Fourth Route
by Classic Mecraphone
Summary: A homicidal young woman stuck in a dying body who was raised to hate the family that never wanted to abandon her. A forged and twisted young man raised to do one thing and one thing only at the behest of the adult that robbed him of his Humanity. Now thrown into a war where death seeks them both in equal measure the pair try to come to terms with the past and their own future.
1. First Night (1)

First Night (1)

It was time. It was _finally _time.

Taking a deep, slow breath of the cold Fuyuki air Illyasviel von Einzbern let a triumphant smile appear on her lips...half an honest expression and half an attempt at masking her apprehension.

…

She shouldn't be nervous. Aside from her own considerable talent as a Magus she had Berserker dutifully following in her wake, the Servant ready to respond to any conceivable threat and grind it to a pulp. One Human _boy _who may or may not be a third-rate Magus posed less than zero threat to her.

…

Her throat felt dry, breaths shaky and heart unevenly pounding as she waited for the target of her obsessions to cross over the bridge, crest the small hill and finally gaze upon her.

Her younger brother. Her _replacement._

Ah, there it was. The anger, the jealousy, the abandonment...she calmed her nerves, once again standing straight.

She had spent the last two weeks observing the city, following her step-sibling's daily routine with exacting detail, drinking in the details of the life that had been gifted to him and stolen from her.

It was a surprisingly mundane one, a few outlying factors aside.

School, Work at a bar, make dinner and tomorrow's meals, retire to a shed on the outskirts of his home and not leave until next morning, just to repeat the cycle all over again. Like a machine.

The Homunculus' weight shifted slightly, eyes briefly averting from the road as yet another tinge of unease wracked her nerves.

The machine comparison was...almost _too _perfect. The one thing she had noticed about her little brother only after intense study?

He never smiled. He barely even changed _expressions, _instead seemingly locked into a mild scowl or frown of concentration. What person didn't smile occasionally, or even do _something _with their face that was out of the norm?

…

Yes, Shirou Emiya unnerved Illyasviel, at least to an extent.

She had expected either a dangerous magus, naive child, ignorant idiot or scared, guilt-ridden rat that she could crush under her heel. An emotionless tool wasn't one of those expectations but that was seemingly what she was stuck with...and now that the moment approached Illya wasn't even sure what she wanted to _do_.

Kill him? Talk with him? Torture him? Demand to know why father abandoned her in favor him? Ask why he was so emotionally barren?

And emotionally barren he was, treating everyone around him with the same polite distraction regardless of social standing or rank.

...Dammit, now she was nervous all over again.

A mental rumble from Berserker caused the Homunculus to wince, a swift command soothing the giant...or at least as soothed as a primal force of destruction could be.

She wanted her brother intact and not a smear on the ground. At least for the moment.

Once more she cast her gaze upwards, watching a random pedestrian cross over the bridge and make his way towards her position-

-a pedestrian with red hair and amber eyes, handsome features rigid and lacking expression.

T-that was him, he was almost upon her!

Belatedly realizing she had been so lost in thought that Shirou Emiya had almost passed her by without being any the wiser Illya quickly made to stride forward and impart to him her warning-

-and a startled yelp left the tiny Homunculus as she tripped over her booted feet in the rush to terrify her brother, landing in a heap on the pavement with a flush quickly spreading over her pale features, mortified at the horrifying spectacle she just made of herself.

There was a grunt in the back of her mind that _might _have been Beserker asking after her health...or laughing at her, the Servant had displayed an uncharacteristically wide range of emotions for a Berserker-class.

Shakily raising herself up on thin arms, lips pursed and quivering as she tried not to whimper at her foolish display the Homunculus craned her neck-

"...Illya? Is that you?"

-and blinked in blatant shock as the brother she had come to threaten crouched down in front of her, expression still neutral but tone carrying a strange tinge of hope to it, as if he _wanted _her to be his sister that had been left to suffer for years upon years.

"Umm...yes?"

"That _is _you, correct? Illyasviel von Einzbern?"

Suddenly feeling a swell of indignation the Homunculus puffed out a cheek, retorting, "Oh? You know so many other young, pretty girls with white hair and red eyes that you would mistake them for your long lost sister? Well, aren't _you _just the lucky one, _Shirou-kun~?"_

Deliberately letting some acid slip into her tone as she addressed the still emotionless male, regaining her feet beneath her as she dusted off her coat the Homunculus affixed her younger brother with a pointed glare...only to be disappointed as his features didn't shift so much as a millimeter, words mechanical as a dull response of, "Ah. It _is _you then, Illya," graced her ears.

"Well who else would it be but me?!"

Any nervousness or anticipation she had felt prior to meeting her younger brother had flown out the window in the light of current proceedings, the whole situation now seeming..._lessened._

She had come here to deliver an ultimatum, not be left floundering at every twist and turn in conversation!

"That's true, you are you...should I call you Illya onee-san then?"

"..."

"..."

"...Eh?"

The albino vessel desperately tried to think of an intelligent response to the young man's statement and came up emptier than a cookie jar after a toddler stampede, blinking rapidly with her mouth hanging open in a _most _undignified manner.

...Onee-san.

That title felt kind of..._fuzzy._

Snapping herself out of her stupor she swiftly responded, "N-no! I mean..._ahem! _You haven't yet earned the right to call me that yet, Shirou-kun."

She was surprised at the brief flash of emotion that almost looked like _regret_ pass over her younger brother's face, hazel eye briefly averting themselves.

"...That's fair. Oto-san said it was likely you would hate us."

Finally feeling herself back on solid ground the Homunculus narrowed her crimson eyes, coldly stating, "Yes, well, _Emiya-san _was quite correct in that regard. He left me behind, killed mother, dishonored the family...all so he could play at fatherhood with _you."_

"He did all of that, yes. But he always cared about you more than he did me."

The tirade of threats and dire warnings Ilya had been about to impart died on her lips at the hazel-eyed boy's declaration.

She was an Einzbern and a Magus. Thus, discerning and separating truth from lie was practically second nature for her...and she had detected no deception _whatsoever _in her opposite's tone. No hesitation, no withholding...no _emotion _other than complete and total conviction. Even the statement about Kiritsugu _apparently _caring about her more than him had been free of jealousy or envy.

"...I have a hard time believing that. If Emiya-san cared about me as much as you say he did, you must have endured quite the horrific childhood."

A stoic nod.

"I did. Or, at least _now _I know I did, after I talked to Issei-san. But Oto-san was only cruel because I told him to be, because he wanted to save you so badly but couldn't."

…

For yet another time that night Ilya was left speechless, completely thrown off kilter by her brother's casual and bewildering explanations and behavior.

"Why don't I show you where we lived? There are some things there that can explain better than I can."

Mind racing to catch up with the current shift in events Ilya opened her mouth to reply-

-and froze as she she saw her brother's hand reaching out clasp her shoulder, face frozen with no emotion whatsoever...and all she could think of was being back in the Einzbern basements, strapped to a table so her pained thrashing wouldn't disrupt the process, the complete _apathy _on her _family's _faces as they cut into both flesh and soul while all she could do was clench her teeth and curse the one who put her there.

Shirou's eyes widened a fraction as, in response to Ilya's distress Berserker manifested with a baleful rumble, swinging his gargantuan sword with the clear intent to pulverize the source of his master's anguish.

Except said master suddenly yelped in shock, a powerful arm wrapping around her shoulders and hugging her close to a warm, muscular body...and Ilya felt nothing but resignation as-through her empathetic link-Berserker halted his attack as it would have otherwise killed the Homunculus alongside her attacker.

Of course. Her _brother_ had been a liar all along. The first sign of trouble, at the sign of a Servant and he had used her as a hostage, knowing he wouldn't be attacked as long as the master was at risk-

-why was she still moving?

Blinking in blatant disbelief as she was whirled _away _from Berserker Ilya felt herself crushed even tighter against her younger brother's form, a brief flare of prana and sound of screeching steel reaching her ears as she dared to look at what was happening...and felt her mouth drop.

"_Berserker, __HALT__!"_

The giant immediately froze, no more than a second away from physically reaching out and crushing the male's head in lieu of smashing it with his weapon...Shirou not budging an inch as he hugged Ilya close, eyes locked unblinkingly on the giant's.

…

The Homunculus felt herself rapidly approaching some manner of threshold when it came to handling completely unprecedented events.

Her brother...he hadn't been using her as a shield. He had been _protecting _her. A completely unknown threat of indeterminable lethality had appeared out of _nowhere _and his first instinct, despite knowing her for only a few minutes and not being the main focus of the attack...had been to shield her with his own body.

She was grateful that his gaze was focused on Berserker as it meant she wouldn't have to explain why her face was as red as his hair.

"Ilya?"

Quickly shaking herself out of her embarrassed stupor the Homunculus said, "It's fine, Shirou-kun. Berserker is mine."

"...Ah. So the Grail War started early then?"

"You know about the Grail War?"

Never wavering in his observation of the gargantuan Servant Shirou calmly explained, "Oto-san told me everything. But it starting forty years early is a surprise."

"...Oh."

A mental command had Berserker shifting into spirit form, the young man only then relaxing slightly and loosening his hold on Ilya.

Now that she had her flush under control the girl took a moment to properly examine just what it was that her step-sibling had done.

Three oversized claymore swords were embedded in the ground like fenceposts, another held reverse grip style as if an improvised shield-

-and with a similar effect to Gradation Air objects being dismissed the swords dispersed into motes of glittering blue light, Shirou finally turning to face her fully since he grabbed her.

...She tried hard not to blush once again and failed miserably, realizing that her brother was...actually pretty tall, at least compared to her who was stuck as a young teen and not a day older.

"Were those swords your Magecraft?"

"They were, but we can talk about that later. Right now we need to get off the streets and back to our home, it's not safe if the Grail War has actually started."

Ilya felt compelled to point out there was no other place safer than next to Berserker but decided not to comment on that...instead she warily asked, "Did you say..._our _home?"

"I did. My apologies, you probably don't think of it as home yet, do you?"

"W-well it's not like I-eep!"

An undignified squeak left the Homunculus as Shirou gently but firmly placed an arm around her shoulders, setting a rapid but manageable pace as his eyes swiftly scanned every nook and cranny for potential threats.

Pouting at the action but not arguing Ilya instead warned, "Fine...but you a lot of explaining to do."

"Of course. I promise once we're not in an exposed area I'll explain everything to the best of my ability."

Feeling the slightest of smiles tug at her lips Ilya replied, "Okay...Onii-chan."

Sure, it wasn't how she had _thought _their first meeting would go...but the Homunculus would be lying if she wasn't far happier with the current turn of events than any other possible scenario she had first planned.

* * *

**Good God, _another _story that I'm putting out. But just like the Pokemon one this a more of a shorter variety than it is ****longform, not like my other works that climb into the hundred of thousands of words.**

**Basically this'll be the-as the title implies-the fourth route that never was, with best girl and Servant...Illya and Berserker.**

**I guess the budget or allotted time ran out when writing and coding for the original Fate/Stay Night, since our homicidal Homunculus never got the attention she deserves. Actually, considering how many spinoffs and stuff she got I'm surprised there was never any real DLC or additional routes added that feature her.**

**So yeah, this story will focus on the Emiya household and their past. While the Grail War will still be a factor a fair few chapters will focus on Shirou and Illya trying to reconcile their pasts and the fallout of their familial disputes, stay tuned!**


	2. First Night (2)

First Night (2)

"It's...quainter than I expected."

"Oto-san preferred something more subdued and under the radar. The only bounded field is a warning system, rather than any real protections. Less chance of drawing attention that way. Can you alter bounded fields, Illya-san?"

Giving the taller male a strange look as they briefly stopped outside of the front gate the Homunculus slowly replied, "Yes, obviously I can...any worthwhile Magus can, especially if they're accepted by the field to make changes. Can't you do that, Onii-chan?"

He shook his head.

"I'm not a very good Magus. I can only do a few things very well and that's it. Bounded Fields aren't one of them."

Illya tried not to let her jaw hang open in disbelief and failed miserably, stammering, "H-how can you know about the Grail War, practice Magecraft and use Prana but _not _be able to alter bounded fields?! _Especially _if they're yours to begin with?!"

Hazel eyes merely met her crimson own with an even stare, calmly replying, "By being me."

Dully glaring at the taller male Illya bluntly stated, "Onii-chan is stupid and weird."

What might have been a tick of emotion briefly flitted across Shirou's features before he shrugged, stating, "Either way, let's head inside."

Sighing quietly to herself Illya followed, briefly feeling the slightest of brushes across her mind as the bounded field noted and accepted her presence, Berserker following suit with no adverse effects.

Following her brother's example she took off her shoes before entering, immediately noting how..._clean _everything was, almost obsessively so. Even the castle with Sella and Leysritt working around the clock wasn't this tidy, and _they _were tireless Homunculi.

...Then again, her brother didn't seem to be all that Human himself.

"Would you like anything to eat, Illya-san?"

She opened her mouth to reply that she was fine-

-and a light gurgling noise chose that moment to betray her, the tiny Homunculus glaring down at her stomach as if it had personally wronged her. Which it had.

So her time spent wandering around the city trying to find her brother had taken quite a while and she hadn't thought to bring a snack, so what?! It's not like she could have asked her handmaidens to prepare anything, otherwise they would have known she was going to sneak out and demanded to come along!

Come to think of it, she was going to have to send word to them that she wouldn't be returning anytime soon. She'd need a good excuse so they would stay put and not come running after her...probably ask them to take inventory of the available reagents and supplies she had on hand, make it seem like she was planning an assault…

"In that case I'll make something for you. Here, let me take those."

Before she could find it in herself to state that she was perfectly capable of handling her own needs Illya felt her coat and hat being expertly removed, hung up on a nearby rack as she blinked at Shirou's pristine and regimented actions.

"This will take me some time, would you like to see the room Oto-san set aside for you? He left something in there that he said was for you only, I never read it."

Glad for the sudden distraction from what would no doubt be a great deal of awkward staring as she watched her brother cook-he didn't seem like the greatest of conversation partners-Illya quickly nodded, also eager to satiate her curiosity about the circumstances of this strange, broken little family she seemed to be a part of.

"Down that hallway, second door to the left."

Following his instructions Illya padded out of the room, glancing curiously at the rest of the house and raising an eyebrow at the small veranda that overlooked a traditional garden and fountain. It was a pleasant bit of aesthetics that she wouldn't have attributed to either her father or newly discovered brother. What little she remembered of Kiritsugu was that he was funny, spoiled her, couldn't cook and had no taste in décor whatsoever, something that caused mother no shortage of amused grief.

And Shirou...well she got the distinct impression you could put him in a plain white box and he would call it excessive.

Arriving at her destination she hesitated briefly, feeling that opening the door to this room-_her _room-was like some kind of final test, a decision that once made couldn't be undone.

Pursing her lips and casting doubt aside the Homunculus boldly slid the door open...and was left admittedly underwhelmed.

The room was simple and small, at least in comparison to her quarters back at the Einzbern castle. A few meters long and wide, with a plain desk and actual bed-not the sleeping mats common to Japanese culture-with freshly laundered sheets on it of white and purple coloration, a dresser with what looked like a picture frame and books on it alongside a closet.

Nothing else.

Slowly stepping over the entryway-acting as if it could come alive and attack her at any moment-Illya ran a critical eye over everything, inspecting and testing as if each item held some kind of great mystery that had to be uncovered.

No such events occurred, leaving her brow furrowed as she realized this room was...just that. A room.

Sliding open the closet she was left blinking at the sight that greeted her. A variety of dresses and more casual clothing in varying designs and patterns, all clearly unworn with the tags still attached to them.

As if someone had wanted her to be comfortable and fashionable but had no idea how old or tall she actually was.

Closing the door with a bit more vehemence than was perhaps necessary she moved to the dresser, sliding open drawers and finding that it was very similar to the closet. All kinds of underclothes of different sizes and colors alongside a smattering of jewelry and hair ornaments, as if purchased by a desperate man for his hitherto unknown woman.

More slowly closing the drawers this time Ilya carefully reached for the picture frame, angling it so the moonlight caught it's surface-

-and her body froze, eyes wide and unblinking at the image captured within.

It...it was of her. With Mama and Papa.

But...but she knew this picture was fake. The events within had never actually happened.

Her and her family, sitting on the very veranda she had just walked past, smiling and happy with no Shirou in sight. But that meant...that Papa had wished for this sight to be true so much he was able to mentally project the image and preserve it, a skill Magi occasionally employed but had little practical use. The difficulty of crafting an unformed base of pigments to take on the appearance of a mentally formed image was a feat of great concentration and desire that was by no means easy to perform, even thought Magecraft itself operated on the principles of confidence and varieties of self-hypnosis.

Illya found her fingers trembling as she set the photo back where it was, shakily taking the journal in her small hands.

She had to gather what remnants of her courage still existed in order to flip back the cover.

* * *

_The Grail is corrupted. Maia, Irisviel, Saber and most of everyone else are dead. The fire took care of everyone else for kilometers on end. I managed to rescue one child, a boy named Shirou, from the remains with Avalon but he seems to have lost all memories of his past life, no doubt some self-defense mechanism to cope with having seen everything he knew and cared about consumed by a cursed fire caused by All The World's Evils. I managed to successfully adopt the boy, make contact with the Fujimuras and obtain permanent housing but there is still much to do._

_Illya is still in the grasp of those bastards that caused this whole mess and I need to get her back...or else she'll suffer the same fate as Iri, having to play host to that damn monster of a cup._

_Iri…_

* * *

Illya felt a sudden tightness in her throat, knowing just what this book was.

A record. From her Papa during the years when she had been stuck with the Einzberns...and it was huge, consisting of hundreds of pages. Rapidly flicking to the next entry she continued to read.

* * *

_I waited too long. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that I realized Angra Mainyu's last words had been more than thwarted ramblings, they were an actual threat, a real curse of mystical nature. My body-starting with my magic circuits-has begun to atrophy and I immediately set out to free Illya._

_I failed._

_Once, I might have been able to break past the Einzbern bounded fields and potentially fight my way past the guard Homunculi...but now?_

_I couldn't do it._

_I tried calling in favors, tried collecting old debts...but few debts are as expensive as invading the Einzbern home base and fighting against their creations. _

_I...I couldn't even rescue my daughter. I rescued a stranger, an amnesiac boy and spent almost a month playing at being a father...when my flesh and blood daughter was suffering under who knows what manipulations and experiments her 'family' subjected her to?_

* * *

Fighting to keep her jaw from trembling Ilya rapidly flicked through the pages, racing towards the last entry and finding it to be written in messy scrawl, a few splotches of dried something dotting the paper.

* * *

_I can feel it. My time is fast approaching and no potions, elixirs or placebos can halt the effects of the curse any longer. I have perhaps a few days, if that._

_All I have left to say is...Illya?_

_If you read this by some miracle...please. Listen to what few things I have to say and indulge this pathetic, twisted old man's last wishes._

_The previous entries detail how we may be able to save you, to give you the semblance of a normal life after all that has happened. Hopefully Shirou will be able to rescue you before long._

…

_Shirou…_

_Illya, if there's one singular request I would make of you other than to be happy, to find a life that brings you joy after the pain and struggles I consigned you to...it would be to save that poor boy._

_What I did to him is inexcusable and cruel, turning a child with no memory or sense of purpose into a twisted mirror of myself, merely to fulfill an ambition that I was no longer able to carry out due to my foolishness._

_Please...help him. It was only in the closing months of my life that I came to realize what I had done in a fit of grief at being unable to save you, what travesty I had created._

_Yet again my mistakes outweigh my original intent and it falls to my progeny to fix them...I am sorry, Illya._

_Sorry that all this foolish, foolish old man can offer you is the _hope _of a real future once the nightmare is over, rather than an assured salvation._

_I love you, Illyasviel._

* * *

…

The Magus part of her brain sneered at the journal, the picture, the house, her brother...it was all a trap, a ruse, a _lie. _There existed no people out there that actually _cared _about her, about Illyasviel Emiya. No...they just wanted her power, her station, her Berserker.

…

But how could she argue against her Papa's last tears, as one of her own fell to join them? How could she deny the truth of what he wrote when she _knew _he was telling the truth, when every nightmare she had ever had was of a putrid evil cloying and grasping at her?

She...she hadn't been betrayed. She had just been the recipient of a cruel twist of fate alongside her family. Nothing more, nothing less.

Furiously wiping away a tear Ilya took a deep, shaky breath, drawing herself upright as she set her face in a stern expression, marching back to join her step-sibling and resolving to carefully peruse the journal at the earliest convenience.

...There were still some things she had to make sure of.


	3. First Night (3)

First Night (3)

Shirou Emiya had long ago learned to consider himself a tool, a precision instrument meant for one thing in life and one thing only...to fulfill his savior's ambition, to save his last remaining family member and _keep _her safe. Keep her _happy._

…

He had never fretted over keeping Illyasviel von Eonzbern safe. That was what Kiritsugu had trained and crafted him to do. Eliminating enemies and threats was something simple, in his mind. An action only slightly more complicated than walking or breathing.

He had always worried if he could keep her happy, however. Happiness was...an abstract. A word that described a particular emotion that meant so many different things that it was honestly daunting.

Shirou was a man of purpose, of predestined pathways that would be followed without failure.

School, naturally, had left him feeling extraordinarily uncomfortable and out of his depth.

He already knew what he was going to do with his life, seeing so many other people his age flounder and ponder over what calling drew their interest was actively alarming and distressing.

How did people wake up and function in the morning, not knowing what they were? Wasn't it frightening for them, to not have an ultimate purpose? To just wander through life hoping one would find them?

He knew what he was.

He was a sword, an instrument of his father's last will.

...Perhaps that's why he found some measure of social common ground with people like Issei and Rin. They both knew what their callings in life were and actively worked towards it, a facet of personality he resonated with.

Although it never ceased to bemuse him how Issei seemed so actively hostile to Tohsaka. Shouldn't two people pursuing their own life goals be in accord, understand the drive that inspired the other?

More vagaries of social interaction that alluded him, he supposed.

Even more confusing was Issei's indignation about Shirou constantly repairing appliances around the school. He was a tool and tools were meant to expedite and make simple a task that was previously difficult.

If something within the school was broken a company that could repair said appliance would need to be called and they would need to be compensated whenever they actually arrived.

He could fix the machinery for free and within minutes, it was pure common sense.

And Kiritsugu had always impressed upon him the need for public masks and charades, to appear as one thing while actually being another. Playing the part of a 'samaritan' seemed a worthwhile deception.

…

And thus the days, weeks, months and then years had carried on, Shirou gradually and slowly finalizing Kiritsugu's plans to free Illya-

-and then she had appeared out of nowhere, directly in front of him.

…

Shirou, for the first time in as long as he could remember, was unsure of what to do or say as he gazed upon his purpose of being, laid out along the concrete with a surprised expression on her fair features.

Kiritsugu had shown him pictures of Illya, certainly...but that had been when she was still a small child, his savior being unsure of how old she would actually be.

The young woman before him was on the cusp of what he recognized as womanly maturity, but still...aesthetically pleasing? Beautiful?

He had never been very good at describing or recognizing things that pleased him, always viewing events through the lens of pros and cons...but as his eye traced her quivering lip, embarrassed flush and blinking red eyes with pale hair lightly splayed across the road?

He could admit to himself that the sight was...vindicating. That it brought him some measure of satisfaction to _finally _see the girl he was supposed to protect with his life, and that it was pleasing to do so.

…

And now that very same girl who he quickly found himself _enjoying_ to watch-a fairly foreign concept to him, seeing as how he found most people to be tiresome or directionless after some length of observation-slowly sat at the dinner table, face not revealing any hints of emotion.

Much like his.

"You read what he left for you?"

A wordless nod from the Homunculus.

"Not all of it...but some."

"Did Oto-san talk about where he has a plan to keep your body intact even beyond the Grail War?"

Some confusion entered her expression as she warily replied, "No...he mentioned that but I didn't read the details."

"Why don't you have something to eat and then I'll show you?"

Setting the simple dish of Teriyaki Salmon in front of the Homunculus alongside a fork and knife-he doubted she was familiar with chopsticks-he stepped back to observe her reaction, the girl warily eating a piece of the fish with clear hesitation...and she froze, eyes wide.

Shirou frowned, a minute tightening of expression the only visible sign of his concern.

"Is it not to your liking? Sorry, Japanese cuisine is likely different from what you're used to-"

"No! Err, I mean...it's _really _good, Onii-chan."

…

Shirou wasn't sure what it was about the sight of the girl enthusiastically tearing into his cooking with grace and efficiency in equal measure...but he felt the muscles in his mouth twitch with some outside influence he had no control over.

Ah, right. Smiling. Issei and Rin had always told him he should smile more, maybe he could start doing that now?

Carefully dabbling at her chin Ilya seemed to regain some sense of propriety, staring at him with a once more inscrutable expression.

"Why are you so good at cooking?"

He could only shrug.

"All I do is follow recipes. Everyone says I'm a good cook but I only copy others."

Tilting her head in a curious manner-a mannerism that caused an odd lurch in Shirou's stomach that he was confused by-Ilya asked, "You copy others...of course..."

The red-haired man was yet again unsure of what she meant by that but was given no opportunity to clarify the matter as she suddenly stood, fixing him with a gaze of intensity as she demanded, "Show me what...what _Papa _did. Because apparently he did a lot of things..."

The last bit was mumbled and barely audible but Shirou heard it anyway, electing not to comment as he set the dishes in the sink, calmly replying, "Alright, follow me."

Quickly falling in behind him Shirou lead the Homunculus to the house's garage, leading her over to a vehicle that had Ilya's brow furrowing in confusion.

"Is that a...motorcycle?"

"It is. An old MT 250 Elsinore that I fixed and made better using magecraft. The local yakuza appreciate the mechanic work I do for them on occasion and gave me it as a present."

He grabbed the keys and a spare helmet...only to find his charge staring at him with wary gaze.

"Onii-chan...are you a gangster?"

Shirou blinked a few times.

"I don't think so? Does doing work for them make me a gangster?"

It was Ilya's turn to blink a few times.

"I...don't know? And why did you use _magecraft _on a _motorcycle?"_

"Because it makes it more efficient, reliable and fast?"

The two step-siblings shared a moment of perplexed bemusement, completely at a loss at each others quirks.

Ilya decided to let the matter rest and silently replaced her hat with her helmet, hesitating before asking, "Onii-chan? How do I, erm...ride this?"

Smoothly straddling the bike's seat Shirou calmly explained, "Hop on behind me and hold tight, it's not a far drive."

Briefly hesitating Ilya quickly found her nerve and strode forward, doing as her brother suggested and wrapping her arms around the young man's waist-

-before promptly blushing as even through his jacket and shirt Ilya felt the, _ahem..._toned definition of Shirou's body.

Not that she had time to focus on _that_ particular facet of interaction as the male kicked on the bike's engine and quickly drove out into the streets, the Homunculus marveling at the fast moving sights as the vehicle seemed to effortlessly flow past the few other cars out this late at night, the noise...actually quieter than she thought it would be, perhaps one of the modifications he had made with magecraft?

Even that idle bit of contemplation faded as she instead leant her head against her step-sibling's back, watching the streetlights, homes and signs flash by in quick succession like some fascinating light show.

She had never suspected that something so..._mundane _would be so intriguing. Was this what life outside of the Einzbern castle was like? All lights, colors, and the rush of cool wind? Sights and buildings rushing by in a kaleidoscope of mixed images that left her mind pondering the significance and purpose of each and every one of them, of the story and history that no doubt belonged to all?

She wished the ride would never end.

But eventually they came to a stop at a nondescript storefront or warehouse, nestled in between what looked like a market and hotel.

Without comment Shirou parked the bike and confidently lead her through a locked door that he used some manner of magecraft she didn't recognize to slide open, followed by a brief descent on some stairs that creaked and groaned at their combined weight, yet _another _door being slid open-

-and Illya couldn't help but release an audible gasp at the sigh that greeted her.

Three tanks containing odd, glowing fluid with three Human bodies calmly floating within them, eyes closed and no excess movement visible.

...Three bodies that looked like _her_, all at varying ages. Once seemed perhaps a year older than her current form, another a young adult and the last a mature woman, all sporting white hair and red eyes.

"How...how..."

Gently setting a hand on her back and guiding her in front of the tanks Shirou explained, "Oto-san suspected the Einzberns would only keep your body functional long enough to survive out the Grail, is that true?"

Illya slowly nodded.

"Good, then this wasn't a waste, getting all these bodies for you."

The Homunculus froze, mind screeching to a halt.

They...Papa had done all of this...and he hadn't even been _certain?_

"Onii-chan? How...how did you and Papa make these? Homunculi like me aren't all that easy to create."

Even as she feared the answer Ilya _had _to know. This...there was no way this had been _cheap_.

"Well we couldn't go to the Einzberns so Oto-san contacted Atlas and brokered a deal with them instead, using some of your blood and hair that he set aside just in case of a situation like this one as a base."

"W-with Atlas?! But they don't allow their creations into the outside world!"

"That's what Oto-san said, but there's a loophole. You already exist and these are your bodies. So Atlas didn't technically create something that couldn't leave their institute. And the payment was enough that they probably would have broken the rules anyway."

Almost afraid to ask Ilya swallowed nervously.

"What was the payment?"

"Oto-san's body-minus his magic crest-and Avalon."

Illya felt her knees go weak, distant memories-now provided context-springing to the forefront of her mind.

"The catalyst for Saber-san that Mama and Papa summoned...King Arthur. It was Avalon and...and..."

"It was how he saved me, you know. I was dying from the fire caused by the corrupted Grail and Oto-san implanted Avalon within me. It was after he transferred his magic crest and it properly took that we gave Avalon to Atlas. Combined with his body-still bearing the remnants of Angra Mainyu's curse-it was a fair exchange."

Shirou fell silent, glanced towards the girl he was supposed to save-

-and was instantly at her side as she collapsed, eyes wide and staring at the three tubes.

"Illya? Illyasviel? Are you alright-"

"No. No I'm not alright, Onii-chan."

Shirou suddenly felt very afraid and very _helpless _as tears gathered in the corner's of the girl's eyes.

That...he did not know how to fight.

"Papa gave away a priceless artifact and his body because I _might _have needed a replacement one. If I even survived the war in the first place. He gave you a magic crest you weren't suited to inherit-and I _still_ don't know how you're alive, Avalon or not-and taught you to...to be like you are now."

A shuddering breath wracked her small frame as Shirou dithered nearby.

"I read some of what he did to you...but this...all this, just for me?"

An open sob left her, a disturbing smile twisting her lips into a hideous caricature of joyful expression.

"Onii-chan? Do you know what I felt when I heard Papa died? I was _angry. _Angry because he died before I got to inflict him with the same pain and loss he abandoned me to. I wanted to tear off his skin, kill you in front of him and _laugh."_

Tears now freely dropped to the floor, her voice tight and trembling.

"I...I'm such a bad girl. A bad, spiteful, awful _awful _little girl. Papa was doing so much, Papa loved me and died painfully with regrets and I...all I ever wanted to do was hurt him, even thought he was already hurting so much already."

Something like a choked sob or cry left the Homunculus.

"I don't deserve this...I should just die and end it all since I'm so rotten-"

"No."

Ilya jerked, briefly forgetting that Shirou was still nearby, his eyes focused like a bird of preys and expression even more grave than usual.

"I'll be the first to admit that I'm not 'normal' and that I don't fully understand the vagaries of emotions...but Oto-san never once despised you and only wanted the best for you, Illya. He wanted you to live and to be happy. He always told me that, told me that it was what I would be raised and trained for...so, please. Don't let either of our dreams die. Live, or find something to live for."

Crimson orbs streaked with tears met resolute yet apathetic ones, both holding the other's gaze...and Illya broke first, furiously wiping her tears away and taking several shallow, quick breaths before regaining a measure of control, the buried and admittedly stunted Human side of Shirou briefly surfacing as he hesitantly placed a hand on her back.

"...It's been a long night. You should sleep, we can discuss things tomorrow."

Nodding wordlessly the Homunculus slowly rose to her feet, still dragging her coat's sleeve across her face, sniffling now and again.

But as they left the room, Shirou sealing it behind them Illya regained some small measure of her resolve.

"_I promise, Papa...I promise I'll try. And maybe, once everything is over...I can meet you and Mama again with my head held high."_


	4. First Night (4)

First Night (4)

_I don't like to sleep._

_Granted, as a Homunculus I don't need to sleep much in the first place...but those few hours are a torture like no other. They have been for the past ten _years.

_Some nights are bearable. Those are the ones where Mama shows me how she dies, of a grinning man's hands closing around her neck and throttling her, already failing body unable to do little more than weakly gasp for air._

_A fate she assures me I'll share in just a few days time, when the 5th Holy Grail War concludes and my purpose finally draws to a close._

_...Again, those are the _easy _ones. The ones where I watch my Mama be murdered while all she could do was futilely fight back...when she was already dead and couldn't even be granted the small mercy of a peaceful death._

_The bad ones are where Mama is still alive._

_Because, on some instinctive level, I _know _that's not my Mama. Irisviel was always smiling, always doting on me, always trying to protect me from a fate that would only result in my death._

_She willingly went to war and her demise, trying to give me a life that I could spend with my Papa._

_This Irisviel is none of those things. Cruel, malicious, seductive...and always delighting in the small cruelties and visions she shows me._

_Those visions hurt worse than any physical torture could ever aspire to._

_Because in those images and stills that Mother shows me...she died in pain and loneliness for _nothing_. Because all I see is Papa doting over a red-headed boy, peacefully living out his days while I suffer through nothing short of a living Hell._

_He _left me. _He _left US.

_Those are the words Mama always hisses to me and despite knowing without a shadow of a doubt that Mama would _never_ despise Papa like this I can't help but want to believe her._

_Believe that Papa left us to this torturous existence so that he could start anew._

_...Because I can accept my lot in life if this was all just a random twist of fate, a stroke of miserable luck that was just an errant toss of the cosmic dice._

_What I can't accept is that Papa knows _exactly _what he's doing, knows what Mama and I have to suffer through...and is _still_ able to smile like that._

…

_The worst nights are rare, but they make up for their infrequency with intensity._

_In those dreams Mama is surrounded and covered in black, glistening mud that behaves more like a sentient being than it does an inanimate bit of dirt._

_The mud writhes and contorts, appearing one moment like a lover's embrace and the next a violent rapist._

_And through it all I can only hear Mama scream, laugh, cry, beg, rant and cheerfully hum, her mood shifting from one unstable tempo to the next within seconds._

_And all I can do is curl into a ball, legs curled together as one hand covers my groin, the other my mouth and nose leaving my ears the only available entrance for the mud._

_And, no matter how much I try to fight it, to _resist _it…_

_I always end up just like Mama, drowning in black mud that freezes and scalds in equal measure, hysterically laughing and sobbing as every evil and excess emotion in the world violates me in every sense of the word, my belly expanding and bloating with evil as I finally burst apart with a crazed laugh-_

* * *

Illyasviel awoke with a frantic gasp, artificial heart racing uncontrollably as cold sweat coated her body and the simple pajama top and bottom provided by her Papa became soaked, eyes wide and darting as she realized she was in an unfamiliar room, with unfamiliar smells, sounds and no maids around to help her-

"Illya, are you ok?"

Crimson orbs swiveled in wide and unblinking sockets, meeting stoic hazel as their owner crouched by her bedside, manifested swords orbiting his body in wild arcs as the air around him spoke of purpose and lethal intent.

"Illya, talk to me, are you-"

His words swiftly died as thin arms latched around his neck with desperate strength, quiet sobs and shaking breaths filling what had once been silence.

"...Illya."

Hesitantly reaching upwards Shirou lightly touched his step-sister's back, still not certain on how to combat this threat that he had never trained to battle.

Well, when in doubt do as his father did.

"Illya, can you stand?"

No reply, just further trembles and a slow moistening of his shirt. Taking that as a sign of disagreement Shirou gently picked up the albino-as if afraid she would shatter like glass if handled too roughly-and carried her to the veranda where they could look out over the night sky and garden.

During the last months of his life Kiritsugu had often took Shirou out there and talked about subjects that weren't related to training, his sister, Magecraft or the art of murder. It had perplexed the boy but those memories were oddly...reassuring, now that said father was gone. Even if he didn't understand _why _they were calming and desirable his hope was that the location and scenery would have a similar effect on Illya.

Grabbing a spare blanket he set the girl down on the deck, moving to extricate himself-

-and found that he couldn't, Illya keeping a death grip on his neck.

"Was it a vision from the Grail?"

Finally regaining some semblance of control over herself the Homunculus nodded curtly, extricating her arms from her brother and hugging the blanket tight around her shoulders.

"...Yes. How did you know?"

Shirou shrugged.

"Oto-san often had nightmares like yours. I recognized the symptoms and screams."

Her body stiffened briefly.

"...Screams. Is...is it that bad?"

A wordless nod as Shirou dragged over a small brazier, Illya staring with some distant curiosity as he created an ornate dagger before tapping it against the coals, a fire suddenly springing to life as if it had been stoked for hours rather than seconds.

The Magus part of her brain realized that he must have created some kind of Mystic Code with his odd use of Gradation Air, a strange use of the spell that she opened her mouth to ask about-

-and fell silent as her nose picked up the aroma of some kind of soothing spice, or maybe even a citrus scent.

Answering her unasked question Shirou explained, "Oto-san often felt better after being near this for awhile. Hopefully it'll do the same for you."

Proving his theory to be true Illya felt the horrors of the night slowly slip away as the soothing flicker of flames that _weren't_ cursed cast the garden into a calming ambiance, aromatic smoke stimulating her nerves into a natural state of peace, her newly discovered...step-sibling? Younger brother? Protector?

Well _whatever _he was didn't really matter to her at the moment, only the fact that he sat next to her and she could rest against his side, her position allowing her to hear a strong, rhythmic heartbeat.

…

Just like a machine.

"Onii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"...Did you mean it? You're going to make sure I live through the Grail War?"

"I meant every word. Any and all obstacles...I'll remove them."

Finally allowing herself to close her eyes and achieve some semblance of rest Illya murmured, "Good night, Onii-chan..."

Within seconds she was asleep, a far more restful trance than she had previously.

Shirou expressionlessly stared down at the girl pressed into his side, carefully and slowly placing an arm around her thin shoulders.

"If all Servants are like you...I won't be able to do this alone."

Moving his gaze from his step-sibling to the manifested goliath kneeling in front of them Shirou's features didn't shift in the slightest, tone as level as it had been from the start.

"Can I trust you? To keep her safe? We're going to destroy the Grail, that means you'll disappear too. No wish."

Some might have decried him for so blatantly disclosing sensitive information, for revealing a potentially alliance-ending secret right from the beginning...but Shirou was nothing if not pragmatic.

The being before him was an instinctive beast of incredible power, with a discerning eye and fanatical loyalty to his savior. Lying would serve no purpose and almost certainly be revealed at some point in the future...his deceptive talents were geared more towards misleading Humans and Magi, not transcendent heroes of old.

For almost a minute the Servant and Human stared the other down, both not breaking their respective masks in the slightest...and with zero fanfare Berserker nodded, a minute lowering of chin and neck before the giant once more astralized into spirit form.

Gazing down at the albino's peaceful and resting features the machine in Human skin murmured a phrase, a creed that defined him in many, _many _ways.

"**I am the bane of her foes..."**


	5. Second Morning (1)

Second Morning (1)

A light groan left Illya as morning light slowly illuminated her pale complexion, eyes twitching in annoyance as she instinctively pulled the sheets higher over face, burrowing deeper into the futon…

...Futon?

Crimson orbs snapped open and her body tensed, quickly scanning the surroundings for any hints as to what might be her current situation-

-and she promptly relaxed as she felt Berserker's reassuring presence close by, a cursory examination of her surroundings revealing it to be a clean and spacious dojo of some kind, the room dead silent aside from the slightest sounds of rustling fabric, shifting muscle and quiet breaths.

Oh. Right.

She'd basically cried herself to sleep on her weird brother's shoulder, neck and then side before collapsing, evidently he'd moved her to this new location and gotten a bedroll just for her after the fact.

A low groan of displeasure left her throat, hands digging into the side of her head in vexation.

That wasn't how a composed and mature woman acted, that was...was..._disgraceful!_

"Did you manage to sleep well, Illya?"

"Eep!"

The Homunculus almost jumped out of her skin at Shirou's calm tones, yet another round of annoyance directed at herself for her skittishness commencing before she smoothed out her pajamas, scraped the leftover gunk from her eyes and turned to face the other occupant of the room with something approaching seriousness.

Except she failed miserably, blushing scarlet as her step-sibling was currently in the middle of a workout, smoothly raising his torso up and down in a battle against gravity, legs wrapped over a padded bar and eyes never leaving her own.

Her Onii-chan was..._buff._

Yet Illya's admiration quickly turned into a frown as she noticed odd markings over his skin that looked like veins but were far too dark to be so. Almost like he'd been burned with countless lengths of wire over and over again.

...Remove Avalon's healing factor, combined with what she knew would have been a harsh training regimen with her Papa and the Homunculus figured she should just be glad the young man was still _alive._

"Erm, yes...I did. Thank you for keeping me company, Onii-chan."

"It was no trouble."

And with that he went back to his workout without so much as another word, leaving Illya to flounder on what to say next.

"Umm...did you sleep well, Onii-chan?"

"I did. My sleep schedule was uninterrupted."

She frowned briefly, doing the math and realizing inbetween her nightmares, his showing her the storage areas of where her bodies were kept and other responsibilities he would have only had around three or so hours to rest. She was a Homunculus and didn't need much sleep, but what about him?

"Umm...if you don't mind me asking, what _is _your sleep schedule?"

"Dymaxion. Thirty minute naps every six hours."

Illya blinked Once. And then twice.

"Oh."

Seamlessly rising from one machine he went to the next, a suspended bag around half the size of his body, the redheaded boy beginning to swiftly and efficiently punch and kick it with assured movements.

"Do you like to exercise, Onii-chan?"

"Yes. A sound soul rests within a sound mind and body."

Observing his actions for a few more minutes Illya suddenly blurted, "Would...would you mind if I joined you? Exercising, that is?"

Sure, as an artificial Human she would have to try _very _hard to ever be 'unhealthy' but the albino was desperately trying to find any kind of common ground between them that could lead to a conversation lasting more than three sentences. And she _was _rather curious about calisthenics, the Einzberns had only ever given her Magecraft practice and theory to work on, never anything related to physical activity or sports. It could be fun!

"I don't mind. You might not be able to keep even with my pace but I could create an altered regimen for you to follow."

Puffing out a cheek at the slight-whether it was intentional or not-the Homunculus archly asked, "Oh? You don't think I could keep pace with you? And why is that bag making a funny noise?"

The strange object had been releasing dull _WHUMP _noises everytime her Onii-chan had struck it but suddenly began making wet _SNAP _sounds and jerking backwards as he attacked, piquing her interest even as she threw down the proverbial gauntlet.

"I've been trained beyond what even most enhanced Humans can handle. And this is a gel bag. It stiffens until you strike past a certain threshold, then it gives."

Crossing her arms over her slight chest the albino doubtfully asked, "Oh? And just how hard is that threshold, then?"

A blindingly fast roundhouse kick impacted with the loudest snap yet, Shirou calmly replying, "Human bone," before once more resuming his assault.

…

Illya promptly decided that her younger brother probably knew what he was talking about.

Releasing an audible sigh she pinched the bridge of her nose. This...was getting her nowhere. The two of them, despite the several moments they had shared -willingly or not-were basically strangers. Trying to interact like old friends or family just...wasn't going to work.

And Illya wasn't too proud to admit that they were probably a pair of freaks even by Magus standards.

"Onii-chan? Why don't we sit down and...and talk? About our pasts, our abilities and what we want after the war? About our family?"

Briefly pausing in his routine Shirou's amber eyes flicked in her direction, tone as even as ever as he replied, "That's a good idea, Illya. Let me make us breakfast and we can go over things then. Do you have any preferences for what you want?"

Eyeing her strange, emotionally stunted brother (and wasn't _that _a rich observation, coming from her?) Illya felt a small smile crawl over her lips.

"Why don't you surprise me, Onii-chan?"

* * *

Her bother had indeed surprised her...but it wasn't just because of the delicious meal.

Actually, 'surprise' was a bit of an understatement. She was in plain, outright _shock_.

"Onii-chan...you're an Incarnation?"

"I am."

The tiny Homunculus felt the onset of a gargantuan migraine approaching. Was _nobody _in their family normal?!

An Incarnation...someone who's Origin and Elemental Affinity were so similar to each other that they created an unbreakable bond, physically and spiritually altering the person in question so that they were more or less a sentient expression of whatever they were an Incarnation of.

The most well known and studied example of an Incarnation was the 'Rosebud', a Magus under Sealing Designation at the Clock Tower. Being an Incarnation of 'flowers' Rosebud could spontaneously grow practically any known or extinct flora upon request with no loss in potency, a boon that many alchemists or brewers coveted.

...But there was a tradeoff. Much like a great deal many flowers in the real world Rosebud would typically only be lucid and active for a period of a few days before lapsing into near catatonia for weeks or months, only eating and drinking alongside a few other hygienic necessities as if on autopilot, not responding to most outside stimuli whatsoever.

That was the thing about Incarnations. Unbeatable geniuses in their tiny little fields of speciality, capable of feats bordering Sorcery or True Magic...but largely hopeless in all other endeavors.

It certainly explained why her brother hadn't been able to do practically anything with the bounded fields.

"Onii-chan...what exactly are you as an Incarnation?"

"A Sword."

The completely bland and factual reply left Illya wincing violently.

_Sword…_

"_Papa...what did you make out of poor Onii-chan?"_

A sword could be used for many things. You could cut meat and vegetables with it. Use it as a plow. Use it as a clothes hanger. Use it to trim bushes.

…

But that wasn't what a sword _was. _It wasn't a farming, culinary or domestic bit of equipment...it was a _weapon._

A sword was a tool of murder.

And her Papa had made of him an assassin, turned him into what was almost certainly the second Magus Killer?

_Just _to save her life?

For the first time since reading her Papa's last words Illya felt that maybe he _did _deserve some of that regret he carried. Just a little.

"_Papa...you went too far."_

Sighing quietly to herself she asked, "What exactly can you do as a sword Incarnation, Onii-chan? Do you know?"

Still efficiently cleaning dishes with mechanical precision he replied, "I can create bladed weapons using a specialized version of Gradation Air, which Oto-san called Tracing for simplicities sake. If I judge something to be a 'blade' then I can record and create it with very little loss in quality. Even Noble Phantasms and Mystic Codes are no exception, although the stronger the mystery surrounding an object the less powerful my version will be...except for Avalon, it was a part of my very being for so long that I can recreate it in near perfect condition, albeit at a steep mana cost."

Illya felt her head begin to spin.

"You...you...UGH! You said 'record' these weapons and stuff, what do you mean by that? Do you, just...remember them? It's impossible to retain _that _much information unless you have perfect memory."

"Oh, my mistake. To be more specific they're recorded in my Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Illya's head fell to the table with a dull _thump, _hands grabbing and pulling on her hair in a vain attempt to do away with the headache that had suddenly arrived full force, noise like an upset kitten escaping her.

"Was...was it something I said?"

Shirou's _legitimately curious _tone, as if he truly didn't understand why she was having a minor breakdown, had her _this close _to ordering Berserker to find the nearest Servant and grind them to a pulp, simply as a means of catharsis and release.

"Onii-chan...just, just shut up for a minute."

Slowly regaining her composure Illya released a long, suffering sigh as she met the idle gaze of her step-sibling.

"You're not kidding. You have one of the most powerful and incredible Noble Phantasms at your beck and call...because you have a Reality Marble."

"I do."

"...And you can manifest it."

"For a short time. Mana consumption is a concern, I don't have a terribly large amount to begin with."

Yet another exasperated breath leaving her Illya's crimson gaze suddenly snapped to Shirou's.

"Who else have you told about this?"

"No one. Only you and Oto-san know about it."

Relaxing slightly the Homunculus sagged in her seat-

-and her spine abruptly straightened, an awful thought percolating in her brain.

He...he had just told her _everything _about his magecraft. Nothing held back and nothing disguised. How far did his devotion to her actually go?

With a shaking voice Illya asked, "Onii-chan? Can you do a handstand for me?"

Without so much as hesitating he complied, pausing only long enough to set aside the plate he was cleaning before raising his body up on his hands.

Feeling a sick roil of her gut threaten to undo breakfast the albino barely managed to whisper, "Can...can you use that kitchen knife to cut open your wrist?"

Shirou's head tilted minutely in confusion as he regained his feet.

"I can, but why do you need me to do so?"

Illya almost sobbed in relief, sagging where she sat.

Papa hadn't twisted her brother so much that he was nothing but a mindless tool that was good at pretending to be Human. He still had a sense of agency and understanding of consequences and wouldn't mindlessly follow her orders.

He had indulged the handstand request because it was a simple and harmless action to perform...not so with the wrist slitting.

"Illya?"

"It's fine, Onii-chan. Thank you for listening to my requests."

Silence fell between them as he returned to cleaning, the Homunculus's mind racing at a breakneck pace.

Her brother...was weird.

But for the first time she felt...hope. Hope for the future.

Berserker was the strongest Servant there was, and her Onii-chan was apparently some kind of crazy super Enforcer, his Magecraft meant for fighting and fighting only.

...She _would _survive this war and she _would _try to give Shirou something resembling a normal life after this, her way of making amends for the damage her Papa had done in the hopes of saving her.

"So what should be our first move be, Onii-chan? I have a few ideas, but it sounds like you and Papa have made a lot of preparations for this day."

Nodding to himself Shirou finally put away the last dish, cleaning his hands and neutrally commenting, "We'll go to the overseer of the war, Kirei Kotomine, announce your participation to him..."

There was a sharp _clink _as a kitchen knife was smoothly slid into its sheath.

"And then I'll kill him."


	6. Second Morning (2)

Second Morning (2)

"So who is this Kirei Kotomine and why do you need to kill him, Onii-chan?"

The duo with astralized Servant in tow had parked Shirou's motorbike and began making their way on foot towards the Church that served as the headquarters of the Overseer of the Grail War, Illya closing her eyes as she enjoyed the slowly rising sun, the warmth and chill of morning air downright pleasant, compared to the biting and often painful cold of the Einzbern castle.

"He was a master in the previous war who Oto-san fought against and killed."

The Homunculus raised an eyebrow.

"Onii-chan? Why do you need to kill a dead person?"

"Because he was revived somehow when Oto-san's attempt to destroy the Grail backfired, leading to the flames that killed so many. His life is connected to the Grails and thus, I need to finish what Oto-san started."

Illya felt her curiosity tingle as she asked, "How do you know all of that, Onii-chan?"

One of the clearest and most blatant signs of dislike she had ever seen on her step-sibling thus far, a narrowing of his eyes, caused her to almost miss a step.

"A few months after the war ended Kotomine visited our home, aiming to finish what he started and kill Oto-san...instead, after Oto-san spoke to him privately, he came out _smiling _and said that he was to be my teacher, to train me to fight like he could."

...Illya couldn't shake the mildly ominous feeling that was pooling in her gut.

"Why would he let Oto-san live? And even do all of those things for him?"

"Because Kotomine is somewhat similar to me. A person that was both born and molded differently than most. He enjoys only the suffering and misery of others. That is why he agreed to train me. Why he agreed to spare Oto-san. So that he could cause me pain while training, so that he could watch Oto-san slowly succumb to his curse."

A pause.

"And so that he could confront me in the war, knowing I would participate and try to save you. As you are the vessel for the Grail he intended to capture you and kill you before my eyes, then going on to fulfill his wish."

…

Illya barely even heard the parts about her kidnapping, demise and whatever else it was that her brother said.

No, all she heard was yet another crime her Papa had committed against her last remaining family member. And the Einzberns didn't count!

Grr...if she ever somehow happened upon her Papa-in this life, the next or the next after that-she was going to have some choice words for him!

She almost missed Shirou's next grumbled words, an odd expressing of emotion for the usually taciturn and stoic boy.

"He's nowhere near as bad as his daughter, at least..."

The albino blinked, curiously asking, "This man has a daughter? That seems...odd. He didn't, you know...force himself on someone? Since he's apparently really creepy like that?"

"No, there was no rape. He just married and conceived with a dying woman because he was curious. He told me so himself. And Caren is...just the _worst."_

Illya cocked her head, unable to stop herself from asking, "There's someone worse than the man who wants to use a corrupted grail and enjoys others suffering?"

"Yes. His daughter inherited Kotomine's cruelty, yet is tempered with the the devoutness of a true believer in god to do good in the world. So she is merely aggravating beyond description rather than actively harmful."

The Homunculus could only give her brother a strange glance at his annoyed cadence, wondering just who this girl was that could inspire such emotion in her brother's words.

A small sigh left said sibling as they approached the church, his expression once more becoming neutral.

"One last warning, he's not here right now...but a Servant from the last war was gifted a body during the Grail's manifestation, managing to endure all the way to this one. Archer, King Gilgamesh."

This time Illya _did _trip over her feet.

"A-a Servant _survived?! _And one of the first Heroes of the world?! Onii-chan, _mention _information like that sooner!"

"He's not here right now so it wasn't important."

Resisting the urge to groan the albino settled for pinching the bridge of her nose, Shirou wordlessly pushing aside the heavy church doors and striding inside without a seeming care in the world, Illya hastily following him.

"Welcome, my lost lambs, to this House of God...have you need of my services?"

Illya immediately felt something slimy and cold crawl down her spine as she heard the first words of Kotomine Kirei speak. His words were powerful, composed...and the fragment of the Grail within her seemed to _pulse, _to reach out towards the man and make her physically ill. Matters weren't helped as she _recognized_ that face...after all, it was the one that had throttled her Mama when all she could do was helplessly lay in one spot, not even able to defend herself.

She didn't let any of that distress show, merely meeting the priest's unyielding gaze directly as he smiled at the pair.

"Ahh, Shirou Emiya, greetings. The day has finally arrived, has it not? The culmination of your long years of suffering...but where are your Command Seals? An individual such as yourself would have a strong wish indeed, even disregarding your connection to those who are involved with the Holy Grail War."

Illya glanced at her sibling out of the corner of her eye, his features slack as he idly replied, "Why would I be selected as a Master? My wish for the Grail is one of destruction and erasure, no matter how twisted and broken the system is I doubt it would willingly pick one who actively wishes for its dismantlement."

Never losing his slight smile Kotomine strolled out from behind his podium, hands clasped behind his back.

"Hmm, a valid point. Perhaps you and Kiritsugu Emiya should not have so freely admitted to me your plans and aspirations, the Grail may not have removed you from the selection process then. A Servant would have greatly increased the chances of saving your sister."

"I'll make do. Is the war set to begin?"

"In due time. So...you are Illyasviel von Einzbern. Kiritsugu Emiya's child."

Fulfilling the bare minimum of manners required Illya curtsied, replying, "Indeed. Although I would politely insist that you refer to me as Illyasviel Emiya, rather than Illyasviel von Einzbern."

Her response only seemed to make the priest smile all the wider, rather than surprise him.

"Ah. So you have heard of the lengths your father went to ensure you had a future."

"I did."

A wholly unnerving grin lit up the man's features.

"In all honesty I should be thanking you Emiyas, your family has been nothing but fascinating to observe. Your father, slowly struggling against inevitability to provide for a daughter who was raised to hate him, twisting and molding a child with no memories to suit his whims, inflicting me upon him just to provide the slightest better odds of success..."

His eyes closed as if in peaceful ecstasy.

"A pity there was no funeral, I would have happily composed quite the heartfelt eulogy."

…

It was taking every bit of self-control Illya possessed not to command Berserker to turn the fake priest into a crimson splash on the floor during his speech, her temper only held at bay by Shirou's calm and unaffected countenance.

She eventually managed to bite out, "I'm sure Papa would have _greatly _desired that, Kirei Kotomine."

She whirled on Shirou, eager to see him put the stupid priest out of his misery with far greater enthusiasm than before.

"Are we done here, Onii-chan?"

Merely directing a glance back at the priest the redhead asked, "Has the war begun? Have all Servants been summoned?"

A smile was his only reply as Kirei calmly walked out the room into a side passage, Illya nearly exploding at the rude gesture until she heard several clacks and whirs followed the priest's muffled voice speaking to someone punctuated by a final click, the man returning with an ominous smirk upon his lips.

"Rejoice, Shirou and Illyasviel Emiya! The fifth Holy Grail has begun and with it your chance to offer up your most precious wish to the Grail! The Servants have been summoned and the Masters have been chosen...let the games begin."

Illya didn't bother hiding her scoff, turning to her brother in eager anticipation-

"Illya? Wait outside."

-and she nearly blew a gasket instead.

"What?! Wait outside?! Onii-chan, I want to-"

"Listen to your sibling, child. This matter is between him and me. And the Church bounded fields have only observed one Master entering, then one Master leaving. It has no record of your brother, just as I planned it."

The albino blinked in confusion, Kirei scoffing at her.

"Did you think his goal of ending my life was some manner of secret? I helped forge the boy, ergo I know of his desires and mentality. Removing a threat to your survival as soon as possible is only logical."

Kirei's eyes once more roved back to meet Shirou's resolute gaze.

"And I am admittedly curious...you are a twisted and outlier individual, Shirou Emiya. Much like myself. I knew that much the moment I laid eyes on you, knew it every second I beat you down only to watch you rise backup with no change in expression."

The priest's gaze became positively _gleeful_.

"Your father's teachings, my skills, your own skewed nature...Kiritsugu and I have made of you a Magus Killer far superior to the old. And I have long desired a rematch, to test myself once more against the famed slaughterer of Magi after my initial defeat."

Illya scowled, sharply asking, "That's all? You want to fight him just because you're angry you lost the first time around?"

"You speak as if that is not a reason enough on its own. But this battle is only one where I can win, daughter of Kiritsugu."

A benevolent smile revealed the priest's orderly teeth.

"Should I lose, I die at the hands of a monster I created, unleashing a being more twisted than myself upon the world, a final cruelty to mark my passing. And should I win? I shall bear witness to the fading light of this Emiya's eyes, the dimming glow as he realizes all his efforts, all his pain...they were for naught, that his sister will soon fall to my hand and fuel my fondest wish."

Illya's only reply was sharp retort of, "You'd never live long enough to see it. And my Onii-chan is _not _a monster like _you_."

Her resolute tone caused Shirou to blink in surprise as she stalked past him, stating over her shoulder, "I'll be waiting outside, Onii-chan. Hurry up, would you?"

The doors slammed shut with more force than was necessary, Kirei chuckling as Shirou continued to look at them with a bemused expression.

"She is your opposite in almost every conceivable mannerism."

"...So it would seem."

Without another word the two separated, moving fifteen paces apart from the other.

"Will the King of Heroes make an appearance if I end your life?"

"Hmph. You assume much of King Gilgamesh if you believe he would make any effort to spare my existence. A decade of life on this world has made a sedentary and caustic man of his majesty. Regardless, I sought an audience with him and asked that he not intervene. He granted his blessing. One of us will leave tonight...and the other won't."

Both men relaxed, staring the other down. One was smiling, the other wasn't.

"Ready, Sensei?"

"Of course, Shirou-kun...begin."

Light flashed, blades flew and the battle was on.


	7. Second Morning (3)

Second Morning (3)

Kirei Kotomine waded through a rain of blades, Black Keys flashing and feet finding sure purchase in their trek towards his target.

Scimitars, estocs, broadswords, claymores...every fathomable make and style of sword throughout Human history whirled and slashed in his direction, all immaculate strikes that would have crippled or wounded him severely.

Tendons, nerve clusters, sensory organs...all it would take is one simple mistake and the battle would Shirou's.

Not a single error was made. After all, Kirei was the one who had trained the young man, the one who had taught him the very same techniques he was employing...more importantly, he knew of their limitations.

The second Magus Killer could only manifest his weapons five meters within range of his body, no further. He could only summon and fire off ten weapons at a time, otherwise the speed and acceleration of said weapons would degrade heavily. And, most importantly, to manifest his more powerful mystic codes and phantasms would take at least two seconds of proper concentration.

Granted, Kirei wouldn't call two seconds of concentration to summon inordinately powerful weapons of myth a 'weakness' against most foes...but in this particular case two seconds was all he would need to kill his student, so familiar they were with the other's abilities.

Two jians were sent pinwheeling into a wall with a spray of sparks, glancing off the priest's Black keys-

-and with a powerful push of his legs honed by years of his own interpretation of the Bajiquan martial art Kirei closed the distance, bypassing the defenses of his pupil's sword field and landing a lethal, straight punch to Shirou's heart-

-that only knocked back the young man two meters at best, dust and air flowing past the two at their rapid passage as Kirei didn't hesitate to resume the assault, knowing precisely what had occurred.

Much like how he himself had take Bajiquan in a dangerous and self-destructive route, so too had Shirou with Reinforcement magecraft. A blow that pulverized his father's heart and sent him crashing into a wall a considerable distance away would likely only cause heavy bruising, perhaps a cracked bone if he was lucky.

Then they leapt at each other and Kirei had precious little time to think. Fists, feet and steel danced around him as every iota of experience he had accumulated over his years as an Executor of the Church kept him alive...and eventually began pushing his pupil back.

It was Shirou's turn to frown slightly, even as his teacher barely managed to sidestep a kick that pulverized a twenty-five centimeter support timber into splinters.

From a purely technical standpoint he was Kirei's superior by far. Younger, more physically fit, faster and had the advantage of superior Magecraft and Reinforcement abilities that nullified one of his teacher's strongest abilities, his close-range lethality.

Yet he was still losing, Kirei flowing around two manifested swords, Black keys bashing aside his instinctive block with another pair of swords and opening up slight wounds on his shoulders with liquid precision. Nothing serious or even limiting but still a dangerous indication of his position.

...Experience.

Shirou had always known that, despite his great power and ability if he had come up against either his father or teacher during their primes...he would have lost, most likely cleanly. They were men that had spent most of their lives constantly fighting, traveling from one battlefield to the next, mastering and perfecting their craft through crucibles of real combat.

Certainly, he killed before. Both fellow man and monster, doing the occasional work for his Yakuza neighbors and accompanying Kirei on the random Apostle hunt. But those did not a master make and that was showing now, as Kirei was well on his way to dismantling his limbs one by one until he could land a clean killing blow.

…

Shirou smiled, knowing his teacher's experience was what was going to kill him.

Allowing the priest to land a powerful strike to his left arm that bruised muscle and cracked bone even through Reinforcement Shirou responded in kind, landing a kick to the man's gut that forced them back, buying him perhaps a second and no more.

One second was all he needed.

"_Time Alter: One and a Half Accel."_

Working arm accelerated at unnatural speeds and reached behind his back, fingers lightly clasping polished wood as yet another weapon was aimed and readied, Kirei's eyes widening in recognition as Shirou's grin became a visible thing.

Not only had he mastered his father's magecraft to the point where he could utilize it at a level where even his Avalon-less body was able to hold up against the strain, he'd also appropriated the Magus Killer's Thompson Contender, the gun that had earned him his moniker.

…

But it was no longer the gun of his father, a mystic code that allowed him to kill his targets by using their own strengths against them.

Now?

Now it was just another tool for Emiya Shirou to make use of a means of enacting and fulfilling his life's purpose. So what if it was a gun and anathema to his existence as a Sword? Before he was a Sword he was a tool, and a tool was a means of making a difficult task convenient.

His task was that of removing any and all threats to Illya and guns were just one of the many tools that made that goal more convenient.

Thus, he would use them.

Kirei's arm flashed red, the Command Seals he'd held as reserves and as potential rewards for Masters during the war channeling mana into the Black Keys, engorging and empowering them so as to properly nullify Kiritsugu's Origin Rounds, just as he'd done during the last war.

Shirou aimed, fired, felt the solid kick of the weapon travel up his reinforced arm, felt the percussive blast jolt his body as blisteringly fast metal impacted on the priest's shield-

-and a fair portion of the Church, alongside the top half of Kirei Kotomine's body, was destroyed in a scream of steel.

Sparks illuminated the church as metal grated on metal, wood and stone was blasted aside as swords punched aside impeding material without pause, pews were cut into unrecognizable shapes as sharp edges jutted outwards and when all was said and done a dome of swords almost six meters long, facing outwards from where the round had hit, occupied what had once been open air and support structures.

As well as Human flesh.

With little fanfare the mass of steel and keen edges vanished into motes of blue light, dismissed by their creator and revealing roughly half of a Human being, still wearing the vestments of a priest.

The dull _thud _as knees gave out, followed by a wet _splat _as viscera emptied out of the ragged wound was all that marked the passing of Kirei Kotomine.

Shirou didn't bother wasting time, manifesting a simple mystic code that created fire when activated, burning the corpse and leftover Command Seals before reloading his weapon with a practiced gesture.

His teacher had made one, critical error in the heat of the moment that cost him their battle...but Shirou had been counting on it. Kirei had known from past experience and conversation with his father what an Origin Round could do, had been told of their effects during the rare moments they had talked about missions they had been on in the past during breaks in his training.

He had recognized the threat, responded in kind...and forgotten that Shirou was _not _his father.

While Kiritsugu's bullets had applied the concept of 'Severing and Binding' to a target, irreversibly tearing apart their body as the effects travelled along mana pathways...Shirou's was far simpler and more direct in application.

He was a sword, thus his custom rounds did just that when they interacted with an opponent's mana...they created swords. Incarnation Rounds.

And Kirei's overcharged Black Keys had provided quite the catalyst, fueling the growth of blades that had torn him to shreds.

Job completed Shirou made to walk out of the church-

-and halted as the sounds of a slow, sardonic clap reached his ears.

"An impressive showing, young man!"

From the gantry overhead, sitting regally and sporting an expression of a mad king pleased by his subordinates killing for his favor was none other than Gilgamesh himself.

Shirou simply bowed his head a fraction, replying, "King of Heroes. I was under the impression you were elsewhere this night."

"My curiosity got the better of me, I admit this. As much of a bore he became over the years Kotomine was once a fascinating individual, one who knew his position relative to mine and paid respects to his king. It was merely courtesy that dictated I be present for his possible last minutes of life."

A smirk twisted the man's lips as he stared at Kirei's ashen remains, abruptly laughing for a reason Shirou was unable to determine.

"How fitting! That the student who murdered his teacher is brought low by his own pupil, a continuation of fated murder that he began ten years ago...the middle acts left much to be desired, but your finale was acceptably entertaining, Kirei."

Raising an imaginary glass high the King of Uruk merrily chuckled.

"Do I have your permission to leave, King of Heroes? Sensei said that you agreed to play no part in this, does that hold true?"

Affixing the young man with a playful smile Gilgamesh archly asked, "Oh? So eager to be rid of my presence? Should one not be grateful to reside within the presence of the King?"

Shirou didn't miss a beat, responding, "My sister awaits me outside. And I am unable to defeat you as I am now, so there is nothing for me to gain by remaining here."

A snort left the Servant's nose, tone dry as he mused, "Were you anything but a machine playing at being Human I would take offense at your words...very well, I shall allow your departure. Out of both respect for Kirei's last wishes and your own correct conclusion regarding your chances of survival."

Shirou simply nodded, departing with, "Until then, King of Heroes."

"Indeed, until then...I desire to reclaim the artifact residing within that doll of yours, young man. Hone your talent, if you wish to save her so. For the King desires the return of what is rightfully his."

* * *

"Honestly, who does Onii-chan think he is?!"

Berserker made no reply as Illya ranted to what most would think was thin air.

"Stupid, stupid Onii-chan! Just because he's an Incarnation he thinks he can do all these things on his own...I wanted to see that priest die, dammit! He killed Mama, hurt Papa and probably hurt Onii-chan a lot!"

Berserker remained silent.

"Why did they even have to fight like that anyway?! It's probably a boy thing, isn't it? Stupid, stupid boys!"

Berserker-wisely-remained silent, the limited intelligence Herakles currently possessed recognizing the signs of a rant and instructing him to let the storm pass by.

"...Onii-chan better be alright, if he dies...what do I do then, Berserker? I mean, yes, Onii-chan is probably stupidly powerful but I could have just used you and turned that twisted man into red soup! So what if that means breaking the rules, who cares?! You'd protect me!"

Illya seemed to have finally reached the end of her tirade, tiredly collapsing onto a bench with a heavy sigh, aimlessly kicking her feet.

"...I hate this, Berserker. Why is family so difficult? One minute having Onii-chan is the best thing ever, then I learn something about him and his past and I get sad for some reason, then he gives me a headache when he reveals something crazy or bizarre about himself...and don't even get me _started _on practically every other little thing that I've had to deal with over the course of less than _one _day! All the blushing, all the crying, all the smiles...I never had to deal with any of that at the Einzbern castle, at least then things were _simple."_

Placing her elbows on her knees and resting her head atop her palms the Homunculus sighed once more.

"...I wish I could hurry up and move into one of those bodies. Maybe this would be easier if I was taller."

She sensed what _might _have been laughter from Berserker and sent a nasty glare in the direction of where he was residing in spirit form, about to chew the Servant out-

"Sorry, Illya. Did I make you wait?"

-and was left wholly unprepared for the rush of heat that flooded her body as her step-sibling's voice reached her ears.

"Onii-chan~!"

Not even pausing to think about what she was doing Illya had jumped over the bench, wrapping her arms around Shirou's waist with all her strength, giant grin splitting her lips as she looked up with a radiant expression, Shirou's usually apathetic expression left blinking in surprise at the enthusiastic greeting.

...And then Illya remembered that she was actually still rather upset.

Crimson eyes narrowed and lips thinned.

"Onii-chan, you're back."

Recognizing the sudden shift for what it was Shirou immediately clamped down on his sudden and unexpected surge of emotion.

"I am. He's dead."

The two stared into the other's eyes, neither breaking from their impromptu and unintentional contest of wills-

-and Illya parted from him with a huff, remarking, "Well that's good, Onii-chan. Come on, let's go. We have a war to win."

The tiny Homunculus stalked off with her arms crossed and head upturned, Shirou blinking at the sudden shift in attitude.

His eyes naturally gravitated where he could tell his sister's Servant was standing nearby.

"Was it something I said?"

He didn't need to see the Servant to know it nodded in confirmation.

Sighing quietly he carried on after his savior, matching her pace-

"Onii-chan, are you injured?"

He glanced down, belatedly remembering that his arm and chest were still heavily bruised, potentially sporting fractures along the bone and was sore all over from the use of Time Alter. He'd become so used to ignoring pain that he'd honestly forgotten, since they didn't inhibit his movement and weren't life-threatening.

"A little. I wouldn't worry, I heal fast-"

He quickly stopped talking as Illya shot him a venomous glare.

"No. Once we're back home I'll fix you up and you're going to _enjoy _it, is that clear, _Shirou-kun?"_

He wisely stopped talking, even limited social interaction and knowledge cluing him in that it was better to just shut up and nod.

"...Home, huh?"

Vehemence disappeared like a morning fog, the albino twiddling her fingers and averting her gaze.

"...Yeah. Home."

Shirou worked the word around his mouth...and decided he liked hearing his sister say those words.

"Alright. Let's go home, Illya."


	8. Second Night (1)

Second Night (1)

"...Are you feeling better, Onii-chan?"

"Quite a bit. Thank you, Illya."

"O-of course! Be grateful!"

While Illya was by no means an exceptional healer the Einzbern Sorcery Trait of 'wish granting' meant she could more or less focus heavily on the concept of 'healing' and her family abilities would take care of the rest, prana cost notwithstanding.

But if there was one singular thing she wasn't lacking in, it was reserves of energy without limit.

"A few more minutes and I'll be finished, Onii-chan."

"Alright."

Illya felt her face heat up as she continued her work...that had been completed a good two minutes ago, allowing her palms to be suffused with soft green light and nothing else as she lightly caressed Shirou's chest and arm, face turning a brilliant shade of scarlet.

Yes, she was aware she was basically feeling up her brother under the pretense of fixing his injuries but it wasn't like she'd had many chances to go on dates during her time at the Einzbern castle! Shirou was the first 'man' she'd met who was, well...honestly pretty attractive, if a little bit weird and off putting at times.

And while nobody among the Einzberns outright said it the fact that they were all competent Homunculus creators-or at least closely related to those who were-meant building an ideal puppet for 'sexual release' was a simple matter. Except for her, because _she _had to study and practice for the Holy Grail War and spend all her free time getting Command Seals agonizingly engraved into her flesh and soul while her 'family' was off getting laid!

It wasn't _fair!_

So _excuse _her for actually feeling a little hot under the collar when presented with a prime male specimen directly before her wandering eyes, shirt removed and hazel eyes carefully watching her every...move…

"Illya? You finished the healing a few minutes ago didn't you?"

Her hands left his body as if burnt, covering her face in embarrassment as she quietly mewled, "Why does this all have to be so confusing..."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?"

"Nothing, Onii-chan...it's nothing."

Forcing out a breath that allowed her to regain some measure of control Illya asked, "Do you know who is in the war, Onii-chan? The Matous and Tohsakas will be participating without doubt and I'm the Einzbern representative...do you know who the other four are?"

"No, but I'm familiar with the founding family participants. Rin Tohsaka and Sakura Matou. I might need to kill Rin if she can't be convinced of the danger the Grail represents while Sakura is on my side, she wants the Grail either removed or destroyed."

Illya couldn't help but blink at that admission, carefully asking, "Onii-chan? How do you know those two? You don't seem the..._social _type."

"Rin goes to the same school I attend, I've spoken with her a few times and she is fairly reasonable. And I'm fairly certain she knows I'm a Magus, although she believes me to merely be an incompetent one. That she hasn't confronted me over the issue suggests that she is open to thinking outside the usual confines of Magus thought and social patterns."

Shirou put his shirt back on-much to Illya's silent dismay-and started walking towards the kitchen, Homunculus following closely as he continued.

"Sakura I met by chance only a year after I began living with Oto-san. She was being attacked by other children and I took her home with me after forcing the others away, since I wasn't sure what else to do at the time."

The albino raised an eyebrow.

"When you say, 'force away'...are they still alive?"

"Yes. I didn't know how to properly kill or cripple back then."

Shaking her head in quiet disbelief Illya continued to listen as Shirou explained, "Kotomine had happened to be at the house then and for reasons I never understood seemed to take umbrage with Sakura's condition. One year later Zouken Matou was killed by Oto-san and Kotomine working together and Sakura lived with us for a year, before being sent to the Church to work alongside Kotomine's daughter to be an Exorcist and have some kind of final 'adjustments' made to her body. Apparently she had some manner of curse or possession inside of her, I never found out the rest of the details."

The young woman in a girl's body didn't even try hiding her exasperated nose pinching, tiredly asking, "Just to make sure I have this right, Onii-chan...one of the founding families is basically extinct, Papa and that creepy priest worked together to make sure of that, the last member of the Matou's is an Exorcist and wants to destroy the Grail-and _might _be possessed-while the Tohasaka is a girl you went to school with and probably knows you're a Magus."

"Yes."

"...One moment, Onii-chan."

"Do you need something, I-"

_WHAM!_

Shirou had to blink as his step-sister continued to cheerily smile, despite the rapidly growing bruise on her forehead from where she had bashed her face against a wall.

"I'm all better now, Onii-chan, carry on~!"

Feeling more unnerved than ever but unwilling to risk asking what was wrong he continued with, "Anyway, Sakura sent word that she should be arriving tonight or tomorrow morning, we'll know for-"

"Wait, she's coming _here? _Like, staying in the _house _here?!"

Illya wasn't even sure why that thought upset her so much, but...it was _her _and Shirou's home, not anyone else's! Shouldn't she get a say in who stays or goes?!

"I'm...not sure? I imagine the Church provided a place for her to stay but-"

They both immediately came to a halt, the bounded field-now that Illya had included herself in the array-signifying the approach of an individual and particularly ominous spirit or wraith along with them.

"Ah, that's her and her Servant. Let's greet her, Illya-"

Another presence announced itself, different from the other two...and _this _one caused Shirou to stop cold, face losing what very little expression it had in favor of perfect neutrality, Illya confused at his sudden demeanor.

"Onii-chan? Is something wrong?"

Shaking his head and releasing a very tired sigh-probably the most Human mannerism she had seen him use thus far-the redhead replied, "No...it's just that she's here as well."

"...Who is this, 'she'?"

"Caren Hortensia. Kotomine's daughter."

"Eh? Wait, the one you were-"

A fast knock on the house's main door interrupted the Homunculus, Shirou moving to answer it with a grave air as Illya silently prepped Berserker to start breaking things, if it became necessary.

Unlocking the entrance Illya peeked around Shirou's side, curious about the appearance of people that had apparently known her brother-and could even make him aggravated-before she had.

…

"Onii-chan? Did you order cosplayers?"

"Oh? Shirou-kun, you had a child with another woman with white-hair and are now raising the child? While I am dismayed that you did not choose me, your attempts to responsibly raise the offspring as a single parent are truly commendable. I shall pray for your wellbeing to God."

…

Illya decided she didn't like this girl. Not. One. _Bit._

The three females standing in front of _their _home were an eccentric lot, to say the least. The lead one, who Illya was assuming to be Caren Hortensia, had silver hair and golden eyes, with an expression who's serene nature suggested she was at peace with the world.

Except her words were bad and that meant she was bad and what did she mean by having a baby with Shirou?!

"Caren-sama, Shirou-sama is not one to perform actions such as that."

The Homunculus immediately felt a wave of relief at the second girl's words-

"Besides, I was the one who's womb he ejaculated into. You merely preferred to be sodomized."

-and instead felt something in the back of her brain snap, eye madly twitching.

In contrast to her bold and dirty words the second girl's face was utterly expressionless, purple hair falling to the small of her back while eyes of the same color apathetically stared at her brother.

She didn't like this one either, who she figured was the Matou.

"Mommy, what's sodomize?"

"Ah, that means to have anal intercourse with someone, Jack."

"Oh...so Other Mommy isn't normal?"

"No, she is not."

Like clockwork Illya felt her gaze drawn to the last of the trio, senses politely informing her that it was a Servant...a Servant roughly around her size with hair the same color as that Bitch Caren's and piercing green eyes which roamed over her and her brother with mild interest and lethal intent.

"Actually, did you call for strippers, Onii-chan?"

"No, Illya...I did not. Stop causing problems, Caren."

"But Shirou-kun, I do not cause problems for you. You cause problems for yourself and I merely comment on them, bringing them to light in the hope that God may grant you some of his mercy-"

"What are you three even _wearing?!"_

Finally snapping Illya hysterically shouted and pointed at the trio, who looked at her with varying degrees of curiosity.

The two taller women were wearing what the albino could only describe as fetish outfits for members of the Church, leotards and spandex tights highlighting their curves and body proportions while the smaller girl had a tattered black cloak...and little else, only thin black underwear and thigh-high boots.

She was about to continue her tirade when Shirou placed a hand on her shoulder, forestalling any further comments as he tiredly stated, "Why are you here, Caren?"

"Because I am the new Overseer for the fifth Holy Grail War, obviously. Years of training have not done much for your powers of observation, Shirou-Kun. I shall add an additional prayer that your eyesight deteriorates no further."

Illya winced as Shirou's hand tightened almost uncomfortably on her shoulder before relaxing once more.

"Amusing."

"Not as amusing as me being friends with the man who just killed my father."

A chilly silence spread over the gathered group, Illya slowly reaching upwards towards her hair as Sakura and her Servant slowly shifted their balance, Berserker manifesting behind the Homunculus with a quiet growl.

Shirou and Caren never once broke eye contact.

"...Is that going to be a problem?"

"Perhaps you can tell me, Shirou-kun. Is the murder of one's family member a reason to bear a grudge?"

"Did you consider him a father?"

"Of course. He gave birth to me and was married to my mother."

Illya spared a brief glance in her brother's direction-

-and almost lost her composure at the expression he was wearing.

It was almost..._Human. _By no means noticeable or exaggerated but most certainly there, the slightest traces of worry, anxiety and apprehension.

Why...why was Shirou showing emotion towards _her?_

The moment continued to stretch...and at last Caren bowed her head a fraction.

"I was well aware of my father's troubled soul. I believe he raised you in the hopes that you would provide a means of ending his life...he was too twisted to end it himself, too willing to indulge in the suffering of others...but to raise someone as monstrous as himself, to put down the beast with yet another beast? He found his peace and judgement now rests within the Lord's hands."

Her gaze met Shirou's, softening for the briefest of moments.

"Thank you for delivering his soul the chance at peace, Shirou Emiya."

"...You're welcome, Caren."

Clapping her hands in a sharp manner that seemed to dispel the tension the young woman announced, "Now then~! Perhaps proper introductions are in order? I am Caren Hortensia, overseer of the Fifth Holy Grail War."

The purple-haired woman offered a brief nod.

"Sakura Matou, master of Jack the Ripper, of class Assassin."

Illya blinked at the blatant lack of appreciation for secrecy, further gawking as Shirou stepped forward.

"Shirou Emiya, Second Magus Killer."

All eyes shifted towards her as the Homunculus inwardly sighed.

"Illyasviel Emiya, Master of Herakles, of class Berserker."

If her brother trusted these weirdos...well, they were just as weird as he was so they were probably trustworthy. And _that _particular thought was a headache unto itself.

Not that she had a chance to think on that for very long, the other white-haired hussy grabbing her brother's arm and dragging him inside, chastising him with, "Keeping us on your doorstep for so long, Shirou-kun? First it was your eyesight and now it's your manners, the Lord must be crying at all of my requests to heal your broken soul."

"Now just who do you think you-"

"Come along, Jack. Shirou-sama is a good cook, you will have lots of good food to eat tonight."

"Ooh, really?! Yay! Mommy always takes us to the best places!"

Sakura and the tiny Assassin that _wasn't _an incarnation of the Old Man on the Mountain brushed past her, leaving the albino standing on her home's doorstop like an ignored and unwanted stranger.

…

"Berserker?"

A cautious rumble emanated from the Servant.

"If the opportunity arises, smash them with a car. Make it look an accident."

While 'make it look like an accident' was a bit beyond Berserker's limited ability to enact the olden Hero nonetheless agreed to his Master's wishes, sensing that simply nodding and playing along would be the easier action.

"AND WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT EJACULATION?! WHAT HAS ONII-CHAN BEEN DOING WITH THOSE THREE SCARLET WOMEN?!"

Correction. It would simpler to nod and play along from a distance of at least ten astral paces.

* * *

**Caren is truly a joy upon the world.**

**Carnival Phantasm Caren even more so.**


	9. Second Night (2)

Second Night (2)

"Ah, your domestic skills have only increased in their proficiency, Shirou-kun. Truly, you would make for a most splendid stay at home father. Oh, my mistake, you have already embarked upon that path."

Illya tried her level best not to give the white-haired hussy the satisfaction of a response...and failed horrendously, attacking her admittedly delicious stir fry as if it it had committed grievous crimes against her person.

"Allow me to correct you on something, _Hortensia-san..._I am without a doubt much older than you and Onii-chan is my younger brother, not my Papa."

Instead of retracting her statement Caren simply brought a hand to her cheek, feigning pity as she stated, "Oh my, you say Shirou-kun is your younger sibling but you refer to him as 'Onii-chan'? You will have to forgive my mistaking your age, seeing as how you have a grasp of language and cultural nuance fitting for your appearance."

The edge of the dining table creaked under Illya's killing grip as she maintained a pleasant smile, mentally running through the various ways she could go about murdering the girl in as most a humiliating way as possible.

Choking to death on her own tongue seemed a fitting demise…

"Caren?"

"Yes, Shirou-kun?"

"Shut up."

Illya almost-in a fit of cosmic karma-choked on her own sensory organ at the cold and hostile words from her brother, bewildered at how the new arrival evoked such a response from him.

"Such hostile words towards a woman of God? Shirou-kun, I expected better of you, especially when you grew up with such aspiring role models to take after."

Said boy's glare would have cut to the quick had it carried a physical tinge to it, Illya realizing yet again how little she knew of her step-sibling's past and mannerisms. There was history here that she was still a stranger to.

"Mommy, do the Mister and Other Mommy not like each other?"

Illya switched her attention to the Matou and her irregular Servant, the latter enthusiastically demolishing plate after plate of food with an expression of blissful delight.

"Yes, Jack. Shirou-sama and Caren-sama do indeed dislike each other. They are also very close because they dislike each other."

"...That's confusing, Mommy."

"That is because they are confused people, Jack."

"_We can hear you."_

The simultaneous response from both of the arguing duo caused them to briefly glare at the other before falling silent, Illya feeling very much like an outsider. One moment they were arguing, then acting like they were friends and then back to arguing? She needed context.

"Onii-chan says he knew you from a young age, Matou. Is that true? And the Einzberns were unaware of your clan head's demise, how did that happen?"

She ignored the odd looks Caren and Shirou sent her as Sakura calmly explained, "I was originally born a Tohsaka, Einzbern-sama. But my sister was the one chosen to inherit the family teachings and my father gifted me to the Matous, who were struggling to produce a proper heir."

Her expression turned thoughtful as Illya listened intently.

"I was given to a pit of Crest Worms when I was...five? Six? No matter, I spent most of my time within that pit and having my body shaped to be a key part of the Matou's plans. But one day Shirou-sama stumbled upon me during one of those rare reprieves I had from the pit, taking me back to his home where I met both his and Caren-sama's fathers. Kirei Kotomine and Kiritsugu Emiya did not approve of what Zouken Matou was hoping to achieve with my body and moved to eliminate him and all other members of my 'family'. They succeeded. Afterwards I joined Shirou-sama and Caren-sama for a time in his tutelage before being sent to the Church alongside Caren-sama in preparation for this day, due to my unique condition."

Illya tried to digest everything she had just been told, slowly asking, "Your 'condition'?"

"Yes, I was implanted with the remains of the Holy Grail from the fourth war, no doubt to act as a second vessel. Those fragments have been largely removed, only a few left so that I may receive insight into the location and actions of the artifact, draw on its powers in a limited fashion."

The Homunculus, in an increasingly familiar gesture, rubbed the bridge of her nose...except this time her hand was trembling.

Crest Worms, a second Grail vessel...what madness had gripped the Holy Grail War, that so much insanity seemed to spring up around it? Why were so many suffering and dying for a wish that would only beget more suffering?

Her crimson eyes locked on Sakura's apathetic ones, feeling a wince she had no control over cross her features.

Yes, her childhood after the fourth Grail War had been anything but pleasant...but at least she had never been subjected to _that _level of brutality.

Crest Worms...a child had more or less been raped and tortured on a daily basis, all for the sake of some twisted hope to win the War.

And what of her brother? Molded to be a weapon to atone for the crimes of her Papa, who had sought out the damn thing in the first place.

…

Illya had never really cared about the war. The entire premise of achieving victory for the Einzberns had just been a convenient excuse for her true goal, to track down her remaining family and do with them what she pleased. _That _desire had been flipped on its head when instead of a clueless young man she found a tool wearing Human skin, her Papa's last attempt to save her life.

She had promised to live-and she was by no means averse to that idea-but now? Hearing of all that happened to others just like her, whose lives were ruined by those with a callousness and desire for glory...she was _angry._

Destroying the Grail was now _personal. _The Einzberns had caused this disaster in their hubris by trying to circumnavigate the rules they themselves had laid down? Well, she would be the one to _end it._

Illya snapped herself out of her ruminations as Shirou asked, "Who are the rest of the Masters in this war?"

"There is Rin Tohsaka who we believe has summoned Archer. Then there is Bazett Fraga Mcremitz, an Enforcer who is Master of Lancer. Luviagelita Edelfelt, with Servant Saber under her command. They seem to have forgone their summoning of a dual Servant this war, as opposed to the third one. No doubt their failure has left something of a bad taste."

Illya scowled, knowing that while Berserker was incredibly powerful and practically unbeatable...A Lancer and Enforcer with one of the remaining Knight classes on their side would be a tricky proposition regardless of Herakles being one of the strongest Heroic Spirits ever.

"Atrium Galliasta...ahh, may the Lord take pity on such a foolish soul..."

Despite her dislike of the pale-haired girl the albino couldn't resist asking, "Why, what happened to him?"

"He was killed by his Servant, Caster, who subsequently disappeared as well. It seems one Heroic Spirit has already been sent to the Grail, not the best of starts if we wish to avert another incident like ten years ago."

Illya scowled, realizing she hadn't even noticed such an occurrence, given the mad rush of events in the past hours.

"As for the Master of Rider...well, we aren't entirely sure who they are. They have made no attempts to contact us and we know nothing other than Rider was indeed summoned and still exists."

"...How informative."

The Homunculus's sarcastic comment went unremarked upon, Shirou obviously lost in thought as Sakura and Jack continued to eat at their respective paces, seemingly unconcerned with the happenings around them.

…

"_Berserker, what does it say about us that we're the probably the most normal ones out of everyone present?"_

She received only a mental shrug in response.

"Alright, if that's everything then we can...Caren?"

Noticing Shirou's shift in tone Illya realized the Church girl was sweating slightly, skin alarmingly pale...and had a growing dark splotch on her side.

Her step-sibling was at the girl's side in an instant, eyes narrowed as he asked the Matou, "You just came from a Daemon hunt, correct?"

"Yes, we were contacted on short notice to arrive in Fuyuki."

Clicking his tongue in irritation Shirou scooped up the girl in a bridal carry, her consciousness clearly slipping as she made no protest, head weakly lolling over his arm.

"I'll be back in a moment. Illya? Can you put the dishes by the sink when everyone is done? I'll clean them later."

"Eh? Oh, um, certainly, Onii-chan. Do you-"

She didn't even get to finish her question as he was swiftly striding out of the room, leaving her alone with the other Master and Servant.

"...What was that about?"

* * *

"So forceful, Shirou-kun...planning to take advantage of a defenseless girl as she lays immobile? The Lord does not forgive acts of sinful lust and neither does the Shroud of Magdalene-"

"Stop wasting your breath. You need as much as you can spare, given how much you're bleeding."

Having set Caren down in one of the spare guest rooms on a spare futon Shirou had quickly removed her clothing...and the inundated bandages that wrapped her body, crimson leaking through in such quantities that he was admittedly amazed she was even conscious.

Normally she was good about taking care of herself after a Daemon hunt, lest the injuries caused by her sympathetic connection to hosts of the creatures exacerbate and cripple her...but evidently this time had proven to be an exception.

"Congratulations, idiot. I think you managed to completely deteriorate the left side of your abdomen, never mind the other cuts or lacerations."

A weak smile was sent his way by the feverish woman.

"Ah, it's always comforting to know that only I can draw your ire so, Shirou-kun. Truly, a beast of a man to belittle a devout noun such as myself so fearlessly-_cough!"_

Bloody spittle decorated her lips as Shirou rolled his eyes, grumbling, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you _enjoy _this..."

"I do enjoy performing the Lord's work-"

Shirou placed a hand over her mouth, removing the last of her bandages and leaving the young woman as naked as the day she was born...blood included.

"Again, stop talking. Relax and let me concentrate."

Closing his eyes, letting out a calm and collected breath the young man murmured, _"Trace on," _before holding his hands out as if to grasp some invisible object, the magic circuits laced across his body glowing with increasing intensity as the ambient heat in the room seemed to jump slightly-

-and with a quiet, subdued breeze of calming air golden light suffused the room, taking on the form of an ornate sheath that practically _radiated _power and the concept of 'sanctuary'.

Avalon, the sheath of Excalibur and gateway to the land of Fairies.

"Here. It won't last long but it should get you back on your feet. I'll need you able to perform your duties as Overseer, not just lay about uselessly."

Softly placing King Arthur's sheath on Caren's chest and wrapping her arms around it, followed by a blanket to preserve her modesty Shirou wiped away the sweat that beaded his forehead, the strain of manifesting Avalon meaning he wouldn't be battle ready for the rest of the night, so steep was the Phantasm's cost. He made to leave the room-

-and was halted as a weak but unyielding grip encircled his wrist, Caren's now fluttering eyes fighting to stay open as Avalon's power began to gradually restore her health.

"I should hate you, you know. Father spent more time with you than he ever did with me, having a hand in your development at every step of the way while I was never so much as acknowledged by him. Isn't that sad? To wish to be loved by a man who's affection would have had him smiling every time my abilities ripped apart my body, tore open my innards and scarred my flesh..."

Shirou levelly met her gaze, replying, "And I should hate _you. _I do not need to indulge in annoyance, anger or exasperation...and yet you inspire those within me for no reason I can discern. I hate that you remind me I'm still Human."

The pair continued to neutrally glare at the other...before both relaxed, the young woman even going so far as to smile slightly.

"How reassuring. Surely, the Lord works in mysterious ways, that we would so often cross paths."

"Once every few years is enough."

Returning her hand to her side and brushing aside a stray lock of hair he huffed out a breath.

"Now _rest, _dammit."

Not allowing her a chance to respond he quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him as only the faintest of light seeped through, Avalon still working its mysterious craft.

"...I'll never understand that girl."

* * *

"So...what you were saying earlier...about the, erm...sex stuff?"

"Ah, when I spoke of Shirou-sama ejaculating inside me and having anal intercourse with Caren-sama?"

Blushing scarlet at Sakura's blunt words Illya hurriedly gathered the dishes and took them to the sink-ignoring the Servant's crushed expression as she did so-while replying, "W-well yes! What did you and that corrupting witch do to my Onii-chan?"

Affixing the Matou with a withering glare she was merely met with a cocked head and innocent expression, the purple-haired young woman explaining, "The Crest Worms had begun to alter my body during that time. They would devour my energies and cause me to enter a state of lust, desiring a tantric ritual that would restore lost power. During my brief time with Shirou-sama and Caren-sama they would often aid me with their energies."

Illya was about to ask how _that _worked when she continued with, "Shirou-sama was not very..._creative _at first. It was Caren-sama who insisted that he become more aware of a maiden's feelings and instructed him on how to properly engage in mutually enjoyable intercourse. She used her ass to do so, since she professed to be a loyal member of the Lord's personage and desired to keep her virginity. Einzbern-san, are you all right? You're quite red."

Almost crushing a plate in her grip Illya wasn't sure whether she was more embarrassed by the words or furious.

While she was stuck studying, practicing and being put through very invasive and painful surgeries...her brother had been having sex?! With _two _people?!

That...that...that!

"Illya? Is something wrong?"

"EEP!"

Jumping halfway to the ceiling as Shirou was suddenly standing right behind her the Homunculus quickly shouted, "N-no, nothing is wrong!"

She felt her body take on a pleasant warmth as she gazed up into her step-sibling's amber eyes, searching hers for any sign of worry or stress.

That warmth compelled her to reach forward, ignoring the fact that she was fairly certain Shirou wouldn't have a clue what she was doing-

"Mommy, is the short girl sick? She's really red."

"No, Jack. She is just horny, that's why her skin is the color of lust and passion."

"Oh, ok!"

…

Illya was _very_ tempted to have Berserker start smashing things as she ground her teeth together with an audible creaking noise.

But in typical Shirou fashion he ignored the grumbling of his albino sibling, affixing Sakura with one of his mechanical stares which she returned.

"You want something out this war yourself, don't you? Caren's asleep, you can speak freely."

"Yes, Shirou-sama. If it does not interfere with your own desires..."

A spark of life, a hint of _anger _colored what had been lifeless purple orbs.

"I would like the opportunity to kill my sister."


	10. Second Night (3)

Second Night (3)

_"You know this is a bad idea, right?"_

"Of course it is. But I can't just _ignore_ the first attempt the Clocktower has made at correspondence because it's a bad idea. I'll be lucky if they just decide to pretend I don't exist after the fact, never mind take actual steps to investigate and replace me. You're not a Magus, you're a Servant. Act like one, keep me safe and let me do the thinking."

"_You do all the thinking? Now _that _sounds like an actual bad idea..."_

Rin fought down the desire to use another Command Seal to shut her Servant up and instead just grit her teeth and ignored him.

Of all the rotten luck...she had hoped to summon a Saber by using a gemstone infused with enough energy to choke a Dragon but instead ended up with an amnesiac Archer who had _apparently _made it his life's duty after death to annoy her to tears.

Not the best of starts to the Grail War.

And _then _there was the communique from the Clocktower itself, instructing her-as the Magus landowner of Fuyuki proper-to meet with three others and then work together with them while under the watch of an Enforcer.

No details, no hints, no listed identities...only a location and a time.

It was causing her nerves to tingle and freeze, even if she'd never admit that out loud to anyone. She knew the work Enforcers ended up in was never clean by any stretch of the imagination.

"_Well, here we are. The perfect, exposed killzone that would leave us right where out enemies would prefer us."_

"Are you ever _not _a sarcastic jerk?"

"_Sometimes. Now is not sometime, seeing as how you're putting both of us at risk."_

Gritting her teeth Rin swallowed her pride in favor of making the Servant seal his mouth, explaining, "The Clocktower has no stake in my survival or death, bringing me into an ambush where both an Enforcer _and _four additional Magi could take me down would be a deception and expenditure of effort that, quite frankly, they would never bother bringing to bear. Whatever it is they want me to hear, it's legitimate."

To her relief that seemed to shut down the snarkiness of her Servant, the Magus instead smoothing out her coat, fixing minute creases that didn't actually exist-

"Oh hoh hoh, such humble and subdued words! Are the mighty Tohsakas so reduced in pride and stature that they consider themselves beneath the notice of the Mage's Association?"

The rich, confident and feminine tones of a newcomer immediately set Rin's blood boiling as she whirled around, facing the pair of approaching figures with a polite smile that wouldn't have fooled a blind man.

"You would equate having a grounded sense of one's place in the wide world as a sign of weakness? Spoken like one who has an overinflated sense of self-worth and must bark to make up for a lack of bite."

The mystery lady was revealed to be an admittedly attractive young woman with ornately styled blond hair, blue robes and winning smile that had only turned _slightly _malicious at Rin's rebuttal, the suit-wearing individual behind them small in stature but clear in pose.

"Oh I wouldn't worry your pretty little head, Tohsaka. This _is _a war and this partnership of ours won't last forever. We shall be able to settle the matter of who the louder mutt is soon enough."

Rin immediately decided she didn't like this new girl, scowling as her opposite merely smiled gracefully, simpering and turning her attention away from the Japanese Magus as Rin returned the gesture with a quiet 'hmph'!

"_Well this is different..."_

Rin blinked, caught off guard by Archer's mutter and was about to ask if maybe he'd remembered something when a new voice sounded out.

"I suppose I should just be grateful that you two didn't begin fighting right off the bat...wonderful, they give me two little girls to work with..."

Rin felt her eye twitch as yet _another _dismissive and outright rude individual made their presence known, trying _very _hard not to tell Archer to start attacking people.

At least this one was somewhat professional looking, with a sharp tuxedo and cropped hairline, concealing gym bag thrown over her shoulder while she strode with purpose in her steps.

"Let's skip the pleasantries and get straight to the heart of the matter. First, introductions. I'm an Enforcer, Bazett Fraga Mcremitz and Master of Lancer."

Her Servant manifested in a muted haze of blue light, a striking man with blue bodysuit and crimson spear, feral grin adorning his lips.

"You, the one with blonde hair, you're nex-"

"Ah that's no fun! C'mon, Bazett...we're all friends here right? None of this secrecy crap."

Turning to the group at large as the Enforcer covered her face with a gloved palm the Lancer stated, "Cú Chulainn at your service, ladies!"

Rin blinked at the giveaway of the Servant's true name, gawking at the fact that he would so easily give it up.

…

More importantly, what was she supposed to do?! Her Servant professed to not even knowing who he was!

Hiding her inward panic she kept a stoic demeanor as the blonde bimbo proudly stepped forward, announcing, "I am Luviagelita Edelfelt and this is my Servant, Saber. Saber, darling? Since we are evidently doing so why not introduce yourself?"

Nodding in acceptance the smaller woman stepped forth, Rin only paying half-attention as she recognized the name instantly.

_Edelfelt..._another practitioner of gem Magecraft.

"My true name is King Arthur, I look forward to our alliance."

…

Rin resisted the urge to tear her hair out.

Not only was the Edelfelt a direct competitor to her line of magecraft she _also _had summoned Saber! And not just any Saber, apparently she had gotten one of _the _most famous heroes the world over!

DAMMIT!

The young woman resisted the urge to flinch as all eyes rested on her, Archer silently manifesting alongside her with a smug smile that she _dearly _wished she had the strength to punch upside down.

"I am Rin Tohsaka, landowner of Fuyuki City...and this is my Servant Archer. Archer, go ahead and tell them your true name."

Silence.

"Archer? _Name."_

"I cannot provide what I don't possess, Master."

Fighting down the urge to scream the Enforcer frowned, asking, "What do you mean? All Servants have a true name."

"They do. I just can't seem to remember mine. All I have are my fighting skills and that's it."

More silence reigned...and then Luviagelita began to laugh, condescension clear in her tone.

"Oh hoh hoh! Why, Tohsaka, in order to summon a Servant of the knight class you had to perform the summon in such a manner that left the poor dear with no knowledge of his true self? A rather dismal showing for the heir of one of the founding families, oh hoh hoh!"

…

Rin wasn't sure who she wanted to stab more. Her Servant, the blonde gorilla or herself.

And the Servants didn't seem too keen on this turn of events either, the two glaring at her Archer with varying levels of suspicion...even a bit of dislike for the Lancer.

"You know what? I don't think you and I are going to get along very well."

"And that just breaks my heart. Truly, it does."

Archer's sardonic retort caused Cú Chulainn to spit in clear distaste while King Arthur merely arched an eyebrow, Rin fighting back tears at how quickly everything-mainly her first impression-had gone wrong.

"Enough, we're meant to be working on this assignment together. Miss Tohsaka, do we have your permission to use your home as the base of our operations? It's an already established residence with no shortage of bounded fields, correct?"

Rin frowned, replying, "Yes, it is...but-"

"While I can't speak for Miss Edelfelt, if it's the safety of your workshop you're concerned about I'll gladly sign a Geas Contract of your design to not set foot in it under any circumstances for the duration of the war."

Blinking at the correct interpretation of her anxieties Rin glanced at the blonde gorilla-

"Hmph! I am not so low as to use the cover of war to raid another's private property. Besides, if her performance thus far is an indicator of things examining Tohsaka's workshop would be a waste of time."

-and felt the uncontrollable urge to throttle her within an inch of her life.

Huffing out an exasperated breath Rin asked, "While I would be amenable to such an agreement...may I ask _why _you seem to be in such a rush?"

"Because time is of the essence. This assignment was handed down by both the Wizard Marshall and Director themselves, to be completed by _any _means necessary."

Rin felt her throat dry and even Edelfelt sobered somewhat...oddly, Archer as well seemed to narrow his gaze.

"A number of strange events have already cropped up around this war. The Einzbern and Matou masters were unable to be reached and when news of this assignment was sent to the Church overseer of the fifth war...he was discovered to be dead."

Bazett's expression tightened as Rin's jaw dropped, caught off guard by the news she hadn't even been _aware _of. That lousy priest...was _dead?_

"That man was something of a mentor to me and he wouldn't have gone down easy...more to the point, it wasn't any of the Masters who did the deed."

Rin's eyes flickered back-and-forth, quickly asking, "When, when did this happen? I just spoke to Kotomine not more than a few hours ago and he was fine, announcing the start of the war and everything!"

Unleashing a sigh of frustration the Enforcer ran a hand through her hair, replying, "Yes, well...the new Overseer is said to be arriving either tonight or tomorrow, we'll have to contact them at that time and not a moment later."

Rin bit her lip, asking, "As interesting as this is, Miss McRemitz...this hardly seems something that would draw the attention of the Wizard Marshall and Director."

"And you'd be right, little lady. Get a load of _this."_

Cú Chulainn's joking tone caused Rin to frown, Bazett neutrally stating, "We figured out the identity of the last Master to join the war. It's the 26th Dead Apostle Ancestor, Cato Flavius. The Mystic Eye Collector."

…

Rin was _really _considering her involvement in this, to put it bluntly, absolute _CLUSTERFUCK _of a war.

* * *

**Something something 26th assumed locked away by Church yeah I know something something.**

**Gonna need Unlimited Garlic Works for this one.**


	11. Third Morning (1)

Third Morning (1)

Illyasviel awoke from one of the most peaceful sleeps she had ever had in...well, years. Her body was relaxed, mind at peace with no trace of lingering nightmares, suffused with warmth as she clung to a soft and curvaceous body-

-wait, what?

Crimson orbs snapping open Illya realized she was nestled between a pair of boobs, boobs that were far more sizable than her own.

...Why were there boobs in her face?

Gaze slowly traveling upwards, dread gradually pooling in her gut the albino was greeted with the lifeless gaze of Sakura Matou, a disturbing image made all the more surreal by the fact that her Servant-Jack _The _Ripper-was sprawled atop of her Master, face slack and grinning like a child's as she drooled onto the purple-haired young lady's face and released the occasional, sniffling snore that Illya could privately admit was rather adorable.

"Good morning, Einzbern-sama. Did you sleep well?"

Face blushing crimson Illya ducked her head...and regretted the action as she only delved deeper into cleavage.

"U-umm...how did I end up in your bed?"

"You became sleepy and were clinging to Shirou-sama, stating you weren't going to let him sleep alone lest he engage in amoral acts with me or Caren-sama. But you wouldn't let go once he awoke from his sleep cycle so he set you in my bed."

…

Illya felt like smashing her head against a wall. Again.

Would it be too much to ask for _one _uninterrupted night with her brother where other women weren't butting their noses in or she was screaming herself awake?

"Mmm...good morning, Mommy."

Illya once more let her gaze wander upwards, matching the gaze of Matou's Servant as vibrant green eyes locked onto hers.

"Mommy, why is the other woman in bed with us?"

"She thought I was comfortable and slept more comfortably than she would have on her own."

Understanding and even a bit of excitement covered the Servant's previously slack expression.

"Oh, that makes sense! Mommy _is _really warm and nice, we don't mind sharing!"

"That is very nice of you, Jack. Kindness is an invaluable trait in people, after all."

Resisting the urge to whimper Illya was spared the awkwardness of further conversation as Sakura removed herself from the covers, thankfully wearing a simple nightgown and not that fetish outfit her and the smug bitch thought were Exorcist uniforms.

"Shirou-sama will likely be preparing a meal for us, we should partake of it while we have the opportunity to do so."

"I know that! You don't have to tell me something I already know, hmph!"

Feeling irrationally upset with how familiar the Matou seemed with her step-sibling's habits and schedule Illya marched off to her own room, grumpily discarding her nightwear for simple boots, pants and shirt with a jacket to stave off the chill that would no doubt occur later in the day. A far more simple bit of attire than she was used to but it would do, the Homunculus realizing she already stood out and dressing like some foreign princess would only exacerbate the problem.

Quickly making her way to the dining room Illya felt her eye twitch as the Church hussys were already seated at the table, a far more lively and less sickly looking Caren-much to her displeasure-making comments aplenty as her brother worked his magic.

"Ahh, truly a delectable scent you have created, Shirou-kun. You will surely make your husband happy one day. Oh, I fully expect to be the ordained minister when you exchange vows with your wonderful boyfriend, I shall beseech the Lord on your behalf to forgive such an impure relationship and-"

"Caren?"

"Yes, Shirou-kun?"

"Shut up."

"Goodness me, such hostility at so early of an hour to a woman of the cloth. Were you perhaps unable to properly relieve yourself this morning? Such bestial lust, should I offer up a prayer and hope that our legs will not be unwillingly spread by your hands while remaining under your roof?"

The Homunculus pointedly cleared her throat as she seated herself opposite the silver-haired whore, offering a narrow gaze as Caren just continued to smile at her.

"And a good morning to you too, Einzbern-chan. I hear Shirou-kun tired of your presence last night and relegated you to sleeping with my dearest Sakura-chan. Hardly surprising, with such a childish body you must tire quickly and be unable to keep pace with his proclivities."

Illya felt her eye twitch and was about to lay into the slut-

-and instead felt a sense of mild satisfaction as some napkins directly impacted the woman dead in the face, Shirou's irritated tones of, "Stop running your mouth and set the table," causing the albino to smirk.

Except the Church bitch just seemed inordinately pleased with herself, indulgently smiling as she went about the task as if she was the one doing _them_ a favor.

"So what is to be our first move? Attempt to reach out to the other Masters?"

Shirou nodded, remarking, "You and Sakura should go to the Church as soon as possible and establish communications with the rest of your faction. I need to get ahold of Tohsaka and ascertain her position on things before the other Masters arrive, if they haven't already."

His gaze turned towards Sakura even as he approached with breakfast.

"If she doesn't want to help us and instead hinder...she's all yours, Sakura."

"Understood. Thank you, Shirou-sama."

…

And there was another bit of potential chaos that Illya was left wondering at. It was clear that the Matou had quite the axe to grind with her sibling and given her unconventional assassin and 'unusual' circumstances…

Well, Illya wouldn't exactly shed tears over some stranger of a Magus' death but she got the distinct impression it wouldn't be a _pretty _death. Or quick.

Those thoughts were immediately set aside as a steaming omelet that physically assailed her nostrils with heavenly pleasure was set in front of her, the albino's mood instantly perking.

"It looks delicious! Thank you, Onii-chan!"

The slightest trace of a smile that appeared on his lips made her stomach flip, the small gesture warming her artificial heart-

"Shirou-kun? Aren't you forgetting something?"

-and of _course _it had to be interrupted by that Caren witch!

Sighing quietly to himself Shirou walked over to one of the cabinets, retrieved something before setting it down in front of the girl...and Illya raised an eyebrow.

It was a bottle of some kind of sauce absolutely _covered _in flames, Hortensia happily popping the cork-

-and quite frankly Illya would have thought Mystic Eyes of Death Perception to be less lethal than whatever radioactive _monster _was contained within its plastic shell, her eyes watering just by being in close proximity and even Jack edged away from the concoction, whispering, "Mommy? We're scared..."

Not having a care in the world the Exorcists merrily poured a significant portion of the 'sauce' on her omelet, taking a hearty bite and humming in contentment.

…

Illya decided maybe she should be nicer to her. Anyone who could eat..._THAT _with such an expression of contentment wasn't one to lightly cross.

"Hmm...strange."

Grateful for the distraction Illya swiftly turned to look at Shirou, the young man hanging up a phone with an expression of consternation on his features.

"What is it, Onii-chan?"

"Rin didn't pick up the phone."

"...Not to be rude, Onii-chan...but couldn't she just, you know, not be there at the moment?"

"She's not a morning person. If she was up this early it would only be for an emergency."

"Obviously Shirou-kun knows this because he has spent many a night with said Magus in question-"

"Sakura, make sure Caren arrives at the Church intact. Illya, meet me at the garage when you're finished eating, we're going to travel to Tohsaka's home and ensure she's safe."

The room immediately entered a state of controlled chaos, the Homunculus hurrying to finish her breakfast-bemoaning the lack of time to properly enjoy it-while the other two and Servant moved with equal speed.

Illya tried not to gawk as Caren began to sweat and _steam _with ambient heat as she powered through the 'meal', not dissimilar to a Magus that overused their circuits.

She wasted no time in hurrying out of the room before the smell of spicy Hellfire began to stick to her clothes.

"That was fast, are you sure you don't need to take a few more minutes?"

She puffed out a cheek as she approached her step-sibling, annoyedly retorting, "I'm not a child, Onii-chan."

"...You're right. My apologies, I'll be ready soon."

She accepted his words with a small nod, watching as he swiftly and efficiently gathered supplies from all corners of the room and tucked them into his jacket.

A gun that looked like it had some kind of drum attached to it, an older style hunting pistol that he loaded with one bullet and two cylindrical tubes that she assumed were grenades.

Her education at the Einzbern household hadn't exactly covered much in the way of modern weaponry, vague descriptors were the best she could manage.

"Ready, Illya?"

"Right behind you, Onii-chan."

Without a word the two siblings hopped onto his bike and sped off, trusting that the two Exorcists would find their own way.

* * *

"Do you sense that, Onii-chan?"

"Yes. Something smells..._off. _Be prepared for anything, Illya. There's the stench of the dead mixed in with magecraft._"_

The Homunculus felt her lips curve downwards, a mental order to Berserker prepping the Servant to unleash his fury at a target of her choosing.

The dead? Either the Tohsaka Master was some kind of Necromancer...or something very wrong and very worrying had already occurred without their knowledge.

She put those distracting thoughts out of mind as Shirou skidded the bike to a stop outside the Tohsaka manor...and both scowled to varying degrees.

The front door had been cleanly ripped of its hinges and tossed aside. No other signs of damage but the slab of torn wood was by no means small or light...something with significant strength had done the deed.

"Illya, do you sense anything inside? All I'm picking up now is a strong stench of the dead and little in the way of magecraft."

Eyes narrowed in concern the albino plucked a strand of hair from her scalp, channeling a bit of her power before the strand glowed bright as a candle of silver fire, morphing into the shape of a butterfly before quickly flapping through the front door.

"Nothing in the main foyer, Onii-chan. No bodies, signs of damage or blood. The top of the stairs...not so much. Lots of destroyed corpses and damage to the foundation. Slash marks, dismembered bodies, signs of what I think are Gandr curses...strange."

"What is it?"

Looking through the eyes of her familiar the Homunculus felt her frown grow, picking up on vague emanations of mana that had been thrown around at a frantic pace.

"I'm pretty sure there's signs of electricity damage at certain parts of the house...big ones, not the kind you get from quick or wordless chants."

"A Servant's power, then?"

"It seems likely, Onii-chan."

"Anything else?"

Quickly scouting the rest of the rooms and hallways Illya replied, "Nothing that I can see, Onii-chan. Just lots of damage and ghoul corpses."

"Ok, good work, Illya."

Cutting the connection to her familiar and calling it back Illya puffed out her chest, smiling at the praise.

"It was nothing, Onii-chan!"

Unholstering the gun with attached barrel he flicked off the safety and cautiously approached the door, Illya following in his wake with a more subdued air.

"Stick close behind me, Illya. Don't unleash Berserker unless it's something we can't handle or an emergency, if the upper floors are damaged I don't want them falling on our heads if it can be avoided."

"Got it, Onii-chan."

The duo carefully entered the premises, Shirou sweeping the building with wide arcs of his gun as Illya silently padded behind him, whispering, "Anything I should look for, Onii-chan?"

"Nothing specific, just keep your eyes open and look for anything that strikes you as strange, there might be a clue that can give us more information as to what happened. If we're lucky Tohsaka might be hiding behind some kind of bounded field or ward line and she'll know we're looking for her."

Nodding in agreement the albino followed her brother's example, scanning the house for anything that might seem out of place.

For almost a minute nothing seemed to be out of place or worrying, their explanation yielding no results-

-and then they both spun on their heels as a light chuckle reached their ears, Shirou yanking Illya behind him as the pistol was aimed and prepped to fire.

"_Well aren't you quite the unconventional pair...a Magus using firearms, who appears to be the protector of a Homunculus. Not an everyday sight."_

One of the corpses slowly twisted it's rotting neck to face them, empty eye sockets flexing disturbingly as if they still held the ocular organs within, chapped and ragged lips moving in a parody of speech.

The words themselves were...hypnotic. Even as she listened Illya felt herself nod slightly in agreement with them-

-and a violent shake of her head seemed to clear her muddled thoughts, a quick glance towards Shirou revealing that he seemed entirely unperturbed, still aiming the gun as he neutrally asked, "And a Dead Apostle attacking the home of a Magus involved in the Holy Grail War is just as much of an unnatural occurrence, wouldn't you say?"

"_A fa__i__r point, young man. Or at least it would be, were I not a member of the war myself. Thus, attacking another Master is perfectly logical, wouldn't you agree?"_

Illya felt her blood chill, sharply asking, "You have Command Seals? And you're a Vampire? How is that possible, the Grail wouldn't...allow..."

"_Hmm, judging by your trailing words it seems all is not right with your precious little artifact. No matter, as long as it can fulfill a rather tame wish then I care little for its...peculiarities."_

Illya winced, knowing that anything a Dead Apostle would wish for was something most would be happy to not see come to fruition..._especially _when the Grail was as corrupted as it was.

"_But as of this moment I'm not particularly interested in that...no, it's your eyes, little Homunculus, that have caught my wandering gaze."_

Scowling the albino sharply retorted, "And just what have they done to fascinate you so, creature?"

"_They're relatively common, fair enough...but Mystic Eyes of Binding are Mystic Eyes nonetheless. I find myself rather curious whether the quality of an artificial human's Eyes are of higher or lesser __pedigree__ than a natural born one's...ah, but where are my manners! Allow me to introduce myself, I am the 26__th__ Dead Apostle Ancestor, Cato Flavius."_

Illya felt a cold chill settle in her spine.

"...Dead Apostle _Ancestor? _The Mystic Eye Collector?"

"_Ah, my reputation precedes me. But yes, I am he. If you agree to come quietly I promise to be gentle when plucking your eyes from your skull. I will even go so far as to replace them with equally effective-albeit mundane-ocular implants."_

A pause as they stared at the puppet Ghoul.

"_Ah, my mistake, we are at war. Well the offer of a painless operation is still on the table, albeit I will have to kill you afterwards-"_

BANG!

Illya jumped as Shirou fired once, the round catching the Ghoul directly in the skull and causing it to slump as he led Illya out of the manor at a rapid pace.

"...This war isn't what I was expecting it to be, Onii-chan. Quite frankly it's a headache."

"On that, we can agree."

They quickly remounted the bike, the Homunculus asking, "What now, Onii-chan? A Dead Apostle Ancestor is...not that easy of a target to take down. And it looks like he's already started taking out the other Masters and their Servants."

"We need to meet up with Caren and Sakura, inform them of what's happening-assuming they don't already know-and see if we can track down the other Masters that might have survived."

"And then?"

Shirou's tone took on a cold lilt.

"And then we hunt."


	12. Third Morning (2)

Third Morning (2)

The pair had made record time across the city, Illya having her familiars on a constant patrol as they approached the church with every bit of haste they could manage, even leaving a few blaring police cars in the dust with vehicular stunts that Illya-were the situation not so dire-would have been squealing in excitement over.

Unfortunately things _were _rather tense and unrestrained joy would have to wait as they skid to a halt, Shirou swiftly leading the Homunculus into the building where he had not long ago killed the last owner of the property.

Without preamble he threw open the doors, opening his mouth to announce their discovery-

-and found Caren in the exact same position, adorned in far more conservative robes than her prior outfit.

"Is this about the Dead Apostle Ancestor, Caren?"

"No, it's about the other Masters who were mind controlled."

Illya blinked in rapid succession, trying to make sure she heard that one correctly.

"You _did _say mind-controlled, right?"

It was a measure of how serious the situation was that Caren set aside her usual persona, professionally nodding before continuing with, "The 26th Dead Apostle Ancestor was selected as a Master and, as you no doubt discovered, he assaulted the Tohsaka manor shortly after she began hosting the Enforcer and other Magus. It was agreed upon that they would ally and seek to destroy the Ancestor with or without your help before returning to the war as normal...but he struck first."

The albino groaned and rubbed her eyes with vexation, grouchily asking, "How are you so sure that they were mind controlled? Isn't that hard to do on any competent Magus? And why didn't their Servants stop that?"

"Because their Command Seals were all used up."

The pair turned to face Sakura as she walked into the Church, Jack in tow and a mild trace of aggravation on her normally placid features.

"Jack managed to spot the three Masters dutifully following a group of Ghouls, the Command Seal markings on their skin faded and distant, clear signs that they had been expended."

Setting a heavy tome on the pulpit with a loud _thud _before flipping through the pages Caren added, "As for how he was able to accomplish this...Cato Flavius has spent centuries scouring the planet for Mystic Eyes, collecting and experimenting on them and, if rumor is to be believed, combining their effects or even implanting them on his body. While it does not bode well for us, it is by no means a stretch of the imagination to believe that among those many eyes resides one capable of overwhelming a Magus' natural resistances to such compulsions. And to the best of our knowledge no additional Servants have perished so they are likely under the 26th's command."

Illya scowled, stating, "So this Dead Apostle Ancestor now has two-thirds of the active Servants under his command along with three Magi and who knows how many dead? And let's not forget that we still have that stupid Archer from the last war to worry about _in addition _to these super hypnotizing eyes or whatever. How's that fair?!"

To her surprise it was Shirou who agreed with her complaints, stating, "Illya is right. I think this might be the time to just destroy the foundation of the Grail and be done with it."

Confused at her brother's words Illya turned to face him-

-and was instead brought up short by Caren's swift and cold response of, "No, Shirou. That is a last resort _only._ The Lord loves all regardless of belief and sentencing so many to death when we could have spared them with the mercy our Lord teaches is a sin I refuse to have you partake of."

Caught off guard by the normally mocking and sadistic hussy's uncompromising tone the albino interjected with, "Umm...what are you two talking about? How can you end the war so quickly?"

Glancing at her Shirou explained, "During the last war Oto-san planted explosives all along the leyline and Grail networking sites, enough firepower to collapse the entire system at the cost of a great deal of Fuyuki. They're on a timer not set to blow for another forty years but I know how to set them off early. This is the time to do so, too many unknown variables have entered the war and I'm no longer certain that I can keep you safe from them, Illya."

…

While she was indeed touched that he would sacrifice so many for her...the Homunculus was by and large more uncomfortable with his single-minded pursuit than she was flattered. Especially since she was only now beginning to piece together his past and what a mess of purpose and contradictions her Papa had made of him.

"No, Onii-chan. We're not doing that."

All eyes locked onto where she stood.

"...This is the best way, Illya. If we do this the war will have no reason to continue."

"Except the Ancestor will still desire my eyes. And the rest of the moonlit world might want to 'speak' to us about destroying a leyline and causing untold deaths in the process. Fountains of pure magic energy aren't all that common anymore, Onii-chan...we're destroying Fuyuki only as a last resort."

Shirou's jaw tightened imperceptibly, voice tight as he replied, "By the time we arrive at a 'last resort' we might be too late. You, Sakura, Caren or myself might have already died at that point, Illya."

The albino didn't so much as flinch at her brother's obvious distress, calmly stating, "But that's what we're going to risk, Onii-chan."

She fought down the surge of guilt at seeing how his hands curled into fists, sticking to her earlier proclamation.

It didn't matter if he thought himself as a weapon or tool, didn't matter that he would murder thousands-maybe even more-in a blink of an eye if it meant she would live..._she _would keep him from becoming the very thing he believed himself to be.

Sakura chose that moment to quietly interject with, "What shall our plan be, then? A Dead Apostle Ancestor, with four Servants on its side, may not care about the sanctity of the Church."

Shirou snapped himself out of his ruminations, asking, "Is King Gilgamesh still residing here?"

Caren shrugged, replying, "If so, he has not seen fit to either return or inform me of my trespasses."

"In that case...Sakura, stay here and guard Caren. Illya and I will return to the house before heading back here, there's still some tools and resources that I want to retrieve. After that we need to find a proper fortress or other location that _isn't _compromised. Oto-san has a few safe houses, but...they're not really equipped to handle Magi, let alone Servants."

Illya offered a solution, stating, "The Einzberns have a castle not too far from Fuyuki that I was using as a base, it's well maintained and guarded. If no one has a better idea I say we use that."

She cast a smug glance at Caren.

"Because I _really _doubt some people-not to name names-came prepared like I did~!"

The Exorcist ignored her words with infinite grace-highly annoying the Homunculus since she had been hoping for a more satisfying reaction-and remarked, "That will be acceptable, besides..."

She cast a neutral gaze around the Church, tone inscrutable.

"The House of our Lord has seen better days. I can only wonder who was responsible for such a transgression."

…

Illya and Shirou remained quiet despite the cheerful expression Caren was gracing them with as, with perfect timing, a section of the roof clattered to the floor.

"We'll be back as soon as possible."

Taking the easy route out the step-sibling's turned on their heel and quickly vacated the premises, returning to their home at a swift pace.

* * *

"Grab whatever you need, Illya. I want to be out of here in less than ten minutes."

"Understood, Onii-chan."

Running towards her room-however temporary she might have called it that-and casting a regretful gaze at all of the clothing and other articles Papa had gotten for her the Homunculus paused only long enough to grab two things. The journal and photo of her Mama and Papa.

Finished in less than ten seconds Illya quickly ran to the shed where she found Shirou throwing as many different objects as he could fit into a pair of duffel bags, a variety of what she assumed to be guns, ammunition and explosives entering them at a mechanical but unstoppable pace.

"Anything that I can help, with, Onii-chan?"

"Yes, everything I'm taking is kept over here. Destroy the rest of it, I don't want to risk it falling into enemy hands, no matter how mundane it may be."

Casting a glance to where her brother had pointed Illya found a wide variety of books, weapons and gear piled almost as tall as she was, feeling a brief moment of remorse for the lost resources before saying, "Berserker, crush it."

The hulking Servant materialized and, with a trio of precise but Earth shattering blows turned the pile into a square of compressed metal, paper and plastic, Illya nodding in satisfaction.

"All done, Onii-chan."

"Good, I'm all set here. Let's hurry back to-"

They both stiffened, the bounded field around the house blaring an alarm as Herakles snarled, leaping forward so that his form covered the both of them, Shirou equally as swift in hugging Illya tight to his chest as an array of Traced blades sprang to life around them as an improvised shield-

-and then there was only the noise of crashing lightning and whistling projectiles, the sound of unyielding skin deflecting the assault with muted _THUDS _and manifested swords ringing like church bells as they held firm against the ambush...and within four seconds silence once again reigned, smoke and embers drifting past the trio as the quickly recovered, Illya yanking out a few strands of hair and forming a pair of glowing familiars.

...She forced down the dismay at seeing what had become of the house. Of her _home._

All that was left were broken and smoking timbers, the traditional garden and architecture smashed beyond repair as fulgarite formations rose up out of the wreckage like twisted monuments.

…

To say Illya was _upset _would be a bit of an understatement.

A trio of approaching footsteps drew their attention, figures of varying height and shape gaining detail as they drew close.

One was a tall man with tanned skin, white hair and crimson cloak, expression of neutrality something that struck Illya as oddly...familiar.

The second was, to her shock, one she _recognized_. It was Saber, King Arthur in the flesh and here to once more fight a scant decade later.

The third?

Illya wasn't entirely sure _what _it was. A towering figure that matched Herakles in height, blue skin that had the texture of an elephant or rhino's with royal robes and scepter adorning the frame. The face? A frightening visage of sharp edges and malevolent gaze, staring at them with an expression she was unable to decipher, gigantic tusks and a crown adding to the strange air of bestial authority.

...Three Servants, all staring them down.

She _was _surprised at the pair of flinches that were present on two of the Servants, Arthur and the man seemingly unable to meet her eyes which caught her off guard.

It was like the pair _recognized _her, but...that was impossible. Servants didn't remember previous wars otherwise the multitude of parallel universes and differing Holy Grail Wars-subsequently imprinted upon the Spirit residing within the Throne of Heroes-would have utterly absurd levels of knowledge and experience to draw upon whenever they were summoned.

Unless…

Well there was already one or ten surprises occurring during the course of this war. What was just one more to add to the steadily growing pile, of a pair of irregular Heroic Spirits somehow being removed from the common timestream?

She brought her thoughts to the present as the three Servants arrayed themselves against her two guardians, Herakles balefully glaring with barely restrained violence as the oddly shaped one stepped forward.

"**Ahh...Herakles, huh? To think I would meet the strongest Hero of ancient Greece, survivor of the God's whims..."**

Illya felt her throat instinctively tighten as the Servant's powerful tone washed over them, majestic and overbearing in equal measure as he took an extra step past the other two, 'staring' at her Berserker with what seemed to be contemplation.

"You know who Berserker is, huh? You knew him when he was alive, then?"

The albino fought down the urge to avert her eyes as the mammoth being shifted its attention to her person, holding her ground.

"**No. I did not. But few exist that do not know of his legend...to encounter him on this field of battle, heh. Who would have thought?"**

Releasing a trembling breath as the hulking Servant returned his attention to her Berserker Illya glanced at King Arthur, noticing that she still had her eyes averted.

"Saber...do you remember me? Illyasviel?"

For a moment the Homunculus thought the King of Knights wouldn't reply, to continue ignoring her...and with shame evident in her expression Arthur responded, "Yes, Lady Illyasviel...I do. And all I can do is offer my condolences, I...am not in control of myself right now."

"**It is through no fault of the King of Knight's that she must disappoint you, young lady...her Master is under my compatriot's own authority."**

Biting back a scowl Saber turned to what Illya felt safe in assuming was Rider, harshly remarking, "And yet you would still allow this to happen to a fellow King?! Where is your honor?!"

"**I have my honor, King of Knights...but honor is ****oftentimes**** a luxury, not a certainty. And I have an ambition of my own to fulfill."**

Illya felt the conversation run dry, glancing at Shirou as to hopefully get a grasp of what he was doing-

-and came up short as she found both him and the tanned man _glaring _at each other, both wearing equally unsettling expressions of disgust and confusion as they stared the other down.

"Onii-chan?"

Not even so much as glancing at her her brother asked, "Illya? Can you distract them for a few seconds? I have a way to get us out of this."

"Ok, Onii-chan."

Holding back her questions for the moment the Homunculus locked her eyes on both Saber and Rider, calmly stating, "Berserker...kill them."

With a bestial roar Herakles leaped forward, speeding towards the two Servants as the unnatural one raised his scepter high, announcing, **"****I, Ivan IV Vasilyevich, will answer your challenge!"**

Saber made no such proclamations but raised her sword nonetheless, swirling wind hiding the blade from view as Herakles crashed into the pair with the force of a mountain.

She spared them no attention, something else catching her attention...something _unnerving._

"_**I am the bane of her foes."**_

A reverberating echo caused her head to spin as the magic circuits dotting her brother's body flared to life, the tanned Servant opposite him-for just a single second-displaying such shock and disbelief that his jaw dropped before matching Shirou's chant with one of his own.

"_**I am the bone of my sword."**_

"_**Steel is my fist and fire is my gaze."**_

"_**Steel is my body and fire is my blood."**_

Unable to refute the impossibility before her, that both were chanting arias of near identical structure Illya felt something cold and worrying turn her veins to ice.

"_**I am but one blade comprised of many."**_

"_**I have created over a thousand blades."**_

She was barely aware of lightning crashing around her, of the furious gusts of wind kicked up by Herakles attacking the pair of Servants with nothing held back, Rider's natural durability and Saber's skill keeping them in the fight.

"_**A bringer of death, so that one may live."**_

"_**Unknown to death, nor known to life."**_

The air became charged with conceptual weight, spreading to encompass both the Homunculus and battling Servants.

"_**A weapon feels no pain, given meaning only by the hands that wield it."**_

"_**Have withstood pain to create many weapons, yet these hands will never hold anything."**_

Both Human and Servant opened their eyes, meeting the other's gaze and roared out their final verses.

"_**I seek now to hunt my prey, Unlimited Blade Works!"**_

"_**So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works!"**_

Fire and snow dominated Illya's vision, sweeping across the field in an unstoppable wave...and then they were gone.


	13. Third Morning (3)

Third Morning (3)

Illya felt confident in stating that she now bore witness to one of _the _most unique sights a Magus could ever hope to see.

Two Reality Marbles, both intersecting at a perfectly even distance between the pair that had manifested them, respective worlds halted seamlessly at some cosmically designated endpoint.

One was naught but a blasted and cursed landscape, decorated by countless weapons stuck into the loose dirt and choked with dust and smoke, gargantuan and rusted cogs lining the sky with ominous creaks as they ceaselessly turned with a sound like a whale's lament.

The other was a snowy, utterly flat plane of steel that, upon closer inspection, was actually countless and innumerable weapons perfectly interlocked together to form a geometrically precise configuration...and in the center of that field resided a raised platform, leaking molten metal that flew with sparks and fire as it fed the ever expanding ground.

…

Illya was no fool, even though what she was witnessing was so impossibly unique and specific that it might have very well not existed in the first place...the facts were right there in front of her.

Two Reality Marbles comprised of nothing but weapons, both extremes of a literal interpretation of a metaphor?

That tanned Archer...was her brother. Or at least some possible version of him.

She shook her head and dispelled those thoughts for later perusal, turning to face the pair of Servants that were still her Berserker's foes.

"**Heh...it's not enough to see one rare sight, but two at the same time...what strange individuals..."**

Saber neglected to say anything but the way she looked around in complete awe was comment enough, Illya taking a deep breath and giving her step-sibling a brief glance.

He was motionless, locked into a staring contest with the other him and she knew that the battle was between them and then alone.

"Berserker, back to business!"

With yet another powerful roar Herakles sprang forward to engage Rider and Saber, Illya muttering, _"Angel's Note," _before yanking out a few strands of her hair, willing the threads to life and wrapping them around Berserker's weapon.

Saber rushed to meet the Servant, own blade rising to counter Berserker's assault-

-and instead of cancelling it out as she had done before the magically charged wires negated some of her prana-based technique, forcing the King of Knights to her knees with a bewildered expression as Rider moved forward to assist.

The Homunculus smirked at the results of her improvised strategy, knowing full well her magecraft wouldn't long withstand an assault between such high-tier Servants...but that was fine.

For now, she was just stalling until her brother finished up his side of the battle.

* * *

Archer had seen a lot during his countless-perhaps even infinite-time spent 'alive'. He'd fought against threats both mundane and Supernatural, participated in countless Grail Wars of varying intensity and conclusions and even been dragged off to some truly strange timelines.

...Not that many of those specifics were particularly clear or vivid but his muddled memories were slowly coming into greater and greater focus, mostly through recognition that this time things were _different. _The pace was different, the faces were different and the reasonswere different.

…

And yet he could, with absolute certainty, state that he'd never had the dubious pleasure of an alternate version of himself stare at his-_their-_Reality Marble with such abject revulsion and fear in equal measure.

He tried to ignore the disquiet and existential shame that expression brought as amber eyes-_his _eyes-finally locked onto his own.

"You're me. A me that failed. That gave up."

No amount of experience and events partaken of could hide his flinch, at having an intrinsic part of his persona as EMIYA being ripped open bloody with just a few words.

And, naturally, stoic sarcasm and morbid humor were his shield and sword. After all, it was hard to be hurt when you could make light of the worse possible scenario.

"Well don't you have things figured out, _Shirou. _How's your lifelong purpose coming along then? If you've already manifested your Reality Marble then congratulations, you're well on your way to becoming as distorted as I am-"

"Save your excuses. I'm still fighting, not looking for a way out over a broken dream."

Staring upon Alaya, making a deal to become a Counter Guardian and subsequently being betrayed by the one, singular wish he'd held all his life...that one statement from his other self brought back an emotion he thought he'd long ago given up on feeling.

Hot, emotionally charged _fury._

"A broken dream? What makes you so certain of that, _boy?"_

His anger was met with disgust of equal ferocity.

"Look at yourself. Rusted swords, a salted field, choking clouds, a dying sun and turning cogs just waiting for that one, final mechanical failure that will bring it crashing down. What makes me so certain? It's your _soul."_

Kanhsou and Bakuya were immediately Traced into his palms, grip on the handles so tight that the familiar weapons groaned with the strain.

He was so incensed that he didn't even notice the molten core of his alter-ego's Marble flare with sparks, a pair of Chinese blades flying out of it and smoothly inserting themselves into the floor like they had always belonged.

"Don't talk like you know me, like you _understand _me! We share the same name and _nothing _else! What lovely little dream did Kirtsugu plant in your head? To be a Hero of Justice? To be the Second Magus Killer? To finish what he couldn't and destroy the Grail? Or perhaps-"

"None of those. He wanted me to save his daughter, my sister."

Archer's mind screeched to a halt, eyes automatically flicking towards where Herakles was fighting Saber and Rider before snapping back to his resolute self's.

"...You're going to fail. Her body-"

"Already accounted for. Avalon and Oto-san's corpse for Homunculus forms she can inhabit without fear of degradation."

"You're up against several Heroic Spirits and one of the most powerful Dead Apostles-"

"And I have a few friends in the Church who know the best way to destroy one."

"The King of Heroes-"

"Already met him and know I'm likely the only one that can fight against the King of Heroes and win."

Archer's teeth ground in aimless fury, voice a low growl as he stated, "You have to fight _me. _Even if I didn't want to grind you to dust-and I _don't-_Command Seals are absolute. And you're fresh, you're inexperienced...you don't have a prayer of beating me."

The other Shirou's eyes narrowed.

"I doubt that. I'm still fighting, unlike you. You, who let his own soul rot-"

"SHUT _UP!"_

His last bit of restraint snapped, prana flooding his body as a tidal wave of weapons flew to his side like faithful dogs. Some appeared in flashes of light, others ripped themselves from the broken ground and many more simply dropped from the sky overhead.

Mundane swords and Noble Phantasms alike lined up next to the other, no distinction held between them as Archer raised his faithful bow, mundane arrow knocked and aimed at his other self's heart even as the forge behind him spewed an endless stream of identical weaponry.

The arrow would be the beacon, the projectile that guided the storm of metal and power that would destroy any trace of his infuriating alter ego, consequences be _damned_.

"These are the facts, the _reality. _You aren't a Counter Guardian. You aren't powerful enough to beat me. Because you're only Human."

The other Shirou, instead of quailing, flinching or retreating...he merely _smiled. _A twisted, distorted smile that spoke of madness despite his neutral gaze.

"Human? Weren't you listening? I am but one blade comprised of many."

Archer didn't bother responding to such an inane statement, simply releasing the tracking arrow and the air around him exploded.

Metal flew at killing velocities, Noble Phantasms glowed with unnatural light as their effects triggered and the Reality Marble's _shivered, _Archer's imagined terra encroaching upon Shirou's as the conceptual weight of his assault overwhelmed the opposing one, the Servant so focused on destruction that he was heedless of the strain it would inflict upon Rin, even with Unlimited Blade Work's unique nature making the production of weapons cost barely a thing.

The onslaught of steel closed to within ten meters, Archer smirking as the young man made no motion to defend himself-

-only raising a hand to cover his heart, circuits flaring as he whispered a single word, their imagined worlds exploding into golden light.

Archer instinctively covered his eyes, the wave of released power strong enough to raise a significantly sized cloud of dust that temporarily obscured his vision, a scowl marring his features.

That light...why was it so familiar? Like a distant utopia one could only reach for and never...reach…

Ebony bow slipped from nerveless fingers, clattering to the dust as his eyes widened, features locked in a rictus of disbelief.

"How...how do _you-"_

There he was, his alter ego...standing unharmed in a small ring of immaculate ground, golden sheath held steadily before him as it hummed with a peaceful benevolence, lines of sweat and exertion dotting his form...and those present stared at it with varying levels of awe, the fighting briefly put on hold as Saber-most of all of them-was utterly gobsmacked at seeing her lost artifact in the hands of her opponent.

Archer forced himself to speak.

"You're not contracted to Saber, right now you're her _enemy. _Avalon shouldn't even _work _for you, it shouldn't have the power needed, shouldn't have enough of her essence-"

Memories that he had thought forgotten, of the beginning of his life when he had first been exposed to the Holy Grail War, when he had first lain eyes on Arturia...of how they had recreated the Holy Scabbard to defeat the King of Heroes, how he had never again been able to properly use the Noble Phantasm.

"How?! And you said you gave up Avalon, all you have within you is a copy! Why?! Why is a child like _you _able to wield what was never intended to be wielded by any but Saber?!"

Calmly dispelling the sheath into motes of gold Shirou wiped his forehead, exhaling a breath of steam before glancing in Arturia's bewildered direction...and simply shrugged.

He _shrugged. _As if the loyalty of one of the most priceless treasures to ever exist in the world was of little consequence or thought.

"The Once and Future King is said to have been granted it, after swearing to put the Kingdom above all of the King's Human desires. To live and die for the country as the immortal, perfect ruler."

A contemplative expression briefly flitted across his features.

"I have done the same, except instead of a country I wish to save a single person...Avalon was with me for all of my life, either as a copy or the original. Perhaps it has judged me worthy of its power. I have no desire for immortality or the utopia within...only that it aid me in protecting another."

Archer stared.

He stared and stared and _stared._

It was absurd. It was ridiculous. It was plain, flat out _wrong._

But the proof was right in front of him.

...No. It had to be a _trick_. Because if that was the truth, then that meant his dream, his desire to save others...it wasn't worthy. It had _never _been worthy. Even before he had been a Counter Guardian, before he had sacrificed _everything _his dream had been regarded as not worth the attention of paradise_-_

The man snapped back to the present as he belatedly realized the horrific entity before him was sprinting at a pace comparable to a low-level Servant, Kanshou and Bakuya whirling to meet his palms as the Reality Marble began to encroach against his own.

It was instinct that Traced an identical pair of the married swords to meet the other, instinct that reinforced the blades so that they would shatter their inferiors and tear into the boy wielding them-

"_Time Alter: Triple Accel."_

-and it was instinct that failed him as his _own_ weapons were the ones broken, steel punching past his armor and deep into his heart and lungs as he automatically judged the amount of prana needed to handle the projections, factored in his opponent's speed and velocity...and was caught off guard as the boy accelerated beyond his expectations, Phantasms far more powerful than they had any right to be.

…

Archer could only look upon his other self and _laugh _at what he saw, what technique it was that had allowed him to perform such a feat.

Converting one's own nerves into a temporary magic circuit...and if the glowing lines slowly fading from his alternate self's smoking and steaming body were any indication he'd made almost _forty _of them, the surge in output enough to break through the strength of even a Servant, albeit one of his own relative level.

…

To think he was killed by the very method of practicing magecraft that he had believed to be improper and abandoned...fate had a _very_ messed up sense of humor indeed.

"You said I don't know you, that I don't understand you. I don't. But you don't understand me either."

Despite the sweating and crimson skin, the trembling limbs, the steam that trailed from his body and in billows every time he spoke the young man's tone was steady, obviously no stranger to pain.

"Seeing your inner world frightened me...because I saw what a broken tool looks like. That's what I'm _supposed_ to be, you know. An emotionless weapon set to carry out someone else's task...but I'm _not _that, no matter how much I try to be."

The married blades buried themselves deeper into Archer's body, neither version of the same man so much as blinking.

"Caren makes me feel anger, aggravation, vexation...and I love it, I can't get enough even though I hate her for it. Sakura I feel pity, sympathy..._empathy. _To know that we're imperfect tools even though we try so damn _hard _to be just the opposite. And now...now Illya. How I feel myself slipping around her, giving in to emotions and making concessions even though it might kill her, how being imperfect is worth it if she would only smile one more time for me."

A sharp yank removed the blades, both stumbling away from the other.

"But I'm going to keep going, no matter how confusing, alarming, worrying and terrifying all of these new paradigms are...and it's all thanks to you. You've shown me what failure is like, what awaits me if I falter."

Shirou cast a brief glance behind him.

"...The Noble Phantasms and such are useful too."

"Heh, yeah...that's me...always helping others even if it ends in my death and damnation...hey, kid. Your dad, the version of him in this world...what were his last moments with you like?"

Cocking his head Shirou eventually shrugged, replying, "Confusing. I think he tried to be normal at the end, saying 'sorry' every chance he got...I never understood it. Why?"

Archer chuckled, a trickle of blood dripping from his lips.

"My father 'gifted' me his dream of becoming a Hero of Justice, saying he loved me and died with a smile on his face...did you cry?"

"No. Why?"

This time EMIYA openly laughed, remarking, "Our extended family truly are twisted little monsters, aren't we...my father loved me and tried to be a good man, cursing me to an eternity of servitude and endless slaughter as a consequence...yours tried to turn you into a weapon and succeeded so well that you didn't even shed a tear upon his miserable passing. And I would say _you_ are the far more fortunate one."

Motes of light began to drift from the Servant's body, the gears of his world overhead groaning and beginning to fall with majestic grace to the wastelands below.

"...Don't let her down, kid. Coming home only to find her body motionless in bed, a lonely expression telling the whole story of how I wasn't there in her final moments...there were a lot of nails in the coffin of Shirou Emiya, but that was the final one. I _could _have been there, I _should _have been there...but I wasn't. Because my Goddamned dream took precedence, cursing a sad, friendless girl to expire with a frown and dried tear tracks to mark her passing."

"I wasn't planning on it."

Accepting that with a final nod EMIYA turned his gaze to the faraway sight of his sister, expression fierce as she threw yet another strand of her hair onto Herakles weapon, standing firm despite the chaotic battle occurring practically within throwing distance.

…

A small, genuine smile appeared on his lips as conscious thought left him.

His Illya may have died alone due to his own obsessions...but this one may just yet have a chance at happiness.

And amid all the blood, all the loss and memories of countless failed attempts to save someone...that thought gave him some small measure of peace.

* * *

Illya didn't so much as blink as the dual Reality Marble abruptly collapsed, depositing them onto the ruins of her home, sirens of emergency services wailing in the distance.

She only had eyes for her brother, collapsing weakly with steam rising from his form and shirt drenched with sweat, sprinting towards him as she shouted, "Berserker, carry us!"

Faithfully carrying out the order the towering Servant grasped his weapon with both hands, firing off a mighty blow that sent both Saber and Rider careening down the road and tore anything not securely bolted to the ground along with them in a small cyclone of destroyed property.

Illya had just reached Shirou when powerful arms scooped them both into the crook of one massive shoulder, the Homunculus wincing as she felt just how _warm _her brother's body was, almost burning to the touch.

"Onii-chan, are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine...just need a few minutes..."

She wasn't convinced but held her complaints for the moment, scowling as she saw the two enemy Servants quickly give chase.

Granted, Berserker was managing to outpace them but the moment they came to a stop they would be on them within seconds.

She hoped that Servant of the Matou's had a trick or two up it sleeve because today was turning out to be a _really _long one...and forget keeping the Moonlit World hidden, this was going to be a _very _hard one to explain to the masses.

…

Oh well, that would that Caren bitch's job~!

* * *

**In Soviet Russia, Caren IS manager.**


	14. Third Morning (4)

Third Morning (4)

"Should we not move to assist them, Caren-sama?"

"Abandoning our current work will not aid their conflict in any meaningful manner, Sakura-chan. Just continue to observe for now and trust in the lord's will."

"Very well, Caren-sama."

The pair of Exorcists continued their work of gathering what artifacts or useful documents remained in the Church, burning the rest or sealing them away...yet Sakura was familiar enough with her partner to notice the slight traces of worry in her body language, of the way her fingers idly twitched whenever they weren't engaged in a task, far and away from their usual placidness.

She herself was surprised at the depth of her anxiety, even if it didn't outwardly show. But for someone who had so little to her life...what she _did _possess was of paramount importance.

An idle glance towards Fuyuki as she prepared to destroy a collection of old records revealed a distant, small patch of white fire and snow where the Emiya household _should _have been, barely visible from where she was standing now. It had been that way for minutes and she knew it meant that Shirou and his newfound sister had encountered the Ancestor's Servants, engaging them in battle.

The papers were dumped into the fire with a bit more vehemence than necessary, Sakura finding that it was a poor outlet for her worry and stress.

Shirou and Caren...they were the only two people in the whole world that she held attachment for. Shirou was like her, simply a boy who had been snatched up by older individuals and shaped to be a tool of convenience, no regard held for the soul within.

But he had persevered, seized upon that reality and accepted it wholeheartedly with zero hesitation...it was what had inspired her to not bemoan her status as a bit of utility wearing Human skin but to embrace it, following Caren to the Church and to be trained as such, to not shy away from her nature and burdens.

And Caren was...well to outsiders it would seem that she was nothing but a handler, constantly giving out orders and instruction to Sakura that were obediently followed and quite honestly nothing could be further from the truth.

Oh, she was cutting and acidic with her words, certainly. And she derived a worrying amount of enjoyment from insulting or making others uncomfortable...but she accepted all for who they were.

Most would have seen only twisted, unstable and alien creatures in her and Shirou...not Caren. She treated them much the same as she did everyone else, free to insult and tease as she pleased while also helping in the most roundabout and unexpected of ways.

It had been Caren who had insisted on showing Shirou how to engage in sex beyond a mechanical thrusting motion, something Sakura had enjoyed greatly. It was Caren who constantly sought her out for discussion, even on rare occasions speaking to her about inane or random subjects that had nothing to do with their work or beliefs.

To someone like Sakura...that was enough to elevate their life to one infinitely more precious than her own.

And right now one of those two people was locked in a dangerous battle she was unable to help with.

"_Mommy? Do you want me to run over and see if they're ok? I can kill the bad guys for you if you want!"_

Blinking her meandering thoughts away Sakura quietly replied, "No, but thank you, Jack. Continue to watch the church."

"_Ok then..."_

While the Servant clearly didn't agree with her decision she followed it, Sakura quietly sighing to herself as she returned to the interior of the building.

Summoning a Heroic Spirit like Jack had been...surprising.

Not of the typical Assassin line but something new, outside the norm. She knew of Jack's origins, of how she was a manifestation of children both aborted and abandoned by the whores that birthed them...Jack was _unwanted. _Just like her.

And, much like how Caren and Shirou had found worth in her, she did the same for Jack, endeavoring to treat her as a person in the short time they would spend together.

…

It had been to Sakura's secret delight that the Servant responded with unbridled enthusiasm, acting like a little sister or, dare she even say it...a daughter.

Perhaps there was-

"_Mommy, a bad guy Servant is approaching."_

Snapping out of her ruminations Sakura quickly announced, "Caren-sama, Servant inbound. Jack and I shall deal with it."

Only pausing for a moment the silverette nodded, remarking, "May the Lord watch over you, Sakura-chan. And do inform this intruder that they are very unwelcome in this house of the Lord."

"Of course. Jack?"

"_Yes, Mommy?"_

"Deploy your Phantasm around the Church and inform me of their position. I will draw their attention and you finish them off."

"_Ok~!"_

Sakura cast aside her robes, rolling her shoulders slightly and strode out of the Church, clad in the simple and modest garb of an Executor rather than the more..._extravagant _wear Caren often made use of and lent out to Sakura as a matter of course when her uniform was damaged.

After all, it only made sense for an Exorcist to be accompanied by the 'muscle'...in this case, her.

She took a deep breath and observed a pale, Supernatural mist slowly blanket the surrounding treeline and field, the cloud parting around her body and gradually blotting out the sun until it was only indistinct lighting rather than a direct source of illumination.

"The Mist is all set, Mommy!"

The Matou glanced to her side, Jack manifesting from seemingly nothing with beaming grin on her face.

Feeling indulgent Sakura gently stroked the Servant's head, the smaller girl closing her eyes in contentment.

"Inform me when the Servant draws closer, Jack. I'll be counting on you to keep me safe."

"Got it! I won't let you down, Mommy!"

Leaping backwards into the concealing white Sakura took ten steps forward, allowing her eyes to drift closed and listen to her environment.

For a time there was nothing, only the whisper of wind, soft patter of the mist impacting more solid objects and her steady breathing.

And then she noticed another pattern of breath besides her own.

The smooth motion of her arm that fired off a Black Key was one of liquid grace, honed by the repetitive and extreme conditioning Executors underwent in their pursuit of the pinnacle of Human ability.

An effortless swing of a crimson spear knocked aside the weapon, a grinning man in blue bodysuit materializing in one of the treetops.

"A pretty aggressive way to say hello, don't yah think?"

Sakura ignored his playful tone, neutrally replying, "Lancer, I presume?"

"The one and only. Where's your Servant, lady? Don't get me wrong, you don't look like a pushover but I'd all the same prefer to face a _real _opponent. My initial plan for this war is pretty much kaput and now I'm just trying to make the most of my time here."

"You are referring to your Master and the others being taken control of? An odd failure on your part, I would have thought three Servants enough to ensure their Master's safety."

The spearman clicked his tongue in irritation, grumbling, "Yeah, fine, we fucked up, I'll admit it. We were hanging out at the Tohsaka girl's home and talking war plans when a ton of Ghouls or whatever burst down the door and started flooding the place. They weren't much of an issue but the freakin' Vampire pulled a fast one, had one of his minions punch a hole in a wall that gave him line of sight into the premises. He used a Mystic Eye of Teleportation or something like that to sneak inside and hit our Masters-who we'd kept out of the fighting _because _we were worried something like that might happen-with some bullshit Eye of Absolute Obedience or crap along those lines."

The blue-haired man spit to the side with supreme irritation.

"By the time we disengaged and got to where we kept them we couldn't kill the damn Vampire fast enough, our Masters used all their Command Spells to force us to obey his commands and that was that."

"Ah. And why are you here and not with your three 'comrades'?"

Now looking positively aggravated the Servant complained, "Because there was another Servant over _here _and I got the lucky draw of taking them out instead of working with the other three. They're fighting freakin' _Heracles _over there, I wanted to do that!"

Stabbing his barbed spear deep into the trunk and leaning on it like a pouting child Lancer growled, "So your Servant better be a cut above the rest and give me one Hell of a fight, I'm pretty pissed right now. Friggin' E-rank luck..."

Rather than respond to his complaints Sakura asked, "You say you were compelled to follow the Ancestor's orders. You don't seem to be in any great hurry to carry them out."

"Asshole didn't seem all that concerned about specifics and never said that we couldn't talk, just that we couldn't disobey him. And it's not like we know thatmuch anyway...no idea where our Masters our or where his base is...all we've gotten is the identity of his Rider Servant and that's because he just outright told us. Cocky Bastard..."

The last statement was spoken with more fondness than it was aggravation, Sakura asking, "Would it be too much to ask that you reveal it?"

"Eh? Sure, why not? Rider, the big guy, is Ivan the Terrible. There, you're welcome."

Filing that information away for later perusal Sakura prepared herself as Lancer idly stated, "Now, I've chatted and delayed about as long as I can given my orders...but there's only so much time spent that I can mess around, you get me?"

Leaping down from his perch the spearman lazily twirled his weapon, warning her with, "Either you bust out your Servant or I take you on right now. Be a shame to have to kill a pretty girl like yourself when there was no need to, wouldn't it? And don't pretend your Servant _isn't _around here somewhere."

He lazily gestured to the mist surrounding them.

"They're somewhere in here or my class isn't Lancer."

"You're correct of course...but I shall be enough to deal with you."

Hawk-like eyes narrowed and focused on Sakura with predatory threat.

"That so, huh?"

There was a blur of motion, rush of air, flash of crimson-

-and sparks flew as Sakura expertly countered the thrust of the spear with a trio of Black Keys grasped in one hand, the blow sent wide as her free arm lashed forward, driving three additional blades towards the Servant's heart.

Lancer's eyes widened in open shock at how the seemingly docile girl had so easily countered his attack but there was nothing wrong with his reflexes, twisting his body to one side and avoiding the strike while yanking his weapon backwards.

Sakura had anticipated this, allowing his greater strength to pull her forward and a second stab found purchase on his flesh-

-a burst of speed from Lancer left her stumbling as the Servant backed away from her in a blinding display of agility, confirming Sakura's suspicions that he hadn't been taking her very seriously during the initial attack.

But blood drawn was blood drawn, three slight scratches on Lancer's flank the reward for her efforts alongside a bewildered expression on the spearman's features.

"_The Ripper!"_

The Ex-Matou's efforts had just been a distraction, however. There was a blinding flash of malevolent energy, a concealed shape streaking for Lancer's back as the Servant whirled around to meet this unknown assailant-

-and his left leg nearly collapsed as it was sliced to bloody ribbons, Jack skidding to a halt next to Sakura with a pout on her innocent seeming features.

"Aww...I was aiming for his guts..."

"It's fine, Jack. He is a powerful opponent and you did well."

Said pout was immediately replaced by a beaming grin, Lancer gingerly setting his weight on the bloody leg with a contemplative expression, a hint of respect dancing in his eyes.

"Huh. Didn't expect the _Master _to be a distraction for the Servant's attack. Assassin, I take it?"

"Perhaps."

"Yeah, you're not fooling anyone, girlies."

Crouching low-his injury apparently forgotten about-the Lancer grinned manically.

"Looks like this'll be a pretty interesting fight, never had the opportunity to fight against a Master and Servant working _together. _Ready, ladies?"

Sakura nodded politely, Jack giggling before malevolently replying, "I'm gonna cut you up and give you to Mommy as a present, Mr. Lancer~!"

Snorting in dry amusement with a crooked smile the man responded, "Shame you're not older, kiddo. I _like _my women dangerous. And busty. And taller."

With that said Jack scoffed and leapt back into the mist, Lancer smirking with unbridled confidence while Sakura just raised her Black keys to the ready.

It wasn't night and lancer wasn't a woman so Jack's Noble Phantasm would only be so effective...but that was fine.

They had more than just _Maria the Ripper _at their disposal.

"Here I come, little lady!"

Lancer charged and Sakura was consumed by the fervor of battle.

* * *

**Just because Sakura wasn't dangerous and unstable enough to begin with, now she's got knives and knows how to use em'.**

**And you don't wanna go picking fights with Herakles, Lancer. Or am I the only one that remembers Boomelancer?**


	15. Third Morning (5)

Third Morning (5)

"Onii-chan...are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Illya. Did you get all of the equipment before we left?"

Jerking her head towards the pair of duffel bags hanging off of Berserker's arms the Homunculus nodded, affixing Shirou with another worried gaze as she chewed on her lip, putting on her Magus face before remarking, "Onii-chan, you _aren't _alright. You're running a high fever, you're covered in cold sweat and I can see you shaking! Just don't move and let me take care of everything for the moment, alright?"

"I've suffered worse, Ill-"

His words were halted as she placed a finger on his lips, expression stern as she warned, "Don't push me on this, _Shirou. _I don't doubt you _have _been injured worse but right now you're going to let me handle things and not complain or strain yourself further, is that clear?"

The pair ignored the jostling and high-speed pace of Berserker and glared at each other in a clear contest of wills...that Shirou eventually gave up on, sighing before grudgingly replying, "Fine...but I'm stepping in if I deem it necessary to."

Rolling her crimson orbs Illya fought back the urge to scowl, knowing that was about as much of a concession she was likely to get from her stubborn sibling.

"Fine, but don't come complaining to _me _when you're all beat up unconscious after pushing yourself too hard."

"Why would I-"

"Just...never mind, Onii-chan."

Giving up on attempting to talk sense into her probably insane brother Illya instead glanced over Herakles' shoulder, frowning as she could sense Rider and Saber in close pursuit.

The moment they came to a stop the duo would be on them in seconds and they would be right back to fighting. Which wasn't all _that _bad of an idea, Berserker was incredibly powerful...but she was more concerned with getting Shirou someplace safe so he could rest properly, not to mention they still didn't know where the Apostle Ancestor was sneaking around so any attempt to stop and fight meant risking him showing up and ambushing them before they could react.

This war was turning out to be a _real _migraine in the making...what happened to her original plan of, 'send Berserker out to crush everyone and win'?

Snapping out of those thoughts as they closed in on the church Illya felt a frown pull at her lips.

The entire building and surrounding landscape were covered by an unnatural mist that blocked any kind of visible observation, meaning they would have to charge in blindly to have any hope of figuring out what was going on. Sure, she was familiar enough with Jack the Ripper's legend to feel reasonably certain that the mist was an allied Phantasm of some sort...but she didn't want to be wrong and suddenly get Shirou hurt because of an assumption.

As if in response to that thought a hole in the barrier opened, permitting them access and quite frankly that was good enough for Illya.

Their pursuers were still moving at a breakneck pace, after all.

"Berserker, don't smash the three we were with before, everything else is fair game!"

Reinforcing the command with clear mental images of Jack, Sakura and stupid Caren just to be safe Berserker growled in the affirmative, blitzing through the mist at a fearsome speed.

...The Homunculus _really _hoped no one else aside from the enemy had joined up with the trio, otherwise they were about to be turned into a very surprised and very dead smear on the ground.

"What the SHIT-"

Just like the blue-haired Servant that barely had time to place his spear between Berserker's weapon and his body, the force of the blow sending him flying and, if the cracks and creaks were any hint, downing a few trees along the way.

"Hurry, there's still two chasing us!"

Illya held back her questions as the Matou nodded, bounding inside the church without hesitation...freely bleeding from several cuts and lacerations, clear signs that she had fought against the Servant and somehow survived.

What the heck, she thought the girl had been an Exorcist, not an Executor!

"Hey, is Mommy's friend going to be ok, other Mommy's friend?"

Almost jumping as the albino found Jack crouching on Berserker's shoulder, finger pointing at a clearly exhausted Shirou she fought down her surprise and replied, "He will be, given time."

"Ok then."

The childish Assassin returned to watching their surroundings, Illya nervously tapping her finger on Berserker's skin as the seconds wore on-

-and the other two women left the church at a dead sprint, carrying a variety of bags and other things they quickly looped around Berserker's already laden limbs, the Homunculus briefly fighting down the twinge of embarrassment at the necessity of turning one of the greatest Heroic Spirits in the world into a glorified pack mule.

"Get on, hurry!"

No questions were bandied about which Illya appreciated, Sakura latching herself around Berserker's neck next to Jack while Caren hopped onto Shirou with no regard for basic common decency, which Illya appreciated a _great _deal less.

"Hah, you've got quite the arm on you, big guy! And how about that, I get my wish after all-"

Berserker kicked off the ground in an explosion of dirt, the Lancer's maddened grin-despite the leaves and dirt covering his body-dropping into an expression of thwarted disbelief.

"OI! I DID NOT GET SUMMONED INTO THIS GRAIL WAR ONLY TO GET BLUE-BALLED DAMMIT!"

With a pace that matched and even began to overtake Berserker's the spearman sprinted after them, Illya wincing as she saw the other two also enter her field of view, Saber moving as if the wind itself aided her while Rider was covered in flickering arcs of electricity, no doubt some ability that afforded him the ability to keep pace with the more agile Servants.

"Outnumbering Mommy isn't fair, cheaters!"

Not losing her composure Sakura less than helpfully corrected, "There are more of us than there are them, Jack."

"Oh. Well it's still unfair!"

Impeccably keeping her balance on Berserker's heaving shoulder Jack pulled a collection of pitch-black scalpels from the pouches at her side, throwing them with feral accuracy at their pursuers...to little effect.

Lancer simply flicked aside the projectiles with his spear, Saber let her armor take the brunt of the assault while Rider just plain seemed not to notice.

"Really unfair! Mommy, they're cheating!"

Rolling her eyes at the Servant's complaint Illya did some quick math in her head, wincing as she realized the pursuing trio-if the current pace was maintained-would catch up to them before they made it halfway to her castle.

"Illya?"

"What is it, Onii-chan?"

"How much prana can you pump into one of your familiars?"

She narrowed her eyes at the rather ominous question but nonetheless replied, "Enough to collapse a skyscraper, why?"

"I need you to prepare one such familiar and place it between us and them. I can force them away for a while."

"Is it going to leave you a broken wreck?"

"No, you said that's not what you wanted me to end up as, right?"

The Homunculus fought back a sarcastic retort and instead yanked more than a few lengths of her hair off the crown of her skull, going about what her sibling had asked of her, the silvery strands beginning to glow ominously with barely contained energy.

"Caren, I'll need you to steady my arm when it's time."

"Very well."

Slowly glancing over the pursuing Servants Shirou reached behind his waist, pulling out one of the guns Illya had seen him use when going to kill that creepy priest, the one that looked like a single shot.

She'd forgotten to ask what it did in the rush of events that had occurred afterwards...no doubt she'd get a first hand demonstration.

"Ok, I'm all set, Onii-chan."

"Good. Sakura, you might want to have Jack hide."

A simple nod from Sakura was all the Servant needed to halt her ineffectual throwing barrage and dematerialize, Shirou shouting, "Now!"

Instructing the tightly woven and fiercely glowing familiar that resembled a bulky turtle more than it did graceful bird into action Illya watched with fascination as her brother laid his arm over Berserker's shoulder, Caren pressing up against him and laying a hand across his outstretched limb-an action that caused her to hiss in displeasure-before they took aim at the construct as it reached the halfway point between Berserker and their pursuers.

The Albino barely had time to blink as a red length of fabric (a Holy Shroud?) wrapped around both Caren and Shirou's arms as if it had a mind of its own, binding them together as their aim steadied, a swift pull of the trigger causing her ears to ache with pain at the deafening noise as a flash of metal leapt towards her compressed ball of prana-

-and the air seemed to _scream._

A horrendous cacophony like someone had just ripped an ocean liner in two assailed her eardrums, hands instinctively plugging her auditory pathways...but her eyes saw _everything._

A flash of blue, explosion of sparks and a veritable tidal wave of steel had smashed into the three Servants chasing them, instincts barely saving them as they skid to a halt and raised weapons or armor to guard against the deluge of metal.

But even that wasn't enough, Illya estimating roughly _fifty _meters of jagged steel having spread outwards in a wide arc from where the bullet had struck and Supernatural body or not _that _was going to leave a mark.

Most importantly, it allowed Berseker to open up precious distance between them.

"Good work, Caren."

"I'm sure you were simply happy to hold me so close to you, Shirou-kun."

"...Whatever."

Taking a fair bit of vindictive pleasure in the way her sibling pushed away the Exorcist with a disgruntled expression Illya quickly asked, "Onii-chan, what was that?"

"An Incarnation Round. I'm a sword and the bullet manifests my soul in whatever it impacts, converting energy into swords. Stay sharp, we're not done yet."

True to his words she could sense the three energy signatures of the other Servants once more begin chasing after them...but they had lost too much ground.

The rest of the minute long sprint-however tense and jostling-passed without further incident, Illya finally coming into range of her castle's bounded field and quickly altering it to allow all of them inside, Berserker skidding to a halt in front of the main gates with a wild spray of dirt as they all leapt to the ground, Illya fighting down her embarrassment at stumbling while everyone else seemed no worse for wear, smoothly regaining their feet despite the breakneck ride.

...Maybe she should take up Shirou on that training regimen.

"Milady?! Where have you been all this time?! And who are these people?!"

Glancing at Sella and Leysritt as they quickly bounded out of the castle Illya shouted, "They're fine, get ready for a fight!"

While Sella clearly had questions Leysritt, as usual, didn't argue and instead leapt in front of her, halberd at the ready.

Sakura and Jack took up a flanking position to the left of Illya, Sella and Shirou handled the right alongside the albino while Herakles took the center, their motley group primed and ready for a battle if it came to it.

For minutes nothing occurred, Illya sensing the three probing the edge of her castle's defenses, searching for any weaknesses they might be able to exploit...and just as quickly as they came they vanished from her perceptions, finally allowing them a chance to breathe.

As one they released a collective sigh-

-and Illya let loose a startled squeak as a powerful and unyielding hand clasped her shoulder, turning her around with inarguable strength as she was greeted with the terrifying visage of a smiling Sella, the maid Homunculus staring at her with a creepy and unblinking glare.

"Milady? Would you care to explain just _what, _exactly, is going on here? And why you disappeared without so much as a note?"

Flicking her eyes around the gathered crowd the albino winced as she realized no one was in any great rush to help her.

Hell, Caren even seemed _excited _to watch the fallout, the bitch.

"Well...about the Grail War."

She cast about for any word that would suitably describe their current state of affairs and settled for a word she had heard a store worker use when he had dropped something on his foot, drawing scandalized looks from several other shoppers.

"It's shit."

* * *

**Who taught Illya the words of the working class?**


	16. Third Night (1)

Third Night (1)

To say Arturia Pendragon was not enjoying herself would be something of a colossal understatement, similar to saying Merlin was a decent Magus with a bit of a playful streak. Even the suggestion that she was completely miserable, confused and bitter with the current state of affairs was a bit of a trivialization, akin to implying that Mordred had a minor grudge to settle with her father.

Unleashing a quiet, dejected sigh that she never would have shown were she not alone the King of Britain dejectedly stared at the scarred wall of the Tohsaka manor and brooded about more current events instead of long ago ones.

Namely, that she was now the slave of a Vampire and had no immediately apparent way to escape such a fate, her master sequestered away in an unknown location...she had been looking forward to fighting alongside miss Luviagelita. A bit haughty and smidgen arrogant but she was nothing if not brave, driven and possessed a good head on her shoulders, qualities Saber admired.

And she had failed pathetically to ensure the sanctity of her mind.

…

And she had thought the 4th Holy Grail War was a soul-rending experience. Having her ideals challenged by Iskandar, watching Emiya Kiritsugu make a mockery of her chivalric virtues, only able to watch as more and more innocents were drawn into a conflict they had no knowledge of, having to kill Lancelot and confront his mindless rage over the consequences of her actions as King...and then to have the Grail, the one, _single _thing that would make it all worth it snatched away from her at the last moment.

…

And now this one, which was proving to be-

"You know, when I imagined the King of Knights I didn't really picture some pretty little thing moping about in some dismal shithole basically waving around a sign that says, 'woe is me'! Never meet your heroes, am I right?"

Saber couldn't even really muster up the energy to be angry at the blue-haired man, letting her eyes drift closed as she tiredly replied, "What do you want, Lancer?"

"Shit, can't even drop by to say hello and commiserate with the one other Heroic Spirit stuck in this sinking ship of ours? Especially since that pissy Archer went and got himself killed in the very first battle we fought against other Servants."

Arturia could hear him shake his head, earrings jingling slightly.

"Seriously, _two _Reality Marbles? Wish I could have seen that-oi, you just made a sour face."

Once more schooling her expression into one of passivity Saber neutrally replied, "You must have been imagining it."

How else was she supposed to explain the unexplainable? That Avalon, the priceless treasure and artifact that symbolized her commitment to leading Britain as its King, was split in its allegiance? That she was no longer the singular wielder and recipient of the blessings of the fae?

...Was it because of her desire to erase her existence from the past, to avert her Kingdom's fall? Did she longer have the right to wield Avalon, if she was so Hellbent on erasing the reason she was gifted it in the first place?

More than ever she found herself reflecting on Iskandar's words...not their disagreements on their respective paths of rule, but on his disbelief that she would erase both her and her knight's accomplishments without looking back, without consideration for their thoughts on the matter.

She no longer had any idea if her wish was one that she truly, deep down, wanted. Lancelot had carried his rage to the Throne even after his death...who was she to trivialize his grudge, to make of it nothing? Who was she, to completely rob Mordred's entire life of any meaning it had ever had in the first place?

And what of her other knights, those who had stayed by her side or merely stayed true to family and friends? What of Sir Galahad, Percival and Lamorak? Would _they _approve of having their deeds so-

"Eep!"

Leaping to her feet and fighting down the flush of embarrassment at her unintentional noise of surprise Saber almost cut Lancer down right then and there, the man smirking at her with his finger still held outwards where it had poked her in the cheek.

"Do you have a deathwish, Lancer?! And what are you _wearing?!"_

The blue-haired man simply raised an eyebrow, seemingly unconcerned with the irate King before him.

"The clothing of the current era, what else? Can't just go walking around in my normal threads, people would think I'm insane. More insane than usual, at least."

Saber cast a critical eye at the Servant's floral pattern shirt and dark slacks, distaste curling her lips.

"Is that what you have been doing these past hours? Simply seeing the sights? Or have you forgotten that we are the slaves of some despicable monster and our Masters are currently under lock-and-key with no hope whatsoever of freeing them?"

"Oh crap, I _forgot _about that! Geez, I'm just that absentminded of a guy, to go forgetting about the events of last night. Guess my memory isn't what it used to be."

...The sarcasm wasn't lost on Arturia, her eye madly twitching as she prepared to berate the other Servant with her sword-

"Look, Saber. If life is so damn intent on kicking the shit out of us when we're down the absolute _worst _thing we can do is be all sad and upset about it. Trust me, enjoy yourself anyway and whatever forces that conspired to make you feel crappy are gonna feel like right idiots."

"You would know a thing or two about idiots."

Rather than be upset the man just grinned, cheerily remarking, "Looks like there's still some life left in you yet! And here I thought you had just holed yourself up in here all day to brood."

"I _have _been in here all day, Lancer. There's nowhere else to _go."_

Her teeth clenched, righteous indignation fueling her vitriol.

"We were treated as mere afterthoughts, like we don't even _matter. _Rider told us we were free to do as we wish-aside from plot against the Vampire-and left. Nothing more, nothing less."

"What, you would prefer it if we were under constant supervision, told to just sit in some boring room and not move? I mean, _you _seem to be alright with that but _I _wouldn't be."

Whirling around with frustrated energy Saber spat, "We are Heroic Spirits! Not convenient tools to be cast aside whenever inconvenient!"

She had gone through _that _particular treatment during the fourth war and as far as she was concerned that whole sequence of events was a nightmare she would sooner forget...any reminder at all opened wounds that had barely begun to clot, never mind heal.

Lancer didn't outwardly respond to her rant, simply staring at the smaller woman for the longest time...before abruptly snagging her arm and dragging her out of the room, Saber's eyes widening as she stumbled along in his wake.

"W-wha? Lancer, unhand me!"

"Nope. You're getting a serious case of cabin fever staying cooped up in there and it's obviously driving you crazy. I'm taking you on a tour of the town and I ain't taking no for an answer."

Feeling herself flush in embarrassment as she had to power walk in order to keep up with the taller man's swift stride Saber growled, "Lancer? You have three seconds to let go of my arm."

"And let you retreat back into that cave of boring dullness? Sorry, Saber, but if you want me to _not _show you a fun time tonight you're gonna have to cut my damn arm off."

Seriously considering such an action for a moment Arturia felt her fingers caress Excalibur's hilt...and drop, a huff of irritation escaping her.

"Fine. Explain to me what you mean by a 'fun time', Lancer."

Turning around and finally allowing her to walk under her own power the man grinned, replying, "Honestly? No idea. Just figured we would wander around the city center and see what popped up."

Saber scowled and was about to explicitly state just what she thought of _that _particular plan-

"But I _do _know we need to get you something other than that armor and dress of yours. You kinda stick out like a sore thumb with that getup."

"This _getup-"_

"Is tacky as Hell, I know. C'mon, Saber, we've got a long night ahead of us!"

…

The blonde was beginning to regret this whim of hers already.

* * *

"No."

"And I say yes."

"I am _not _wearing that."

"Can't go around in armor, Saber."

The smaller blonde glared at Lancer with a heated gaze...the effect somewhat ruined by the fact that it was just her head poking out from behind a changing curtain, much like how a newborn lion cub would peek out from behind its mother's back.

"Watch me."

"Just try it on, what's the worst that can happen?"

"No. I am a King and I say _no."_

"You pulling out the, 'I am a King and my word is law' for _this?"_

Emerald eyes locked onto a white kimono with red lilies on it, a choice of dress that she wouldn't have necessarily minded if it simply wasn't so _short, _leaving her legs on display to an uncomfortable degree.

"A King may do as she pleases."

"Well what exactly are you-"

"This shall do."

Hand flashing outwards towards the stack of clothing a nearby attendant was holding Saber retreated back into the room, said attendant turning to Lancer before flashing a mischievous smile.

"Your girlfriend is rather shy, isn't she?"

A thud from inside the changing room-as if someone had tripped over their clothes while slipping them on-and squeak of indignation preceded a shout of, "He is _not _a romantic interest in any form whatsoever!"

Appearing contrite the employee apologized with, "Oh, my mistake. You're both foreign and just seemed so in tune with each other that I assumed..."

Smirking like a cat that had just caught the canary Lancer replied, "Ah, no biggie. She's actually a work associate of mine who tends to shut herself inside the house all day and not socialize much. Figured someone had to break her out of that habit-"

_THWAP!_

The attendant giggled as Lancer grinned, removing a sweater that Saber had discarded earlier from around his head.

"She also has anger issues."

A low growl-much like that of an irritated Kitten's-leaked past the curtain as it was promptly shoved aside, Saber casting a malevolent glare at the other Servant as the attendant gasped in joy.

"You look simply stunning, miss!"

Uncomfortable at the sudden scrutiny Arturia shifted her sight to Lancer-

-and felt her eyes avert themselves at his sharp gaze, lips pulled upwards in a clear grin.

"Well don't you like like quite the pretty girl? Was I right or was I right?"

Briefly glancing downwards Saber had to admit that one of the articles he had chosen was...acceptable.

A sky blue 'sundress' that went down to her ankles and covered a thankfully generous amount of her shoulders alongside simple sandals. While she wasn't _entirely _comfortable with how much skin was shown on her arms-the suit she had worn during the previous Grail War had been one of her favorites-it was quite easy to move around in and would suffice if an enemy suddenly attacked.

It was a compromise.

"But there's still something missing..."

"You're right, sir! But, hmm...jewelry, perhaps? A proper hair ornament?"

Caught off guard by the way both leaned in towards her with intense stares Saber briefly felt the urge to hide back in the changing room until they left. But she was a King and a King didn't run!

"Ah hah! That was it, you got a good eye on you, lady~!"

Completely caught off guard as Lancer reached behind her Saber blankly stared as he took ahold of something-

-and a gentle yank removed the ribbon holding her hair in its customary bun, strands falling loosely around her shoulders as she blinked gormlessly.

He...had he just…

No one-and she meant _no_ one-had _ever _dared to so brazenly alter her appearance in so bold a manner once she had been crowned King.

Not Guinevere, not Sir Kay...not even Merlin.

"Oh my _gosh! _She's so cute with her hair down!"

"I know, right? Dunno why she's always being a party pooper and keeping to herself. C'mon, Saber, get out and live a little!"

The King of Britain's jaw worked up and down, trying and failing to form a proper response...and she promptly deflated, face burning with embarrassment and mortification as she stated, "Let's...let's just pay and go..."

No sooner had the words slipped from her mouth that Saber flushed crimson, _another _realization striking hard as she remembered that she had no money with which to buy anything-

"Sounds good to me. How much for all of that?"

"Follow me to the register and I'll ring it up for you~!"

Plodding along in their wake Saber felt true kinsmanship with her knights who had survived a particularly grueling battle, walking along with a shellshocked air of disconnect.

* * *

"How did you acquire money? I don't imagine the Vampire is one to afford us any sort of aid."

Shrugging with clear disinterest Lancer replied, "Got accosted by some thugs who thought I was an easy foreign target or something. Showed em' otherwise and took my spoils of war in the form of _nice _chunk of change. Having crap luck sometimes works out to my advantage, believe it or not. So, Saber...anything catching your interest?"

Gazing around the well lit city center and its bustling crowds, traveling vehicles and flashing lights Saber felt...more than a little overwhelmed. During the previous war she and Irisviel had toured a great deal of Fuyuki, certainly...but they had mostly stuck to the more modest centers of commerce, rather than the congested interior. And it didn't help that, despite the Grail affording her a blanket amount of knowledge on current events, comparing this era and her own was like comparing night and day.

…

Thinking back on Irisviel soured Arturia's mood, reminding her of the heavy fact that she was now forced to battle against her friend's daughter in a cruel twist of fate that she-

"_Geez, _Saber. Were you born with a stick up your ass or was it something that gradually forced its way into nature's pocket?"

Teeth grinding at the crude comment she met the Irish spearman's exasperated gaze, biting out, "Did you invite me along only to belittle and tease me, lancer? Mind your tongue."

Rolling his eyes the taller man responded, "No, I dragged you along because I figured you could use a little bit of fun. Instead you seem to be taking every opportunity possible to be miserable and downcast. Seriously, woman, what the Hell is your deal?"

The duo heatedly glared at each other, passerby giving the foreign pair a wide berth for fear of getting caught up in the chaos that seemed ready to unfold at a moment's notice.

The battle of wills continued unabated for almost a solid minute-

-and eventually Saber released a tired sigh, stating, "You wouldn't understand, Lancer."

Continuing their walk the blue-haired man scoffed, replying, "Yeah, no shit. It's kinda hard to understand something you have no knowledge of but that's why people have mouths, yeah? To talk about things?"

"I doubt you would understand even if I _did _tell you."

"Because it's not like I'm another Heroic Spirit, or anything. Yup, absolutely _no _way I could _possibly _relate to anything going through that pretty little head of yours."

Biting down on her scathing retort Saber merely sighed.

…

_Could_ she tell him about her worries? She was so used to taking on the burdens of her ideals by herself and look how _that _had ended up. And this war would almost certainly end with the both of them dead with no wish so what was the harm? And suppose she did eventually use the Grail to erase her existence from the common timestream? Lancer would not even know that the conversation had occurred in the first place.

…

And, truth be told...she was simply _tired. _Tired of the image of a King of Knights, tired of fighting and tired of sacrificing others for an ideal that she wasn't even sure of anymore.

"Fine, Lancer. I'll tell you...but..."

Her nose picked up the heavenly scent of spices, sauces and other delicious things alongside the sound of frying meat, Lancer matching her motion and smirking at the smaller woman's clear enthusiasm.

"Well, no sense in talking on an empty stomach. C'mon, Saber. After all, what's the point of money if not to spend it?"

"We don't need to eat and that money is not yours to begin with."

"First point is undercut by your drooling and the second doesn't matter."

The King of Knight's hand automatically flew to her lips, wiping away spittle-

-that wasn't even there, emerald eyes blinking in confusion.

"Just kidding about the drool part."

_SMACK!_

Rubbing his smarting arm as Saber blushed and stomped off towards the grill house Lancer couldn't help but smirk, lazily following in her frustrated wake.

Who would have guessed that the King of Britain was actually just a feisty little spitfire on the inside? Tonight was looking up!

* * *

**Ok, I know Fate/Zero came after Stay Night but as someone who watched Zero first before moving on to the sequels Saber's arc seemed kinda wonky and it always seemed like a missed opportunity that she never had the chance to talk to anyone about her trials and traumas from the Fourth Grail War, whether than be with a Servant or Master (Which is why Project Mouthwash's abridged Series is so damn entertaining).**

**So, why not Lancer? The unsung Hero who everyone likes but is basically the Kenny of Fate?**


	17. Third Night (2)

Third Night (2)

The patrons of _Koyaku's Grill and Drink _had been treated to a variety of interesting sights during the past twenty minutes. Not only had two foreigners-both wildly different in appearance and outwards temperament-shown up but they had also begun to demolish a fair portion of the evening's stock, consuming enough for a party of ten and going strong with no signs of stopping.

The man they could see perhaps having such an appetite. Fairly tall with a wild and masculine appearance, possessing a toned and athletic form that was clearly a result of hard work and constant activity with a boisterous and confidant nature to match.

...It was the young woman that was sitting across from him that left jaws hanging and mouths gaping. Seeming about as heavy as a paperweight and half as durable she had nonetheless plowed through more menu offerings than the male had, a feat that simply didn't seem possible given her fairy-like features.

…

The manager that shift had yen symbols dancing across his eyes for a good thirty minutes.

"Well, Saber? You've eaten half a wild boar at this point and I think it's time you start spilling it. What's got your panties in a twist?"

Briefly fantasizing that it was Lancer's tongue she was placing over the _hibachi _Saber glanced upwards towards the other Servant, calmly sipping his fifth beer and patiently awaiting his own choice cutlets to be properly seared.

Why, exactly, had she thought he would be a good conversation partner over a matter such as this?

Sighing to herself she left her meat to grill and slowly asked, "Do you have regrets over the past? Action you undertook that, if given the opportunity, you would rectify?"

Raising an eyebrow Lancer glibly remarked, "Is that a real question, girlie?"

Rising to the bait before she could stop herself she snapped, "No, it's a fake question, _boy."_

Chuckling at her acidic tone the man took a large swig of his drink, eventually responding, "Well if it was as simple as just snapping my fingers and some bit of mishap or misfortune was fixed, then, yeah. Course I would do that. Gods only know I made my fair share of screwups and mistakes during the course of my life. What, is that your wish for the Grail? To fix something you did?"

Shifting in her seat the young woman slowly replied, "Something along those lines. It's just that recent events have made me wonder if...if that's what my wish truly is?"

Swirling his booze in the glass Lancer mused, "Now that you mention it you seemed weirdly familiar with some of the participants of this war. Rider was mentioning how the Homunculus Master called you out by name, that she knew you from the fourth war. What's up with that?"

Wincing before shifting uneasily in her seat Saber carefully explained, "I...am not a conventional Heroic Spirit. It might even be more accurate to say I have not yet properly become one, even thought I fulfill every requirement necessary. It's why I can remember events of the previous war and-"

"Why you can't astralize, right?"

"Erm...yes."

"Hah! Knew there was a reason for that. Anyway what about the other Master has you all screwed up?"

Blankly watching the meat slowly brown Arturia stated, "She was the daughter of my previous Master ten years ago. That Master and I had our...we had our fair share of disagreements. And it all culminated in his betrayal during the closing seconds of the war, forcing me to destroy the Grail with no warning whatsoever."

"Destroy it? The Hell would he do that for?"

Saber could only shake her head, quietly replying, "I don't know. Despite our differences I'm certain he desired the Grail more than anything...he _never_ would have destroyed it without a good reason. But then that was the fourth war in a nutshell."

Idly flipping her slices over to evenly grill Saber distantly mused, "Iskandar, Diarmuid...Lancelot. _Especially _Lancelot. The King of Conquerors raised a number of doubts in my mind about how I lead my Knights, of how my decisions-both past and present-might have affected them and the resulting civil strife. Diarmuid...I respected a great deal. But he died cursing me and the world, a broken promise I had no say in leaving an ashen taste in my mouth. And Lancelot? Summoned as Berserker, mindlessly wishing to wipe me from existence, my refusal to grant him any measure of closure in life-whether through execution or exoneration-leaving him with no recourse but to seek it in death."

The chopsticks in her fingers suddenly snapped, Saber blinking at her momentary loss of control.

"My wish...many innocents died during the fourth war and now I find myself in a position where I must slay the daughter of a woman who I befriended during the previous battle, if I am to fulfill my ambition. An ambition I'm not even certain I _want _anymore. I just..."

Feeling more directionless and lost than ever before now that she had voiced her worries Saber quietly finished with, "I'm _tired. _And I just don't know what to do."

Warily glancing at Lancer, having no idea how he would react Saber was surprised to find he was merely contemplative, rather than judgmental or annoyed with her.

"Man. And I thought _this _war sucked. But forgetting that for a moment I'm still lacking one bit of important context here, Saber."

His sharp eyes locked onto hers, Arturia meekly sinking into her seat, wary at having exposed so many of her insecurities.

"What, exactly, is your wish?"

Absently poking at a piece of nearly perfect meat she blandly replied, "To erase my existence from Britain's history, to ensure that I never pull the sword from the stone and avert the sequence of events that lead to my kingdom's downfall."

She awaited the other Servant's mockery or harsh words, knowing that-to most Heroic Spirits-her wish was basically a slap in the face to everything they stood and had died for, to immortalize their accomplishments among Humanity...for better or for worse.

Instead she merely received a thoughtful hum from the man, his eyes narrowed as he lazily ate one of his grilled steaks.

"Well judging by how mopey you've been since the war went sideways you probably get that this wish of yours carries consequences beyond just your own legend. I'll skip the part where I say, 'hey, what about your knights' and jump to something a bit more apocalyptic in nature. What would erasing the legend of King Arthur mean for the world in general?"

Blinking in surprise at the avenue of thought she hadn't truly considered before Arturia hesitantly asked, "What, what do you mean?"

Staring at her as if he couldn't believe she was actually asking that Lancer responded, "Your legend is kinda a big thing, girlie. Kids, teens, adults...a _lot _of people know about you, are inspired by you. Hell, check this out."

Turning to the restaurant at large Lancer shouted, "Hey, who here has heard of King Arthur?!"

While a bit miffed at the sudden interruption about half the restaurant raised their hands, Lancer offering a wave and turning back to Saber with a smug grin, the young woman having hid her face behind her hair with a dusting of pink on her fair cheeks.

"See? And we're in freakin' _Japan_. Your name is _known, _Saber."

His eyes turned from amused to deadly serious.

"Forget Britain. Forget the Round Table and Camleot. What about the generations of people after your death who were inspired by King Arthur? What about those who wish to follow in your footsteps as a righteous defender of justice? About those who believe in the humble farmboy-girl, whatever-who became a king? About those who turn to their kids and use you as a role model for what a Human should _be?"_

Saber felt herself reel, as if she'd been punched directly across the face.

"To Hell with the people from _your _time. You were their ruler and your word is law and they're long dead. But the millions-_billions-_who came after? You're talking about casually uprooting a dream and figure they wish to be like, who makes kids want to take up a sword and be a _Hero_. You want my opinion? You have a responsibility to those who look up to the image of King Arthur _you_ created to live up to it. Because the one thing King Arthur never did? He _never_ gave up."

…

Saber could only look at her slowly charring food with a complete lack of expression.

She...had ever once thought of things like that. Nor had Iskandar, Gilgamesh or Irisviel.

The one person, ironically enough, who had thought of events like that had been Kiritsugu, citing her legend as having inspired unprecedented bloodshed as countless tried to emulate her.

But hearing it from Lancer?

It felt...different.

_Better._

Finally daring to meet Lancer's eyes she was startled at the camaraderie she found within his intense gaze, no disgust or derision to be found within.

"I get it, Saber. Killing my boy due to my own paranoia and battle lust, losing my foster son, having to forget Fand and a shit ton of other crap that happened...I would change it, I really would...but if my legend inspires just _one _person to be a better version of themselves, to challenge the world and take it on instead of just rolling over...way I see it, that's what being a Hero is _really _all about. About giving the little guy something to emulate and then surpass. Your meat's fucked, by the way."

Listlessly staring at the charred mess that was her barbecue, mind awhirl with a thousand different thoughts Lancer sighed at Saber's listlessness, reaching out and taking the mildly ruined pieces for himself.

"A bit of existential crisis ain't no excuse to go ahead and ruin perfectly good food, girlie. Sheesh..."

* * *

The pair of Heroic Spirits aimlessly wandered the city, Saber still lost in her thoughts as Lancer simply walked where his feet would take him, not particularly concerned about being anywhere in a hurry or about the empty wallet now in his pocket.

Money would come to them or it wouldn't, no sense in worrying. Especially since the rate of attrition this war seemed to be pretty high, one battle resulting in one dead Servant.

Instead he glanced over to his walking companion, still lost in her own little world.

...The King of Knights was _not _what he had been expecting. Instead of some totally austere and noble warrior king there was instead some conflicted little lady who apparently had several layers of weirdness surrounding her like a bad smell, never mind not actually being a proper Heroic Spirit.

In a way it made her more likable, if massively frustrating at times. But it was the complicated events and people that always ended up being worth the effort. Look no further than 90% of his life for proof of _that _particular claim.

"Lancer?"

Snapping out of his ruminations as he noticed the tiny slip of a woman finally snap out of her funk he offered her his undivided attention.

"Yeah, what's up? Finally feel like walking among the living again?"

"Do you think my wish to erase my legend is the right one?"

Rolling his eyes the hound of Ireland dryly retorted, "I thought I made _that _pretty clear...whatever. No, I don't think it's right one bit. At all. Nada. Zilch. But you're not me, Saber. And you're not Iskandar, Lancelot or even that little Homunculus girl you know. That desire of yours is something only you can decide is worth pursuing."

The blonde was silent for almost a solid minute, eventually huffing out a breath and turning to face him with an expression of mock seriousness.

"So what was the point of me explaining myself to you if you are just going to say that only I can make this decision?"

Smirking with supreme satisfaction Lancer replied, "Because talking about it helped, right? Now you have more information to make a better decision with and aren't cooped up in some dreary house just making yourself more depressed, locked into a spiral of thoughts that would never go anywhere. And you got to eat some pretty damn good food, that's always a plus."

The duo locked gazes, neither breaking off from the contest of wills-

-and Saber felt her lips twitch upwards against her will.

"Yes, I suppose that's true."

"Course it is, now c'mon! We've got the rest of the night to ourselves and there's better things to spend it on than heavy thoughts!"

Wrapping an arm around the woman's slim shoulders and yanking her against his side prompted a huff of irritation from her, a dry remark of, "Is this any way to treat royalty, Lancer?"

"Bah, since when was I ever one to pay attention to stuff like social standing?"

A brief chuckle left Saber against her will, a companionable silence passing between them as she extricated herself from his grip.

"Thank you, Sétanta. For listening."

Blinking is surprise at Saber's words Lancer let loose a bark of laughter, musing, "Been a _long _time since anyone used _that _name. And seriously, Saber-"

"Arturia."

Cocking his head the other Servant shrugged, averting her gaze with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Arturia. My name. It's only fair that you know my true name, seeing as how I know yours..."

Lancer stared at his opposite, finding her more demure attitude...oddly endearing.

"You know, you should smile like that more often. Sure, you're a little short and lacking in the boob compartment but the genuine happiness more than makes up for it."

Scowling yet fiercely blushing at the same time Saber huffed, "Is that meant to be a compliment or an insult?"

"Why not both?"

"Well, I don't...I mean, I-"

Laughing uproariously as Saber stammered in confusion Lancer walked onwards, the smaller woman hurriedly following him as she tried to formulate a proper response.

Their summonings and initial hopes for the war may have been completely overturned and trampled upon...but for the moment, having a companion they could spend a night of freedom and friendship with was enough to make up for it.

* * *

**While there's a lot to unpack regarding the actual mechanics of removing herself from history and averting Britain's destruction...I'm surprised nobody ever brought up what it would mean if King Arthur was suddenly erased from the cultural zeitgeist.**

**Mass pandemonium, raining cats and dogs while cheese rises from the oceans, probably.**


	18. Third Night (3)

Third Night (3)

"Allow me a moment to ensure I have understood you properly, Milady. You snuck out of the castle without telling us-"

"I said I was sorry!"

"-then spent an entire day wandering the city without supervision, only to lay in wait for your estranged step sibling to make sure that he fears you, courtesy of an ominous warning. Except he surprised you by knowing full well who you were and professed a desire to ensure that you live beyond the scope of the Grail War."

Sella cast a suspicious glance at said sibling, currently seated in a lotus position with his eyes closed and breathing steady, Sakura and Jack standing nearby while Caren calmly sat on a sofa and watched the proceedings with an amused smile on her face.

...As for Illya? Well _she _got the distinct pleasure of sulking in an oversized armchair while her more vocal caretaker lectured her like she was some naughty child.

It wasn't fair!

"You then decided to _go to a strage Magus' home _and spend the night, deceiving and making us worry while you are made aware of several methods that can be used to prolong your existence after the war. _Then _you assassinate the moderator of the Grail War-"

"That wasn't me, that was Onii-chan! And the new moderator is right there with a stupid grin on her face, it's fine!"

"-and realize that a Dead Apostle Ancestor is actually a Master and fighting in the war. An Ancestor that subsequently took control of the other three Servants and Masters before engaging you in battle, subsequently leading us to the current state of affairs. Have I missed anything?!"

Sullenly staring at an irate Sella Illya opened her mouth to reply-

"You neglected to mention the part where she attempted to sleep with Shirou-kun, only to be set aside like a small child."

-and instead pointed a finger at an angelic looking Caren, hissing, "You shut up, you're my guest here and you should show some manners!"

Nodding in agreement the Exorcist clasped her hands, praying, "Lord, this humble and errant lamb gives thanks for the shelter of a heathen's roof and begs your forgiveness, necessity has forced this devout woman of your flock to endure the tantrums and wiles of a midget sinner-"

"Caren? Stop."

Shirou's two words caused the white-haired girl to beatifically smile before placing her hands in her lap, Illya's eye madly twitching in poorly restrained fury.

Awkwardly clearing her throat Sella attempted to regain control of the situation by stating, "We'll discuss this later, Milady...but for now what are your orders?"

Heaving a monumental sigh and rubbing her head in a failed attempt at staving off the headache that now pounded throughout her skull Illya turned to her three...companions? Allies? Friends?

Now that she stopped to think about what _was _a good blanket description for the trio of weirdos she had ended up with? Quartet if she counted Jack the Ripper as well.

"Does the Church have any ideas or plans on how to deal with this Apostle?"

Sakura turned her attention to Caren, who gave a professional response devoid of joviality as she explained, "There were plans to deliver unto us a Conceptual Weapon that could kill or at least severely hinder an Apostle Ancestor. Unfortunately I do not know which one and given our need to abandon the church's location it will take some time for it to reach us. Two days, at the swiftest."

Wincing Illya mused, "Two days might be too long. In less than one the Ancestor took over half of the Masters and Servants and then assaulted us directly. Onii-chan managed to kill Archer but we're still facing Rider, Saber and Lancer. We don't know where they're based or what his goals for the Grail are and they don't care about attacking us in broad daylight. All we _do _know for certain is that he wants my eyes."

Pinching the bridge of her nose the Homunculus continued with a disgruntled, "And it might not be a good idea to wait here and hope they attack us directly. Saber's Noble Phantasm would destroy the castle easily and if what you were told by Lancer is true, Matou...then the Apostle Ancestor can bypass many of our protections and affect us directly if he shows up. And the three other Masters might make an appearance as well, if he decides to go all out. Grrr...this isn't fair!"

Speaking up for the first time Shirou remarked, "It's slightly worse than that, Illya. I got a good look at the Lancer's weapon and his identity is Cú Chulainn. That means he almost certainly has an ability to force one of us or our Servants into single combat."

Caren nodded sagely, explaining, "His defense of Ulster for months of single combat. True, it seems unlikely he would not have means of enacting that particular legend."

The albino let her head smack against the headboard of the chair, groan escaping her lips.

"...Maybe I should just let Berserker go wild against them and hope for the best. He's the strongest Servant, after all."

Even to herself that statement lacked any real conviction. As powerful as Herakles was the enemy simply possessed too many unknown powers for him to safely beat them into dust with no worries whatsoever.

"...Perhaps we should take this night to rest. We are all tired to varying extents and Shirou-sama needs some more time to recover. Jack can watch the borders of the castle and ensure that we have ample warning if anyone tries to sneak past."

Sakura's suggestion coincided with the tiny Servant offering a brilliant grin, cheerily announcing, "You can count on us~!"

Shirou nodded along with the suggestion while Caren, now that Illya looked closely, had the slightest trace of bags under her eyes.

She probably didn't look all that great herself, if she stopped to think about it. The race from the remains of their home after being involved in the battle against Rider, Archer and Saber probably left her in a significant state of disarray and general unkemptness.

"We'll do that, then. Rest for now and come up with a solid plan tomorrow. Sella, can you draw up the bath for us? I think we could all use one. Have Leysritt give everyone directions to it and their rooms and then meet me at the Workshop, I want to go over what resources we have available for use."

"Understood, Milady."

Regretfully rising to her feet Illya turned to Shirou-

-and he must have sensed her question before it even left, eyes still closed but head dipping slightly as he replied, "I'll be fine, Illya. Make sure you get some rest of your own."

Touched and annoyed in equal measure at his response the Homunculus retorted, "I could say the same about you, Onii-chan."

Shaking her head in exasperation she quickly followed after Sella, wishing that she could do nothing more than simply curl up next to Shirou and sleep out the rest of the war.

…

And while she was wishing she wished she were taller and had bigger boobs. Could she maybe make the jump to one of those other bodies during the war instead of after?

* * *

"Is the bath free, Sella?"

"Yes, Milday. Leysritt showed our..._guests _to it and their rooms sometime ago, it will be free for your use."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I wish to bathe. Return to your duties, Sella."

"As you wish, Milady...and _do _be wary around those three. Just because they are allied with us now does not mean that will be the case forever."

With Sakura and Caren? Maybe. But with her brother?

Illya _highly _doubted any force on the planet could make him do otherwise.

Instead of trying to convince the handmaiden of something she was simply conditioned to believe as a part of her duties Illya shrugged, tiredly replying, "I'll do that."

Bowing her head the other Homunculus departed, leaving Illya to discard her clothing into one of the almost full laundry baskets and yawn sleepily as she opened the door to the main washroom, enjoying the way the warm steam wafted over her skin as she lifted a foot to step into the enticingly hot water-

-wait. Almost full laundry basket?

"Oh my, I was not aware the Einzberns had so fully embraced the Japanese concept of mixed bathing. A bit of cultural exchange from the Axis era? How interesting."

Illya's eyes snapped wide, no longer half-lidded and drowsy as she scanned the washroom, mind racing to comprehend the predicament she had suddenly found herself in.

Sakura, Caren and Shirou were all seated-completely naked-in _her _bath, innocent expressions locked onto her own scandalized one. Except for Shirou-thank the Root for _that-_as his back was turned and he still seemed locked into the meditation he had been performing for the last few hours.

"What...how...why are you all in here _now?! _It's been two hours!"

Cocking her head in confusion the Matou explained, "We only entered ten minutes ago. Your maid seemed very confused on where things are in this house."

Illya's palm met her face.

Of _course _Leysritt would take them on the roundabout tour and not think twice about letting them into the bath at the same time. And of _course_ they wouldn't care, they were all weird and mentally deranged!

"If this is a problem we can leave now, Illya."

Crimson orbs locked onto Hazel ones...and the albino belatedly realized Shirou was staring directly at her. While she was _nude._

A high-pitched yelp left her as she turned on her heel and made to flee the room-

-and failed to account for the slippery tile, legs shooting out from under her as the Homunculus flailed in a vain attempt to regain balance.

And then a pair of strong, muscled arms smoothly caught her out of the air, Illya blinking as she realized Shirou had seamlessly moved from his meditative pose to a standing one, staring at her with a..._charged _intensity.

…

Her brain threw up its hands and left her skull entirely, the situation too much for the overwhelmed Homunculus to process, mouth hanging agape like a clubbed fish.

"Oh my, I think you broke her, Shirou-kun."

Illya sat with her knees tucked up to her chest, hands grasping her hair and eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment.

"One would think that, despite your claims to the contrary, you are still very much an innocent young girl, fainting just because you saw a few exposed bodies."

Glaring daggers at the white-haired hussy Illya snapped, "I'm older than all of you!"

"Ah, my sincerest apologies. It's just that you do not act or look the part."

Growling like an irate kitten Illya cut off her threat display as Sakura abruptly stood, walking towards her at a sedate pace as the Homunculus stared at the other girl's approach.

...She _really _wished she had a figure like _that. _A womanly body with clear signs of definition-no doubt from that Executor training-and a smooth gait with exotic hair.

"Would you like me to wash your hair, Illya-sama?"

Blinking at both the request and new way of addressing her the albino clumsily replied, "Er, why?"

"Because I often do so for Caren-sama. Pale hair looks best when it is clean, not dirty."

Completely at a loss of what to say as she was stared at by the shamelessly nude young woman before her Illya could only shyly reply, "I-if you insist, of course!"

She wasn't sure _why _she was so nervous! Sella-and sometimes Leysritt-would help her bathe and she wasn't exactly a stranger to naked women...so what was so different about this?!

She didn't know have time to ponder such thoughts as Sakura retrieved a nearby bottle of wash, lathered her hands-

-and the albino practically melted into the other girl's ministrations, fingers pleasurably running across her scalp and gently working out what few knots there were in the snowy tresses with a deft hand.

...That...wasn't so bad.

"Sakura-chan is indeed good with her fingers is she not? Shirou-kun can attest to that in particular."

And of _course _Caren then had to make a joke about it.

Turning up her nose at the comment-despite the blush on her face that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water-Illya retorted, "Hmph. For a woman of the Church you seem rather loose. Are you sure you're an Exorcist and simply not excommunicated?"

Instead of seeming put off by the comment Caren merely smirked, lightly pulling herself along the bottom of the large bath towards the Homunculus, Illya holding her ground despite the alarm bells now ringing in her head.

"Oh? If I am excommunicated then that means certain acts are..._allowed~."_

Suddenly switching targets the other woman latched onto Shirou's arm, dragging it between her modest bust and causing Illya to almost burst a blood vessel.

"W-what are you doing?!"

Innocently staring at the Homunculus Hortensia replied, "Obviously I am indulging in acts of affection, what else? Since I am no longer a woman of the faith."

Her ire getting the better of her Illya stood up, marched next to her sibling and wrapped his arm between her own far more lithe chest, cursing the lack of swelling that made the action less enticing than it normally would have been.

She barely noticed how Sakura easily matched her pace, as if used to such occurrences.

"Hmph! If you couldn't understand a simple bit of wordplay and teasing then you really are showing how young and immature you are!"

A wicked grin crossed the other woman's face as her hand abruptly dipped beneath the water to a certain..._part _of her sibling's anatomy that caused him to, _ahem..._stiffen.

"Immature, am I?"

Picking up on the challenge loud and clear Illya shoved aside her shyness, her worry and inhibitions, matched the woman's gesture as she shoved her hand below the water's surface-

-and almost fainted right then and there as she felt the soft skin of Caren brush against her own...and something _hard _and _hot _flex beneath her palm, a sensation she had no idea how to describe-

_THWACK!_

Both her and Caren yelped as Sakura's hand found the back of their skulls, the young woman staring at them with something resembling reproach.

"You are making Shirou-sama uncomfortable."

Glancing up at the young man Illya belatedly realized he had his eyes pointedly fixed on the ceiling, jaw clenched and calm meditation clearly disrupted.

…

There was also the fact that, if she remembered correctly, males weren't naturally hard like that unless they were, erm..._excited._

Blushing furiously and quickly retracting her hand the Homunculus buried her face into Shirou's arm, apologetically mumbling, "Sorry, Onii-chan..."

"It's fine, Illya. It was just...unexpected."

…

She couldn't really bring herself to ask which of them made him more aroused, her or Caren. Or Sakura. Or all of them. _That _question lead to a collection of responses she wasn't sure she was prepared to handle.

Instead she settled for glaring at the Exorcist-

-and blinked in shock as she finally stopped to _look _at the other girl, realizing a rather alarming fact.

"I...I thought Onii-chan healed you?"

She was, from the neck down, absolutely _covered _in scars of every size and shape imaginable. Puncture wounds, burns, lacerations...a veritable roadmap of pain and suffering as Illya stared wide-eyed.

"Oh, these? Yes, Shirou-kun was kind enough to erase all traces of my most recent maladies but these have been gained over many years of serving as a faithful member of the Lord's house."

Unable to tear her gaze away from the bevy of injuries it was Sakura who supplied the answer with a quiet, "Masochistic Pneumatic Automatism Diathesis. Caren-sama's body naturally displays the end result a Daemonic possession will have on its host, meaning she is useful in finding those seized by such beings."

Wincing at the realization of what _that _meant-as well as the clear signs such a life brought-Illya carefully asked, "Don't you have a healer or something along those lines to ensure you don't have to live with...those?"

The woman simply shrugged.

"Mere physical maladies are a sign of my faith and service in the Lord."

Illya noticed, for just the briefest of moments, a slight softening in her expression before it was back to its usual passivity.

"And those that walk by my side have never cared overmuch about my appearance."

Conversation ceased afterwards into a sort of comfortable awkwardness, Illya's mind racing as she allowed her eyes to drift closed, Sakura still calmly washing her hair.

She...could actually sort of respect that Caren bitch now. And that _really _bothered her.

Heaving a quiet sigh she could only wonder if she was ever going to meet anyone normal in her life.

Probably not.

* * *

**So I know official artwork and stuff has Caren pretty much spotless aside from magical anime bandages (the #1 most powerful and blanket cure in the world) but you would think the kind of life she leads, heavenly healthcare plan or not, would leave a mark or two somewhere. **

**Besides, girl's with scars are awesome (Tsukuyo, Nice Holystone, Balalaika...need I say more?)**


	19. Third Night (4)

Third Night (4)

Rider was not an individual given to fear, anxiety or even unease. A lifetime of wars, unending political and military battles alongside a fair dosage of personal tragedy intermixed with the end of the world had left him a hardened man...assuming he even _was _a man anymore, the necessary transformations that ensured his people's survival, turning them into the Yaga, had altered them on a fundamental level.

Yet to watch the Apostle Cato Flavius perform his craft was a noticeably unusual and mildly disconcerting sight. Rider knew a thing or two about Magi and their rituals, knew that nothing came free or even easily to those that employed the art. Yet there the Apostle was, barely a trace of energy to be found as his eyes shifted and darted around the caverns they had been residing in since the start of the war, the three mind-controlled Magus calmly sitting on a nearby rock outcropping with blank expressions, a position they had held since their wills had been subsumed.

...Rider briefly wondered what the Apostle's plans were for the girl who's Servant had been killed before turning to the Vampire in full.

"**Saber and Lancer have been given their 'orders'. Not that there was much to tell."**

Apparently concluding his investigation the Apostle turned to face Rider, the Servant once more giving the Vampire a closer look. Pale skin, curly brown hair and an unremarkable height or build...but the eyes were what was truly strange, fathomless black rather than the crimson he had expected of most of his kind.

"I don't begrudge them the freedom to explore at their leisure, as their boundaries have been set quite explicitly. But enough of that, Rider. Come, see what I have discovered."

Interest piqued the Servant strode next to the Vampire, curiosity getting the better of him as he watched the Apostle touch some seemingly random piece of the wall-

-and an impossibly convoluted and complex array of magecraft illuminated the cavern with tangled webs of indecipherable meaning, Rider letting loose an impressed grunt.

"**Not a simple formalcraft array, then. What have you stumbled onto, Apostle?"**

"This, Rider, is the nesting grounds of the Greater Grail."

"**The Greater Grail? That would imply there is a lesser version that exists."**

"Indeed. It's quite fascinating, what the founding families of the Grail War accomplished."

Turning to face the towering figure next to him Flavius revealed glowing eyes with spider web-like veins interlaced across them, tangled webs of vision denoting the usage of a Mystic Eye.

"The _True Sight _Mystic Eyeallows me to see the fabric of mana itself, of where effects or rituals have been laid down or inscribed. And in observing Fuyuki I discovered something...odd. Mainly that the Grail seems to be in two different places at once."

"**For what purpose? It would seem logical to have the Grail sequestered away in a single, secure location rather than scattered about, ****where others may stumble onto it****."**

Nodding in acceptance of the Servant's words the Apostle nonetheless raised a finger, explaining, "You would be correct...but the creators of this ritual were rather clever in designing it. This 'Lesser Grail'-the one not located here-seems to operate as a key for actually interacting with the Grail proper. Before us is the nuts and bolts operation of the system but we have no means of altering or accessing with it without the Lesser."

Shrugging slightly the Apostle offered a wry smile, stating, "At least, that is what I inferred from my observations. I was never a particularly talented Magus."

Slowly inclining his jagged head Rider remarked, **"Those eyes of yours are quite versatile, Ancestor."**

A modest tilt of his preceded an explanation of, "My Mystic Eyes are all I have, Rider. It's fortunate that they are. And it's rather convenient, the location of the Lesser Grail."

"**How so?"**

"The Homunculus who's Mystic Eyes I coveted, the ones of Binding? If what I've inferred from the formula inscribed here is correct, the Einzbern family would implant the Lesser Grail in one of their artificial Humans that would keep it safe until enough Servants had perished to fuel the ritual. If we were to retrieve the doll, as I intended to regardless, we have a means of direct access to the Grail. We might not even _have _to fight off most of the other Masters and Servants."

Humming pensively Rider was silent for a time, eventually turning to face the Apostle directly.

"**I also recall you mentioning something ****about the Grail being corrupted during that conversation. I have a wish of my own, Apostle. And if it will be perverted by this 'corruption'...I will be less than pleased."**

Not displaying the slightest trace of apprehension Cato Flavius merely explained, "Unfortunately, from what I have determined...there _is _an anomaly among the Grail system. While the exact identity or nature is beyond my understanding I _can _tell you that any wish enacted by the Grail will be...twisted. Your desire will come true, but its means of doing so will be horrific and destructive. A monkey's paw perfectly encapsulated, to use a more mundane phrase."

Rider and the Apostle stared the other down...and eventually the towering Servant released a tired sigh.

"**Then the Grail is useless to me. I hold no trust in a cup that will distort the desires of the heart. The flesh is already twisted...best not risk the soul as ****well****."**

Cato seemed curious, asking, "Was your wish related to the form you manifested in? It's obvious you hail from a timeline different from our own, did you desire to fix your body-"

"**My wish will not be granted, Apostle...I see no reason to share with you what will never be achieved."**

"Fair enough."

Silence fell, the Apostle moving to the three Magi-

-and a clawed arm barred his way, Rider glaring at the Vampire with clear malice, voice bestial as he stated, **"And what of you, Ancestor? You know of this corruption but seem not dissuaded in the slightest. Tell me your wish, and I will judge whether it is worthy of my continued aid."**

Instead of anger or fear the Vampire only offered a sad smile, replying, "Would you object if I told you of my time as a Human, before I became an Apostle? That will provide the necessary context for my wish."

"**We have naught but time."**

Staring off into the distance Flavius seemed to lose himself for a moment, eyes losing their shine and returning to the strange voids they previously were.

"I was born during what is now knowns as the 'Pax Romana' period of the Roman Empire, slightly more than two millennia ago. My family and I were a simple one, farmers that laid claim to a respectable amount of land. Indeed, we were normal in all aspects aside from my younger sister."

A fond smile appeared on the Ancestor's lips.

"She had a unique condition, you see. She possessed Mystic Eyes of Regenerative State, eyes that could restore a person to the 'peak' of their health, both mental and physical with just a simple stare. By current Magi standards eyes such as these would be valuable beyond measure, ensuring that any experiments or alterations could be corrected after the fact. But back then? My sister was just a blessed little girl, helping the small community of a few hundred with her strange gifts and bright disposition."

Cato's expression turned distant, joviality replaced by utter neutrality.

"She had just turned thirteen years of age when he arrived. A wandering Magus who captured her heart and, with his arcane knowledge, allowed her to make even greater use of her gifts than before. He was always somewhat distant with the rest of us but never impolite and despite our wariness my sister was nothing if not ecstatic and joyous."

A chill that reminded Rider of the years after the star fell and the sky darkened fell upon their surroundings, the Apostle's voice becoming a furious hiss.

"And then one day we woke up to her screams, eye ripped from her skull and the Magus nowhere to be found, her gift and eyesight stolen from her in the span of a single night."

Fingers clasped and tightened hard enough that a creak of stressed bones could be heard throughout the cavern.

"We never heard from him again. And misfortune struck not a few months afterwards, drought causing us to fall on lean times and decide which mouths needed to be fed the most. My sister would not have been very high on that list even if she _hadn't _began wasting away, unwilling to eat, move or do much else than sit and stare at nothing. She died within six months of losing her eyes."

A finger gently trailed across his closed eyelids, tone cold.

"I could never forget that course of events, could never _forgive _it. I set out on my fifteenth birthday, scouring the lands for both any trace of the Magus and a means to kill him."

A humorless chuckle left the Vampire.

"I succeeded in neither. I never found so much as a _rumor _of the man and I learned, quite early, that I had absolutely zero talent as a Magus. Four circuits of pathetic quality and nothing else...I'll spare you the details, but I ran afoul of an Ancestor during my quest and spent quite the number of years in servitude before breaking free, now 'gifted' with a nigh-eternal existence to stew in my helplessness and anger."

Cato huffed a sigh, dryly explaining, "Still not having any means of power aside from my natural abilities as an Ancestor I turned to the very thing that had started my quest...Mystic Eyes. Again, skipping over the details but centuries of obsessive study into the means of harnessing these eyes is hardly riveting material. This sad state of affairs continued for a _long _time, my position of the 26th Apostle only being confirmed less than seventy years ago, ambitions still left unfulfilled."

A manic smile suddenly crossed the features of the Vampire, his hand raising to display the Command Seals emblazoned upon it.

"And then, out of nowhere, I am gifted a my most desired dream. An omnipotent device that can perform any miracle so desired..."

Finally speaking for the first time Rider gravely asked, **"And what is this wish, Apostle? An old grudge not settled, now gifted an outlet?"**

"You could say that...my wish is simple, King Ivan. I wish for every Human and near-Human in the entire world to be cut off from their magic circuits."

…

Silence reigned, only broken by Rider eventually grunting.

"**An imaginative revenge, to be sure..."**

"I would say so. Magi put _so much _stock in their vaunted craft...I wonder, how will they cope with the loss of the means to pursue said craft? To know that their circuits are still there but forever beyond their reach?"

Lips peeled back from the Ancestor's mouth, revealing pointed teeth locked in a rictus of grim satisfaction.

"It will be as if their eyes are ripped from their sockets. Painters gone blind and composers gone deaf."

"**...****There will be many who desire your death, should your wish come true. And Humans are adaptable. They will find a way to work around this sudden loss."**

"Oh, I have little doubt of that. But for a time many, _many _Magi will suffer the same fate as my sister did. And I am not particularly worried about their wish for my demise, Rider. For I will not live out the end of the war."

The bestial head turned to stare at the Apostle with the barest hints of surprise.

"**What makes you so certain of that, Ancestor?"**

"Us Ancestors have an individual who receives what we call the Rose Prophecy, a type of future sight that foretells of our deaths so that we may ensure another Ancestor takes our place. Mine was that, be I victorious or defeated in this war, I would not survive it."

A bemused smile crossed the features of Cato.

"It's strange, truth be told...almost two millennia of existence, brought to an end at the culmination of my fondest desire. There's a line or ten about poetic justice in there. Or perhaps 'fate' is a better word."

"**...****You speak of this wish and intend to carry it out, despite the professed knowledge of the Grail's corruption. Are you not concerned that it will fail, or twist your wish into something you never imagined?"**

"There is indeed the risk of that...but, again, it seems the wish is carried out, only in a manner that begets death and destruction. If the Grail decides to kill all the Magi so that they can no longer touch their magic circuits, well...so be it."

"**And you are not concerned that such a wish may propagate outwards? Many Humans carry within them circuits even if they are never used or activated. Would you inflict genocide upon them as well?"**

The Apostle shrugged.

"Times have changed, Rider. Humanity has become a dominant force and spread rapidly, over the decades and centuries magic circuits have manifested in a smaller and smaller percentage of the population. And you have said it yourself. Humans are adaptive. After all-if what I have gleaned from your past is correct-did not Humanity survive despite nine out of ten of them perishing in your timeline?"

"**Only because we gave up said Humanity. With the aid of Magi."**

Catching on to the Servant's insinuation the Apostle calmly replied, "Technology and science are capable of a great many feats these days. I fear not for the death of the Human species."

Servant and Apostle stared the other down...and Rider released a bass hum of consideration.

"**Acting on a grudge held over millennia due to the suffering of a loved one...you are more Human than you are monster."**

"I'm not entirely certain if that is meant to be a compliment or an insult."

"**Neither, it was a statement of fact."**

Staring at the three blank-faced Magi still seated off to the side Rider eventually replied, **"I do not entirely approve of your wish...it is hasty and ill-befitting of a ruler meant to lead the people. But I understand it."**

The Servant rose to his full height, gazing down on the Apostle with imperial majesty pouring out of the Tsar of Lostbelt in visible waves.

"**I will aid you, Apostle...but I will hear of the other Master's wishes and decide their validity. If I measure their desires as more palatable than yours...our agreement is at an end."**

Rather than be angry or upset at the Tsar's proclamation the Apostle merely nodded, small smile upon his lips.

"Then until such a time comes to pass...I will have need of your power, King Ivan. I have a plan for the morning, would you prefer to hear it?"

"**The short version. I wish to speak with Lancer and Saber."**

Nodding in agreement the Vampire strode towards the seated Magi, announcing, "Then, to summarize...we will all march on the Einzbern castle located outside of Fuyuki and take what we need from there."

A wry grin appeared on his features, tone wry as he finished with, "We're going to set a record for the fastest Grail War ever."

* * *

**Oath Under Snow Shirou approves of your actions, Cato. Fear the power of the little Sister revenge/rescue plot.**


	20. Fourth Morning (1)

Fourth Morning (1)

...Illya decided that her mattress, as massive and overly stuffed as it was, simply didn't match up to the small and cozy one that she had enjoyed at her _real _home, however short that duration had been.

Fighting off a yawn as she lazily rolled herself out of bed the Homunculus briefly wondered where everyone had wandered off to. After the absolute _mess _that had been them stumbling onto each other in the baths she wasn't certain in the slightest where they all stood in relation to one another. Were they friends? Awkward acquaintances? Allies of convenience?

"Urgh...never thought I would miss the Einzbern castle..."

At least everyone back 'home' had the decency to be boring and dismissive of her to a laughably uniform degree. Having to deal with her both her brother and his two...friends? Lovers?

Whatever. Having to deal with them was exhausting in a way that completely slipped her powers of description.

…

And it was...actually kind of fun.

Nose catching the scent of something delicious cooking Illya found her body automatically moving towards the kitchen, stomach rumbling slightly as she belatedly remembered that the last few meals had been skipped in favor of fighting and flight, followed shortly afterwards by aforementioned exhaustion.

"...not how it is supposed to be done!"

"I've seen recipes and copied them, it will be fine."

"And why are you making the omelet first?! It is customary for a warm beverage to be served, then some manner of toast followed by the main course itself! That is always how milady has taken her meals!"

"Oh. She didn't mention anything when she was staying with me."

"No doubt she was merely being polite-why are you sprinkling the toppings over the egg _after _folding it in half?! You are supposed to ensure that it is all within the confines of the egg!"

Shaking her head in disbelief Illya strolled into the room, noting with some amusement that Sella looked to be on the verge of an emotional breakdown, Shirou as calm as always as the Homunculus maid dithered around him while trying to watch three different cooking stations at once.

"Good morning, Onii-chan."

Turning to face her the young man calmly nodded his head, responding, "Good morning, Illya."

"Greetings, Milady. How did you manage to eat anything this barbarian prepared while you were staying at his place of residency?"

Sensing an opportunity to tease the usually uptight and stiff maid Illya grinned, stating, "Onii-chan is a _really _good cook, Sella. He follows all of the recipes perfectly and the food he makes is always delicious. I think it's great that Onii-chan is now here to cook for us!"

Having to hold back an open cackle at the horrified expression the Homunculus now sported the smaller albino turned her attention to her brother as he returned to his work, stating, "Can you find Sakura and Caren, Illya? The food is almost ready and they're no doubt rather hungry."

"Sure, I guess..."

Not entirely happy at being told to find Caren of all people the young woman nonetheless complied, moving out of the kitchen to the rest of the estate in search of her quarry.

She didn't have far to search.

The sounds of soft piano music reached her ears as she moved further in, curiosity getting the better of her as she approached a side room of the castle she had never bothered to fully explore.

Inside resided Sakura and Caren, the Matou calmly standing behind the other girl as she gracefully darted slim fingers over the instrument tucked away in a forgotten corner, eyes closed and locked in a seeming trance.

…

Illya wasn't too proud to admit that Hortensia was both incredibly skilled and impressive when viewed from afar, appearing like a truly divine holy maiden.

A shame about her rotten personality.

Deciding to sit on one of the various pieces of furniture located around the room Illya settled in to hear out the rest of the tune, not particularly worried about being back in the kitchen on time. She knew from experience that Sella would slow things down to a crawl by arguing with her brother over the best way to prepare and distribute the food.

Closing her eyes the Homunculus let the shifting and flowing music wash over her, taking the moment to fully relax amidst the madness of the Grail War.

"Would you like to convert, little girl? You seem to enjoy _How He Loves _rather immensely."

"It must be a truly inspiring piece, to still sound so good when played by such a black-hearted woman."

Not faltering in her performance one bit Caren serenely smiled, replying, "To refer to such a devout woman of the faith as black-hearted? Quite cruel of you but worry not, the Lord carries enough love in his heart for all of us. Even those of short temper and even shorter stature."

"He must indeed, to count you among one of his messengers."

"Big words from-"

An explosive sigh from Sakura cut off both arguing young women, an uncharacteristic display of emotion as her brow minutely furrowed.

"We are in a war where it is entirely likely we will have to rely on each other to survive, let alone be victorious. Your incessant arguing is becoming both irritating and actively detrimental. Either set aside your differences or simply attempt to avoid speaking with the other for the rest of our sakes."

Illya's jaw dropped, eyes wide at the uncharacteristic vitriol coming from the seemingly placid woman. Even Caren seemed caught off guard, blinking a few times at Sakura with open surprise.

Finding her tongue Illya shot back, "W-well she's annoying and constantly berating me! And I can't just _not _pay attention to her!"

Caren seemed equally irate, coldly stating, "She is immature and does not act as old as she claims to be."

Ignoring both of their comments Sakura calmly retorted, "Illya-sama? Caren-sama is a sharp tongued individual who has gone through most of her life treated by her father as if she does not exist, constantly suffering excruciating pain on a weekly basis that no amount of faith can completely nullify, even if she would proclaim otherwise."

The white-haired girl's fingers tightened over the hems of her robes, eyes narrowed as Sakura turned to face her.

"Caren-sama? Illya-sama, if what Shirou-sama told me is true, has grown up among a family that essentially raised her as a glorified means to an end, constantly modifying her body and soul while raising her to believe that her family abandoned her for another, suffering from constant nightmares due to her exposure to the corrupted Grail."

Voice colder than a frozen arctic tundra the Matou openly glared at the two shellshocked women.

"Since you have refused to acknowledge each other's pasts and respect the other, I deemed it necessary to do so for you. We are all alike more than we are dislike, trained and crafted by our elders or organizations to behave a certain way or accomplish a specific task, these machinations twisting us in unusual ways."

Turning on her heel the purple-haired girl strode out of the room, stating over her shoulder, "I will see you all at breakfast. Hopefully with greater accord between yourselves than you have displayed thus far."

The door closed with a final click, Illya and Caren in a minor state of shock at the verbal lashing and subsequent exposing of past..._events._

Neither could bring themself to look at the other.

"...That is perhaps the most I have heard Sakura say in one sitting. Ever. I actually feel rather jealous that she did so for you."

"She would probably say it was for the both of us, not me."

The two girls warily eyed the other, Illya eventually sighing, asking, "So it's true? Your father never gave you any attention whatsoever?"

Lip curling in slight distaste Caren slowly replied, "He...was always more interested in Shirou and Sakura than he was in me. I spent many months with those two while in the company of my father and Kiritsugu Emiya."

A strange expression of vulnerability appeared briefly before being covered up by indifference.

"It's quite pathetic, truth be told. I have lived for the faith with happiness and joy my entire life and my father was not even a good or mentally sound man...yet I desired his attention all the same, going so far as to hate Sakura and Shirou in my lowest moments for being his favorites."

Illya was genuinely caught off guard by the young woman's admission, swallowing her scathing retort and instead saying, "I...wasn't supposed to be stuck in this body. Inbetween the constant experimentation and other modifications the Einzberns performed on me I was more or less meant to die like this at the culmination of the war. That's left me with...an abrasive personality that is, in all honesty, rather childish. And it's only been made worse by my jealousy of you and Sakura."

Illya forced herself to spit out her next words as Caren stared at her.

"You knew my Onii-chan in such and intimate and familiar way when I, the person he professed as wanting to save, barely knew the first thing about him or his past. That...has made me act unfair to you."

Both young women locked eyes, unsure of how to respond to the other's honesty-

-until Caren heaved a sigh, turning to the piano and slowly lowering the lid over the keys.

"The Lord must truly have his hands full, with individuals such as us being counted among his flock."

Illya let loose an un-laydlike snort of amusement, wryly remarking, "Funny, I've been thinking something pretty similar for days now."

Gradually rising to her feet Caren strode towards where the Homunculus was seated, offering a hand as she stated, "I will try to be less...me, if doing so bothers you. A small enough sacrifice to make and generosity is expected of the Lord's chosen."

Steadily meeting her gaze Illya replied, "And I'll try to understand that...well that you're you and not get angry so easily."

Moving to accept the Exorcist's hand the albino leaned forward-

-and felt her eye twitch as Caren retracted it with a deadpan expression, offering a 'victory' sign as she blandly stated, "Just kidding."

Unsure of whether to laugh or snarl Illya simply closed her eyes.

"You really are a bitch, you know that?"

"Perhaps. But you did say you would try to understand that I am me."

"And _that _is going to be a full time job. C'mon, Onii-chan and Sella made us a breakfast and I don't want to be told off for letting it get cold."

Nodding in acceptance the pair began their trek to the kitchen, Illya briefly pausing before shaking her head in disbelief.

Had...had she just made a friend?

…

Probably. Given the course of events the last few hours it made _far _too much sense that the people she would form relationships with would be mentally insane or broken in a few dozen brain places.

* * *

"So what should be our next course of action be? We have a number of different options to consider."

The residents of the Einzbern castle had met in the courtyard, spread out over the various chairs and soft grasses that comprised the attractive architecture.

Illya had settled herself into Shirou's lap before he could say or do otherwise, much to Sella's visible apprehension while Berserker had taken up a watch position on the castle roof, Assassin standing atop his head and peering out over the landscape from her further elevated position.

"First we should decide if we wish to remain here and await the Church's aid in eliminating or sealing the Ancestor or move ahead without it. While we would receive a certain method of extermination in the interim we would be static and reactionary, rather than capable of seizing any sort of initiative."

Illya considered Caren's words, posing, "What else would we do if we decide to 'seize the initiative'? We're still uncertain as to where the Apostle and controlled Masters are being kept, we would have to scout and find them all while avoiding the Vampire's own means of searching."

Sakura suggested, "While Jack does not have a typical Presence Concealment common to most Assassins she would nonetheless be well suited to such a task. We could remain on the move while she searches."

Shirou nodded, adding, "I received a number of Noble Phantasms and other such resources from Archer when I faced him, if we can ascertain the location of where the Masters are being kept I can wipe them out from afar, as long as some measure of collateral damage is acceptable."

While Illya wasn't pleased to hear about such a course of action...she had to admit that the line would have to be crossed at some point. She wasn't prepared to let her brother wipe out an entire city on her behalf, but a few dead innocents in exchange for stopping an Apostle Ancestor's plans? That was a fair enough trade.

"We are also ignoring a potential resource we possess that could draw out the Apostle's forces without fail. Her."

Pointing directly at Illya it was a predictable response from Shirou as he said, "That's not an acceptable plan of action-"

"Wait, Onii-chan. What do you mean, Caren?"

Calmly placing her hands in her lap the Exorcist explained, "The Ancestor has professed a desire to possess your eyes, has he not? And as a vessel for the Lesser Grail you will be needed for the actualization of the ritual. The Ancestor _will _have to confront and hunt you at some point in the future. Why not lure him in that way?"

Giving the option serious consideration-despite her brother's clear distaste for it-Illya slowly replied, "That's a possible option...but the question then is how do we go about ambushing or taking advantage of that? We-"

"Mommy? Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Jack. Go ahead, speak what's on your mind."

Jumping down from above the Servant silently landed and continued her explanation unabated.

"Oh, it's just that you told us to let you know if anyone bad approaches the castle."

Everyone present tensed, the small girl blithely continuing with, "And there are a _lot _of bad guys! Maybe, umm...a thousand? And they're all really weird looking, like people with animal faces! Oh, and the other Servants and Master people with the Vampire bad guy are also with them."

They all blinked at the innocently cheerful Servant, Illya groaning as she let her head impact the center of Shirou's chest with fatalistic resignation.

"So much for seizing the initiative..."

* * *

**As the saying goes...'with friends like these, who needs enemies'?**


	21. Fourth Morning (2)

Fourth Morning (2)

It was morbidly amusing, Illya thought, just how quickly events could go from peaceful and productive to panicked and apocalyptic.

No sooner had Sakura's Servant pointed out the approaching _army _than a golden light had illuminated the horizon, a glow that had nothing to do with the rising sun and everything with the congealing mass of prana the gathered group could sense forming in the distance.

"Everyone behind Berserker, now!"

Shirou's shout instantly kicked everyone into motion, Illya finding herself sandwiched behind Sella and Leysritt as Caren and Sakura gathered behind her brother, Berserker leaping down from the castle roof and impacting the ground directly in front of them.

The Homunculus felt her eyes widen as a ray of golden light illuminated the sky, solid and wavering with barely contained power, gradually beginning to descend on the castle in a colossal arc.

"_Rho Aias!"_

Petals of gold, red and pink flared to life in front of Berserker, a Noble Phantasm manifested by her brother as Illya instantly recognized what he was attempting to do. Ripping out a bundle of her hair she cast the strands around the mystic shield, channeling as much prana as she could into the threads and reinforcing the Phantasm with blazing lines of silver.

Enough to stop _the _Excalibur? Probably not, but what else were they supposed to do?

"Here it comes, get ready!"

Shirou's shout coincided with the courtyard of her castle turning into an oversaturated painting, a deafening roar of crushing power falling overhead like the famed Sword of Damocles-

-and for a time the albino found herself lost in the fury of the assault, of wind and heat tearing at her body as her two handmaidens held on tightly, hands clasped over her ears as eyes shut themselves tight against the intolerably bright display.

She had other senses to detect what was happening however, wincing as her reinforcing strands of thread were burned away in scant seconds, the solid construct of prana and mysticism that was Shirou's Noble Phantasm waning rapidly in the face of the assault...and then breaking.

A terrified scream escaped from Illya before she could bite back on it, what had already been a violent experience ratcheting upwards in intensity as her brother's Noble Phantasm broke, exposing them to the full wrath of Excalibur were it not for Berserker's steadfast presence-

-and then all at once the assault ceased, Illya slowly opening her eyes as she dared to look around and take stock of the situation, jaw dropping at the devastation that been wrought. The courtyard and its painstakingly cared for gardens were naught but ashes and smoke, the tough walls of stone and bracing wood melted or burning where they sagged, everything but the furthest edges of the fortress utterly destroyed.

"Milady, are you all right?"

Snapping back to reality the Homunculus quickly turned her attention to her companions, asking, "I'm fine, what about you two?"

Sella winced minutely, patting down the smoldering edges of her hat and robes as she replied, "A little singed Milady, nothing serious."

Leysritt merely nodded calmly, taking a more direct course of merely ripping off the burnt parts of her attire.

Which made sense, given her nature as a combat model.

Pushing past the other Homunculi Illya breathed a sigh of relief as she saw everyone else was intact, if not a little beat up. Shirou was holding aloft a plain metal shield that he cast aside into motes of blue light, obviously in a bit of pain-probably from the Noble Phantasm being broken-but still mobile. Sakura and Caren had gathered behind him and were probably in the best shape aside from herself.

Berserker...had much of his top half burned away but was already regrowing, the albino wincing as she took stock of her Servant's condition.

Three lives gone, just like that.

"Are we all ok?"

A round of nods greeted her as Illya took a steadying breath, calm rationality taking hold as she started barking out orders.

"Sella, Leysritt, Sakura! Watch out for that army, if they try to advance you all take care of them."

For a moment no one moved, staring at her with surprised expressions-

-before nodding and hurrying away, the albino turning to look at Shirou and Caren.

"Onii-chan, do you need to get the rest of your equipment?"

He shook his head in the negative.

"It got destroyed in the attack. It's fine, I can make do with what I have on hand."

Nodding in understanding Illya frowned, staring at Berserker as his body finally reformed in full, snarling at the direction of where the attack had come from.

"Onii-chan, Caren...if Lancer has the ability to enact the part of his legend where he can force an individual into single combat...he would use it on Berserker, wouldn't he?"

The white-haired girl nodded, casting aside her more formal robes in favor of that fetish outfit she called a uniform beneath.

"Herakles is indeed our most powerful asset, it would only make sense to remove him from the field so that the other Servants may run us down at their leisure."

Closing her eyes and fighting down the anxiety she felt at realizing what she was about to propose Illya swallowed, turning to Shirou and stating, "Onii-chan...you would stand the best chance at defeating Lancer if you had to fight against him. If you manage to interrupt him when he's using that ability-"

"Actually, I feel that I would be a better choice for such a task."

While Shirou seemed completely unsurprised by Caren's interruption Illya felt her eyes almost bulge out of skull.

"_You?! _But you're just a normal Human!"

"Oh? Is that not what Shirou-kun is?"

"You know what I mean, dammit!"

Replacing her teasing expression with one of seriousness the other young woman responded, "Have faith in both the Lord and myself, Illya-chan. I have a means of restraining Lancer for quite some time. And we are still uncertain if Lancer _does _possess such a power. I am no direct combatant, it is merely the best choice for me to stay close to Berserker and act as insurance against such a possibility. I would be of little use elsewhere."

Caught _supremely _off guard by the Japanese term of endearment the Homunculus felt herself momentarily floored before regaining her wits, mumbling, "Fine, go. And don't die because you thought this stupid plan was a _good _one, alright?"

"You're concern is touching, Midget-chan."

Rolling her eyes as Bersekrer carefully set Caren on his back, the girl wrapping her arms around his neck the Homunculus ordered, "Berserker, make sure she stays safe...and in the meantime? Go for a walk."

A titanic roar left the Greek Demigod's mouth, rushing forward in a burst of speed as Illya turned to face Shirou.

"What's your plan, Onii-chan?"

"I'll go where you will, Illya. If the Ancestor shows up...I'll be the best choice to face him."

Nodding in acceptance the Homunculus straightened her spine, proudly striding towards the forefront of the approaching army.

"I'll leave it to you, Onii-chan...now let's go win this battle."

* * *

Saber couldn't help but be impressed at the tenacity of her 'foes', surviving her Excalibur strike so easily.

...Perhaps _easily _was too strong a word but considering a nigh immortal regenerating monster hadn't matched up against her sword's most powerful ability in the last war it was a respectable performance all the same.

A whistle from Lancer drew her eye, the man perched in a nearby tree that had survived Excalibur's wrath and staring out over the devastation she had unleashed.

"That move of yours would have shortened my months of single defense to maybe a day, Saber."

Withholding her rebuttal the Servant instead turned her attention to Edelfelt, her Master standing off to the side with a blank expression despite the rosy skin and light sheen of sweat dotting her skin. Frustrated that she could only watch as the young woman offered up a dangerous amount of energy to fuel the overcharged Excalibur Arturia scowled, once more scanning the army Rider had conjured, courtesy of his _Chulnei Oprichnik_ Noble Phantasm.

...Still no sign of the Vampire.

"Don't bother, Saber. That Bastard seems to have a pretty crafty head on his shoulders and wouldn't reveal himself to us, just on the off chance we might have a way of breaking free of his control long enough to strike."

Huffing out a resigned breath Saber muttered, "So it would seem..."

The pair continued their vigil as the ashes and embers from Saber's assault settled, wondering just what the delay in events was caused by-

-and then, with a titanic roar, the surrounding beasts wearing a variety of armors and wielding weapons of random make charged forward en masse, the three Masters silently following in their wake as Saber and Lancer grimly observed the rush, unable to disobey the orders that had been clearly laid out for them beforehand.

"Dammit, if this war had just lasted another day or two..."

"Easy, Saber. No sense in getting upset and hotheaded over something we can't change. Instead let's keep an eye out for stuff we _can _alter or sneak around."

Taking a calming and measured breath Arturia forced herself to keep a level head, focusing on the present rather than the past, no matter how recent. True, another few hours and the Command Seals effect would have lessened enough that she could exert some level of control over of her actions...but that simply wasn't meant to be, it appeared.

"So are we just gonna have to wait around for things to happen or-"

The air was rent with screams and frenzied shouts of some furious beast, Lancer instantly perking up and swiveling his head towards the front of the destroyed castle, a wave of dismembered body parts and dissipating corpses visible even from a distance, Berserker taking to the field with a noticeable impact.

"Well, there's my cue~! Been nice knowing you, Arturia. Maybe see you on the other side, who can say?"

Closing her eyes Saber slowly nodded, softly responding, "Indeed...who can say? The pleasure was mine, Cú Chulainn. Until we meet again."

There was the sound of breaking branches and then the Hound of Ireland was sprinting towards Herakles at full speed, Arturia more sedately following along in his wake.

Lancer's orders were clear...isolate and delay Berserker for as long as possible while Saber cut down any resistance that remained, then finish Berserker off if necessary.

Resigning herself to not being able to actively interfere with events Saber watched as Lancer closed in on the rampaging Servant, Runes flaring to life along the length of his bodysuit with channeled energy, the man shouting, "Hey, remember me?!"

Berserker turned to face Lancer, skeins of energy reaching out to connect the pair of Servants-

-and no shortage of eyes widened as a pale-haired girl vaulted over Herakles' shoulder, facing Lancer's Noble Phantasm head on...and the pair were abruptly turned hazy and distorted, as if viewed through smudged glass.

Saber blinked at the action, completely caught off guard.

They...had predicted it?

Her surprise increased as a flash of red was visible from within the alternate space, binding Lancer head to toe as he slowly toppled over, thrashing on the ground to little effect as the woman calmly stood nearby.

…

For the first time in what felt like forever Arturia _smirked. _It seemed the Vampire's plot had been foiled, at least in part!

Lifting Excalibur to a ready position as Bersekrer's gaze fell upon her the swordswoman felt her lips curve into a smile, idly commenting, "It seems one small miracle has already occurred...perchance a second will turn this into a victory?"

Then the Greek Demigod was upon her and Britain's king met his charge with a confidant grin, daring to hope that maybe this war would turn around yet.

* * *

**Caren's always wanted a pet dog.**


	22. Fourth Morning (3)

Fourth Morning (3)

"Ok, I'll admit that was pretty slick, but you realize this isn't going to hold me forever, right?"

Caren merely smiled with angelic grace as she gave a sharp tug on the Shroud of Magdalene, causing the Servant to grunt as he was bound even tighter.

"It needn't do so. It will merely restrain you for as long as it can. In the meantime, well...perhaps a miracle shall occur."

Kneeling on the ground, ignoring the dirt Caren clasped her hands and bowed her head, beginning to pray as she heard Lancer incredulously ask, "Seriously? You're going to just leave me hanging here with no one to talk to while you go off and do your thing?"

"The barking of a dog is an unpleasant noise and disruptive towards quiet reverence for the lord. Please desist."

"Oh yeah, just go ahead and pretend I'm not even here, that's fine!"

Mightily struggling against the Holy Shroud Lancer was thoroughly ignored by Caren, the young woman instead offering up a heartfelt plea to the Lord that her friends and allies would be victorious in their trials. She had done her part...she hoped they would do theirs.

* * *

_"__On your left, Mommy!"_

Following Jack's warning Sakura expertly slapped aside a descending poleaxe, stamping on one of the odd creatures toes as it yelped in pain, cry seamlessly turning into a gurgle as Black Keys were rammed through its face.

The Matou had taken up guard duty along the leftmost edge of the castle, Jack creating a wall of mist as she darted and whirled through it, cutting and slashing with wild abandon as dozens upon dozens of the bestial soldiers were turned into bloody corpses, the Executor handling the few that made it through.

...A workable situation had there only been the soldiers themselves and their number was a few hundred rather than a few _thousand _but that was unfortunately not the reality of the situation. Berserker's initial few seconds of defense had brought them a chance to take up position but after that events had been chaotic and frantic...not to mention-

"_Mommy, Mage people moving towards you!"_

"Understood. Let me deal with them, Jack. You focus on the soldiers."

"_Okay..."_

Obviously not pleased by the order Assassin nonetheless followed instructions, Sakura readying herself as three pairs of feet could be heard moving through the corroding mist-

-and she promptly threw herself into a rolling dodge as the air was filled with Gandr curses, streaks of black and crimson energy barely missing.

"_Ah. Ranged Magecraft, then."_

No sooner had that thought crossed the Matou's mind than a suit-clad figure burst into her line of sight, launching a blisteringly fast punch at her skull that Sakura barely managed to dodge, the follow up kick grazing her abdomen as the air filled with more Gandr curses, not allowing the young woman so much as a chance to catch her breath.

"_This could be a problem."_

Resolving to take a slight risk Sakura waited until the close range woman charged forward once more...and matched it, letting muscle memory take over as she slipped under the other woman's lethal fist, landing a palm strike against the center of her opponent's mass that carried a _great _deal of force behind it.

While she had never been anywhere near as proficient as Shirou or Kotomine Kirei in the physical arts she was by no means inept, her blow carrying enough power to crack a strong mans ribs and leave them crippled and gasping for breath.

The pink-haired woman she was facing merely skidded back a few meters, still mobile and features expressionless as her suit glowed with Rune energy.

...No matter. A killing or crippling blow would have just been an unexpected bonus, Sakura's main goal had been to buy distance and force her foe into the line of fire of the other Magi, which she accomplished.

In the absence of the Gandr curses and fast-paced blows from who she assumed to be the Enforcer Sakura concentrated, spreading her arms wide-

-and the Holy Shroud of Martin she kept wrapped around her body unwound itself, faithfully encircling her waist as she felt the untamed malice and corruption of the Lesser Grail fragments within her body stir to life, tendrils of filthy energy infecting her very core...and a very twisted, very _unnatural _smile split her lips, shadow attached to the soles of her feet wavering like some manner of oceanic floor dweller.

"You needn't hide your face, _Onee-sama..._I know you're there."

As if on command the mist surrounding them thinned, one unfamiliar face and one _very _familiar one coming into focus. A blonde woman that Sakura assumed was the Edelfelt Master...and her esteemed sister, none other than Rin Tohsaka.

"I've been waiting to met you for a _very _long time, Onee-sama...how have you been, these past-"

A storm of ominously glowing curses flew at Sakura from the hands of the expressionless Magi, the Enforcer leaping forward once more...and the shadows at Sakura's back snapped forward, the Gandr spells harmlessly absorbed by the void-like shadows as the physically inclined woman, correctly sensing the danger, leapt backwards at once.

Now the purple-haired woman's grin was positively feral.

"A shame you don't seem to be in possession of your wits, Onee-sama...but perhaps I can knock some proper sense back into you through the application of a fraction of the pain I once suffered~!"

* * *

"Sella, Leysritt, duck!"

A storm of mundane swords and ravening blasts of compressed Prana from Illya's floating familiars eased the pressure off of her handmaidens for a brief moment, yelps and snarls of pain issuing from the muzzles of the bestial soldiers assaulting them.

"Thank you, Milady! Now please, get yourself to safety!"

Gawking at Sella's pleading tone the smaller Homunculus scowled, sharply retorting, "And leave you two here?! Not a chance! Now get ready!"

Throwing more strands of her hair into the air as they snapped into the shape of birds of prey Illya stood right alongside Sella, Leysritt preparing her halberd as nothing less than a hundred of the strange soldiers bore down on them, plenty more waiting in the wings.

They had taken up position at the front of the remaining walls of the castle, holding down what had once been the main doors of the estate and fighting off the invaders that swept towards them in a howling and baying tide, the bestial creatures far stronger and faster than a Human but thankfully not on the level of a Servant, they never would have stood a chance otherwise.

Sweeping strikes from the alchemically enhanced halberd Leysritt wielded kept the more adventurous and daring creatures at bay while Illya and Sella burnt them down from a distance, the smaller Homunculus also providing additional defense in the form of spiraling swords that guarded their flanks.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing?!"

Sparing a glance to where her brother was standing immobile among the carnage Illya was at a loss as to what he was thinking, the young man glaring with narrowed eyes around the battlefield, as if searching for something that wasn't readily visible-

"_Time Alter: Triple Accel!"_

-the albino's eyes widened, her peripheral vision dominated with the image of a blur of movement as something raced towards her at breakneck pace, a humanoid shape disgorged from a rift in space-time that had appeared without warning, fathomless black eyes boring into hers as the young woman froze, mind locked in a moment of indecision and panic as she realized the Apostle Ancestor was moments away from closing the distance.

Illya twitched, body unsure on what course of action to take as the Apostle's eyes switched from midnight voids into concentric rings that stretched into an infintly deep iris, the Homunculus finding herself wilting beneath the weight of that gaze-

-at least until a pair of knives embedded themselves in the Ancestor's sockets with wet scrapes, Shirou's accelerated body smashing into the midriff of the Vampire and carrying them both into the distance, the duo smashing through a weakened wall and disappearing from view.

It took Illya a moment to remember how to breath, to realize she had almost been removed from the fight just like that.

"Milady, focus! Go after them and ensure that the creature is disposed of, the battle can be ended that way!"

Her legs carried her a single step after her brother and the Apostle, resolution burning in crimson orbs...and then she whirled around, familiars sending a storm of condensed prana blasts into a squad of the creatures that had been trying to flank Leysritt, Sella disbelievingly shouting, "Milady?!"

"Onii-chan will have an easier time if he doesn't have to keep track of me _and _worry about others interrupting the fight, we'll make sure he can do so!"

It filled her with endless anxiety to set her brother against a Dead Apostle Ancestor all on his own...but of all their available forces she believed he stood the best chance of doing so and she knew thinking through things rationally was the infinitely better choice, even if it felt like someone was crushing her artificial heart.

"Sella, Leyristt! Let's show these intruders what happens when they try to rudely take over Einzbern property!"

"_Yes, Milady!"_

* * *

Gilgamesh considered himself above the petty machinations and concerns of those who were not a part of his kingdom. It was only natural, that the King's law transcend lesser disputations and even the citizens who had fallen under his aegis knew that the King was who they paid tribute to, most certainly not the other way around.

Which was why current events were so..._vexing._

He was honestly considering and giving credence to the plans and ideals of others, allowing their consequences to sway his current actions. This state of affairs could _not _be tolerated.

Reclining in the cellar of the Church Kotomine had often replenished with various vintages of wine-on the rare occasion he wasn't investing the majority of his time and effort into that student of his-Gilgamesh thoughtfully frowned.

The start of this Grail War had promised to be quite the interesting affair. Kotomine's pupil had proven to be remarkably skilled, killing his teacher and offering Gilgamesh the prospect of a curious individual to observe. Then had come the presence of none other that Herakles himself, one of the few Heroic Spirits the King of Heroes considered even distantly comparable to him in strength.

The bit of observation that had _truly _piqued his fascination was the appearance of none other than Arturia herself, a crossing of paths that had the King grinning in anticipation. Would she continue to so willfully defy him? Was she still grappling with her soul-rending ideals? So many questions that he had been looking forward to having answered.

And then he had been left unpleasantly surprised.

True, any manner of surprise was novel to the King of Heroes but _this _unexpected twist of fate had certainly worn out its welcome.

Not only had a lowly _Vampire_ been selected as a Master it had almost immediately turned the war on its head, enslaving most of the idiotic Magi within hours and assuming control of their Servants...including the Master of Saber, something that irritated Gilgamesh to no end.

Someone else, possessing and coveting what was rightfully his?

Only the fact that the Apostle has shown almost no interest whatsoever in Saber and had let her do as she pleased outside of combat stayed his hand. A decision which, in hindsight, had been a mistake.

Several battles in highly visible portions of the city, in broad daylight, had attracted all manner of Magi and other Moonlit World denizen's attention, wondering just what in the world had gone wrong with the war.

...And here was the crux of the matter.

With so many eyes of varying power and influence now gathering on Fuyuki it was merely a matter of time before someone took note of his glorious presence, a Servant from the last Grail War still existing despite all evidence to the contrary stating that such a thing was impossible.

What would follow would no doubt be an exhausting and _incredibly _boring series of one-sided slaughters as he fought off those foolhardy enough to believe he could be brought low, never mind the countless others who would grovel and kiss his feet just for a sliver of his wealth and prestige.

And as unlikely as it may seem...they were plenty of skilled and powerful individuals walking the planet, it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility they would consider the return of the King of Heroes to be a bad thing. Were they to band together he could conceivably be defeated, if only because he still relied upon mana to sustain himself, if to a lesser extent than what he had once required.

And now _this._

Growling in irritation as he sensed the titanic battle occurring just barely outside the borders of Fuyuki Gilgamesh accepted the fact that he was going to have to do something he found supremely grating and demeaning...respond to someone _else's _actions and machinations out of necessity rather than curiosity.

Downing his wine and letting the bottle lazily roll across the floor the King of Heroes resolved to put an end to this farce, right here and now.

* * *

**I gave Sakura Executor training and turned her into a crazy dangerous yandere that wants a piece of her sister.**

**...**

**Am I a bad person for doing that to R****in?**


	23. Fourth Morning (4)

Fourth Morning (4)

Shirou couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as the Black Keys embedded in the Apostle's skull were negligently ripped out with a dismissive motion, the orbs reforming within the span of a second.

Apostle regenerative abilities were always odd to look at, what with the rewinding of time.

There would be plenty of opportunity to observe the phenomenon as his fist impacted the Vampire's face, the Bajiquan technique and Reinforced skin caving in the monster's skull and splattering it across the back wall in a fine mist.

Never one to let an opportunity slip by, Shirou Traced several more Black Keys and threw them with excessive force at the Ancestor's reforming face, arms and legs, pinning them to the far wall and unlatching one of the two canisters he had strapped to his belt, pulling the pin and rolling it directly beneath the Apostle's struggling body, quickly diving out of the room as a brief _CLINK _could be heard-

-and then a rush of air and raging inferno dominated his auditory senses, the white phosphorus contained withing the grenade coating the interior of the room he had just vacated and latching to any and all substances it could find.

Such as the Apostle's body.

A standing doorframe was shattered and a burning form rolled around on the ground with frantic motions, burning gas and poisoned air following in its wake as Shirou calmly took aim with his father's calico automatic pistol, firing a steady stream of bullets that destroyed the head and tore into limbs with perfect accuracy, his features set in a grim line as his mind flashed back to what his teacher had once told him in regards to fighting the older and more powerful variant of Dead Apostles.

* * *

_"__Shirou-kun, what is the secret to an Apostle's regenerative abilities?"_

"_They can rewind time and reverse damage done to their bodies. They also don't rely on internal organs to operate so destroying the heart or brain doesn't work."_

_Kirei __smirked__ indulgently, the two of them standing amidst the burning remains of what once was a Vampire's lair, __Shirou covered in wounds and bleeding freely from a variety of __injuries__._

_Not that he seemed to notice._

"_Correct. Dead Apostle's live within the realm of concepts and mystery, the older they are the more metaphysical 'weight' they carry within them, consequently requiring Artifacts, Mystic Codes or Noble Phantasms of a higher caliber to sufficiently damage them."_

_An amused smile appeared on Kirei's features, tone contemplative as he began to gather the leftovers of the Apostle's possessions with experienced movements._

"_That is the working theory and practice the Church has employed for many millennia now, one that works quite sufficiently. After all, dozens-perhaps more-of the Ancestor's have been sealed this way."_

_Shirou remained attentive, sensing the 'but' to his teacher's statement._

"_However, there remains a largely unexplored __method that may be equally effective, were it to be proven feasible. Shirou-kun, __would you accept a battle between 'mystery' being described as one mountain trying to crush the other?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good. Now, the only way the mountain overpowers the other mountain is by being heavier and larger, a direct competition of __strength and little else. The battle between a C-rank and B-rank Noble Phantasm, if you will. But is brute force the only way to topple a taller, stronger and heavier foe?"_

"_No, it isn't."_

_The immediate response from the teen caused Kirei to grin, replying, "Quite right. __Aiming at weak points, using their own momentum and force against them, swift and rapid strikes against a slower foe...there exist __a multitude of means to attain victory."_

_Ever the quick thinker Shirou asked, "So does that mean the same is possible in a conceptual battle? Using many weaker concepts to unbalance and topple a stronger one?"_

"_That is the theory. An Apostle's regeneration rewinds the time and manner in which it was injured or killed...scattered reports over many years of observation have noticed an odd trend, than an Apostle set upon by many different forms of Mystic Code, Conceptual Weapons and even mundane weaponry within a short time frame become dazed and slow to repair themselves, as if the multitude of 'rewinds' becomes untenable when attempting to recognize and fix different forms of death in quick succession."_

_Shirou nodded, emotionlessly musing, "That would be hard to prove. Having an individual or many individuals both skilled and well-equipped enough to test such a theory would be prohibitively expensive, enough so that it's just easier to get ahold of one powerful weapon or person and take down the Apostle that way."_

_Kirei offered a twisted, proud smile as he remarked, "Quite right. But you, Shirou-kun...you are in that very specific and unknown category that may just be able to make use of this method. Inbetween your ability to copy and recreate bladed objects, mine and Kiritsugu's tutelage as well as your myriad of skills with various weaponry you may just be the first Magus to properly test this theory of the Church's one day."_

* * *

It was time to put theory to the test.

The calico ran dry with a mechanical _clack, _Shirou casting it aside as he moved to the downed and reforming Apostle at a dead sprint.

He wasn't in ideal shape for this. Manifesting and then suffering the backlash of Rho Aiashad left him dazed and sluggish, the subsequent usage of Time Alterat three times it's usual speed stressing his body to the point where it actually hindered his movement, especially that of his right arm, where a hairline fracture had formed across his ulna.

But it was a rare battle where one got to engage at their peak condition, he would make do. He _had _to make do.

The Ancestor's head finished reforming-

-only for Shirou to Trace the _Vulnus Caestu _around his left arm, slamming the spiked gauntlet into the back of the Vampire's skull and shattering it into bloody fragments, cratering the floor underneath.

A relatively mundane Mystic Code from Ancient Rome, the gauntlet carried the fairly unimpressive effect of causing wounds to close and heal far more slowly than normal...but it was cheap and easy to manifest, a trait that he was going to take full advantage of.

Tracing several more Black Keys Shirou rammed them into the Apostle's heart, calmly dematerializing the gauntlet in favor of the next tool-

-and threw himself into a backwards roll, narrowly avoiding the extended claws of the Apostle that would have ripped him in two.

The head began to reform, eyes the first bits to fix themselves until a simple batch of _Kōri__ Shuriken_ tore into them, hoarfrost spreading outwards from the lacerations as the Human male leapt into melee range once again, both hands wrapped firmly around the hilt of a traced blade of considerable length and wood construction, lined with jagged obsidian fragments.

The _Espada de __T__iburón_struck the Apostle across the chest, its unique effect activating and turning what would have already been jagged lacerations into a wild and ragged cut that nearly sliced the Vampire in half.

Eyes frozen over and chest rewinding Shirou calmly unhooked the last grenade from his belt, a normal frag one and tossed it into the Ancestor's regenerating body, planting a solid kick into its gut as the creature slashed away its own face, removing the ice through more direct means.

The skull had just taken on definition when the explosive went off, painting the room red before again regenerating back into normal form. Not that Shirou gave it time to do so, yet another round of Black Keys nailing limbs to the wall as an Azoth Dagger found purchase between the Apostle's ocular organs.

"Release."

Gathered Prana surged into the ceremonial Mystic Code, turning the Vampire's form into drifting motes of ash, swirling aimlessly for a moment before swiftly convalescing into bipedal shape.

This time it was one of the favored weapons of his alternate self that was buried in the Vampire's chest, Kanshou. Replicating one of the techniques he had gleaned from the countless weapons taken from EMIYA's Reality Marble Shirou channeled a significant amount of mana into it, brining the blade dangerously close to becoming 'broken'.

Then he pulled out his father's gun and fired an Incarnation Round at it.

The familiar scream of manifested metal was a welcome sound as it ripped into the Ancestor, scattering viscera and flesh more violently than even the grenade had...and Shirou finally saw what he had been looking for this entire time.

The offal and bits of Apostle decorating his recently created blades shivered, each one seeming _dazed, _like ants trying to find the laid down trail for them to follow.

_Then _they began to properly reform.

It seemed the Church's theory had been correct, after all...there was just one slight problem.

Shirou was getting _tired._

While his meditation the night before had done much to replenish his energy battling against Archer, manifesting Avalon _and _then making use of his Reality Marble it wasn't the sort of strain that was fixed after a few hours of recuperation.

Factor in his usage of Rho Aias, the Triple Accel that was actively hindering his fighting skills...all complicated by the fact that Shirou _had _toensure that the Apostle's eyes didn't reform. Mystic Eyes and their myriad of effects were channeled through the medium of sight, seeing as how the 26th made use of his powers exclusively through their use he could conceivably put up a fight by taking away that advantage.

Except the Ancestor's mind operated at a breakneck pace that complimented supernatural reflexes while Shirou knew he was approaching the limits inherit to a Human, no matter how trained or refined.

Years of said training kicked into gear as the Apostle began to properly regenerate, the head righting itself-

-and a small scrap of Holy Shroud, woven for him by Caren as a gift some years ago, wrapped itself around the Apostle's eyes and sealed them away.

While it didn't contain any mystic properties it was still nonetheless incredibly useful, automatically restraining and molding itself to whatever it was instructed to. For a situation like this it was of paramount importance, the Vampire cursing as he raised an arm, preparing to slash out his own eyes again, no doubt.

That was the plan until a pair of _Windschwert _Mystic Codes divested him of his arms and legs, the crippled corpse falling to the floor, regeneration yet again slowing as Shirou prepared to destroy the Vampire's body-

-and felt a chill as the Apostle's head turned to face him, despite the blindfold covering it.

His instinctive leap to the side didn't come a moment too soon, cursed fire flaring to life in the spot he had just occupied and turning solid wood to ash within seconds.

Shirou had suffered enough cursed flames to last a lifetime and didn't intend to repeat the experience.

Unfortunately he was now in nothing short of a precarious position, the Ancestor having full control of his body and eyes no longer covered by the Shroud, hellfire dancing within them. Judging by the angle and area now turned into an ashen wasteland they were eyes that could incinerate whatever was in the Vampire's immediate field of view.

...Eyes that Shirou was now staring directly at.

A Traced tower shield of mundane make wasn't a moment too soon in appearing before him, the room around the young man exploding into flame as the heat became almost unbearable.

The initiative had been lost, he had to get it back. Somehow.

Ignoring how the steel was rapidly becoming hot enough to scald flesh Shirou shoved it forward, Tracing a clutch of Black Keys and preparing to catch the Apostle off guard-

-until midnight talons pierced both the shield and his body, the young man grunting but seizing the opportunity nonetheless as the magically induced fires faded, flinging the Black Keys around the shield and preparing to kick himself off of the impaling claws during the distraction.

"You're quite the curious one, aren't you?"

Freezing for the briefest of movements as the Apostle's voice sounded out directly _behind_ him, the claws disappearing from his flesh in the blink of an eye Shirou quickly whirled around, finding a rip in reality identical to the one Cato had used not long ago, the Apostle close enough to shake hands with-

-and he was simply too tired and too exhausted to properly fight back as the Vampire latched onto his neck with pointed teeth, biting deep into flesh...and _something _began to flow into the young Magus' veins, eyes widening as the briefest stirrings of panic contaminated his normal calm before training reasserted itself.

"**I am the bane of her foes..."**

The Apostle reared back with a hiss of pain, mouth lacerated and torn to bloody shreds as writhing blades knitted Shirou's flesh back together, his Reality Marble and nature as an Incarnation affording him a last-ditch means of healing wounds. After all, he was but one blade comprised of many.

Ignoring the corruption eating its way through his veins Shirou prepared to engage the Apostle once more...and stopped, noticing that the Vampire had ceased his assault and was staring at him with something that could only be described as bewilderment.

"What exactly _are _you, young Magus? Your skills and craft...they are far outside the norms of what most Magi are capable of or would consider 'usual'."

Shirou hesitated, mind racing through his options even as he tried to ignore just how..._thirsty _he was, no doubt the beginning stages of Vampirization.

The Ancestor had him in a highly disadvantageous position but seemed more intent on talking rather than finishing him off...and then there was the matter of him being turned into a fledging undead rather than outright killed. While the longer he waited the more the vampiric curse would spread...he couldn't do much else _but _stall. Stalling meant he could regain some of his strength, wait for outside interference or even allow for his allies to come help. And he was used to ignoring his body's impulses.

"I wouldn't call myself a particularly good Magus. In fact many would consider me something of a failure."

A dismissive snort left the Apostle as his arms crossed, eyes not once leaving Shirou's averted gaze.

"I know a thing or two about being a failure of a Magus. You're not one of them, a failure of a Magus wouldn't be able to push me as far as you did. An inspired strategy, by the way. Striking with so many conceptual weapons and tools that my ability to rewind damage became oversaturated and sluggish. You're one of the few throughout history that chose to employ that method and I daresay you're the one who almost made it work."

His eyes abruptly shifted form, appearing like geometric graphs as an odd chill crawled down Shirou's spine, as if he'd been stripped bare before some unknown force.

"By the Gods...an Incarnation."

The Apostle's eyes returned to their base state, his mouth curving into a frown.

"It was fortuitous that I ordered Saber to strike beforehand and wear you down. An Incarnation as trained and versatile as yourself may very well have killed me had you been in peak condition. And even now your soul fights back against the process to turn you into an Undead. I don't doubt you'll skip the initial stages entirely and turn into a full-fledged Vampire right away."

Running a dry tongue over equally dry lips Shirou rasped, "And why turn me? You have those eyes of hypnosis or some other title, surely that would have been easier."

The Ancestor scoffed, remarking, "Yes, because making direct eye contact with you had been working out _so _splendidly beforehand. And this war is not yet over, having one as powerful as you at my beck-and-call is a terrific boon. Although..."

Genuine curiosity overcame Cato's features, tone questioning as he asked, "Why is an Incarnation like yourself fighting in this war? You were there with the Lesser Grail Homunculus when we spoke not long ago, yet you are not a Master...a bodyguard, perhaps?"

Exhaustion and weariness fell away from Shirou like a ratty blanket, his spine straightening as the consuming thirst for something red and sweet no longer seemed so important, compared to a pair of crimson eyes that he had come to cherish despite only encountering them a few days ago.

"In a way. We're family and I'm going to ensure that she survives this war, no matter what enemies appear before me."

"...Family?"

Kanshou and Bakuya flared to life in his hands, the young man finding a smile tilting his lips upwards.

"She's my sister. And you're threatening her life. That's reason enough for me to kill you, no matter how lopsided the odds may be."

…

Shirou had expected a number of different reactions from the Vampire. A renewed assault, a scoff of disbelief or perhaps even a dismissive bout of laughter.

A harsh flinch and thunderstruck expression weren't one of them, especially not the bitter laughter that followed afterwards.

"Of course...of _course _fate would be just that cruel..."

Shirou frowned, compelled to ask just what the Vampire was talking about-

-and felt his eyes flick upwards as soft, golden light illuminated what had been a blue and cloudy sky.

Then information began to flood his brain, countless constructs of metal and steel slowly manifesting from the brilliant light and logging inside of his Reality Marble, numerous Noble Phantasms and Mystic Codes of varying power and lethality meshing with his myriad others.

He barely even noticed, eyes widening as he realized the weapons were aimed over a wide area of battlefield...specifically where Illya, Sakura and Caren had been fighting.

Real, unadulterated fear overwhelmed the Vampiric infestation coursing through his veins as Shirou realized the King of Heroes had come to the battlefield..._and he wasn't there to fight him._

"ILLYA, RUN-"

Ancient weapons fell from the sky like rain.

* * *

**Bad enough you get bitten by a Vampire, then it turns out the final boss decided to show up at the midgame.**


	24. Fourth Morning (5)

Fourth Morning (5)

Sakura raised her arm, bracing her legs against the ground as the Enforcer darted around her shadows, cocking a fist in preparation to strike-

-and the enhanced blow was only partially mitigated by the hardened Executor outfit, the Matou knowing full well that she was going to be sporting a massive bruise come tomorrow.

But that was perfectly acceptable, since she had been counting on it. The blackened tendrils that had been guarding her flanks from the steady barrage of Gandr curses suddenly curved inwards, cutting off the Enforcer's retreat as the shades at her feet leaped forward, a textbook surround that, with startling swiftness, swallowed the woman whole and removed her from the fight.

Far simpler to simply keep her in stasis within the realm of her 'Imaginary Numbers' than try to kill her in the more tangible one.

Granted, her exposed sides were now vulnerable to attack but the Matou was nothing if not well trained to make up for her lack of natural physical talent.

Eyes tracked hand movements and condensation of prana, hands following the motions her ocular organs spotted-

-and Black Keys perfectly intercepted ominously glowing Gandr bullets with pinpoint accuracy, deflecting and dispersing the projectiles before her shadows once more retreated to her flanks, swallowing the magecraft whole.

A cruel smile tilted her lips as she cast a malevolent gaze towards the still emotionless Rin Tohsaka, standing a distance away with arm still outstretched.

"Be patient now, Onee-sama...we can play together soon~!"

Uncaring of how turbulent her emotional state had become with the removal of the Shroud of Martin Sakura giggled and turned to face the blonde Master, sprinting forward at a breakneck pace as curses impacted her upraised blades, slowly chipping away at them...at a pace _far _too slow to make a difference.

The Master dropped into some sort of close quarters stance as Sakura neared, prana visibly glowing across her body as she provided a rudimentary level of reinforcement to her muscles-

-and either the Vampire's mind control was beginning to affect their tactical genius or she simply didn't have the instinctive experience the Enforcer did, only belatedly responding to the shadows as they surged forward and engulfed her from head to toe.

"Two down, one to go, Onee-sama~!"

Sakura cheerfully spun on her heel, turning to face Rin-

-and lazily threw a Black Key with years of experience guiding the motion, knocking aside a brightly glowing gem from where it had been sailing towards her.

The resulting detonation would have turned her into an ashen smear on the ground if she hadn't redirected it, the shockwave still nearly bowling her over as she adjusted her stance.

"Well that was quite rude of you, Onee-sama...didn't father teach you manners? Although I suppose the man that sold his daughter to Zouken Matou knew little of civility or basic Human kindness. It would have been far kinder of him to merely kill me, rather than subject his youngest to the tender mercies of a cruel monster with a soul long since decayed."

Rin made no visible response, merely raising her arm and channeling prana into another glowing Gandr shot as Sakura openly frowned.

This wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want some emotionless doll that was merely borrowing the body of her esteemed sister...she wanted the _real _Rin Tohsaka before her, feeling a small fraction of the pain, loss of dignity and anger that Sakura had experienced during the course of her life.

"Very well, it seems I shall have to merely keep you around until the Apostle has been dealt with. We shall have our reckoning yet, Onee-sama."

Shadows coalescing around her with protective motions and a fresh set of Black Keys snapping into her grasp the Matou prepared to meet her sister's less than inspired offense...and instead froze as soft, golden light illuminated their surroundings.

But this wasn't the ethereal tinge Excalibur had released...no, this was a more blanket and ominous glow, the Matou's gaze instinctively traveling upwards-

-and given her now chaotic emotional state she rather succinctly summed up her feelings at the moment.

"Oh fuck."

"_Mommy, dodge!"_

* * *

"Milady? Milady! Milady please answer me!"

Illya slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the confusion that had clouded her mind, desperately trying to remember what had just happened in the last few seconds.

"Sella? What...what happened?"

"Oh thank goodness, Milady! Here, try not to move and just stay still, I shall have you free in just a moment?"

"Free? Why would-"

A shift as she she tried to regain her feet caused such a sharp and tearing pain in her body that a hiss slipped past the Homunculus's lips before she could stop it, eyes screwing themselves shut at the intense agony as she tried to get control over her breathing.

"Please, don't move! This will be difficult, but I believe I can get you to safety!"

Awareness flooded the tiny Homunculus's mind, spurred on by the fire in her chest as she remembered in a rush what had happened. They had been fighting the army of beast creatures at an increasingly desperate pace, their numbers seemingly without end...and then a golden light had suffused the area, followed shortly afterwards by the scream of metal and a heavy blow that had knocked the wind out of her and caused her head to turn fuzzy.

Said fuzziness was being quickly driven away by the sharp agony in her chest, Illya twisting her head around to see what had happened to her-

-and felt a dull sense of unreality as she met the vacant eyes of Leysritt, idle and unmoving in their sockets as she lay atop of her charge.

"...Leysritt?"

Sella's tone was tight, words shaky as she said, "She, she saw what was happening and protected you, Milady. I was too slow and I...I..."

Fighting down her own despair at her faithful, stupidly loyal maid's demise Illya forced herself to think, stating, "We can't let her sacrifice be in vain, Sella. Help me up and see if we can-"

A sudden wave of nausea hit the albino and she retched up something wet and red, her features contorting in a wince as she realized it was blood. _Her _blood.

"...Can maybe heal my injuries."

"Y-yes, Milady. Try to remain still, this will likely hurt."

Quickly moving her arm in front of her mouth the Homunculus bit down on the durable fabric of her jacket, Sella reaching over her-

-and a brief whimper escaped her lips before she fought it down, pride demanding that she not show weakness. It was just pain, nothing more, nothing less.

Forcing herself to focus on something else Illya gazed around the battlefield, finding that almost every single one of the best soldiers had been perforated, drifting into motes of scattered light while perhaps a dozen continued to stand, gazing at each other and communicating with sharp barks or growls.

Eventually Sella managed to pull Leysritt off of Illya, the young woman getting her arms beneath her as she prepared to stand...and blinked in confusion.

"Sella? Why aren't my legs working?"

Illya didn't need to see her maid's face to guess what expression she was making.

"Milady, you see...there is..."

Harshly yanking a strand of hair free the albino formed a familiar, seeing through its eyes and having to thickly swallow at what she found. Through her back was an ornate longsword, cleanly severing her spine just below the navel while a ridged spear had destroyed her kidney, a small dagger embedded uncomfortably close to her left lung.

"Well, that explains the-"

Another round of wet coughing speckled the ground with red.

"-the blood..."

A wave of dizziness hit the Homunculus as Sella shouted, "Milady, stay awake, Milady!"

"I'm...I'm still here, where's everyone else?"

"I'm not sure, they haven't shown themselves yet."

Forcing down her fear Illya called for Berserker...and only received an indistinct reply, the Servant no doubt damaged by the assault and in the process of regenerating. Of all the rotten luck-

"Milady, watch out!"

Sella threw herself over Illya as the Master hastily instructed her still present familiar to shield them, the echo of fast moving projectiles striking down the remaining beasts and shattering her shield, Sella gasping in pain as an axe embedded itself in her thigh with a wet ripping noise.

"Sella, are you-"

"I'm fine, Milady...it's merely superficial. We need to-"

"Escape? Where would you run that I could not follow?"

Both Homunculi snapped their gazes to a solitary figure approaching their position, gilded boots crunching across the shattered courtyard, resplendent armor catching the morning sun with blinding radiance.

Illya didn't think she'd ever seen something so disgusting in her life.

Spitting out a wad of phlegm and blood the Homunculus growled, "The King of Heroes...what are _you _doing here?"

Sella didn't waste a moment, scrabbling to crouch in front of her charge as Gilgamesh raised as eyebrow at the sight.

"A less than polite greeting, but understandable given the circumstances. And while your loyalty is most commendable, doll...your resistance will change nothing. Stand aside."

Sella forced herself to stand, limbs glowing lightly with released prana as she snarled, "If my sister gave her life to protect Milady...what else can I do but match her commitment? You will not touch a hair on Milady's head while I still draw breath!"

"Sella, don't be stupid! Stand down and let me-"

"I see. If that is your choice, doll..."

A dozen portals disgorged immaculate weaponry, the king's eyes glowing with a bloody light.

"Then die fulfilling your honor."

The projectiles were fired off at speeds Illya could barely track, Sella bravely meeting them with a defiant shield of raw prana-

-and screaming blades knocked aside Gilgamesh's own, the King whirling to the side as he growled, "Who dares to-"

Whatever the oldest Hero was going to say was lost to time as a blur smashed into his midriff, ebony claws scoring his armor and drawing blood along his flank before the pair vanished into a portal identical to the one the Apostle had used at the beginning of the fight.

Illya and Sella blinked at the sudden shift in fortune until a clearly injured and exhausted Shirou skidded to a halt next to them, harshly panting and deathly pale as he knelt next to his sister.

"Illya, are you alright? Hold on, I'll Trace Avalon...and..."

The Homunculus saw her brother's face contort into one of incredible frustration and thwarted intent, figuring out the source of his rare distress right away.

He was plain out of mana. And Avalon was by no means _cheap, _probably why he hadn't tried to block Saber's initial assault with it at the beginning of the battle.

Realizing she was going to have to be the voice of reason and calm here-which was morbidly hilarious, considering _she_ was the one slowly dying-the albino ordered, "Onii-chan, Sella. We need to get out of here before he returns. And I don't know what the Apostle Ancestor's plans are-"

"His plans have changed, in case you were wondering."

Three sets of eyes snapped to where the Vampire marched out of another one of those portals, calmly yanking a variety of weapons out of his chest.

"I dropped the King of Heroes back in Fuyuki, we likely have a minute or two before he returns to finish things. And I doubt any of us are in any real condition to fight one of Humanity's oldest heroes."

Shirou didn't ease his stance in the slightest, coldly asking, "How are we supposed to trust you? You still desire the Grail and my sister's eyes."

"Correction. I _did."_

Illya blinked, unsure of just what the Hell the Apostle was saying.

"No offense, young ones, but time is short and there remains a number of things that need to be accomplished."

Turning his gaze to the side the trio saw his eyes flash into strange tapestry of what looked like nerve clusters, Shirou preparing to throw a variety of knives into the Ancestor's skull-

"Luviagelita Edelfelt, Rin Tohsaka, Bazett Fraga McRemitz, Saber, Lancer...your orders are at their end and you are free to do as you wish."

Mystic Eyes dissipating once more into formless black the Apostle locked eyes with a blinking Shirou, clearly caught off guard by the abrupt change in disposition.

"You, young man. What is your name?"

"...Emiya. Shirou Emiya."

The Ancestor tilted his head, staring both Illya and Shirou with an odd expression, asking, "When you say Emiya, do you perchance mean Kiritsugu Emiya, the Magus Killer?"

Narrowing her eyes the Homunculus warily replied, "He was my papa...why is that important?"

"Heh, no reason...just that I held a great deal of respect for the Magus Killer's work, that's all..."

Before any of them could ask what the Hell _that _meant the Apostle turned to face Shirou, calmly announcing, "Shirou Emiya. By the power vested in me and something else or some other tripe tradition...I name you as my successor to the position of 26th Dead Apostle Ancestor. So mote it be, or some such platitude. Welcome to the world of Vampires, you're going to hate it."

Illya felt her mind process those words, fail to comprehend them...and then she felt what little blood remained in her body run cold as her mind connected the dots.

Being named a successor to an Ancestor's position, her brother's obvious exhaustion and injuries, the pallidness and way he was constantly licking his lips…

He...he'd been _bitten._

Before she even had time to process that terrifying conclusion another of those portals opened up behind Shirou and Sella-

-and with a blindingly fast motion the Vampire shoved them through before they could react, leaving just the two of them as they stared into the other's eyes.

"...What are you doing?"

"Changing my mind, young lady."

The Apostle's eyes shifted form once again...and instead of blindness or further pain or anything remotely unpleasant Illya felt herself relax, head limply dropping to the ground and the agony retreating from her awareness.

A humorless chuckle left the Vampire as the Homunculus distantly felt herself picked off the ground, sword, spear and knife left within her flesh so as not to exacerbate the bleeding.

"Almost two millennia and not a single Mystic Eye of healing to be found...I suppose it's too much to ask that I not be the butt of yet another cosmic joke."

Illya's head was tilted so that she met the Vampire's eyes, an entirely unexpected expression of peace and idle amusement present on his features.

"We met as enemies and I fear we had precious little time to converse as acquaintances, young lady...but cherish the family you have. Life beyond them is an empty thing."

The albino had a _great _many questions about just what any of that meant or what the Vampire was planning...but she never had a chance to ask them, the Ancestor tossing her through the portal with a playful smile.

"Consider this the last act of a foolish man bearing a grudge a thousand years too old."

* * *

Cato Flavius released a pleased sigh as the rift closed at his command, stretching out his body and working out a few imaginary kinks.

It was an odd complaint, but one of the things he most missed about being Human was the ability to crack and pop bone and muscle. A perfect body that could repair itself at will was an acceptable tradeoff, but only barely.

…

Another chuckle left the Ancestor as he turned to face the horizon.

Years upon years and years of existence...and the last few days had been more exciting and challenging than centuries put together. That young man, the Incarnation...and his sister, the Lesser Grail vessel.

The Vampire snorted in wry amusement.

The entire basis of his revenge had been a grudge long held towards the Magus for his sister's slow and tragic demise...and there he had been, on the cusp of victory, stopped only by an older brother wielding powers he had no doubt sacrificed a great deal to master...all to save his sibling.

Fate truly did have an utterly twisted sense of humor.

"Gods above and below and whatever still remain...I'm getting _old."_

Refocusing as a golden aircraft sped towards his position at a blindingly fast pace the Vampire allowed a smirk to cross his features, smug satisfaction coursing through his false heart.

"You must have a very dear wish for a painful death, _mongrel! _What have you done with the doll, Apostle?!"

Meeting the King of Hero's apoplectic gaze with a disinterested one Cato drolly retorted, "Yes, I saved and sent them away from your gaze _specifically _so that I could tell you their location. Were you not renowned for your intelligence and wisdom, King Gilgamesh? I see precious little of that right now."

The horizon exploded into golden illumination, Noble Phantasms and Mystic Codes-quite a few of which could actually damage him to a considerable extent-filling the sky as the King of Uruk bared his perfect teeth in a snarl.

"Mind your tongue, Worm! Your kind are but parasites upon this garden of mine, a pest that shall swiftly be-"

"Oh _spare _me the monologues, King of Heroes. I had to deal with the other Ancestor's for decades and compared to their ability to speak endlessly yet say astonishingly little you are still much their inferior."

A flash of steel, crack of kinetic energy-

-and Cato felt real, conceptual damage eat away at his form, body slowly reforming with an obvious grimace, flesh soughing as he regenerated, a few Phantasms disappearing into motes of golden light as they returned to from where they had originated.

"Oh? Where are your mocking words now, mongrel? Your jeering tone and tripe insults?"

Staggering to his feet Cato snorted in wry amusement, affixing the sneering Gilgamesh with his most dismissive gaze.

"The phrase, 'never meet your heroes' could not be more apt than it is now..."

The Apostle gazed behind him, at the Homunculus that had died protecting the Lesser Grail, still impaled with several bladed weapons.

"I expected the strongest Demigod and originator of the vast majority of Heroic legends to have a more admirable attitude and presence. Yet all that stands before me is an impetuous, arrogant and sadistic bully that would kill those far weaker for, what? Convenience? The Gods were right to punish your arrogance and take Enkidu from you, a rare decision possessing some measure of wisdom on their part."

Silence fell over the battlefield, blatant disbelief etched on the King's features-

-and a trembling hand ripped a spiral artifact from a glowing portal, crimson markings adoring its rotating length as they spun with frenzied motions, Gilgamesh sporting an expression of fathomless fury.

The Vampire merely smirked, amused that his words had provoked the King to wield one of his most potent treasures so openly.

"Nothing will remain of your existence, worm! Gaze upon my strength, and know that you have succeeded in bringing down the King's true wrath upon your miserable unlife! ENUMA-"

_CRACK-BOOM!_

The King of Hero's proclamation was cut short as a storm of lightning dwarfing even that of the most terrible of storms impacted on his floating aircraft, turning it into a fast expanding cloud of molten ash and metal, Cato's sharp eyes catching the Heroic Spirit's body smashing into a part of the castle and disappearing withing its crumbled hallways.

"You're timing is impeccable, Rider."

The ground shook with ponderous, rhythmic tremors, Cato smiling as in the distance a towering form approached.

Mammoth-like in appearance but more similar to an ocean liner in regards to size King Ivan approached in his form gifted by the **Zveri – Krestnyy Khod **Noble Phantasm.

"**You seem to be in distress, Apostle."**

"No longer, now that you are here to rescue me."

A titanic snort of amusement left the beast, stripping nearby trees of their leaves as the Vampire swiftly leapt atop of the Servant's shaggy head.

"**You let the Grail Vessel, her protectors _and _those you enslaved go. What brought about this change of heart?"**

Wryly grinning Flavius shrugged, idly replying, "The fickle whims of an old man, I suppose. My death approached and I decided what better way to perish than vicariously experience a fantasy I never believed I would be able to fulfill?"

A grumble left Rider, quietly musing,

"**More Human than Monster..."**

"A fact I wholeheartedly accept as true."

"**Oh, that was no statement of fact, Ancestor. It was a compliment."**

Unable to stop his head from shaking in bemusement Cato sighed.

"...You deserved a better war and Master than I, King Ivan."

"**Bah. Allow me to be the judge of what is worthy and what is not, Vampire. Besides..."**

Crimson streamers of primal energy tore away the remains of the castle, Gilgamesh standing atop the ruins with his damaged armor discarded, snarl of base rage marring regal features while the spiral sword raged with hurricane force.

"**How often does the opportunity come, for a King to test his mettle against the originator of us all?"**

Ivan the Terrible unleashed a deafening bellow, flattening what little remained of the forest as lighting coated his gargantuan body.

"**COME, CATO FLAVIUS! LET US SHOW THE OLDEST HERO OUR WORTH!"**

Stolen blood boiling at the Servant's words the Vampire grinned, activating his Mystic Eyes of Incineration.

"As you say, King Ivan. As you say."

* * *

**Congratulations, Shirou...you're an Avenger now.**

**Wait, this isn't Ataraxia.**


	25. Fourth Morning (6)

Fourth Morning (6)

Saber sullenly stared at the sword embedded in her thigh, of excellent make and craftsmanship that dripped with her blood.

…

She was having more than a few-and entirely unpleasant-flashbacks to the Fourth Grail War, of having weapons like this one piercing her flesh as their owner stood before her, mocking both her pride and ideals.

"Of all the Servants that could have existed beyond the war's conclusion...it had to be _him."_

Saber would recognize the Gate of Babylon even on her worst day, her experiences of it ten years ago leaving a lasting impression alongside its associated Hero.

And here the King of Heroes was, interrupting yet _another _of her duels with his grating presence as she stared at Berserker, the Servant impaled through the body by several different Phantasms that had carried with them enough power to overwhelm his astonishing durability.

Not that it stopped the juggernaut from fixing even those level of injuries, Phantasms forced out of mottled flesh while limbs slowly beginning to flex.

Huffing out a sigh, Saber clenched her jaw and ripped the sword out of her body, ignoring the pain and regaining her feet. Current circumstances were unknown, to say the least...what did Gilgamesh's intervention in this war mean for the rest of the participants? She hadn't received any new instructions from the thrice damned Vampire, was she to simply continue the battle against Herakles?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a strange noise like that of a popped bag of air, jade eyes snapping to where Lancer and the silver-haired girl were swimming in to focus, Cú Chulainn released from the strange cloth that had restrained him as the young woman stared towards the castle, eyes narrowed and mouth tight with worry.

"Lancer, are you intact?"

Rising to his feet and irritably brushing off the dirt and debris that had coated his suit the man growled, "Of course I am. I haven't gotten to freakin' _do _anything. Mind switching out so I can fight Berserker? I've got a few days of unreleased stress to work out here."

Lips quirking at the man's perpetually irreverent complaint Saber shook her head, pointing to the weapons only now beginning to turn golden as they dissipated into the morning air.

"We have bigger things to worry about, Lancer."

"So I noticed, that's why the creepy little lady over there let me drop my Phantasm. Friend of yours?"

Catching on to the implied question if this was another Servant from the previous war Saber sighed, reluctantly nodding.

"Gilgamesh, Servant Archer from the Fourth Grail War. An arrogant and pissant of a tyrant."

Lancer whistled, remarking, "Wow. Must have really rubbed you the wrong way, I don't think you've badmouthed anybody but the Vampire. And _he _enslaved us."

Arturia spat on the ground, growling, "The bastard, in not so many words, wished for me to lay with him like some common whore for all of eternity. Simply because he felt it was owed to him."

Lancer raised an eyebrow, spinning on his heel to face the distant castle, where they could sense a collection of strong mana signatures gathering.

"Never mind, you can have Berserker. I'm going to go kill the oldest prick in the world."

Touched at the gesture-as crudely stated and ambitious as it was-Saber set a hand on Lancer's arm, stating, "Wait, something is amiss here...should we not be focusing on fighting Berserker and killing the young woman who restrained you? Yet here we are, conversing as if nothing was wrong."

"Huh...you're right. Think the Vampire went and died?"

Turning to face the white-haired girl, who was clenching and unclenching her fingers as if trying to work out some manner of nervous energy Saber asked, "You there. What was your plan for dealing with us, do you know what happened?"

The young woman shook her head, tone calm despite the obvious signs of distress as she replied, "No. The King of Hero's arrival was not part of our plan...and I do not know what has happened afterwards."

The two Servants glanced at each other, turning to face Berserker as the Servant finished regenerating, eyes flickering back to life as he turned his massive head to stare at the castle.

"Man, I _hate_ not knowing what the Hell is going on...oh well, at least we get to-"

"_Saber, Lancer...your orders are at their end and you are free to do as you wish."_

The pair stiffened as a disembodied voice coursed through their minds...and for the first time in days the duo felt truly free, no outside force compelling them to behave or act in a certain way.

"...Ok, I'm not exactly complaining here but what the Hell was _that _all about-"

Both Lancer and Saber startled as Berserker astralized in a flash of light, heavy presence vacating the battlefield with startling swiftness.

"Yeah, now I'm _really _confused."

"**Your confusion is understandable, Hound of Ireland...but your time of servitude is at an end."**

Both the Servants and the Human spun around at the incredibly powerful voice, jaws dropping as they looked _up._

Towering over the trees and approaching the castle at a majestic pace was a _gargantuan _beast that both Saber and Lancer identified as Rider, the blonde Servant shouting, "What do you mean, Rider?! What brought on this change of heart so suddenly, do we-"

"**My apologies, King of Knights, but time is short. The Apostle and I will engage the King of Heroes, reunite with your Masters and retreat to the city...we will hold him here."**

Forcing down the multitude of questions she had Saber instead offered, "If it is to defeat the King of Heroes, then we-"

"**Should follow my suggestion and attempt to locate the Lesser Grail vessel and protect her. The King of Uruk desires the Grail, would you prefer him to have it?"**

Saber bit her lip in clear frustration but nonetheless huffed out a resigned sigh, Rider's footsteps shaking the ground as he moved past them.

"No, I would not."

"**Then go, and may we meet under more fortuitous circumstances should our paths cross once more. Ah, do not worry, young one. The Incarnation and your ally yet live."**

Saber watched the Human girl sag slightly, relief evident in her body language even if her face didn't express it.

"...Man, whatever happened to the good ol' days of Servants fighting Servants and that was it? None of this Vampire, backstabbin', should be dead but actually aren't dead Servant crap?"

"Be thankful you were not a part of the Fourth Grail War then, Lancer."

Swiftly striding towards the now contrite appearing girl Saber politely inquired, "May I have your name? And would you perchance know where Illyasviel von Einzbern is? Or our Masters?"

Politely bowing her head the young lady replied, "I am Caren Hortensia, King Arthur. Unfortunately I do not know where the majority of my allies have disappeared to and your Masters should be arriving soon."

Her head cocked briefly as she stared at Saber with an unreadable expression.

"...I never would have thought the mighty King Arthur was so short."

Arturia fought down a sharp stab of annoyance at the remark, Lancer snorting in amusement behind her as she opened her mouth to retort-

"Oh, hey, spear guy! Your guts are all still inside you!"

"And you're still a crazy little lady, Assassin. How yah been?"

Saber raised an eyebrow as she recognized the..._unusually _dressed girl that was Assassin land nearby, eyeing both her and Lancer with a predatory gaze, another young woman running close behind her before skidding to a stop, Saber yet again recognizing her as the Executor Lancer had spoken of.

"Oh, Caren-sama! It's good to see you alive and well~!"

Hortensia turned a curious gaze on the purple-haired woman, remarking, "You seem more..._animated _than usual, Sakura-chan."

Her eyes settled on the red sash tied around the oddly grinning girl's features.

"Ahh. You had to make use of the Grail's fragments, then?"

"Mm hmm! Oh, my apologies, Saber, Lancer. Allow me to return to you your masters."

"Huh? What do you mean-"

Shadows rose up from the ground and flexed with disturbingly Human motions, disgorging a pair of familiar figures from their depths that stumbled awkwardly for a moment before regaining their balance and gazed around with clear confusion.

Saber rushed forward without a second thought.

"Master, are you alright?!"

Luvia met Saber's concerned gaze with a frown, squinting her eyes and fiercely rubbing them before bewilderingly asking, "Saber? Where in the name of the Root are we? I thought we were at that Tohsaka's manor until the Apostle...attacked..."

Realization dawned on her features and a volcanic scowl marred her beautiful features.

"We fell under the monster's thrall, didn't we?"

"Unfortunately so, Master. I offer my most sincerest apologies for failing to properly protect you so-"

"Oh hush, Saber. I _could _have been skilled enough to avoid falling into the Apostle's clutches but I wasn't. The fault isn't entirely upon your shoulders."

Surprised at the young lady's reassurance-as boldly stated as it was-the King of Knights was brought out of her musings by the Enforcer shaking her head to clear it, asking, "Well what have we missed, then? This isn't the Tohsaka manor and this certainly isn't Fuyuki..."

Lancer and Saber shared a glance.

"Yeaaaahhhh...it's a pretty long story, Master. And right now we-"

The distant sound of crashing thunder caused the Humans to clap their hands over their ears, the Servants wincing as a fair portion of the castle was turned into fast expanding cloud of debris.

"Well as much as it _kills _me to say this...we should probably get out of here unless we want to get dragged into the crossfire. I mean, gods forbid that I actually get to _fight _anything this damn war..."

Despite his grumbling Lancer's words were sound, the battle brewing on the horizon promising to be a cataclysmic one as streamers of chaotic, swirling red energy began to gather and cause the Earth to creak, blazing hellfire abruptly coating the castle as King Ivan began to trample his way into the castle grounds, ancient walls of stone and mortar as durable as wet porridge in the face of the Servant's strength.

"That's not the kind of fight a Human should be anywhere near."

Grudgingly accepting the Lancer's words Luvia flicked her hair, stating, "Then let us be off and reconvene in Fuyuki to determine our next course of action...on that note, where is Archer and Tohsaka?"

"Archer is dead and Onee-sama is...inside me."

Clearly unnerved by the purple-haired girl's words and creepy smile Luvia turned to Saber and Lancer, asking, "Can they be trusted? They are from the Church and the purple one seems...unhinged."

The pair of Servants glanced at each other, warily eying Assassin as the small girl gave Luvia a calculating look.

"We have other enemies to focus on, Master. And we still need to inform you of current events regardless, there is context for our current actions."

"And we can hear about it later, let's move."

Bazett's professional tone kicked them all into gear, the Servants spreading out as the Masters began to make their way towards Fuyuki, the battle in the castle beginning to shape the landscape as the mammoth creature used its lightning to batter aside the deluge of weapons that fell upon its form, fire and midnight portals assaulting the source of the ominous crimson glow from a variety of angles.

Caren sidled next to Sakura, quietly asking, "Can you sense what happened to Shirou and Illya-chan?"

More visibly displaying her frustration and worry the Matou responded, "Not clearly...I can still sense another facet of the Lesser Grail-thanks to my fragments-located deeper in the city with what feels like a collection of presences around it, but that begs the question of how they got there..."

"Perhaps the Apostle did something? It displayed the ability to jump around vast distances seamlessly."

"Potentially. We will simply have to approach that position and hope that they are unharmed."

With that conversation ceased, the group hurrying on their way as Caren and Sakura silently prayed for their comrade's safety.


	26. Fourth Morning (7)

Fourth Morning (7)

Shirou stumbled, quickly regaining his balance and snapping out a hand to steady the Homunculus that had made the journey with him, her leg unable to withstand the sudden shift in momentum and position.

"What, where did we...Milady!"

Quickly squeezing the woman's shoulder and putting a finger to his lips Sella winced, understanding the young man's gesture. They were in unknown and hostile territory, with no way of returning to where they had come. Panic wouldn't help them here.

"What now? We have no way of knowing if Milady is safe or what has occurred, the Apostle could be doing any number of things to her!"

Frowning at the slim woman's helpless whispers Shirou...wasn't so sure of what, exactly, Flavius was planning but the Apostle had seemed rather mercurial in his decisions.

Given his weakened condition-never mind the consuming _thirst _that was slowly disrupting his usual cool and composure-the Incarnation resigned himself to waiting, to seeing what events would play out beyond his reach.

…

He _hated _it, an unusually strong emotional response that surprised even himself.

He was supposed to be able to protect Illya, even if it cost him his life...and here he was, unable to help her when she no doubt needed him the most.

That train of thought was abruptly put on hold as a portal identical to the one they had been shoved through materialized, a figure gently rolling onto the ground as it shrank into nothing-

"Milady!"

-and Sella hobbled forward as fast as she could, Shirou fighting not to show the obvious relief that coursed through his veins at his sister's safe return, a weak smile pulling at her lips despite the weapons still piercing her body.

"I'm fine, Sella. The Apostle numbed my body."

An incredulous expression was enough to cause Illya to amend that statement.

"Ok, I'm _not _fine...but it could be worse?"

Shirou rapidly felt for her pulse...and winced, noting just how weak it was, already pale skin taking on a nearly translucent tinge while being cold to the touch.

Dammit, if only he had the strength to Trace Avalon...or any number of lesser but potentially life saving Mystic Codes or Phantasms.

Placing her palms over where the sword and spear were impaling Illya, Sella began to channel prana through her limbs, biting her lip at whatever it was she discovered.

"What is it?"

"These wounds...they're too much to heal. While the weapons themselves aren't particularly special they _are _from an olden age and loyal to a Heroic Spirit. That carries with it a conceptual weight all on its own-"

No sooner had the words left Sella's mouth than the blades began to glisten, shimmering with golden light...and then dematerializing into nothingness.

Blood flowed out of the now gaping wounds, a slow and steady trickle that was _so _much more alarming than any wild spurts, seeing as how the Homunculus was clearly struggling with what little crucial lifeblood she had even before the wounds were exposed to open air.

"Milady, don't close your eyes, stay awake!"

Crimson orbs fluttered dangerously, Illya's voice barely a whisper as she responded, "Sorry, just...so tired..."

Ripping off his shirt and tearing it down the middle Shirou handed half of it to the taller Homunculus, swiftly pressing the material against her injuries in a dismal attempt to staunch the bleeding...he had to _think, _think and come up with a plan that would do the impossible, think and ensure that _he did not fail._

"...What are you three doing here?"

Whirling around and preparing to fight or kill whoever had spoken...Shirou instead blinked, caught off guard by who the individual was.

None other than Souichiro Kuzuki, a teacher at his school that, for a short while after Kiritsugu's death, had been one of his many instructors before they went their separate way.

A quick blink the only expression of surprise displayed Kuzuki idly asked, "Emiya? What has brought you here to the temple?"

Finally paying proper attention to his surroundings Shirou recognized Ryuudou Temple by its arched entryway and iconic architecture, turning to the expressionless man before hurriedly asking, "I need your help, Kuzuki-sensei. My sister, she's dying and needs medical attention. Can the monks help her?"

"...Judging by the nature and condition of those wounds, it is not a Human who's help you should be requesting."

"_Would not a magician's skill be more along the lines of what you are looking for, young boy?"_

Both Shirou and Sella stiffened as a hooded and cloaked figure appeared next to the stoic man, tone playful and wary in equal parts as she stared at them with hooded eyes.

"...A Servant? But I thought Caster had been killed, Milady said so!"

"Apparently not..."

Trying to think through the haze of literal bloodlust that was slowly infecting his mind Shirou turned to face the woman, requesting, "Please, we need your help. My sister is dying and we're unable to help her, you're the only one who can."

Silence reigned for a few precious seconds...and the woman derisively laughed, sneering as she retorted, "Oh? And just _why, _exactly, would I help complete strangers who are almost _certainly _enemies in this accursed war? Why would I aid foes who can apparently slip past my notice and protections, appearing within the midst of my home in the blink of an eye? You have no leverage, no enticement...for what reason would I _ever _offer you my aid?"

Shirou felt the world narrow to a pinpoint, a side glance affording him a perfect view of Sella's desperate expression and Illya's slowly fading one...and felt something within him snap.

A plain sword sprung to life in his grip, eyes focused with predatory efficiency on the Servant.

"If you don't, I'll kill Kuzuki-sensei."

"..."

"..."

"...You're bluffing."

"He isn't."

Caster's gaze snapped to the stoic man, his tone even as he explained, "There is more to young Emiya than meets the eye...he is one of the few Humans very much capable of ending my life we were to come to blows."

Obviously rattled by that admission the woman scoffed nonetheless, retorting, "When he is that injured? I will confess to having _doubts."_

"A cornered animal is the most dangerous one, Caster."

...Shirou hid the unexpected surge of guilt he was feeling as Kuzuki continued to stare with a mild expression.

The man, in his own unique way, was trying to get Caster to aid them despite their unfavorable position. Someone of his skill knew _damn _well that Shirou was in no condition to be fighting anyone of his caliber, let alone while backed up by a Servant.

"...I think you overestimate his potential, Souichirou-sama. I still see no reason-"

A disembodied growl silenced the Servant, a gigantic form coalescing out of thin air...and Berserker stood before them, an act that Sella and Shirou knew would tax the already failing Illya...but honestly, what choice did they have?

"Y-you?! _You _were summoned by that little doll?!"

Both Servants stared the other down, tension mounting between them-

-and Berserker set aside his massive weapon, bowing at the knees as no shortage of jaws, Shirou and Kuzuki excluded, dropped at the action.

Caster's fingers curled into fists, teeth audibly grinding...and she threw her hands into the air with clear exasperation.

"Damn you. Damn you to Hell thrice and back again, Herakles...fine!"

Whirling on her heel, cape flaring the woman growled out, "Gather up the girl and follow me...but do not expect overmuch, my abilities are not as they once were."

Shirou and Sella didn't waste a moment, gently grabbing their charge and hurrying after the Servant...Herakles astralizing with a tilting of lips that _might _have been a smile.

* * *

"Here, this should delay the onset of your Vampirism by a few hours, at best. Bear in mind once it wears off the urges will hit, and they will hit hard."

"Thank you-"

"Save your gratitude. I'm only helping you thanks to that oaf."

Leaving the mysterious Servant's words for another time Shirou drank the foul smelling concoction-after a brief bit of structural analysis to ensure it wasn't poisoned-and felt a bit of his raging desire for blood fade away, the compulsion merely distracting rather than all consuming.

"I don't understand why Souichiro-sama is even bothering with a beast like you. You're well under way to becoming a full-fledged Undead, a slave to your master, that damned Apostle Ancestor. We should do ourselves a favor and simply put you down while we have the chance."

Shirou shrugged.

"I won't become a Ghoul and my 'master' is dead."

Caster blinked, slowly clarifying, "The Ancestor...is dead?"

"Yes. As of about twenty minutes ago. I felt our...link fall silent."

The Servant merely continued to observe him with a hidden gaze, Shirou turning to face Sella as the Homunculus stared at his sister with a hollow and depressed gaze.

...He understood her situation, he felt much the same.

They hadn't been able to properly heal her, Caster only able to stick her in a bubble of time dilation magecraft and slow the girl's demise while Shirou tried to think of a solution to their predicament...and finding only one.

Had the situation not been so dire and stressful-and he more Human than he was-he would have laughed. The bevy of healing weapons and tools he had at his disposal...and he couldn't use a single one. He had thought that with Caster's slowing of Illya's condition he would have the time to collect enough energy to Trace a healing item...and his ongoing Vampirism had shot that plan dead, the turmoil his body was undergoing affecting both Magic Circuits and ability to regenerate prana.

Shirou had hoped Sella would be able to take over but her skills were slanted more towards combat applications, it was only her knowledge that was truly impressive...even then she may have been able to heal Illya, but not as quickly as they needed her to be, given how damaged she was.

And Caster…

"How are you even still alive and residing in this plane of existence? Milady felt you rejoin the Grail."

Sella's question brought out a sour glower from the Servant, her tone acidic as she replied, "And I mostly did. Almost everything that made up my form and mind was returned to the vessel, were it not for Souichiro-sama offering me a contract at the last possible moment. Even then, I had to rely on the leylines underneath Ryuudou temple for the barest amount of energy to function since the Grail no longer offered mana, as well as..._alternative _methods from Souichiro-sama~."

"Tantric rituals? Understandable."

Sella blushed while Caster scowled at Shirou's blunt words.

"How un-romantic of you, boy. Regardless, with what I have available to myself right now you should consider yourselves lucky enough that I can make a Bounced Field of even that diminished magnitude. I _had _intended on creating more substantive means of supplying myself with mana...but then _you _all drew the entirety of the Moonlit World's eyes upon us!"

Sella seemed caught off guard by the Caster's vehemence, Shirou merely raising an eyebrow.

"Your open battles in broad daylight, the Apostle's assaults all across the city...the Church, Mage Association and other smaller entities have sent observers to this city, no doubt wondering if they should directly intervene in order to preserve their way of life and the secrecy of magic. And _that _has severely hampered my means of gathering energy, since I am _supposed _to be dead."

Releasing an aggravated growl the Servant openly sulked, Sella hovering protectively next to Illya while Shirou...had the beginnings of a plan begin to form.

"Caster. Do you wish for the Grail or do you merely wish to live undisturbed?"

The woman scoffed.

"What would the difference be? The Grail still acts as an anchor for my soul, were it not the constant influx of energy I take from the leylines I would be returned to the Throne within a heartbeat. I would _have _to win the Grail to earn a peaceful life with Souichiro-sama."

Shirou instantly knew what he had to do.

"Caster. How experienced with the spiritual arts are you? Would you be able to move a soul from one body into another, provided that body was as near a perfect vessel as could be? Even as weakened as you are?"

An unimpressed glare was the young man's only reply.

"I could perform such an operation in my sleep. Spiritual arts are typically knowledge and preparation intensive, not power intensive."

A small grin graced Shirou's lips.

"Then let us strike a deal. Transfer my sister's soul into a new body she has waiting and I will ensure you do not vanish at the war's conclusion and can live undisturbed with Kuzuki-sensei. You have my word on that."

"...My, what a compelling and foolproof argument. Except your word is worth dirt and I don't think you have the _slightest _idea on how to carry out such a-"

"Caster...Emiya is not lying. He is much like me...if he has given his word, it is absolute."

The hooded woman fell silent, deep in thought but clearly not entirely convinced.

"I will ensure he follows through on his agreement, Caster."

Kuzuki's words were the last bit of reassurance the Servant apparently needed, shoulders sagging as she muttered, "Very well, Souichiro-sama...I shall believe in your words."

Turning her attention to Shirou the Servant gravely warned, "Bear in mind, boy...I make no guarantees about this. The doll is clearly on the verge of death and we simply do not have the time to prepare the proper methods needed to ensure a safe passage of the soul after the body fails, else this would be a simple matter. It will come down to her strength of will and presence of mind to complete the transfer."

Shirou rose to his feet, Kuzuki matching the motion as Sella hastily tried to match the motion on her hastily bandaged leg.

"Then we're wasting time. Let's go."

* * *

**So would Caster classify as an advanced Tsundere?**

**Typically pretty mean but deep down just wants hugs and a chill life?**


	27. Fourth Morning (8)

Fourth Morning (8)

Carefully ensuring that no eyes-magical or otherwise-were watching them Shirou quickly ushered their group inside of the warehouse that contained Illya's backup bodies, securely shutting the door behind them and guiding them further into the depths of the small complex.

"We're here. Caster, begin."

Kuzuki gently set down Sella from where he had been carrying her, the Homunculus's injured leg severe enough to slow them down as Caster materialized with a haze of prana, Illya being carefully lowered to the ground by the redhead, still ensconced in the field of diluted time.

The Incarnation tried not to let his apprehension show as Caster looked visibly exhausted, even their short trip away from Ryuudou's leylines obviously wearing her out.

Not that it seemed to dissuade her curiosity and enthusiasm in the slightest, the Servant running a gloved hand along the glass of the nearest tank, murmuring, "Fascinating...such excellent craftsmanship, this must be the culmination of-"

Shirou swiftly input a passcode into the small keypad located off to the side of the tank and pushed a tiny amount of his little remaining prana into a basin, the tank rumbling briefly before draining the nutrient fluid and allowing the body closest to Illya's in age-the one perhaps a few years older-to gently slide out onto the exit bed.

Normally it wouldn't have mattered which body it was but Caster had stated that given the meager time and resources they had available to them the container closest in natural age progression would be ideal.

Shirou had just gone along with her explanation, not knowing enough of the spiritual arts to say otherwise while Sella had seemed accepting of the rationale.

Following Caster's pointed finger both the Incarnation and Kuzuki set the bodies next to each other, the Servant quickly moving forward and setting her palms across both of their foreheads...before biting her lip.

"Just to be transparent about this...I don't think it's going to work."

Sella almost marched forward but kept herself in check, instead coldly asking, "What makes you so certain of that, Caster? You professed confidence in-"

"What I _said _was that this transferring of the soul would be difficult because I can't just create a ritual or process that moves it to the next container after death, not with this short a time frame."

The Command Seals dotting Illya's body suddenly flared to life, the energy coursing up Caster's arm as the woman grimaced, snaking lines of power gradually meandering to the other container.

"I have to do this directly...and your precious doll is on the cusp of death when making the journey from one body to the next would be difficult enough if she was in peak mental and physical condition."

Sella tightened her fingers into a fist with helpless anger, Shirou unsettled by the sudden chill that seized his body, a chill that had nothing to do with his temporarily suppressed Vampirism.

"Just...just do what you can, Caster."

The Servant turned to face the redhead and his poorly disguised desperation, clicking her tongue before returning to the daunting task ahead of her.

"Don't ask for a miracle, boy."

* * *

…

She'd been here before. The mud clinging to her bare feet, rushing wind that caused her hair to sway in random directions, distant lights that she knew were burning fires...it was the Grail. The corrupted one.

But..._why _was she here? And why did she feel like she had to keep walking, keep forcing herself onwards towards a distant beacon that shone like a lighthouse at sea, promising a safe haven?

She was just so..._tired._

"I know you are, Illya...it's ok, mama is here."

Warm, affectionate arms draped over her bare shoulders, lightly pulling her into a comforting embrace that the Homunculus distantly remembered as that of her mother's, before she had gone off to die…

If only it wasn't for the mud slowly leaking down her body, hot enough to be scalding yet causing her to shiver with discomfort.

And why was the sensation so..._invasive? _Like a stranger walking unannounced into your home…

"It's fine, Illya, mommy is here for you...just let go, and we'll be together forever, safe and sound in our own little home~!"

A smile graced the girl's features, despite the pain and violation as the mud began to crawl over every inch of her skin...because those arms were loving and soft, and she trusted them-

"The outside world is cruel, and no one there cares for you...only mommy will love you and protect you."

Illya's eyes snapped wide, mind breaking free of the siren's song as a panicked shout left her, burst of energy tearing her smaller frame free of the mud and embrace.

No one in the outside world cared for her?

_Bullshit._

Slight chest heaving for air as she whirled around in fear and apprehension her ruby orbs met the eyes of..._something_ wearing the skin of her mother, distraught expression as fake as the love it had offered.

"I know what you are, you're not momma! You're whatever that Avenger was that died during the Third War!"

"...Well aren't you the cl**ever little one, figuring that out on your own?"**

As if some switch was flipped _Irisviel's _false countenance faded away, cruel grin peeling lips from teeth as her eyes took on an unhinged lilt, esoteric lines and scrawls covering her spotless flesh.

"**You're time to join us in bringing final extinction to this world is near, little girl."**

Fear and fright gave way to defiance and anger, Illya drawing herself up proudly as she spat, "No, it isn't. I have a reason to live, a reason to _keep _living beyond this pointless war. And _you _aren't going to stop me."

"**Hmm...you're right, you know. **_**I **_**am not going to stop you."**

Crimson eyes flew wide as a wave of exhaustion struck, legs collapsing and bringing her to her knees in the mud, body sluggish as even _breathing _became laborious and difficult.

"**You'll do that just fine on your own. You are dying, little girl...and you have not the strength ****to fight against fate, no matter how much you may wish to do so."**

Illya grit her teeth, fighting desperately to keep her eyes open as she felt her arms sink up to the elbow in burning, frozen mud, not willing to go down so easily, not when she finally had people waiting for her-

"_Enough. Begone, parasite. I wish to speak with my inheritor."_

"**YOU?! HOW ARE YOU-"**

A flash of white, golden light preceded a horrendous and earsplitting scream of thwarted rage, Illya blinking as she no longer felt so tired, the mud gone and replaced with cool soil and soft grasses.

"...What just...happened?"

"_I elected to begin taking an active role in restoring the Einzbern's legacy, considering its dismal and pathetic state."_

Finding a modicum of strength returning to her limbs Illya pushed herself upright on unsteady legs, turned towards the cool and authoritative voice-

-and almost collapsed out of shock rather than weakness at the sight that welcomed her.

An ornate and iconic dress that any Einzbern worth the name knew, features that were almost a perfect copy of hers, if not far more mature…

"J-Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern?!"

"_I suppose I should be happy that our family has not deteriorated so much that I was no longer recognizable."_

The idle musings of _the _baseline Homunculus for all current models caused Illya to gape, almost choking on her tongue as she belatedly remembered her manners, moving to perform a curtsy...and wincing as she remembered she was completely naked.

"_Set aside the pointless formalities, Inheritor of mine...time is not on our side, the corruption can only be held at bay for brief periods. And you _are _in the process of dying."_

Justeaze's calm words snapped Illya out of her trance as she hastily nodded, replying, "Y-yes, as you say..."

A graceful motion of her arm, causing the Dress of Heaven to flow hypnotically.

"_Come, sit."_

Settling her legs beneath her with liquid grace Illya hurried to match her motion, tucking her own beneath her chin as she waited with bated breath, scarcely able to believe she was speaking with _the_ core of the Greater Grail herself.

A few seconds passed, the ancient Homunculus expressionless and calm...until she abruptly spoke.

"_The Holy Grail, the dearest wish of our family and a means to reclaim the lost Third Magic...it needs to be destroyed."_

Illyasviel blinked in open shock at the admission. Sure, _she _hadn't cared much about the Grail, but to hear it from the woman who had sacrificed her existence to begin the entire ritual?

"_You are surprised. But you have little reason to be. Tell me, does _that _look like a workable method to reclaim our lost heritage?"_

Following the woman's immaculate finger Illya winced, seeing what she meant.

While the world around her had turned into a calm and peaceful scene of roiling hills, blue skies and drifting clouds...in the distance there licked cursed flames, bubbling mud and bruised horizons, echoing shouts and screams of madness.

"...No."

"_Indeed. My foolish descendants thought themselves clever, to cheat the system they helped create and win the war through expedited means."_

Placid and composed features morphed into a disappointed scowl as Justeaze glared at the visible corruption.

"_As if they could hope to know better than an I, an Archmage, the Wizard Marshall and two other Magi of differing fields of expertise. Idiots."_

Illya remained silent, not daring to interrupt the artificial human, especially not once she turned her gaze on the smaller of the pair.

"_And of course it would merely be an accident that they provided me with you, a means to salvage the debacle this ritual has turned into."_

Blinking in open shock the younger girl asked, "Me? What about me can fix..._that?"_

There was no hesitation in Justeaze's reply as she pointed at Illya, explaining, _"You are a perfect storm of circumstances, as it were. You are a powerful individual, designed to both contain the Lesser Grail and function as an unbeatable Master. Your body plays host to a bevy of Command Seals, tangible connections to the soul and the Grail. Lastly, you are currently on the verge of death, your soul and form returning to the Grail system in order to perform its final function...were it not for outsiders attempting to divert that __specific course of events, transferring you to a suitable container.__"_

Illya's eyes widened, lips pulled into a grin.

"That's Onii-chan and Sella!"

Quirking an eyebrow at the younger girl's enthusiasm Justeaze continued with, _"It is this convergence of circumstances that afford us an opportunity...Illyasviel von Einzbern? Will you accept becoming the new __core__ of the Greater Grail?"_

"..."

"_..."_

"...I, I did hear that, correct?"

"_You did. And allow me to clarify a few things. You will not be restricted to one location as I was. This new body of yours provides us with a unique opportunity, an opportunity to transfer the Greater Grail into a mobile host that can both experiment and defend itself. However...there are two important __caveats that come with this decision."_

The older Homunculus's gaze turned deadly serious.

"_In affording you the powers of the Greater Grail you will have a..._limited _access to the Third Magic. The ritual itself is already a pale imitation and even that will likely be diluted...but it will be up to you to ascertain your own limits. And unlike the Greater Grail, which is static and subject to other's wishes, you have agency, initiative. You can push your boundaries as far as you desire. As for the other __detail...__"_

This time it was a grim frown that colored the woman's expression.

"_The absence of __my presence in the__ Greater Grail also means the __corruption__ will no longer have a check on it, a means of restraining its own agency. It has a significant reservoir of mana built up as well, the __disease__ will surely put it to good use. It will fall to you and whatever resources or allies you can muster to finally dismantle this wayward dream of ours. Do you accept these conditions?"_

Illya didn't even have to think twice.

"Yes. If I can return to Onii-chan and Sella...yes."

Satisfaction appeared on Justeaze's fair features, an appreciative nod dipping her slim neck.

"_Excellent resolve, Illyasviel von Einzbern...bear in mind, I do not lightly gift you the Einzbern legacy. I expect you to work towards achieving the Third Magic once more, as was our long ago hope."_

While she couldn't curtsy Illya nonetheless rose to her feet with newfound strength, bowing deeply and replying, "I will, I promise you that. It was an honor to meet you and speak with you in person, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern."

"_The pleasure was mine, __I__nheritor. Now go, and do the Einzbern family name proud."_

Searing, agonizing _power _flared across Illya's body, her teeth gritting as fiery lines burned themselves into her nerves, body writhing and spasming as knowledge and uncountable secrets spilled into her brain...and through it all she could only wildly grin.

"Hang on, Onii-chan, Sella...I'm coming back."

* * *

**Oh, Guy 2506, you son of a gun, you.**

**Not only did you do the one thing that properly offends me-accusations of causing or acting genuinely offensive to people when I'm not-you also caught me when I just downed three jack daniel's and cokes, fresh off of watching _The Third Gathers: Backstroke of the West._**

**I am thusly both buzzed _and _possessing a surplus of non-sensical vocabulary and sentence structure with which to violently debunk your bullshit in a public setting, post to my profile, PM you and just generally throw a prissy pants hissy fit because this is a perfect storm of circumstances. Let's do this bitch sentence by sentence!**

**"I don't know what to say." \- There's a lot of text after this so I guess you found your muse pretty gosh darn quick and then didn't bother to delete this opener.**

**"This story is awful and toxic on so many levels that it's not even funny." \- I dunno man, I just got done watching the most horrendous dub of a Chinese translation of an english and it was fucking hilarious. But that's not what you're saying, so 'awful'. Meaning it's bad, either because the grammar is a mess or the plot is a mess. My grammar when writing fanfics would be a 'C' in terms of quality, since I correct basic errors as best I can and use grammar checks. Awful? Nope. Mediocre? I'd say yah.**

**The plot is bad? Maybe, you haven't actually given any examples of contrivances or errors aside from one which isn't even a criticism (we'll get to THAT in a moment). But, again, I actually enjoy writing and take pride in standards of logical cohesion. 'That he must the square who study it the square' this is not.**

**Toxic? Going by the more modern use of the word you're implying that this story is actively encouraging hurt or harm to a certain race or creed of people. Who? Vampires? Magic albino midgets? Or is it the secret subliminal text located in every fourth word reversed that actually spells out the communist manifesto?**

**Yeah, fuck you.**

**"Anyways an author can never please every reader so I guess it's alright if you couldn't impress me." \- Well you just said my story is bad on an (I'm assuming) objective level and that I'm promoting violence or hate speech against somebody and left a review saying just that...so yeah I don't buy you saying it's alright. Like, at all. Hopeless Situation Warrior.**

**"Taking any idea to the extreme, which you've done here is never a good idea." \- So if I said I was going to halfway cure the world of hunger and disease, taking that idea to the extreme of COMPLETELY curing the world of hunger and disease wouldn't be a good idea? Because that's what you're saying.**

**Ok, quibbles about word choice aside, what idea, _exactly_, did I take to the extreme? That Shirou is an emotionless machine? Clearly you didn't read the story or don't spend more than two seconds thinking about the words percolating in your grey matter because in chapters three, four and five (when Shirou reflects on his emotions upon seeing Illya for the first time, when he affirms his desire to protect her with Berserker, when he's worried and curious that he said something strange to his sister-oh look, EXAMPLES) I _specifically _wrote out scenes in which he is NOT emotionless or inhumane. You're not offering a criticism, you're just plain wrong.**

**"I hate when people write Shirou as an emotionless machine in human form, which he isn't if you ever bothered to read the VN." \- Well I think we can safely say this is the real reason you wrote this joke of a review, you didn't like what I decided to write about and got all pissy about it without putting three seconds of thought into the words on screen. But let's assume this passage didn't exist and continue. I'll do you one better, it's not JUST the VN where Shirou isn't an emotionless machine, it's in ALL of the adaptations. Manga, anime, movies, you name it. Because, contrary to what your delicate sensibilities seem to believe, I am WELL aware that this Shirou is different from canon Shirou...and on THAT note!**

**"He was full of emotions, just not as much as a normal person and even then his emotions were pointed in a different direction compared to other people. It's just the fact that he got happy when he helped people, he had this never ending, never stopping drive to help people. He was always smiling, not the opposite which most F/SN fanfic writers think." \- So technically this is more than one sentence but it's all pertinent so meh. You DO realize this site is one where people are encouraged to write outside of canon or put their own spin on characters and events, right? And who do you think you are, assuming you know what other's are thinking when they write? Because thus far this 'review' has left me with the impression that YOU'RE the one with little in the way of cogent thought. By the way, you REALLY must have not read this story worth a shit. Assuming you stopped on chapter 5 you would have had to actively AVOID reading the sections where I detail this Shirou's past. Because, yes, he IS different than canon Shirou. If I didn't explain WHY he's different you're complaints about me 'not understanding' who he is would be valid, because it would seem like I think he was always that way. Fucking Christ, it's like if any story doesn't actively adhere to canon standards it's worthless. You must be a part of The Big.**

**"Still you can't redo what you've already done, so I guess good luck to you and your readers." \- I could _absolutely_ go back and redo things, the Hell are you talking about? I did just that on one of my other stories because I agreed with what one of my reviewers pointed out. 'So I guess good luck to you and your readers'. This is you trying not to seem like a cunt and failing miserably, since you just accused me of encouraging hate speech or similar stuff against people, proceeded to bitch about things you were just flat out wrong about and-unintentionally or not-implied that anyone who writes outside of canon doesn't know what they're talking about.**

**…**

**So out of curiosity I looked at your one story (since you called mine awful I assumed yours was of naturally better quality) and bitch you make just as many grammar and spelling errors as I do, if not more. Missing commas before names, missing periods at the end of sentences and misspellings…oh, silly me. I'm not supposed to think or actually try to think shit through before I say stuff.**

* * *

**Also Illya has limited access to Third Magic. Watch out, world.**


	28. Fourth Morning (9)

Fourth Morning (9)

"...This is unexpected..."

"What is it? What's wrong, Caster?"

"The transfer of the girl's soul halted. And stop asking questions, I need to focus."

Sella forcibly bit her tongue as Shirou frowned, Caster leaning further into her craft as the markings that had wound across the three separate bodies halted, shivering as if they were attempting to move but were held in place by some unknown or inexorably powerful force.

He once more cursed himself for not being well versed in the arts of the soul, if he was he might be able to do something more than just sit and wait.

_Helpless._

"W-what in the, is that-GRK?!"

All eyes snapped to Caster as the Servant abruptly stiffened, teeth bared as the previously immobile lines of power connecting Illya's old, wounded body to the new one began to _glow, _shifting from angry red of Command Seals to a pulsating and comforting yellow-white, once more making the journey with far greater urgency than before.

It was Sella's gasp that next drew the redhead's attention as she stared disbelievingly at the twisting skeins of energy.

"Those...those are the _Archmage's _circuits, the ones of the Greater Grail! How are they-"

A low thrumming noise began to emanate from the shining circuits as they began to wind themselves around the new body Illya was to inhabit, forming graceful patterns of connected prana channels in the way an artist might create a painting, all pleasing swirls and soothing waves of glowing lines as Caster began to wheeze from exertion-

-and all at once the bass hum ceased, the Servant stumbling forward as the final pathways transferred over and brought her task to an end, Kuzuki at her side in an instant.

"Are you all right, Caster?"

"Y-yes, I will be, but that was...tiring. Afford me a moment, please."

Shifting to her astralized form the Servant vanished from view, Sella and Shirou crowding around Illya's new body, open expressions of hope and apprehension decorating their features.

"Should...shouldn't she be making some kind of movement by now? If everything went well?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this done before-"

A sudden gasp for air left the teenaged body before them, ruby eyes flying wide as limbs weakly twitched and scrabbled for nonexistent traction, Shirou and Sella instantly moving forward.

"Milady?! Milady, can you hear us?!"

Briefly rolling in their sockets the red orbs finally managed to focus on the taller Homunculus, a moment of confusion crossing Illya's features...before a small, heartfelt smile appeared.

"My breasts are as big as yours now, Sella."

The flat of the maid's hand found the crown of Illya's head, a pained yelp leaving her charge as her hands clumsily flew up to the struck section-

-and she was promptly engulfed in a hug, Sella sniffling slightly as she grumbled, "It's not may fault I was made this way, Milady..."

Returning the embrace Illya felt her gaze travel to Shirou, staring at her with an unreadable expression...that slowly shifted into one of tenderness as he hesitantly reached out a hand, gathering her own in his and gently squeezing, as if to reassure himself that she was real.

"See? Good as new, Onii-chan."

The slightest quirk of his lips was the only outward sign of his relief...that, and the way he held her hand just a little bit tighter.

"Yes. That you are."

* * *

"I upheld my end of the bargain. Now fulfill yours."

The five of them had started making their way up from the depths of the hidden warehouse, remaining bodies safely sequestered away while Caster glared at Sella, Shirou and Illya with clear irritation, the smaller Homunculus garbed in a spare cloak the Servant had been kind enough to provide...if only because it wasn't in their best interests for a nude young woman to be walking around with them.

"Bargain?"

Said young woman turned to her two companions with a curious expression, asking, "What bargain?"

Sella coughed and looked away with a sheepish expression, Shirou calmly explaining, "For Caster to ensure the transfer of your soul we made a deal, that by the end of the war she wouldn't be forced to return to the Throne of Heroes."

"Oh, I thought it would be something more difficult than that. Caster, you and...that guy-"

"Kuzuki-sensei."

"Right, Kuzuki-sensei. Thank you, Onii-chan. You and Caster go hide someplace then come find me when the war is over, I'll fulfill our end of the bargain."

The Servant scowled, inquiring, "Oh? And just _how_ are you going to do that, exactly? And why do we need to hide?"

They strode out onto the street, Illya pointing into the distance as soon as they cleared the entryway.

"Does that answer both of your questions, _Medea?"_

A strangled cough left the woman, hooded body whirling to face Illya-

-and stopped dead as she followed the Homunculus's finger.

"That...that's..."

"The corrupted remnants of the Greater Grail, freed from the rules of the system."

Illya looked at the assembled group, Sella and Caster properly understanding the import of what was occurring...but it was Shirou's distant and slightly haunted look that drew her concern.

"Onii-chan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Illya...just remembering, that's all. I was there for the last time the corrupted Grail went out of control in that exact spot."

Squeezing his hand tightly Illya glared into the distant sky...at the enormous void now floating above Fuyuki, a swirl of torn reality surrounding its edges as streams of blackened mud poured from the gaping wound to the ground beneath, smoke and flames already beginning to illuminate or obscure the horizon.

Justeaze hadn't been joking about the corruption taking advantage of the situation...it hadn't even been three minutes since she had been made the core of the Greater Grail.

"Homunculus, explain! What, what _is _that?!"

Shurgging disinterestedly Illya replied, "A glitch in the Grail system, Caster...a soul that wishes nothing but death and despair upon mankind. I was gifted the circuits and formula of the Greater Grail and can make use of a limited portion of its power as well as draw mana from the leylines that would otherwise be feeding said Grail...but the corruption has access to the mana that had already accumulated."

"And...just how much is that, exactly?"

"Not sure. Probably enough to coat a fifth of the world. Then you have to factor in things like all the mana and souls it will consume in the meantime..."

The Servant fell silent, Shirou's head snapping towards a distant object flying through the sky...that revealed itself to be a golden aircraft, lazily circling the void in a perfect arc, as if to protect it.

Illya saw the same thing and clicked her tongue in irritation, grumbling, "I suppose it would have been too much to ask that the Ancestor and his Servant finish off the King of Heroes, wouldn't it?"

"No. It was always meant to be me and him."

Shirou's calm and unyielding tone caused his sister to glare at him...more specifically, his battered and weary form, no doubt still clinging to the dregs of whatever mana he could channel.

"Onii-chan, you're in _no _condition to battle the King of Heroes, look at yourself!"

"But I'm probably the only one who _can _fight him. There's no one else. And I understand that you're far more powerful than you were before, Illya...but it's not a matter of power, only ability."

Grinding her teeth in frustration she growled, "And you're _also _still in the throes of Vampirization! How do you expect to fight when you're on the cusp of falling over dead-in more ways than one, I might add_-_any second?!"

"I'll manage, I always have."

The pair traded glares for a good few seconds, an unyielding battle of wills...and Illya broke first, turning to Caster and Kuzuki with a furious snarl.

"Get lost, find me after the war, if you die that's your fault. _Go."_

Caster didn't argue, astralizing immediately as the stone-faced man turned to Shirou, calmly stating, "I offered your history paper an extension, Emiya. Do remember to turn it in on time."

"I'll try, Kuzuki-sensei."

Resisting the urge to snarl at the completely removed conversation Illya nonetheless held her tongue, Sella hesitantly setting a hand on her shoulder before nervously stating, "Milady, now would be a good time to remain calm-"

"I am calm. Don't tell me to be _calm_, Sella."

"...Yes, Milady."

The dour faced man finally departed, Shirou and Illya returning to their staredown...before the Homunculus suddenly grabbed both her brother and maid's hands, dragging them to a nearby home where she promptly kicked down the door, startling the man and woman sitting inside, staring at the void overhead.

"_Leave, and do not return to Fuyuki until the authorities say it is safe."_

The bit of hypnosis caused the Human duo to depart without argument, the sound of a revving car briefly sounding before Illya ordered, "Berserker, Sella? Make sure no one interrupts us."

She felt a bit of mental confirmation from the gigantic Servant while Sella balked, stammering, "M-Milady?! What are you-"

"Sella? My orders stand."

"...Yes, Milady."

Slowly leaving the room it was just Shirou and Illya, the now teenage Homunculus dragging him to a small bedroom, full of personnel effects and other memorabilia from the now fleeing family.

It would have to do.

"Onii-chan, sit down and take your clothes off."

"...Illya, I don't-"

"Clothes off _now, _Shirou."

Hesitating briefly before complying the young man divested himself of his shirt-

-and felt a gentle pair of hands set themselves over his heart, partaking of the slow and steady heartbeat beneath tanned skin.

"Illya?"

"I'm going to try something, Shirou. I _might _be able to alter your soul and do away with or at least slow your turning to a Dead Apostle. And then you and I are going to form a contract."

"But that would-"

A svelte finger set itself over his lips, sealing them as the Homunculus's crimson orbs steadily glared into his own.

"That's what's going to happen, Shirou. No ifs or buts about it. I...I..."

The young man hesitated as the girl suddenly leapt into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck in a desperate hug.

"I _just _met you a few days ago, Shirou. And despite you sacrificing almost everything for me I feel like I barely even know you!"

"There isn't much to know, Illya-"

"Shut up and yes there is. Sakura and Caren clearly know you, know more than I do even though _I'm _the one you're trying to save above all else. I _want _to know about the things you try to push aside, the quirks or weird bits of personality you have beneath that machine exterior."

The albino leaned back, wiping away frustrated tears that caused a strange lurch in Shirou's stomach, the glittering gemstones cast aside in favor of a heated glare.

"And that's why I'm going to make sure you survive, Shirou. You're right, only you can realistically fight against the King of Heroes...and I'll give you the means to do so at the peak of your strength."

Hazel eyes widened as Illya darted forward, pushed her lips against his and pressed her body against his chest, a soft and feminine touch that peeled away one of the many layers of iron control he exerted over himself.

Eyes of opposing color met, the albino shoving Shirou-who didn't even bother trying to resist the action-onto his back as she loomed overhead, the robe slipping from her shoulders as she gazed down on the young man beneath her.

Soft lines of released prana sprang to life across her body, giving the Homunculus an angelic appearance that did away with yet another check on his more base nature, Shirou swallowing nervously for the first time.

"Now hold still, Shirou. And be a good boy~!"

…

He felt like she and Caren might actually be more alike than either wanted to admit, in intimate situations both seemed to enjoy teasing him.

* * *

**I think we all know where this is going.**

**...**

**...**

**Giggity.**

**Also the city is fuuuuuuuucked.**


	29. Fourth Night (1)

Fourth Night (1)

"I just _had _to go and open up my damn mouth, now didn't I? About what happened to the good old days. And now here we are, with the end of the world breathing down our necks and only my surly attitude to show for it."

Saber couldn't decide whether chuckle in amusement at Lancer's complaints or to roll her eyes at them, instead electing to spare her master a glance, the Magus standing with her mouth agape and expression distraught.

...Saber supposed she would have felt similarly, had her final moments during the Fourth War not consisted of fighting a lost battle against the King of Heroes, the sky leaking cursed mud and evil fire as men, women and children around them burned.

And here she was again, a near identical tear in reality releasing the cursed material onto Fuyuki once more. At least this time there only seemed to be dead ruins at ground zero, rather than tightly packed suburbs.

No doubt that would change as the burning mud continued to spread outwards.

"Lord save us...this isn't how this was supposed to go..."

The King of Knights turned her attention to Caren, the Exorcist staring at the rift with a stressed expression while Sakura and Assassin stood close by.

"Mommy, that stuff feels weird...and _cold. _We don't like the cold..."

Even as a hand reassuringly pet the Servant's scalp Arturia could see the plain bafflement and frustration on the older girl's features, Caren turning to her and again asking, "Can you sense what is happening? Any new bit of intent or purpose in the Grail?"

"None. It's like the rest of the Lesser Grail just...vanished. And the Greater is acting strange, as if it has a mind of its own, rather than set patterns of behavior."

A hand laid itself across her navel, brows furrowed in confusion.

"I have greater control over the fragments implanted within me...but only because they are no longer receiving instructions from the corrupted Greater grail, as if they were deemed no longer necessary."

Bazett huffed out a sigh and rubbed her eyes, dryly asking, "The _corrupted _Greater Grail? Don't tell me, let me guess. Another long story?"

"To be totally honest, Master, I don't get that one either."

Lancer and Bazett shared a brief look of mutual commiseration, Saber once more turning to Luvia as the young woman smacked her cheeks with her palms, quickly stating, "You, Church people. What do you know of this 'corruption'? And how do we stop it?"

Schooling her features into one of neutrality and peace Caren replied, "The corruption is caused by the spirit of a Servant that was not a...conventional one, summoned during the third war. And as for how to stop it..."

Concern once more dominated her attractive features.

"One plan had been to destroy or dismantle the Greater Grail but apparently that is no longer an option, as it has disappeared or moved locations..._somehow."_

Yellow eyes narrowed in vexation.

"And it seems a complication has entered the immediate vicinity..."

Following her gaze Saber openly glowered at the sight that before her, that of yet another golden aircraft lazily circling the void, seemingly unconcerned with its existence.

"Well fuck. Guess it was too much to hope for Rider and the Vampire to do him in, wasn't it?"

Saber tightened her grip on Excalibur, growling, "They bought us time to arrive in Fuyuki, that will have to be enough. Now we-"

The King of Knight's words were cut off as a haunting howl suddenly split the air, her enhanced hearing picking up the distant cry as it sent chills down her spine.

That frenzied scream...no, it _couldn't _be...

"Uhh, Saber? I'm not seeing things, am I? Because if I'm not your experience in the fourth war might have just become a _whole_ lot more relevant and useful."

A sick feeling pooled in the King of Knight's gut even as the Humans within their group looked confused at what they were viewing, Assassin leaping onto Lancer's shoulder before looking outwards, a nervous expression on her tiny features.

"Nope, we see em' too, Spearguy. Mommy? We think we may be in trouble."

"What in the Root's name has you all so terrified?!"

Luvia's words barely reached Saber's ears, eyes unblinking as she stared at the figures that were slowly rising up out of the outer edges of the mud with graceful, malevolent smoothness.

A couple hundred strangers of all ages and genders, bodies gaunt and full of fire as they rose to their feet, eyes empty of anything save malevolence.

And then there were the familiar ones.

A man wielding spears of gold and red, towering giant atop a chariot pulled by massive oxen, insanely grinning madman holding a book of malicious magics, a hundred skull-masked men and women...and an indistinct figure of shadow, gleaming visor of crimson flaring cruelly as yet another bellow of primal rage shattered the sky.

"Lancer?"

"...No need to say it, Saber. Me and my big. Damn. Mouth."

* * *

Gilgamesh didn't bother hiding his sneer at the sight before his kingly visage, mood well and truly soured.

His garden most certainly had become infested and polluted beyond repair, if travesties such as this one could be permitted to exist.

All of the pretenders from the previous war, now rising from their shallow graves under the thrall of that tripe 'All of the World's Evils' or some such. A simple enough situation to understand, no wish had been imparted upon the Grail and none of the accumulated mana spent...including the souls of the pretenders within.

With the sudden disappearance of the foolish Magi's 'Greater Grail' Angra Mainyu had been freed to work its craft without restraint or shackles.

...

Even Iskandar, that endlessly fascinating fool, was now just a mindlessly boasting and hollering simpleton, corrupted eyes alight with promises of conquest as he loudly proclaimed his presence to all who would hear it...as he drove his chariot through the center of the city crushing vehicle and peasant alike, leaving pathways of twisted metal and red smears while laughing boisterously, a counterpoint to the terrified screams of the citizens as they fled in a panic.

Gone was the usurper who would have balked at such an action, who had afforded him the proper respect deserving of his station and proclaimed a desire to surpass him anyway, who had spoken of a path of kingship that, while Gilgamesh did not personally ascribe too, was by no means without merit.

His kingly gaze stared down at the destruction without emotion, of the burnt and flaming bodies of those that had perished during the height of the last war, bringing the living to the ground in flaming embraces as they screamed in scalding agony, offering more and more souls to fuel the corruption's spread.

Young, old, man, woman...the madness cared little.

The soldiers and protectors of this age, the 'police', made a respectable attempt at stemming the tide of destruction but mundane projectile weapons were scarcely enough to halt a tide such as this one...and they were even more helpless before the true enforcers of the consuming mud, the pretenders from the last war who's abilities were far beyond that of a mere Humans.

Crimson and gold spears flashed, skull masks slit throats, tentacled and disgusting monstrosities tore limbs from torsos while the mad dog took a more direct approach of simply smashing everything in its path to a pulp.

Gilgamesh let his head fall against the back of his throne, thoughts wandering to the Apostle's words.

…

He possessed introspection enough to know that, if Enkidu were present at this very moment, his one and only friend would have intervened, would have expected him to do the same.

Probably would have said something to the effect of, _'You are the rightful king of the world and all its peoples. Your word is law and they are to follow it, as is the natural order of things. It is thus your responsibility to be worthy of that unwavering loyalty and sacrifice. Simply existing as King Gilgamesh is not enough to be afforded the respect deserved of King Gilgamesh.'_

…

For a glorified mud puppet that damnable friend of his could have the most vexing of outlooks on matters.

Why was he, King Gilgamesh, even having such wistful and scattered feelings on the matter in the first place? This was what he had desired, after all. The Grail had been a useful tool and means of ascertaining the worth of this world, in separating those who were worthy of his leadership and those who weren't. That very test was happening beneath his feet, he could simply open his eyes and twist his neck to verify the certainty of it.

…

Perhaps the screams and despairing cries of those not wise enough to understand why they were dying had something to do with it. It was one thing to face a man or woman, to watch them comprehend both the means and reason of their demise, as they met it with either fear or bravery...it was another to hear wholesale slaughter of confused and terrified fools that would never comprehend that their deaths were for the betterment of mankind.

The din of clashing swords and metal pulled Gilgamesh from his thoughts, a glance revealing none other than Saber and the feral dog of a Lancer and Assassin cutting their way through the corrupted marionettes, Masters and allies closely following as they no doubt imagined their efforts could stem the tide to any meaningful degree.

A humorless laugh escaped the King.

It was a measure of how apathetic he had become to the whole scenario that even Arturia's presence no longer piqued his interest, no longer drew his eye for more than a scant second, even as the maddened and twisted pretenders from the Grail converged on his once desired Queen and her companions.

They would fight and be victorious, or they would not. He cared little.

…

No, there remained only one unknown variable that held his interest to even the slightest degree. The Incarnation and his doll of a sister, their most recent actions upsetting his plan and unleashing the corruption, stealing the Greater Grail away from his grasp.

Honestly, he couldn't help but applaud the sibling's audacity.

Reclining in his throne and once more closing his eyes King Gilgamesh made his decision.

He would wait for the Incarnation's arrival...and he would let the boy decide the worth of Humanity. A battle to prove the value of this world's continued existence.

"I eagerly await your arrival, Illyasviel Emiya, Shirou Emiya...the King awaits you."

* * *

**In the words of a franchise that recently attempted to simultaneously ape and destroy the past...'no one's ever really gone'.**

**And remember, Mad Enhancement (x2) Lancelot is part of a wholesome and nutritious massacre.**


	30. Fourth Night (2)

Fourth Night (2)

"This...isn't going nearly as well as I thought it would."

Shirou made no reply other than a distant grunt, which Illya figured was perfectly understandable, given that she was currently in the process of modifying his soul.

Making use of her newfound abilities with the Third Magic Illya realized simply assuming she could make use of a True Magic as if she'd born with it had been...optimistic. It was like a blind man being gifted sight, making use of a sense she had never known would one day be made available.

Changing and altering the soul was..._difficult._

To her expanded perceptions her step-sibling's soul took on the form of a malleable ball of steel in Human form, a sharpened expression of his being that she could flatten, heat or mold into new shapes or formations.

...Except she didn't know what _any _of these 'shapes' or 'formations' would do to him. Would they cause some kind of irreparable damage to memory or personality? Not do anything at all?

She didn't have the first idea of where to _start_. And matters weren't helped by the twisting skeins of red that flowed throughout Shirou's body like some kind of sea anemone, invading and altering pieces of his soul in an unstoppable tide.

His ongoing vampirization at work.

Gritting her teeth once more in frustration Illya tried yet _again _to reduce or remove the slithering tides of crimson invading her Shirou's body, only to be stymied as the infection would simply begin to spread anew, her skill with the Third Magic not nearly comprehensive or skilled enough to simply erase it from existence.

Biting her lip in frustration that she couldn't spare her step-brother the fate of becoming a Dead Apostle the Homunculus did the next best thing she could both think of and actually perform.

Seamlessly integrating Apostle and Human together in a perfectly interwoven tapestry. To her extrasensory gaze the joinings that existed were...imperfect, frayed. Like a ratty rope trying to hold a ship at port during a raging storm. She wasn't sure if it was a sign of rejected vampirization or simply how the process was meant to go...but she was sure as Hell going to fix it _right. _If she couldn't keep her Shirou from becoming an Apostle then she was going to make damn sure he was the best Vampire that ever was!

Delving into the depths of the Third Magic the Homunculus reached deep into the shifting sea of red at the center of her brother's being, taking note of the imperfections in how it layered itself against the metal structure beneath...and _pulled _with all of the power at her disposal, a conceptual act akin to yanking on a bit of lace to tighten a loose article of clothing.

Repeating the action along the countless pathways of her brother's spirit Illya eventually reached the outer limits of the vampirization, gathering up the searching strands before properly weaving them into a cohesive and airtight formation befitting a sound soul.

Time lost its meaning, only the hypnotic lull of her craft and desire to turn the man beneath her into nothing short of a work of art to mark the passing of seconds...or maybe it was years?

The only benchmark Illya had was the completion of her task, which she finally achieved after an inestimable eternity, staring at her completed project with a sense of resigned satisfaction.

The soul before her was what a metal mannequin would resemble if one wrapped it in a pulsating web of bloody fabric, countless strands perfectly intertwined over a steel base that hummed with supernatural harmony, like an instrument perfectly tuned or singer flawlessly pitched.

An internal nod left the Homunculus as she removed herself from the higher plane of awareness that accompanied the Third Magic-

* * *

-and returned to the mundane world with a roaring headache and aching body, low groan escaping her lips as she collapsed onto the male form beneath her, strength gone and senses haywire.

If _this _was the result of the Third Magic she could see herself using it sparingly. Hopefully it was simply because she had overtaxed herself during the first usage than it was any kind of consistent side effect...

"Illya?"

"Onii-chan?! Are you awake, are you feeling alright?!"

Weariness and pain forgotten the albino shot upright, swiftly placing her hands on either side of Shirou's head, checking to make sure he was still in one piece-

-and had to blink at the sight that greeted her.

His hair was gray. And not just any gray, but _steel _grey, shining with an odd luster similar to that of polished metal. Gone were the amber eyes and in their place were glowing orbs of crimson a shade similar to hers, pupils of midnight black gazing at her with an unusual intensity. His skin was still tanned but with an odd tinge to it, as if the blood beneath had simply gone missing.

"I...didn't know altering your soul would also change your appearance, Onii-chan."

"I didn't either."

He slowly sat up, Illya still straddling his lap with a concerned gaze as she checked over every inch of his body to make sure it was intact.

It was with a relived breath that, aside from nails that were black and perhaps a bit sharper than normal, nothing else seemed to have changed.

"How do you feel? Are you thirsty, weak?"

Slowly shaking his head Shirou mildly frowned, replying, "No, I...actually feel _strong. _Stronger than I've ever felt as a Human. Things are..._sharper. _My eyes are better, as well as my smell and hearing. I..."

The Homunculus shivered as his gaze once more settled on hers.

"I can hear your heartbeat, Illya. And I guess I'm a...little bit parched."

Not hesitating for even a second the albino used her nail to slice a small, bleeding gash on her neck with a concerned frown, stating, "Onii-chan, you need to drink. You just turned into an Apostle and _need _blood to function. Take from me, I trust that you won't hurt me."

For a moment she was concerned that her idiot step-brother would refuse or something ridiculous like that...but his eyes wandered onto her slowly dripping wound with a hypnotic fixation, body seemingly moving on instinct as one hand gently pushed aside her hair and grabbed her skull, the other pushing against the small of her back as his mouth parted in a hungry display of want.

…

The tender but domineering display sent such a barrage of tingling warmth throughout Illya's body that she had to bite back on an audible gasp of arousal. This...this was _nice._

Then Shirou's lips closed around the bloody laceration and a giggle of happiness left the Homunculus, the sensation of his tongue caressing the cut and light suction as he fed a potent cocktail that she could see herself coming to enjoy. A _lot._

"Shirou, you're acting so needy~."

Just as the Homunculus began to truly enjoy the young man's ministrations, letting her hands wander over sculpted abs down to the hem of her step-sibling's pants...he stopped, pulling away from her with a satisfied lick of his lips, Illya pouting with denied frustration.

"Onii-chan, don't you need more blood than just a few drops? I know newly turned Apostles don't need much but-"

"It's fine, I actually feel quite satisfied. Did you maybe do something when you were altering my soul?"

Pausing to give his words careful consideration Illya found herself briefly wondering if she had indeed done something to stave off most of the Vampiristic traits associated with most Apostles. Maybe so tightly interweaving his Human and Vampire natures had allowed his body to require much lower amounts of blood than usual?

"Well as long as you're not lying to me...then I guess we, erm...just have one last thing to take care of?"

Suddenly feeling both intense arousal and shyness at the same time Illya lowered her head, gazing up at Shirou as he wordlessly nodded, staring out of the nearby window to the tear in reality as it continued to spill its disgusting contents out onto Fuyuki.

They were both fully aware that, given the narrow timeframe they had to work with, a tantric ritual would be the most efficient way of establishing a connection between the two of them.

…

And Illya had absolutely NO intention of revealing that, given her limited control over something as powerful as the Third Magic, she could simply implant a fragment of her soul within Shirou and allow him to directly partake of her power that way.

This could very well be the last time they saw each other and she _wanted _it to be memorable, to enjoy the limited time she had with her family.

Swallowing what little nervousness remained the Homunculus swiftly reached out with shaky hands, undoing the clasp on Shirou's pants and working them down his chiseled hips while licking her lips with anticipation-

-before his hands seized hers with a gentle but firm grasp, Illya petulantly glaring at him with thwarted need.

"Time is short, Illya. And while I would like to make this as enjoyable for you as possible...we need to take care of this as quickly. Will you let me lead?"

While miffed that their first time together would be nowhere near as romantic and long lasting as she had hoped it would be...there _was _a certain excitement to Shirou looming over her, taking charge and telling her to let him take care of..._things_.

"Ok, Shirou...I'm all yours-mmm~!"

Closing her eyes in bliss as the taller male sealed his lips over hers the Homnculus eagerly leaned into the feeling, of soft skin and hot breath intermixing with her own, a foreign sensation that was...not bad at all.

No, it was _great._

Lacing her hands through Shirou's hair Illya responded with considerable enthusiasm, almost squeaking with shock as she felt a slimy, warm tongue prod at the edges of her mouth before she eagerly welcomed it in, nibbling on the muscle as she luxuriated in yet another unknown pleasure.

Which left her all the more disappointed when the young man pulled back, leaving her panting and about to make her displeasure known...when his head dipped, latching onto her breast before one of the strangest and most intense feelings struck the albino like a blow to the gut, a high-pitched mewl leaving her lips before she could stifle it.

"S-Shirou, that feels..._really _good~!"

Her fingers greedily dug into her sibling's scalp, forcing his head deeper into the slight swelling of her chest as mewls shifted into womanly moans, forceful pressure suddenly assaulting her cherry bud as her lover began to suckle the teat, tongue lapping at the edges as an ever more intimate strain built between her legs, something wet and sticky trickling down her thigh-

-and now it was an open hiss of anger as Shirou pulled away despite her forceful grip, teeth gritted as she growled with all the anger of a surly kitten.

"Shirooouuu...stop teasing me!"

The slightest traces of a smile appeared briefly before he replied, "Sorry, Illya. Just trying to get a feel for your body and responses. We need to climax at the same time for the tantric ritual to work and I'm trying to take the fastest path to it."

The Homunculus blinked.

"Shirou? You kill the mood when you say stuff like that."

The newly turned Apostle seemed genuinely apologetic as he responded, "Sorry...Caren and even Sakura also said I'm not good at intimate talk."

"And talking about other girls when I'm aroused and wet on your lap is even worse!"

"...You're right, sorry."

And with that he removed his pants with zero fanfare, Illya's eyes widening as another bout of nervousness struck.

She...didn't exactly have much experience with other men or knowledge of their anatomy so she had no idea if Shirou was unusually big or simply average...but he _looked _generous, at least to her eyes. And the memory of the time she had, well..._touched _it was suddenly at the forefront of her thoughts.

"I...I'm pretty sure I can fit that inside me..."

"Illya?"

"N-nothing! Here, let me help, Shirou!"

Gathering her courage the albino wrapped her soft and newly acquired palms around Shirou's length...and paused, entirely unsure of what she was supposed to do next. Was...was she supposed to pull in it? Or, or even..._suck on it?!_

"It's fine, Illya. Let me lead."

Blushing furiously at her failed attempt to take charge in the matter the Homunculus weakly nodded, slowly removing her hands from Shirou's rod-

-and a sensation she imagined would be like getting punched by Berserker wracked her body as the odd hybrid of Human and Apostle set his hand between her legs, the fire burning in her loins suddenly stoked.

"S-Shirou, I-_Ah~!"_

Giving up entirely on keeping herself quiet Illya let loose a passionate cry, the sense of rough skin brushing against her most private area stimulating nerves to a height she didn't even know was possible..._especially _when Shirou's pointer digit poked at a tiny bundle of said nerves and just like that her eyes had stars and spots of black dancing across them, a silent scream escaping as her body convulsed mindlessly, spine arched to a painful degree with muscles cramping spastically.

It was a fair few seconds before she felt any semblance of rational thought return to her perception.

"You're incredibly sensitive, Illya."

Hazily focusing on her sibling's comment the albino brought herself back to something resembling sense, gazing into the crimson eyes opposite her own...and reached down in between her legs, seized by a complete and utter lack of shame alongside boiling lust.

Delicate fingers spread her folds wide, revealing pulsing pink walls of flesh as needy pants left the young woman, Shirou-for the first time-openly ogling her body as even _his_ self-control began to wane.

"Shirou...hurry up and get inside of me..."

There was no further hesitation or nervousness for either of them, Shirou placing a hand on her back while the other grabbed a leg, placing it over his shoulder as he lined up that _delicious _looking cock of his with her dripping hole.

"If it hurts let me know, Illya."

Only watching the proceedings with a hungry gaze Illya made no reply, Shirou pushing forward with an unstoppable thrust-

-and a sexy whine left the albino as she felt her walls slowly give way, a _lovely _soreness piercing through her cunt...and the motion suddenly stopped, Illya snapping out of her haze to stare at Shirou with thwarted betrayal.

"Why did you stop?"

"I...thought you were in pain."

Blushing furiously at how loud she must have been-as well as their compromising yet intimate position-Illya quickly responded, "I wasn't in pain, I was enjoying it!"

"Oh. Sorry."

And then she was back to being impaled by a cock of bewilderingly fantastic feeling, throatily mewling the entire time.

She lost track of the seconds, minutes and what could have easily been hours as she was fucked by her lover, spreading pussy being filled by more and more of Shirou's length-

-and something bulbous struck the end of her tunnel, a mild jolt of bruising pain jarring the albino as she gasped in shock.

Craning her head to look at their combined bodies a silly grin appeared on Illya's features, noting with infinite joy that Shirou's member fit her body perfectly, fully sheathed inside her tiny hole so that he filled every nook and cranny.

And then he began to slowly drag himself out of her burning canal.

Illya buried her head into a borrowed pillow, trying to muffle her passionate screams as it felt like she was being pulled inside out, Shirou's flared head scraping and catching on her ridged canal with sensual eroticism, his withdrawal halted only by her pulsating entrance.

"Illya, are you ready? I should end this soon."

Crestfallen at hearing such a truthful statement but knowing full well that this moment wasn't taking place in a vacuum the Homunculus nodded, bracing herself for the coming explosion of feeling-

-and she would have laughed at herself had she not been to busy moaning in pleasure, thinking she could prepare for this_._

It was _incredible._

A constant filling and then deflation of her insides, of scraping excitement and ticklish electricity racing up the ridged interior of her walls as Shirou pistoned into her body.

"S-Shirou, y-you, I can't..._ooh~!"_

The Homunculus abruptly felt their position shift, her rear sticking upwards while her chest laid flat on the bed, the two of them mating like animals as she felt her mind going blank.

"Illya, I'm almost...there. Are you...set?"

Taking a delirious amount of pride in how Shirou sounded so close to the edge because of _her _body Illya whimpered in confirmation, allowing the pleasure to guide her actions as she began to pulse prana through her body, centering it on where she was being pounded into the mattress as a visible glow began to illuminate the room.

"And...now!"

She could _feel _Shirou tense, a pulsating wave of heat and passion filling her insides-

-and even as the Homunculus screamed herself raw into the bed, head filling with static she reached outwards and followed the wave of pleasure back to its source, letting the breached walls of their respective souls intertwine with a solidarity that was somehow more intimate than mere physical bonding, pouring every ounce of power and innocent love that she could muster into the connection...and with an exhausted sigh let her body go limp, a final jolt of excitement wracking her exhausted form as Shirou pulled himself from her body before gathering her in a hug, warm fluid dripping from her abused and quivering loins as she sighed in contentment.

"You did wonderful, Illya."

"I could stand to go for another round, Shirou..."

"If only we had the time."

Snickering at his words Illya forced her eyes open and shivering limbs to still, admiring her handiwork with a pleased expression.

All across Shirou's body lines of softly glowing prana pulsed in time with _her _heartbeat, the albino able to _feel _the connection between them as her power was shared.

Shared with her protector, brother, lover and last remaining family member.

Planting one final kiss on his lips Illaysviel tiredly sighed, remarking, "Let's make this our last battle, Onii-chan. Or at least the last one for a _long _time."

"Agreed."

Closing his eyes Shirou raised his hands-

-and in them a collection of blackened armor and red cloth appeared, Illya blinking as she asked, "Onii-chan, I didn't know you could make clothes..."

"Only these ones. They were EMIYA's, they became a part of his persona so I can recreate them easily enough, even alter their size and shape. Here, I don't want you to go into battle naked."

Unable to stop the teasing comment Illya asked, "Oh~? Worried other boy's will see what only you and a few others have?"

"Yes, actually."

Shaking her head at the blunt answer the Homunculus donned the clothing, admiring the quality of the ensemble. Armored plates that covered her chest and navel while combat boots and the cloak protected the rest of her body, as light as air and just as cool.

Shirou had also copied his own variety of his alter ego's choice of uniform, the red seeming all the more fitting with his eyes shifted into those of an Apostle's.

They shared a single nod and marched out of the bedroom-

-only for Illya to snicker at Sella, the Homunculus crouched in a corner of the room with a beet red face and hands clasped over her ears.

"T-to think Milady was so advanced...I am just a mere maid and shouldn't be jealous, but to think she found a partner even before I did..."

"I'm sure Onii-chan wouldn't mind showing you a bit of affection as well, Sella~!"

The maid Homunculus leaped halfway to the ceiling, yelping in fright before whirling around to face them.

"M-M-Milady?! I-ignore everything I just said, I didn't-"

A soft glow of released prana caused the Homunculus to cease her hasty explanations, eyes widening as surprise as Illya healed the last vestiges of injury to her leg, the smaller woman grasping the maid's hands with a serious expression.

"I need you to focus, Sella...and will you help me in this battle?"

The question seemed to center the other artificial human, her gaze hardening as she resolutely nodded.

"Of course, Milady...now and forever."

"Good. Berserker!"

The hulking Servant materialized with a low growl, gathering up both Homunculi in his powerful arms.

"Onii-chan?"

"Yes, Illya?"

Both shared a meaningful stare...and settled for a nod that said it all.

"I'll see you soon."

"Likewise."

And with that the Servant was sprinting towards the sounds of distant battle, leaving Shirou to stare after their swiftly shrinking forms...and give a small shake of his head, turning towards the distantly circling airship of gold.

He had his own battle to see through.

* * *

**Don't you just hate it when sexy time is interrupted by the end of the world?**

**Seriously, cockblocked by the ****apocalypse.**


	31. Fourth Night (3)

Fourth Night (3)

Saber did her best to bite back on the instinctive wince that threatened to break her usual calm and composure as two uncomfortably recent nightmares bore down on her.

"**ARRTHHHUUUURRRRR!"**

"Rejoice, my holy maiden! Your desecration will draw forth the eyes of God and show unto him the truth of the tragedy his absence has wrought! Rejoice, AND LET YOUR VIRGIN SELF BE FILLED!"

Countless tentacled nightmares that brought to a mind a madman's interpretation of a starfish bore down on the King of Knights, a sweep of Excalibur and burst of Invisible Air tearing them to shreds.

...Of all the various things she did _not _miss about the Fourth War, being covered in foul smelling Demonic guts was certainly high on the list of superficial irritations.

Not that she had much time to reflect on said irritant, a crimson lined ball of metal attached to a metal chain streaking towards her at speeds that were _certainly _lethal, the thrice damned thing almost as big as her.

A swift leap back got her out the arc of the weapon and not a moment too soon as it impacted an abandoned vehicle, turning the solid construct of metal, plastics and other composites into something resembled a crumpled ball of paper.

"Go, oh noble and corrupted knight! Bring low my dear Jeanne and display before me her unsullied form!"

"**GGRRRAAAHHHH!"**

Another wave of monsters and renewed assault by the repurposed bit of construction equipment and Arturia had precious little opportunity to think or plan.

Gilles de Rais and Lancelot, both infected by the mud spewing forth from the rip in reality and driving them to...well neither had been particularly sane beforehand but this was an extra helping of mindless cruelty.

She had long since been separated from her Master and the others, the horrific and sudden massacre of the citizens in the city dividing them as they tried to contain the violence, meeting with debatable levels of success.

Really, the only way this could be worse was if-

-a flash of red and gold filled Saber's peripherals, only a desperate contortion of her waist that was more than a little painful slipping her away from the ambush as yet another individual from the Fourth war joined the battle.

"Saber, how good to see you again! Out of curiosity, do you remember how you spat upon my honor and I died cursing you?"

Saber clenched her jaw upon seeing Diarmuid Ua Duibhne appear before her, probably the one Servant she had felt a real sense of respect for.

"...Yes, I do."

"Oh, splendid!"

The crazed knight dropped into a feral crouch, spears at the ready as his eyes glowed with an unnatural madness, mouth twisted in an insane smile.

"Then you'll have no complaints when I trample everything you hold dear, will you?"

"How marvelous, yet another believer that wishes to save my dear Jeanne! Friend, would you object to leaving her alive once you have had your fill of battle?"

"Depends, what do you plan to do?"

The shadows seemed to twist and writhe from every conceivable direction, cutting off any means of escape as Caster grinned the smile of the demented.

"Oh I'm sure I can think of _something~!"_

"Then by all means, shatter her ego all you want, Caster..."

"**GRRRRHHHHH..."**

The three Servants gathered in front of her, Lancelot spinning the ball and chain overhead at speeds high enough that a cyclone of dust and debris began to form, Diarmuid readying to charge while Giles imperiously gestured for his summoned creatures to assemble.

Saber released a titanic sigh at the image.

She had thought the Battle of Camlann to be the single most traumatic and horrific moment of her life...the Fourth War and all of its fallout was quickly catching up to it.

Screeches of unnatural eagerness emanated from the fanged maws of the monsters as they rushed forward in a tidal wave of rotted flesh, Berserker and Lancer moving in tandem...and Arturia hesitated, unsure of what course of action to take.

Attempt to eliminate the creatures first so that she may engage Diarmuid and Lancelot? Dangerous, since Lancelot had range and Diarmuid had his spears that could both bypass her armor and permanently cripple her should they strike true...and the demonic entities were deceptively powerful, if enough of them got their appendages around her limbs they could restrain her long enough for the other two Servants to attack.

...A choice between two very unpleasant evils.

Which is why she released a small breath of relief as mist fell upon the battlefield while a wave of fire incinerated the shrieking creatures, a hard and unwinnable choice no longer having to be made.

"Gotta say, Saber, you seem to have a _lot _of issues when it comes to selecting positive male company."

"Yeah, what Spearguy said! Those things are _gross. _And Mommy told us to keep you safe, so let's slice them up nice and quick, okay?"

A small smile graced the blonde woman's features at the odd pair of comrades she seemed to have found, Lancer strolling forward with flames licking the edge of his hand where he had used some manner of rune magic, Assassin leaping down next to her with sharp eyes staring at the halted charge of the corrupted Servants.

"I see. Thank you, Assassin."

Verdant eyes were suddenly boring into Saber's, Arturia wondering if it was something she said-

-and the radiant smile that appeared on the small girl's face caught her off guard.

"You're really polite, Swordlady! We like you! Don't worry, we'll watch your back!"

And with that the slip of a Servant jumped back into the mist, leaving both Arturia and Cú Chulainn to face down the trio of maddened spirits, Caster visibly trembling with rage.

"You...you...YOU INTERLOPER OF A HEATHEN! HOW _DARE _YOU INTERRUPT THIS MOST HOLY COURTSHIP OF MY DEAR JEANNE?!"

Lancer gave Saber a confused look, asking, "Jeanne? The French chick? Do I want to know?"

"No. Caster took leave of his senses long before that mud had any part to play."

"If you say so. Although..."

The playful tone caused Saber's eye to twitch.

"Lancer...don't say it."

"You _do _look kinda-"

"If you imply that I appear in any way shape or form _French..._then I most certainly will let you battle the three of them alone and cheer for their victory."

Snickering to himself Cú Chulainn cheekily added, "Yeah, you're right. Besides, I hear that Jeanne chick was _stacked. _You're a little more on the petite side, Arturia. Dunno how he got the two of you mixed up, quite honestly."

…

Ok, _NOW _Saber was mad, Invisible Air dispelled and revealing Excalibur's glowing blade as her eye twitched spastically.

"Pray that you die in the upcoming battle, Lancer...because I have a choice few words and actions intended for you once this battle is over."

"Ha! Now that's the spirit, blondie! Let's show these wannabe heroes what for, eh?!"

Lancelot had apparently had enough of their byplay as with a frenzied howl the ball and chain impacted right where they had stood a split-second ago, punching _through _the road and rupturing some manner of gas line, if the flames that spewed out of the ground were any indication.

Saber could only shake her head, well aware of why Lancer was being so abrasive. Part of it was his personality, certainly...but another purpose was to distract her, to take her mind off of the turmoil he no doubt thought she was undergoing in fighting against Servants from the Fourth War again.

…

It was a touching enough gesture that, if they survived this, she would _maybe _forgive him for implying that she was French.

...Maybe.

Lancelot howled, Cú Chulainn laughed hysterically, Diarmuid growled with barely contained rage and Caster's monsters died by the dozen to Assassin's swift blows.

* * *

Caren fought down a wince as yet another clutch of the Lord's wayward lambs went down beneath a writhing horde of the accursed beings from the tear in reality, screaming horribly all the while.

...This was precisely what she and Sakura had come to Fuyuki to hopefully _prevent, _and now the absolute worst case scenario had come to pass.

They, put bluntly, had failed.

"What, in the name of the _Root, _did we miss?!"

The frustrated cry from the Edelfelt Magus coincided with her firing off a barrage of jewel magecraft, erasing a trio of the flaming, corruption covered bodies from existence before they could fall upon a crying child, the Enforcer darting forward and destroying another clutch of the things with a powerful sweep of her leg, grabbing the bewildered youth and retreating to the temporary shelter the Magi had created with their abilities, a few other wounded and terrified mundane taking cover in the remains of a market.

Caren was just grateful that these Magi had not strode so far from the Lord's light that they would abandon the unfortunate souls to their fate, instead fighting to protect as many as possible.

"Caren-sama, are you alright?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan...as alright as I can be."

Which was to say she was in an extraordinary amount of pain. Granted, pain wasn't anything particularly new to her-even _Shirou _had once commented that she had an unusually high tolerance-but the sheer varietywas enough to cut into her concentration and ability to think clearly.

While no visible wounds had begun to mar her body the taint from the Grail carried with it such a demonic and conceptual tinge that her MPAD was acting up regardless, phantom aches assailing her with innumerable varieties of torture.

Stab wounds, lacerations, burns, broken bones, bruised flesh...things she was quite familiar with.

"Good. Because I may need to intervene in the battle quite soon...we have unwanted guests approaching."

"That is hardly an inspiring sentence, Sakura-chan."

"True, but it is the reality of our circumstances."

As if from prophecy the purple-haired girl's shadows sprang up around their mundane charges as they screamed in fright...and swallowed a hail of ebony dirks that had manifested from seemingly nowhere.

"The Assassin from the previous war, it seems."

"Quite so, Caren-sama. If you will excuse me..."

"May the Lord guide your steps, Sakura-chan."

Leaping atop the shakily supported roof the ex-Matou found herself locked in a pitched defense of the innocent souls below, skull-faced masks dancing around the reach of her shadows with cackles and taunts, knives flashing at impossible arcs and angles.

…

Caren knew full well where her strengths laid. She had never been intended to battle on the front line, only being taught the basic self-defense skills in order to ensure that she wasn't killed by some clueless and random Human in the course of her _real _work, locating and tracking down the Daemon.

And this was perhaps the first time she fully lamented her condition, despite it being an incredibly unique and rare gift from the Lord. Only able to sit and wait in some debris-riddled corner and listen to her allies and friends fight, many of the aforementioned friends beyond her sight and in unsure circumstances-

_THUMP._

Yellow eyes flew open, Caren's neck shifting as she stared out towards the center of Fuyuki where the disaster had originated from, a wince appearing in her fair features at the sight that greeted her.

A gargantuan, towering beast comprised of writhing flesh and flailing tentacles, reaching outwards like the corrupted roots of a tree as it began to constrict and choke the city.

...She had heard of the disaster during the last war, where Caster summoned a creature nearly identical to the one before her eyes. And here they were, repeating the same mistakes yet again.

"I must say, Miss Hortensia, that this may very well be the first black mark you have ever had on your record. Normally you are quite the loyal and successful individual, according to hearsay."

The young woman's head snapped back to meet the gaze of a distinguished old man in priestly robes, kind smile on his features as he stared at her without judgement, Caren relaxing slightly.

"I didn't know our backup consisted of the Burial Agency, King of Rats."

"Well we meant to arrive sooner, but the constantly escalating nature of this Grail War in such a short time frame meant orders were changed roughly every twenty minutes and resources reallocated in a similar time frame. My Master himself only just arrived on the outskirts of the city mere minutes ago along with our traveling companion."

"Traveling companion?"

No sooner had the question left Caren's lips that a horrendously loud _BANG _assailed her ears, the civilians clamping their hands over their heads as one of the Assassin Servants collapsed down into the room, gaping hole in its chest before it dissipated into indistinct shadow, another two tumbling in similar fashions, albeit a clutch of Black Keys perforating their forms rather than large exit wounds.

"The after mission report for this one sounds like it'll be _real _interesting, Hortensia. I see Matou ditched the Shroud of Martin, wasn't expecting that."

Caren blinked at the sight of the woman jumping down from the ceiling above, clad in Exorcist garb and wielding a weapon that looked like a madman's interpretation of battering ram and artillery gun mixed into a single piece of equipment.

"Two members of the Burial Agency? I did not anticipate we would gain the aid of both the twentieth Dead Apostle Ancestor and the wielder of the Seventh Sacrament."

Approaching her with a grim expression Ciel explained, "Better believe it, sister. Orders are clear, we're to delay and destroy the Supernatural elements within this city and close the portal while a separate group prepares the Sixth Sacrament for deployment."

Caren's eyes widened, asking, "The Sixth? The situation has become that bad, then?"

"It has. We were lucky and managed to get a media blackout going ahead of time but there's NO way we can keep _this _quiet, when so many have witnessed clear evidence of the Moonlit world. Memories of the past twenty-four hours will be erased without exception for all who still remain within the confines of Fuyuki. That includes us if we decide to stick around after four hours have passed, which seems likely since we're going to be running damage and crowd control. And I honestly have no idea how to close that damn thing, there's nothing in my..._memories _that suggest available options."

Ciel's professional tone gave Caren pause before she regretfully nodded.

It was by no means the _best _solution...but it was what they had to work with. And even employing the Mage Association's preferred method of mass extermination wouldn't work, since erasing an entire city off the map would lead to such a nightmare of potential investigations from the mundane world that, by comparison, explaining mass memory loss would be far simpler. A few unknown or esoteric gasses placed beneath the city, with the fragments of ruptured gas lines or explosive devices and the story would write itself. Many would suspect magic, naturally, but there would be many more than created differing narratives that made just as much 'sense'.

"Oh, it seems my Master is about to enter the field."

Following the Rat King's gaze Caren blankly stared at the sight before her, of a winged creature of astonishing beauty and size lazily floating above the grotesque monster...and dropping a far more jagged and quadrupedal beast from its grasp onto the one below, idly flying away at a sedate pace.

Merem Solomon had unleashed the King of Earth.

With an impact that caused the ground beneath them to crack and shudder Caster's monster was turned into a multi-colored splatter, the Deamonic Beast unleashing a titanic roar that deafened all present...at least until it was silenced with a lupine yelp, the creature's tentacles grasping into the small patches of skin not covered in craggy and armored skin, peeling flesh from muscle with powerful feelers and suckers as it slowly regenerated.

The King of Earth took exception to that, tearing a chunk the size of a small cruise ship out of the unnatural creature and swallowing it with great gusto...right before it's three tails began to furiously wag-creating a small tornado in the process-before greedily continuing to gorge on the regenerating monster, ignoring the injuries continuously inflicted upon it.

Of course. The Daemonic Beast had a taste for Daemonic flesh.

"Oh dear, it's a good thing the Sixth Sacrament will engage soon, else the Right Leg would constantly pester the Master for further treats of such ugly variety. It can be quite the sulky creature, you understand."

The King of Rats idle commentary seemed to snap the young women out of their staring, Ciel lifting the Seventh Sacrament to a ready position as she advised, "Stay put, Hortensia. Me and the Vampire have a city to clean up."

* * *

**Fuyuki's about to get the King of the Monsters treatment.**

**And, sure...we all assume Lancelot would be at his most deadliest after raiding a National Guard armory. But have we ever considered what he could do after raiding a Home Depot? Chainsaw in one hand and leafblower in the other?**

**The Gate of Babylon wishes it contained treasures half as deadly.**


	32. Fourth Night (4)

Fourth Night (4)

"On your left, Saber!"

Responding to Cú Chulainn's warning the swordswoman narrowly avoided a sweep of the Knight of Fianna's golden spear, blade narrowly missing her flank as she took the more direct approach of slamming her smaller frame into the taller Lancer's chest, knocking him back a step and allowing her to once more engage with Excalibur, the blue-haired spear wielder darting past her side to expertly deflect a swing of Berserker's oversized flail, the metal ball angled away from where it would have flattened the pair of them and instead erasing an entire storefront in a spray of sheetrock, wood and tourist memorabilia.

"Out of my way, Hound! You have no business here!"

Diarmuid's vitriol-filled words simply bounced off of Cú Chulainn's happy grin, the more famous Irish Hero cackling as he replied, "Battle _is _my business, as a fellow countryman I figured you would have understood that!"

"My goal is Saber and-"

"**GGRRRAAAAAHHHHH!"**

The spear-wielders interplay was brought to an end as they all leaped into the air, avoiding a ground sweep of Berserker's weapon that cared little for friend or foe, the missed strike ripping into a gas station and causing gasoline to spray wildly into the air, alighting once it reached the fast approaching fires and adding it's own brand of greasy smoke to the conflagration raging all around them.

"Yes, YES! Truly, this Hell will make a fine stage for my dear Jeanne's fall from grace! ARE YOU HERE, GOD?!"

Arturia and Cú Chulainn expertly alighted on the ground next to each other, the Lancer grumbling, "Is this guy sexually repressed or something?"

"I wouldn't hazard a guess _what _manner of repressment has stricken the crazed fool. Shall we-"

Haunting screeches filled the streets as yet another wave of grasping demons wound their way towards the Servant pair-

-and as mist once more descended over them only pieces of demonic beast came close, Lancer snickering as he said, "I thought she was kinda creepy at first, but I'll admit it. Tiny and lethal is growing on me."

"Of course she is. You enjoy anything that's violent and aggressive."

"Sure explains why I get along with you, now doesn't it?"

"What?! You-"

_CRACK!_

Their argument was cut short as one of the towering buildings of downtown Fuyuki became dangerously stressed, the pair of battling monstrosities that had appeared not more than a minute ago smashing into it with the fury of sentient mountains, the massive structure showering glass on the ground below as it slowly began to topple, dust and debris kicked up in a flaming cloud as the mud encroached upon its foundations.

"I think we should run."

Saber didn't argue, matching Lancer's pace as they cleared the streets, fragments of destruction and broken masonry collapsing all around them with an echoing shriek as they sprinted out of the immediate zone of danger...only to find a wall of fiery corpses blocking their path, Diarmuid, Lancelot and Gilles-carried by a wall of undulating flesh-closing in on them from behind.

"Lancer, we need to find a way to end this. We're only being pushed from one end of a rapidly collapsing city to another."

"Hey, I'm open to ideas here. You want to try firing off that big ass sword beam of yours towards the portal?"

"I don't think they would be so kind as to allow me the time to gather the necessary power. And as much faith as I hold in your abilities related to combat, I don't think you're capable of fending off _all _of these foes of ours."

Cú Chulainn eyed the closing wall of corpses intermixed with madly grinning Servants, grumbling, "Harsh, but true. Yo, Assassin, got any ideas?"

Materializing on the top of the man's shoulders the tiny girl pouted, "We jut stab and cut things, thinking is hard..."

"Yah, dunno _why _I thought you would have a solution."

Saber tensed, eyes scanning the terrain as she murmured, "Does anyone else hear that? Because in all honesty I'm not looking forward to yet _another _unpleasant reunion from the past."

Lancer and Assassin followed her suggestion, heads cocking and slowly rotating in an identical fashion that, despite the dire straits they were currently in, had Saber cracking a smile. Like a pair of particularly strange owls.

"The heck is that? A chariot?"

What small trace of levity present dissipated from her countenance, Saber sighing as she readjusted her grip on Excalibur.

"Prepare yourselves, we're about to-"

_BANG!_

With yet another bit of property annihilated a large, oxen-drawn chariot came into view, carrying a familiar face that Saber dearly wished she could have met under more amicable circumstances, now that she had been given time to think on Rider's words.

"AHA HAH HAH! Well if it isn't the Little Girl, playing at being a King! Have you finally opened your eyes to the beauty of conquest, Saber?!"

The King of Britain could only stare at Rider with clear regret and sorrow.

For all her disagreements and grudges with the King of Conquerors-from their ideas on kingship and how to lead to his aspersions of her character-she would have easily admitted to him being a charismatic and successful ruler, deserving of his myth as one of the most famous Heroic Spirits.

The corrupted man before her was a twisted parody of the qualities she _had _respected.

The proud chariot and oxen were splattered with gore and viscera where they had run down fleeing civilians, spokes decorated with bodies of all ages and genders. Kingly and boisterous features now sported a grin of madness, impassioned desire to test the limits of what a single individual could accomplish now dancing with a primal lust for blood and conquest.

"That you speak of beauty as you are now is a joke in the poorest of tastes, Iskandar. To think, you were once someone both the King of Heroes and I, to an extent, considered an equal of one manner or another."

"BAH! Still the simple and confused little girl you were back then, Saber! The freedom of conquest is greatest when there is no limit, no act too great or bloody to perform! Victory at any and all cost, until the world is beneath my feet! Now, my fellows...I come bearing gifts!"

Reaching into the back of his chariot he tossed a pair of long, dark instruments with trailing belts of metal to Lancelot, the Servant dropping the ball and chain in favor of grasping the objects with almost eager motions.

"Retrieved from a nearby museum detailing one of the greatest acts of conquest in this world's history, World War II! Make use of them, mad warrior! HAH HAH HAH!"

Saber's green eyes widened as Lancelot slowly wrapped the belts-_ammunition belts-_around his shoulders.

"Uhh, Arturia? Why is the information I got from the Grail causing my asshole to pucker at the sight in front of me?"

"Yeah, what Spearguy said."

Slow, deliberate racks of each gun's slide created ominous echoes across the broken hellscape as angry lines of red spread over their exteriors.

"Because we _should_ be very afraid."

The pair of M2 Browning light machine guns were aimed in their direction.

"We should also run."

"**AARRRTTTHUUUURRRR!"**

A surge of her prana burst ability slammed the King of Knights into Lancer and Assassin, bodily grabbing them as she blitzed past the ring of zombies fast enough that they flew apart in a tangled mess of limbs, the percussive blasts of flying metal and hiss of narrow misses _entirely _too close for comfort.

Thankfully they rounded the corner and she was able to release the other pair of Servants...not that they stopped running, Lancelot's guns quickly chewing through the solid concrete and metal building like a hot knife through butter.

Saber couldn't help but wince as she remembered the climax of the last war, how the Knight had used a much smaller gun to chew apart a vehicle within seconds...granted, it wasn't the more powerful weapon she had destroyed-_that _had annihilated vehicles with one projectile-but these new weapons struck an _entirely_undesirable mix between power and rate of fire, only the presence of a second building finally managing to halt the barrage.

"You know, that display right there makes me kinda glad Heroic Spirits of the modern age are hard to come by. Guns _suck."_

Finding herself agreeing with Lancer as Assassin mewled, "Spearguy, Swordlady, our ears hurt..." Arturia glanced around, mind rapidly trying to suss out a plan of action-

-and Rider's chariot sped around the corner, trampling aside a semi as he snapped the reigns and hollered in bloodthirsty mirth.

All while Lancelot rode atop the bulls with perfect balance, guns at the ready as his legs spread akimbo...in much the same manner as his guns.

The trio of Servants didn't waste their breath, turning and running at a breakneck pace as the air was once again filled with percussive noise and hot lead.

The armed chariot was bad enough, but now Caster and Diarmuid had also rejoined the fray, the Lancer bounding alongside them just waiting for an opportunity to strike while Gilles' monsters began to close in from all directions, heedless of Lancelot's gunfire.

"GONNA BE REAL WITH YOU, SABER! I'D RATHER BE TIED TO THAT FUCKING ROCK WITH A WET SAUSAGE FOR A WEAPON THAN BE HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Cú Chulainn's aggravated shout caused Saber to grunt, a brief line of pain shooting up her leg as a round struck dangerously close to home, a line of red now adorning her skin.

She never thought the day would come when, in all honesty, Camlann didn't seem _that _bad compared to current circumstances...at least Mordred hadn't come equipped with modern day weaponry that would have erased an entire line of mounted knights with a single damned sweep!

"YOU MAY RUN NO FURTHER, JEANNE~!"

Right on cue with Caster's crazed words a wall of literal flesh rose up before them, snapping teeth and tendrils cutting off their frenzied escape route as Saber knew they were faced with a choice. Either slow down and gather the necessary strength to blow apart the barricade, or risk running full speed into it and hope their momentum proved to be enough.

...She carried little confidence in the latter option, knowing from firsthand experience just how deceptively strong Caster's monsters were. Her eyes met Cú Chulainn's and Assassin's, the three of them instinctively knowing what their decision would be.

Stand and fight against overwhelming odds, a range disadvantage and a resources disadvantage. After all, they were still tied to their Masters and a finite amount of prana.

...But there was no choice.

As one the trio skid to a halt, facing down Iskandar's chariot as Lancelot shifted his aim, barrels lining up with his targets-

"Get em' Berserker!"

-and a rush of air alongside titanic _WHAM _coincided with the bulls flying off to the side and into a building with pained bleats, the chariot following suit with a splintering of wood while Lancelot howled with thwarted rage.

"Herakles?!"

Standing proud from where the Greek Hero had battered aside Iskandar's vehicle the towering Servant roared with triumph, Saber gawking as a youthful appearing albino girl leapt down from his shoulder.

"I-Illyasviel?!"

Now appearing in the range of fourteen or fifteen years of age and sporting armor that was oddly reminiscent of Archer's the Homunculus offered the trio of stunned Servants a cheerful smile.

"Nice to see you again, Saber~! You looked like you could use some help."

"I suppose we could. What happened in the past few hours, you didn't-"

"No offense, Saber...but maybe we should hold of on questions until we're out of immediate danger of dying."

Lancer's words were sound and the King of Knights held her tongue, especially as a familiar roar echoed alongside the sound of a fist impacting solid bone, their eyes widening as Lancelot leapt out of the ruined building and _punched _Herakles across the face.

None of them could decide what was more impressive, the guts it took to perform such an insane maneuver-even by the standards of a Berserker-or the fact that, for a brief moment, it actually staggered the larger Heroic Spirit.

Of course that just meant Herakles returned to the fray with an enraged yell, pulverizing a swath of road with a vengeful swing of his sword-axe, Lancelot slipping outside of the range of said weapon and finding his own preferred means of blunt-force trauma.

Such as ripping an upturned car in two, smashing the halves together to form an improvised pair of gloves before both Servants of madness charged at the other with deafening howls.

"Yeah, I'm not going near that."

The horrendous screech of metal and blast of air that would have flattened a grown man that resulted from their collision lent a great deal of credence to Lancer's comment, Saber instinctively standing in front of Illyasviel in a nostalgic maneuver she had often performed for the girl's mother.

And on that note…

"Illyasviel, do you have a plan to end this nightmare-"

"IT MATTERS NOT THAT YOU HAVE THE AID OF A DOLL, JEANNE! DEVOUR THEM, NOW!"

Both Gilles and Diarmuid announced their presence with renewed charges, the barricade of grasping tentacles and writhing flesh surging forward in a tidal wave of disgusting intent, Saber readying herself for an attempt to slash through the walls while Cú Chulainn and Assassin turned to face Diarmuid.

"I can handle this, Saber~!"

The Homunculus's cheerful tone caused the King of Knight's to gape at her as she lazily plucked a few hairs from her head, tossed them into the air-

-and an audible thrum of prana caused each fine strand of silver to _burn, _wavering lines of heat visible as the ropes snapped themselves into the form of oversized claymores, the cheerful grin on the albino's face turning malicious.

"_Angel's Fire."_

The swords snapped forward at speeds comparable to one of Saber's more casual swings-

-and where the burning edges touched monstrous flesh ash and sparks flew, the living walls screaming in agony as the blades carved through them with essentially no resistance whatsoever, just a few seconds of whirling death enough to fill the streets with cinders and smoke.

All eyes except for those of the clashing Berserker's turned towards Illya, the girl smirking as the lethal bits of magecraft flew back to her side and hovered there in a splayed pattern reminiscent of angel wings, haze of released power casting her armored form into indistinct wavers like some manner of avenging spirit.

Saber found herself wondering just _what_ had happened to the girl in the few short hours since the battle at the castle. She was no Magus but spending a great deal of time among practitioners like Merlin and Morgan meant one learned at _least_ the basics of the art, as well as its limits.

Forming constructs like the ones Illyasviel effortlessly did-with _that _level of Prana output, with seemingly no strain whatsoever-was _not _a cheap endeavor.

"So why don't we finish this up, hmm~? We have a lot of work to do~!"

Diarmuid warily eyed the burning blades while Caster gaped, shaking with barely contained rage as for the first time the whole battle Saber smiled with relief, feeling like they had a chance at turning this unmitigated disaster around.

"Well spoken, Illaysviel. We shall-"

"Oi, behind us!"

Cú Chulainn's shouted warning came a moment too late, the group turning around to face the direction he was turned-

-only to be swallowed up in an a wave of white light.

* * *

Saber's verdant eyes slowly peeled themselves open, greeted with the image of endless sands and her comrades gathered around her with visible confusion on their features.

Assassin, Herakles, Cú Chulainn and Illyasviel. Of them, she was probably the only one who had an understanding of just where they were...and just how much of a lopsided battle they might be in for.

"Well, Saber? You're the expert here, what's up with this?"

Sighing at Lancer's question the King of Knights calmly explained, "We're in a Reality Marble. More specifically, Iskandar's Reality Marble. The Ionian Hetairoi."

An irritated huff left Illyasviel as she stamped a foot, grumbling, "Reality Marbles are rare and unique...as if! There have been _three _this stupid war! Well, technically two because one was from the same person...no, they were pretty different, right? Gah! This is so frustrating!"

Lips quirking briefly at the Homunculus's aggravation Saber turned towards the horizon, already knowing what to expect.

Ranks upon ranks of warriors, all of them possessing abilities comparable to the weakest of Servants while a few were no doubt far more skilled...all covered in flames and mud, proud courage and honor replaced by bloodthirsty desire for domination.

And at the forefront of the slowly approaching host stood their foes, Lancelot, Iskandar, Gilles, and Diarmuid.

...Not the best of odds.

"Gettin' some _really _uncomfortable flashbacks to Ulster here."

"You should feel right at home then, Cú Chulainn. Besides, this time you have comrades to aid you."

The Hound of Ireland gazed around at the small group of wildly differing individuals...and barked out a laugh, stabbing his spear deep into the ground.

"And what a motley bunch of allies it is! Oh well, to be completely honest I can't think of who else I'd rather have at my side right now..."

"You two can kiss later, we need to focus on winning this fight right now."

Saber sputtered at Illya's comment while Assassin curiously gazed at her and Lancer, asking, "Are Spearguy and Swordlady married?"

"No we are not!"

Snickering to himself Cú Chulainn turned to face the opposing army as with a titanic roar they charged, the pounding of countless boots shaking the sand beneath their feet.

"Making jokes even though we're probably all about to die? Gotta say, girlie, I think you and I are going to get along _just _fine."

"Who said anything about us dying?"

Saber was going to ask what Illya meant by that-

-and words died in her throat as a blinding light ensconced the albino's form, formations of glowing prana highlighting her body as the blades slowly reformed into long, cylindrical shapes...almost like the barrels of Lancelot's guns.

An observation that proved highly accurate as a compressed ball of energy flared to life at the 'start' of each chamber, glowing with ominous intent as the albino smirked, prana cannons taking aim at the charging army.

"Let's get to killing, shall we?"

* * *

**So I was just recently exposing my roomate to the _Mask of Zorro _last night (frickin' great movie, btw) and I was like hey, if Antonio Banderas can ride horses akimbo then so can Berserker. While wielding light machine guns. Because why not?**

**And thus that bit was added.**

**Also Illya now qualifies as a hammerspace character? Except instead of a hammer it's giant oversized prana swords and cannons. Which is a vastly improved version but eh, that's just my take on it.**


	33. Fourth Night (5)

Fourth Night (5)

"You took your time, boy. Had you not considered that making the King wait upon your arrival would not send a desirable message?"

"There were extenuating circumstances. The one you recently killed, actually."

A humorless scoff left Gilgamesh as he let his gaze descend from the stars above to the young man standing a respectful distance away, cloak lightly swaying in the breeze and crimson eyes meeting his own similar shade of blood.

"Thus you have not only made me wait, you also required me to kill the being that would have otherwise enslaved you. I had high hopes for your ability, boy. I cannot help but wonder if I was mistaken in that assumption...and I do so detest being wrong."

Shirou dismissed the pair of swords that had been imparted with the concept of 'levitation' and merely cocked his head, replying, "There is an easy way to ascertain my worth, King of Heroes. All we need to do is fight."

The golden-armored Servant rolled his eyes, idly commenting, "Of all your varying levels of intrigue, riveting conversation is not counted among them."

"I've been told that before."

"I imagine so."

Turning his gaze for the first time in a great many minutes to the burning city below Gilgamesh felt his lips curl in an expression of distaste.

Where once towering skyscrapers had stood tall-one of the few architectural achievements of the modern era that he wholeheartedly approved of and admired-now lay the felled skeletons of those structures, carcasses of glass, metal and concrete brought low by the rampaging Daemon beasts, still tearing into the other with endless abandon.

A full quarter of the city lay in ruins, flames and mud consuming corpse and home alike with equal fervor as the rest of Fuyuki fled in a disorganized mob, the lights and cacophony of vehicles clogging highways and backroads a frightened chorus that had the King shaking his head.

They would find no escape from this ordeal, what he imagined was both the Church and Magi working in tandem ensuring _that_ particular fact. Roads had been blocked by felled trees or deliberate mudslides, hypnotized police and emergency services cordoned highways while the occasional member of the Moonlit World chased down the individuals or groups that slipped through the cracks.

A commendable enough effort, given the short time frame such a response had been formed within.

"Tell me, boy...what do you feel when you look down upon this scene? Kirei told me that you are a survivor of the previous fire."

Idly watching the boy turn his gaze to the city below a furrowed brow quickly appeared.

"It seems...unnecessary."

"Oh?"

"I assume you are letting this happen for a reason?"

"Of course."

Shirou once more turned his gaze to the city.

"What are those reasons, then?"

"They are simple, boy...Humanity has grown weak and excessive over the millennia, their values, purpose and drive diluted over such a massive and unnecessary population that what made Humans powerful and worth existing under my rule rare to a depressing degree. This corruption will spread over the globe and root out those who are not resourceful, strong or intelligent. They will burn and leave behind only those who will flourish and prosper under my aegis."

Silence reigned in the aftermath of the King's words, the newly turned Apostle turning to stare at Gilgamesh with an unreadable expression.

"Do my designs displease you, boy? Do you still hold attachment and sympathy for Humans, even though you are no longer one of them?"

"My feelings and thoughts on people never had anything to do with my species, King Gilgamesh. However..."

He once more gazed over the burning Fuyuki.

"I _should _be upset, should feel anger that so many are dying...but I can't. There are only a few below us that I feel anything for."

A humorless smile pulled at Shirou's lips.

"Caren would chastise me for that. Say that I should hold all of God's children in equal regard."

"You would allow the opinions of others to sway your ideals and judgement?"

The young man stared at the Servant with genuine curiosity.

"When you ruled Uruk, wasn't there one who did the same to you?"

The pair glared for a moment before a nostalgic smirk curled Gilgamesh's lips.

"So there was...and what of these few individuals, boy? Will their feelings and thoughts on current affairs change your course of action?"

"No. After all..."

A hint of chill entered the young man's words as he let his hands loosely fall to his sides.

"Your plan endangers them. Will you stop?"

"Because of the pleas of a single Vampire? That is _almost _an amusing thought."

"Then matters are simple. One of us will die, just as we originally intended."

Gilgamesh's eyes closed, genuine smile tugging at his mouth.

"Indeed. One of us will indeed die..."

Eyelids retracted with startling speed, crimson orbs boring into the Apostle's.

"A wager, then. Defeat me, Shirou Emiya, and I will destroy the source of the Grail's corruption. You need not have worries of leftover strength or mana, fight me with everything you possess."

"You assume I would be able to do anything less if I wished to be victorious, King of Heroes."

Standing from his throne with a smirk the Servant idly replied, "You are correct, yet matters of the heart make one fickle. But bear this in mind, boy..."

Just as lines of prana flowed across Shirou's body crimson pathways of energy illuminated the King of Hero's, all trace of levity leaving his tone.

"You approach me now at the peak of your strength, having cast aside Humanity and made a contract with a fledgling Magician...I will respond in kind and bring the full weight of my treasury to bear."

The duo planted their feet, eyes not so much as blinking.

"Hold nothing back. For you face the greatest Heroic Spirit, King Gilgamesh!"

"Allow me to do as you advise, King of Heroes!"

"**I am the Bane of her foes. Steel is my fist and fire is my gaze. I am but one blade comprised of many. A bringer of death, so that one may live. A weapon feels no pain, given meaning only by the hands that wield it. I seek now to hunt my prey, Unlimited Blade Works!"**

An amused smile appeared on the King of Hero's features as reality-altering white spread outwards, erasing the current terra in favor of another.

"Amusing...I seem to recall another fascinating individual making use of a Reality Marble…"

* * *

"Hmm...an interesting expression of yourself, boy."

Unlimited Blade Works had undergone a shift. The steel floor consisting of perfectly interlocked blades remained alongside the molten core, snow still falling in lazy clouds that shifted with random gusts of wind...but high overhead now resided a crimson moon, lines of prana scattered across it's blasted and cratered surface that glowed in time with the markings across Shirou's body.

"And this terra of yours contains the sum total of your abilities, does it not? To use them without limit?"

"It's as you say, King of Heroes."

"Then prepare yourself, boy!"

Golden portals began to manifest behind the King of Heroes, first dozens then hundreds until almost a thousand tears in reality hovered faithfully nearby, weapons of every make and quality beginning to drift through, all converging where Shirou stood.

"Consider this an honor, the individuals who have gazed upon the full power of King Gilgamesh are far and few between the annals of history!"

"Then I will meet that power with my own."

An identical number of artifacts and blades ripped themselves loose from the ground, dozens more spewing forth from the forge as they joined their fellows, the pair standing in sharp contrast at the forefront of their armada of weapons.

Shirou in bloody light and pale blue glow of overfilled prana channels, Gilgamesh in regal golden illumination and crimson markings of power, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Instead they attacked at the same moment.

Mystic Codes and Noble Phantasms surged forward in a tidal wave of killing force, colliding with perfect precision in an explosion of released energy that would have redrawn the map had it occurred within the more tangible realm, neither man shifting so much as a millimeter where lesser individuals would have been flattened within a heartbeat.

"_Time Alter: Double Accel."_

Silently murmuring the mantra of his father's personalized magecraft Shirou accelerated his body to double its typical speed, a benefit of his newfound Apostle form meaning that mundane things like physical injury meant little.

He would need it, simply standing and trading volleys of weapons with the King of Heroes would be pointless if the Servant ever decided to manifest weaponry or treasures that were beyond his Reality Marble's ability to replicate.

Dashing forward the young man allowed instinct to take over, weaving through the deluge of steel and conceptual effects as his own array of weaponry blocked the majority of it with shrieks of tortured metal and sparking blades, keeping his eyes locked on the golden-armored foe in the distance, keeping a close watch on the charging young man with a predatory gaze of his own.

The Apostle blitzed to within a hundred meters-

-and a golden chain leapt out from behind the King of Heroes, snapping forward to restrain him.

A glance at the links of steel informed him that it was a divine construct beyond his capability to reproduce, the preferred tool of Enkidu itself that was capable of restraining beings with high levels of divinity.

Against an enemy such as himself it was no more useful that a particularly strong chain, but even that carried within it a bit of threat, seeing as how it had an autonomous nature that would seek to restrain him no matter where he ran.

The problem was promptly solved as a clutch of Black Keys expertly slammed themselves into the gaps between Enkidu's length, pinning it to the metallic floor where it uselessly writhed, the interlocked bands of weaponry parting like ocean waves before solidifying in place to keep the Black Keys firmly entrenched.

"_Time Alter: Triple Accel."_

His body yet again accelerated, outstripping its previous pace with a blur of movement-

-that slipped past the Gates of Babylon disgorging a wall of close range Noble Phantasms, uselessly scraping against Unlimited Blade Work's floor as their target was no longer present.

Gilgamesh had time to feel his eyes widen as there was now a foe less than three arms lengths away with a royal sword held in both hands, beginning to glow with a golden light.

"Caliburn!"

At point-blank range Shirou unleashed the Noble Phantasm, a detonation of killing force going off right in the King of Hero's face as only a hastily manifested shield and ruined right arm saved the Servant from an early demise, the wave of destruction racing past Archer as uncontrollable gusts of wind and glistening prana.

The Apostle didn't waste a second, swiftly tracing a copy of the Gae Daerg spear and thrusting it towards Gilgamesh's heart, the bladed edge slipping past the armor as if it didn't exist. A killing blow, had the sounds of snapping metal not preceded Enkidu's return to the battle as it wrapped itself around Shirou's arm, yanking the limb aside so the spear merely sliced a gouge in the King's flank, rather than anything important.

The next second found the young man blown into traces of ash and blood, a magnificent crossbow held in Gilgamesh's uninjured hand and having launched a projectile at speeds more comparable to that of a railgun.

Snarling to himself the King reached into a portal and ripped free a massive scythe, the blade all but leaking overwhelming might and power as he readied it for a mighty swing that would tear into the Apostle the moment he reformed before him.

...Except instead of doing as Gilgamesh anticipated and conforming to rules most Vampire's followed-that of the rewinding of time to a point when they were not injured-a single unmarked sword popped free of the ground behind the golden Servant, its shape and consistency shivering like a disturbed pool of water.

It was yet again Enkidu that saved Gilgamesh from a swift beheading as Shirou was suddenly behind him, employing the usage of the Monohoshi Zao and its unconventional length to strike true, were it not for the divine chain smashing aside the sword while being knocked astray itself.

Moving past his shock Gilgamesh quickly responded, lashing out with the scythe while a swift reverse stroke of the Apostle's weapon moved to capitalize on the small window of opportunity still present-

-and both strikes landed, Gilgamesh's scythe slicing a bleeding gash across Shirou's chest while the katana cut deeply into an uncovered part of the Servant's thigh, heavily wounding the leg.

Discarding the sword and stepping _into _the range of the King of Hero's grasp Shirou reinforced his immortal body to its max, remembering the Bajiquan stances Kirei had showed him and repeated a thousand times, letting out a breath as his fist lashed outwards with blinding speed, impacting dead center on Gilgamesh's armor-

-and a sound reminiscent of a church bell the size of a cruise liner being shot with a cannon rang throughout Unlimited Blade Works, the Archer Servant being thrown backwards as a shockwave emanated from the point of impact.

Both foes recovered, Gilgamesh skidding to a halt in a spray of sparks while Shirou stood tall, both taking stock of their situation.

The Vampire curiously probed the edges of his ragged wound, refusing to heal despite an Apostle's natural regenerative state while Gilgamesh frowned at his mangled arm, crippled leg and dented armor, sporting the imprint of a fist despite it's superior and unbeatable quality.

"To reform out of naught but a sword and leave the remnants of your body and blood behind...you have mastered a skill a great many other Apostles would highly covet."

Shirou shrugged noncommittally, neutrally replying, "I am but one blade comprised of many. It stands to reason I can reform myself out of them, given the new nature of my body."

Gilgamesh burst out laughing, stating, "You speak of reason with such earnestness, when there is little about you that conforms to such basic logic!"

Once again shrugging the younger man observed, "That scythe...it was the one that would come to be wielded by Kronos, an immortal killing weapon, correct?"

"A discerning eye, boy. And this is by no means the only weapon I possess that can slay an immortal."

The King stood proud, in seeming ignorance of his injuries and wounded limbs.

"You possess a great many Phantasms and treasures of your own as well as a limited but potent form of magecraft, alongside your newfound abilities as an Apostle...but I command treasures and artifacts beyond measure, ones that you obviously cannot replicate, else you would have done so already."

As if in response to his words Enkidu slithered close, possessively curling around injured limbs and waving threateningly at Shirou.

"I now have the measure of those aforementioned abilities, how do you intend on defeating me, boy?"

Something that might have been a smile appeared on Shirou's lips.

"By proving that you don't have a measure of my abilities."

"Hmph, then allow me to put that claim to the test!"

The immortal-slaying scythe was replaced with a golden axe covered in runescript, massive and ornate while yet again being beyond Shirou's ability to properly Trace. He was able to identify it, at least, as the axe of Marduk and wielding control over the elements consisting or related to water.

"Come, boy! Show me these endless abilities you proclaim to have!"

"As you desire, King of Heroes."

The night sky of Unlimited Blade Works darkened, turning glassy and strange as a veritable ocean filled its confines within seconds, Gilgamesh glowing with a bloody light under the watery landscape as Shirou calmly let his empty hands fall to his sides.

"This isn't my technique...but it should perform just fine."

A glow of elemental power coalesced in the grey-haired man's hand, slowly forming the shape of a multi-faceted gem of shifting color that settled into ice blue...and what was once pristine and flawless surfaces began to grow jagged and uneven, overcharged and twisted by the rampant prana coursing through their interiors.

"_Congelar, Gema de Kukulkan."_

Gilgamesh waved the axe like a conductors baton, fists and blades of compressed water that would have dwarfed buildings forming as they converged on Shirou with unstoppable force, the Apostle hauling back his arm and throwing the broken Phantasm with every ounce of strength he possessed, the stone breaking through the surface of the rampaging waters-

-and with an earsplitting shriek of shifting temperatures the miniature ocean froze solid within a second, the shadow cast over Unlimited Blade Works becoming static and unmoving, breath from the battling Servant and Vampire now visible.

The Gem of Kukulkan had been encountered by Archer during his many travels in South America and was one of the few artifacts that contained traces of divinity within it, having once belonged to the Mayan Serpants of old...breaking it had achieved the desired effect.

"_Time Alter: Square Accel."_

Now moving at speeds that even Servants would have had trouble matching, his natural strength as an Apostle and accelerated time working in lethal tandem Shirou closed on the King of Heroes position, Gilgamesh staring at the icebound landscape overhead with genuine shock and losing a crucial second to distraction.

A second that cost him, Shirou tracing Caladbolg once more-

-except now it was a twisted spear of arcing power barely contained in spiral form, Gilgamesh recognizing the danger as both a tower shield and Enkidu snapped into place between him and the charging youth.

It was barely enough.

Slamming the broken Phantasm like a battering ram into the hasty protections Shirou felt his body burn and evaporate in the storm of released Prana, turned to steaming trails of blood while Enkidu and the shield were reduced to molten and misshapen slags of metal, Gilgamesh skidding backwards with a spray of sparks as his boots attempted to find traction on the metallic floor-

-and Shirou's body reformed from a mundane blade directly behind the King of Heroes, another broken Phantasm clutched in his hand as he thrust it towards Gilgamesh's heart, the Gate of Babylon hastily disgorging a windmill shaped blade that, as the Phantasm once more detonated with the force of a megaton of TNT, managed to redirect the force around the King's body in a chaotic tornado of heat and kinetic energy at the cost of its destruction.

A temporary victory as the Apostle once more reformed above the Archer Servant's position, pair of broken Phantasms slammed downwards like ice picks...and Shirou's eyes widened as his magically sped up perception revealed the King of Heroes rip a spiral sword from the confines of a golden portal, chaotic streamers of primal energy racing along its rotating length as he detonated the Phantasms early in a hasty attempt to escape the assault that would have done far more damage than even Kronos' scythe had.

Regenerating a fair distance away the pair of combatants shared a mutual glare, Gilgamesh's usually unflappable and majestic appearance now disheveled and burnt despite the crazed smile that peeled his lips from his teeth, armor dispelled due to its damaged state while blood freely trickled down his limbs, esoteric markings glowing brighter than ever as he stood within the molten inferno caused by the repeated detonations of broken Phantasms.

"This world of yours offers a truly unbeatable advantage, young man! But both it and yourself come to an end! NOW WITNESS! **ENUMA-"**

"_Avalon."_

"**-ELISH!"**

Stabbing the Sword of Rupture into the metallic field of blades the streamers of primordial energy stripped away at Unlimited Blade Works, Shirou's Reality Marble collapsing as he stood strong against the encroaching attack, a golden light softer and more inviting than that of the Gate of Babylon embracing his body-

* * *

-and in the blink of an eye they were once more floating above Fuyuki, Ea slowly grinding to a halt as its reality shattering power faded...and Gilgamesh could only gape at the sight before him.

A magnificent scabbard held aloft by a pair of hands, casting a perfect and unbroken aura two meters across that held a completely unharmed Shirou Emiya, the blast created by Ea that could rewrite reality...having done nothing.

Motes of glittering light left the scabbard of Excalibur as it slowly dissipated...and Gilgamesh's eyes widened, Ea rising up once more as it began to rotate, the air filling with golden portals that prepared to disgorge an unavoidable storm of immortal slaying weaponry-

"_Time Alter: Cubed Accel."_

-that was a breath too slow, Shirou blinking out of existence where the Nobel Phantasms had been aimed and reappearing directly in front of the King of Heroes, crimson eyes meeting each other in a shared look of mutual understanding, the married swords of Kanshou and Bakuya digging deep into the Servant's exposed flesh before the weapons could even leave the gates.

...

Gilgamesh had lost.

"Tch...to be done in by my own hubris. I truly believed no power existed that could withstand Ea..."

Shirou staggered backwards, leaving the blades embedded within the King of Hero's body as he winced and fell to one knee, hand clutching his chest.

Even Square Accel hadn't stressed him _too_ badly, an Apostle's constantly regenerating body able to stave off the worst of the effects...but it seemed using the Cubed version was enough to overtax him to enough of a degree that he was barely able to stand.

Not that Gilgamesh seemed to notice or care, unevenly striding past him with slow steps that painted the hull of his airship red with blood, stopping at the edge of the floating aircraft to look down on the burning city still embroiled in a desperate battle for survival with a contemplative expression.

"Tell me, young man...can you imagine an existence where you no longer had a goal? The fire and passion that once drove you gutted and doused, leaving only a hollow duty that feels more like chains forcing down one's neck than it does a life meant to be lived?"

Staggering to his feet Shirou gave honest thought to the question, frowning as he tried to contemplate such a state of affairs.

What would he have done if he didn't have Illya's safety to consider, didn't have the singular purpose of ensuring her happiness and survival? Would he have ended up like EMIYA, chasing after and subsequently beaten by an unattainable or hopelessly vague goal? Or would he have done nothing, simply existing as a normal person, wandering through life in search of a purpose, eventually dying with that search perhaps completed or perhaps failed?

"I...do not know. Many tell me that I seem twisted, obsessed or unnatural...but I feel content. Content with having a duty and direction that brings me..._satisfaction. _My nature is that of a Sword, and a sword can be used as a plowshare, gardening implement or culinary aid...but that's not what it _is. _I was created as an instrument of battle and my life is best served in an environment where that nature is made full use of. To be divorced from that..."

A frown spread over Shirou's face as he limped next to Gilgamesh.

"It frightens me, King of Heroes. I simply can't imagine a future where I don't protect the family that gives me purpose, that gives me something resembling Human happiness."

For a time the Servant was quiet...and eventually chuckled, a bubble of blood staining his chin red.

"Your candor is appreciated, young man. And I know of what you speak. When Enkidu was taken from me life seemed so much..._less. _I succumbed to fear and while I may have conquered the terror of death...the remaining days of my kingship were ones that I can barely recall, mired in calm and listless efficiency. The spark and joy was snuffed, replaced only with a lesser desire to fulfill the purpose for which I was born...a purpose which no longer seemed like much of one. There is reason tales speak so little of me after my return from the Underworld."

Shirou pretended not to see the melancholy expression that crossed the King's features.

"...I can't imagine you need to be told this, but cherish the woman you sacrifice so much for. For ones such as ourselves life beyond the passage of those we love can be a cruel and empty thing."

"The Ancestor said something similar."

Gilgamesh scoffed, tone irritated and exasperated in equal measure.

"Of _course _that impetuous worm did...even in death he aggravates me so."

Huffing out a crimson sigh the King of Heroes raised Ea, pointing it at the swirling portal as the Sword of Rupture began to once more rotate.

"Victory belongs to you, Shirou Emiya...the King thanks you, for offering one last bit of entertainment to a tired sovereign."

Shirou nodded, replying, "I would thank you also, but you almost killed Illya."

A sputtered bit of laughter leaked past Gilgamesh's lips, expression amused as he crowed, "A fair enough point, young man...farewell. **Enuma Elish!"**

A final shout released the swirling power contained within the Sword of Genesis, tidal wave of crimson and ebony streamers impacting the gaping portal with a titanic scream of conflicting energies, the air shuddering and compressing as the corruption present within the Grail fought desperately to remain intact and stable...before inevitably failing, rent from the world as if it never existed, howling winds and shrieking Earth once more quieting.

…

Shirou closed his eyes as the King of Heroes silently disappeared in motes of drifting light, satisfied smile upon his lips as he returned to the Throne of Heroes.

Of course, that meant the Vimana he was currently standing upon vanished as well, the Apostle sighing as he entered freefall, body still damaged and unstable from is over usage of Time Alter magic.

Well, on the plus side...it wasn't like he could die from hitting the ground too hard anymore.

* * *

**So in looking for inspiration in this battle I rewatched both the movie and anime of UBW Shirou V Gilgamesh...and totally forgot that one of the most interesting aspects of their battle was kinda glossed over (or just ignored) in both adaptations.**

**The movie is basically just them dueling it out with plain swords and that's it (but the sound design, constant screaming and frenetic animation make it oddly endearing) while the anime is...a bit more of a mixed bag that, in retrospect, feels like a missed opportunity. Most of the battle is just a bunch of simple (or even outright copy-pasted broadswords) smacking against each other with the most irritating 'hit a trash can with metal stick' sound effect. Fairly certain the only Noble Phantasms they make use of are Kanshou, Bakuya, Rho Aias and briefly Ea.**

**...So yeah, I tried to take as much creative liberty as I could with the Noble Phantasms, techniques and properties of Unlimited Blade Works as I could.**

* * *

**And joke's on you, Mo Eazy. I was wrong TWICE. First in getting the guns mixed up and thinking of the M19 as an LMG (subsequently mixing it up with the M20 when I wrote the chapter) but a quick google search then revealed I was remembering THAT wrong as well, since the M19 is a medium MG. Double fail.**

**And as for it not being helpful or relevant? Well I hearken this to the truck being in the background of the Shire in _Lord of the Rings. _An ultimately harmless goof but one that was still made, so it counts lol.**


	34. Fourth Night (6)

Fourth Night (6)

Illya fought back a grimace as she had to admit that she was finally beginning to feel the strain of so brazenly making use of the incredible amounts of prana now at her disposal.

The endless legions of the King of Conquerors had kept her busy with crowd control duty, massive volleys from her hastily formed Angel's Fire magecraft removing dozens at a time...but there were _thousands _of the damn pseudo-Servants, all of them bearing down on her and her allies in a continuous and unbroken wave of screaming lunatics that made Herakles seem positively verbose and soft-spoken in comparison.

Biting back a newly learned curse as the horizon turned black with incoming arrows, spears and javelins Illya aimed her magecraft skyward, flashes of molten silver flying into the formations of projectiles and detonating with sun-bright bursts of energy, turning most of the missiles into ash while knocking the others off course.

And it was Saber that saved the Homunculus from being run through by a phalanx of spears, Excalibur and a surge of prana enhancing her body while smashing aside the pointed ends of metal that would have skewered the Homunculus while she was clearing the skies.

Berserker was busy fighting off a few hundred soldiers, Caster's monsters _and _the previous war's Berserker, even the strongest Grecian hero only able to do so much.

"Thank you, Saber!"

"My pleasure, Lady Illyasviel. I used to do this for your mother!"

A grunt of exertion preceded a wave of compressed air to be fired from the tip of her sword, flattening a few dozen pseudo-Servants and kicking up a wave of concealing sand as the Homunculus wiped her brow, frowning at the light sheen of sweat that coated her fair skin.

When was the last time she had actually strained her body to the point of overheating?

"You mean you used to protect Momma from a legion of crazed warriors while she blowed them up by the hundreds, as Servants fought Servants in a free-for-all melee?"

"...Perhaps not that _exactly, _but I did used to protect her from-"

"I'm joking, Saber. I know what you meant."

"Ah."

Sucking down a lungful of air Illya once more directed her Angel Fire constructs to take aim, beams of energy wiping out entire ranks of the Reality Marble's forces...and almost collapsed as an abrupt wave of dizziness assailed her, coming to the uncomfortable realization that inbetween supplying herself _and _Shirou-who was no doubt giving it his all against the King of Heroes-she was coming dangerously close to reaching the limits of what even her incredible levels of prana and impressive magic circuits could handle.

"Lady Illyasviel, are you-"

"I'm fine, Saber! Focus on the battle!"

The gesture was appreciated, but what was Saber going to do? Put an ice cube against her forehead and hold it there while the battle went on pause? There was only winning or losing, nothing inbetween.

"HIIYYAAAAHHHHH!"

Both women's gazes snapped to a gargantuan chariot racing towards them, Iskandar boldly snapping the reigns as he sped through the chaos of battle, none of their allies close enough to help them as Saber leapt to her feet, announcing, "I've faced down the King of Conquerors before, I'll do so again! Lady Illyasviel, watch my flanks!"

"Got it, Saber!"

Standing firm against the rapidly approaching chariot Saber released a slow, measured breath as she raised Excalibur heavenward, gathering the necessary energy to unleash the Noble Phantasm.

...She would have to hope that her Master would be able to hold up to the strain of her constant battle, that the drain of prana wouldn't cripple Luvia in a time of need.

"EX-"

_CLANG!_

Halting her movements Saber stared around the desert landscape with confusion, a noise like breaking glass and crashing waterfall assailing her senses.

"What just...oh."

All across the imagined terra a strange and _very _welcome sight was occurring. Namely, that of the mud of corruption sloughing off the bodies of the soldiers of the Ionian Hetairoi, maddened and bloodthirsty expressions replaced with ones of bewilderment and uncertainty as they stared at their fellows, asking questions of each other before turning to face their King.

A King that had slowed his chariot's charge to a sedate pace, pulling to a stop next to the Homunculus and King of Britain, insanity substituted with calm appraisal as Iskandar and Arturia stared the other down.

All while the Reality marble slowly collapsed, desert vista gradually being replaced with a smoke-filled and starry night sky rather than the endless blue of Iskandar's Noble Phantasm.

"...Way to go, Onii-chan."

Weakly collapsing against a nearby wall Illya closed her eyes with a content smile, able to feel that her brother-while obviously exhausted-was still very much alive.

And he'd done it, beaten both the King of Heroes _and _somehow closed the portal, severing the connection the Lesser Grail had to their reality. A conclusion supported by the way the Servants from the Fourth War were slowly beginning to fade away, motes of light drifting off their forms at a gradually increasing pace.

"Not exactly the best of circumstances for us to meet again, eh, King of Knights?"

The albino turned her attention to where the Rider Servant had dismounted his chariot, now conversing with Saber on more even ground, the construct and oversized oxen quickly fading away.

"King of Knights, is it? Not little girl?"

Offering a lopsided grin at Saber's wry tone Iskandar replied, "Indeed. You look like you've been run ragged, Saber! Tired, worn out, a distinct loss of composure..."

Smile becoming almost fond the Servant concluded with, "You look a sight more Human. More kingly, if you will."

An amused scoff left Saber even as she dematerialized Excalibur, dryly retorting, "Your perception of the ideal King is one who has been, to borrow a more modern term, 'put through the wringer'? I fear there are some things we will just have to agree to disagree on, King of Conquerors."

"Saber!"

Three pairs of eyes turned to face a fast approaching form holding spears of red and gold, movements swift as he landed primly, striding towards the pair of Servants with sure steps and a stiff back...before Diarmuid bowed deeply to the blinking King of Knights.

"Saber, I...I can't even begin to apologize for my previous actions. Both at the end of the previous war when I cursed your name and wrongly accused you of having no honor and now, when I cast aside my pride as a knight and stooped so low as to see you trampled underfoot for no other reason than spite."

The man's voice quavered so badly that he seemed on the verge of breaking down in tears.

"I died shamefully in life and yet, despite being gifted a second chance in death...I continue to debase myself. I have no right to claim any chivalric title of meaning."

For a time the spearman remained bowed at the waist, Rider watching in curiosity as Saber stared at the Knight of Fianna with an unreadable expression...and with a tired sigh and equally tired smile she set a hand upon the Servant's shoulder, stating, "Raise your head, Lancer. There is nothing you need apologize for, or hold yourself in contempt over. The Fourth War was not a kind one to those of us who follow the path of knighthood and honorable combat...and this most recent showing was not you, this was a corrupt and malignant artifact that drove you to such actions."

Diarmuid dared to raise his head, raw emotion plain to see as Saber squeezed the shoulder she had grasped.

"You never lost sight of your way, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne...only had it tested by powers outside of our control."

Thickly swallowing the man pulled himself upright, waveringly stating, "You truly are the King of us Knights, Arturia..."

"And what am I? A window decoration?"

Rider's petulant complaint was met by scoffs from the pair, Saber turning on Iskandar with a scathing remark of, "YOU are a duel interrupting-"

"-chivalry mocking-"

"-tyrant of a windbag-"

"-that wouldn't understand the prospect of an honorable duel-"

"-if it stabbed you in the arse!"

Rider blinked at the perfectly in concert duo, appearing at loss for a moment...and then the trio shared a hearty laugh, the taller Servant remarking, "Well I think it goes without saying that Lancer over here would have been a shoe-in for a position at that Round Table of yours, eh, King of Knights?"

Snorting with regal dismissal Saber replied, "Please, it was bad enough having one womanizer at the Table, having yet another would have-"

"JEANNE!"

All eyes turned in the direction of a stumbling Caster, bug eyes rolling in his sockets as he snarled with frantic energy, tome clasped tightly as he ranted, "God's filth truly does defile and corrupt this world, perverting my love and devotion! No matter, when it comes to acts of-"

_CRUNCH!_

The gathered group flinched as a backhand from Lancelot removed the crazed Servant's head, the body swiftly completing its dissipation as the armored form of the Berserker stalked forward with calm efficiency.

"...Remain on guard, we don't know just how in possession of his wits our friend over yonder currently is."

Iskandar's words were heeded, Illya adjusting her position while the other three Servants prepared their weapons, Lancelot coming to a halt no more than three steps from Arturia.

A moment stretched into seconds, the beginnings of his return to the Throne of Heroes manifesting in small trails of dark purple energy as Saber held her ground, resolutely staring into the glowing visor of her oldest friend and most potent enemy-

-and with a slow, almost hesitant gesture the helm was removed, exposing the knight's face for all to see.

Saber could only stare, memories of the fourth war and Lancelot's crazed sneer contrasting sharply with his current state.

Yes, he looked terrible. Hair matted and greasy, eyes sunken and bagged, skin pallid and lined...but it was unmistakably Lancelot that stared back at her, her once most faithful and powerful knight.

"...My King."

His voice was raspy and dry-no doubt a consequence of all the mindless screaming-and contained hints of apprehension and shame within...yet it was another blow to Saber's composure, to hear that baritone in a more casual setting outside of battle or betrayal.

"I...I wanted to tell you something, to-"

_WHAM!_

Even Iskandar's jaw dropped as Saber, with a wild fire blazing in her emerald eyes, _punched _Lancelot across the face as hard as she could and sent the Servant skidding into the wall of a half-collapsed building, a display sign falling onto the weakly shifting man's head as he sputtered, "W-what? My King, you-"

This time it was a solid and resounding slap across the face that shut the Servant up, Arturia grabbing the lapels of Lancelot's armor as the knight looked upwards like a wounded and abused puppy, lip bleeding and cheek swelling as he tried to comprehend just what had seized the once and future king-

-and stilled as he realized her gauntleted hands were trembling violently as they dug into his armor, swimming orbs of green blazing with a thousand conflicting emotions.

"You...you damn _fool_ of a knight...everything was because of you, because of _me-"_

"My King?"

Drops of salty liquid painted the front of Lancelot's armor, the man blinking in blatant shock as the trembling in Arturia's hands swiftly travelled to her shoulders, head bowed and expression hidden from view.

"I...I'm so, so _sorry..._even in death my failures in life continued to haunt my subjects! To hate and despise me so much that you were suitable to be affected by the mad enhancement...I _failed-"_

"No!"

Hands seized Saber's shoulders, forcing her gaze upwards as Lancelot staggered to his knees, prostrating himself before the King of Britain.

"My King, please listen to me! My madness...was my own fault. When I began an affair with Guinevere, when my adultery and broken oath brought low the brotherhood of the Round Table...I couldn't bear it. I desired nothing more than to be punished at your hands, to have you make me atone for my transgressions."

Saber's hands balled into fists, eyes screwing themselves shut as she whispered, "And I never once did so. I failed to carry out the most basic tenet of rulership, that crimes must be punished. Even worse, I failed to realize the desires of you, one of my most faithful and proud knights. What pitiful excuse of a King knows not the mind of her subjects?"

"A Human one, my King...one we all followed with naught but certainty in our hearts, that we can proudly say we once served."

Saber's eyes widened at that proclamation, Lancelot daring to raise his head and meet Arturia's gaze with nothing but raw honesty written upon it.

"My rage and anger was at myself, at my inability to properly absolve myself of my crimes...I always knew who and what you were, my King. To ask you to punish me when it would have gone against what you believed and practiced was naught but selfishness on my part."

The knight's words did little to assuage Saber's turbulent emotions, her tone bitter as she whispered, "A selfishness that might have averted Britain's fate of destruction. What use was my path of the perfect king when all it did was alienate my closest and most trusted retainers? When it drove them to rebel against such an _immaculate_ sovereign?"

"Who can say? But, my King...do you know what failure makes you? It makes you Human, my King. And despite ultimately being no different than the rest of us mortals and flawed beings of skin and muscle...we always believed. Because there was one aspect of you that _did _rise above us all."

A small, proud smile lit up the tired man's features.

"King Arthur never gave up. Not against the Saxons, not against the impossibility of gathering a hundred different knights under one banner and not even against your own rebelling countrymen, brothers and sisters. And now here I see you, beyond even death while still trying to make amends with a broken and spiteful fool that enabled what could have once been utopia to come crashing down."

Saber reeled as if struck, remembering Cú Chulainn's very similar statement not long ago.

...How sick of a joke was it, that her knights believed her to be one who never gave up, when that was precisely what she had intended?

Furiously wiping away her tears Arturia gathered up Lancelot in a fierce hug, the knight stiffening in shock as she murmured, "Thank you, my most faithful knight. You continue to serve me beyond what I deserve, even millennia later..."

Relaxing a fraction and patting Arturia on the back Lancelot replied, "It is I who should be thanking you, my King...to finally impart to you what my madness prevented."

"..."

"..."

"If I'd known how satisfying it was to simply punch an aggrieved party into submission, I would have employed that tactic far more often during my reign."

A chuckle left the traitor knight, tone nostalgic and humorous as he mused, "I imagine that would have given Sir Lucan no shortage of anxiety, had you simply ruled Camelot by the strength of your arm and weight of Excalibur's pommel."

Feeling light for the first time in what felt like an eternity Saber rose to her feet, Lancelot falling to one knee as she smiled, eyes closed as her once again most loyal servant's form turned transparent, the final stages of his existence before retuning to the Throne.

"Should fate have our paths cross once more...I will always count on my most trusted and loyal knight to fight by my side. Until we meet again...friend."

With a final release of colored light Lancelot faded away, content smile on his lips and eagerly awaiting the next time he would be called upon to serve his King once more.

...

A sudden sniffle snapped Arturia out of her trance, Diarmuid averting his face as Iskandar sighed, amusedly asking, "Come now, Lancer, are you truly crying?"

"You would not understand, King of Conquerors...such a heartfelt reunion and reconciliation between king and vassal..."

Blushing red with embarrassment Saber hastily said, "It was nothing so grand, do not make such a scene out of it!"

Mastering himself Diarmuid took a deep and shuddering breath just as his lower half began to vanish into the ether, Rider following suit.

"It seems our time is up, Saber. A shame, I had wished to see what my Master has made of himself in the interim. Next time we meet we'll have to invite goldie and have another banquet! I like the look in your eyes, I think our conversation will be a far more lively one this time around!"

"Preferably with my sword at his throat...but yes. Lively. Farewell, King of Conquerors."

With only a whisper to mark yet another Servant returning to the Throne of Heroes Arturia met Diarmuid's gaze, nodding in respect.

"A tragedy we did not have a chance to properly conclude our duel, Saber...but I shall look forward to it nonetheless, among the infinite realities that we exist among."

"I shall do the same, Diarmuid. Until that day I shall endeavor to keep my blade sharp in preparation for the time it once again crosses your spears."

One last smile from the Lancer…

And then the streets of Fuyuki felt far more empty than they had just a few minutes prior.

"It's...really over now, isn't it?"

Staring up at the sky devoid of corruption, only greasy smoke and fire to compliment the stars...Saber finally allowed herself a true moment of peace, of satisfaction at finally reaching the end of a long journey.

Two pairs of footsteps sounded out behind her.

"Thank you for waiting, Lancer, Assassin."

"It was no problem, Swordlady. And Spearguy was crying so he didn't want to interrupt."

"Oi, I wasn't _crying, _there's just a shit ton of smoke and crap in the air!"

Lips quirking upwards in a small smile Saber mused, "Oh? I wouldn't have thought of the Hound of Ireland as the sentimental type."

"Save it, _Frenchie. _I wasn't crying and that's final."

Rolling her eyes at the insult Arturia finally turned to face her two comrades, stating, "Let us hurry, our Masters are still out there and there no doubt exist a great many people that need our...help..."

Saber trailed off, eyes locking onto where Illya had been sitting...the Homunculus now doubled over and weakly struggling for air, magic circuits sluggishly pulsing as steam rose from her body, sweat coating her brow.

"Lady Illyasviel!"

Sprinting towards the albino Saber quickly raised her to a sitting position, worriedly asking, "Lady Illyasviel, what happened?! Are you alright?!"

"S-sorry, Saber...guess I got a little ahead of myself in assuming I was pretty much unstoppable..."

The Homunculus felt like kicking herself for such a-in hindsight-obvious mistake that she was now struggling with.

With the destruction, sealing or _whatever_ had exactly occurred of the Lesser Grail the task of sustaining the remaining Heroic Spirits now fell to her, since the other Masters had both their contracts annulled and wouldn't be able to sustain them anyway. And without the vast reserve of accumulated mana the Lesser had contained to help aid in summoning said spirits she was now stuck in the unenviable position of supplying _four _Servants with mana.

A task that, as her circuits burned and body overheated, she wasn't entirely certain she could handle.

"The four of you...a little too much for me to handle..."

Expressions wiped themselves clean as the trio exchanged glances, even Jack understanding the import of what Illya was saying...and Cú Chulainn sighed, shouldering his spear before dryly stating, "Well, guess that's my cue...war's over and there's practically no one left to fight. I got some action-and a lot more shit I never wanted to begin with, but let's ignore that-and can go back to the Throne without any regrets."

"No, Lancer."

Saber gently set Illya on her back before rising to her not so imposing height, affixing the man with a resolute expression.

"I...have closure. And an understanding of what it is I should do in life. It is time for me to meet my destiny, whatever it may be. You still have many things to experience and attempt in this newfound existence, there-"

"Oi oi! You just got over the whole 'martyr for the cause' thing, now you wanna go right back to it?"

"There is an appreciable difference between sacrificing myself for a comrade and friend, as opposed to fulfilling a role that many would consider unnatural and unfeeling-"

"I see you trying to play the 'friend' card, Arturia! It ain't working!"

Both Servants glared at the other, neither willing to back down as Jack nervously glanced between them...and with a heavy footstep Herakles set one of his meaty hands on each of their shoulders, instantly quelling any and all arguments that may have arisen or were about to be raised.

"Berserker?"

Illya's fading tone reached the giant's ears as he smiled, an expression that looked odd on the hulking Servant as he bent low, gently reaching out a hand to lightly ruffle the albino's hair.

"**In life...my children, dead at my own hands. In death...can now save you, Master..."**

The tectonic and rough words, forced through the veil of anger and madness caused Saber and Lancer to blink in blatant shock, Illya instantly cluing in to what Berserker was saying.

Of the four current Servants he was definitely the most mana intensive, easily as much as the other three put together...but her was _her _protector, her loyal guardian that had never left her side!

"Berserker, I...I..."

"**Master...my wish, is this. Brother, will keep safe...not me, any longer."**

Her lip quivered, eyes moistened...and Illyasviel shakily nodded in acceptance of the Grecian hero's request.

"I...I understand, Berserker. Thank you...for everything."

Reaching deep within her Illya found the strand of energy that connected her and the Berserker-class Servant, firmly grasped it with her power...and snapped it asunder.

Almost immediately the hulking man began to dissipate, one final smile and pat of her head the last action of Illyasviel's guardian.

And then he was gone, much of the heat and strain her circuits and core had been under stabilizing and evening out, the remaining three Servants staying silent out of respect for their fellow's act and Illya's grief.

"Stupid Berserker...almost as bad as Onii-chan, being all selfless and stuff..."

Angrily wiping away her tears Illya managed to rise to her feet with some difficulty, striving to be strong just like Berserker had been.

"Saber, Lancer, Assassin...find out what happened to everybody else and make sure all of the monsters or whatever are dead. Go."

Nodding in acceptance the three leapt into motion, the Homunculus following the connection within her soul that would lead her to Shirou with uneasy and tired steps.

…

They had done it. They'd won. Destroyed the corrupted Grail and put an end to the Grail Wars as well as revive the Third Magic, at least to an extent.

There was just a few last things to take care of...

* * *

**So I have a sliding scale for happy endings. The more shit the characters have to deal with, the more losses they take and the more invested I get in their struggle the more desperately I yearn for a happy ending.**

**Which is why one of the last scenes of Zero, of Lancelot wishing he could have told Saber his thoughts but couldn't because madness enhancement and just plain dead was such a kick in the teeth, since she was basically one playing of Fortunate Son away from going full PTSD at that point.**

**Thankfully this is the true strength of fan fiction, I can provide closure in a way that serves my desperate desire for a 'true ending', of Saber managing to truly reconcile with the people who helped her during her reign as King. Nothing against the Saber/Shirou route with them frolicking forever in Avalon, but if we're dealing with old Heroes brought back to life you may as well take advantage of that.**

**And poor Herakles usually gets the short end of the fuckstick in all of the Routes, what's up with that?! Everyone be all like, 'Oh poor Medea, poor Rider, poor Sakura'...what about poor Herakles?! I think the only character that fails their tasks in more routes than Berserker is Shinji...**

**But...yep. That's the Grail War.**

**Now comes the fallout.**


	35. Fourth Night (7)

Fourth Night (7)

Shirou stonily gazed around Fuyuki as he staggered through it's burning remains, a literal trip down memory lane that bore more than a passing resemblance to his earliest memory, of when Kiritsugu saved him from the cursed fire.

It was one of the few recollections he possessed that the young man would happily forget if given the opportunity...but it seemed that it was simply not meant to be, the ordeal a defining part of what made him who he was.

At least this time there was no cries of pain and agony, the sound and scent of sizzling flesh, cooking fat and wet burp of ruptured intestines to keep him company...only the distant wails of emergency vehicles and dull buzz of far off panic, the unmistakable noise and clash of combat nowhere to be heard.

It seemed that they had truly won. For now, their battle was over.

All that remained was to ensure that his sister was intact and alive, then plan their next move. She was still supplying him with a surplus of mana so she was alive, at least...but there was no way of telling her exact condition unless he saw her for himself.

With that in mind he continued his walk, wound inflicted by the King of Heroes knitted closed with grinding blades of steel. While his Apostle abilities may have been negated by the Divine Scythe there was nothing wrong with Unlimited Blade Works and the Reality Marble could keep him intact until he found a more permanent means of closing his injuries...besides, the more impactful damage had undoubtedly been his usage of Time Alter magecraft, the overcharged ability still wracking his form with aches and bouts of weakness.

It made a certain sort of sense, he supposed. Apostles reformed and regenerated themselves by reversing the time of their bodies, a magecraft that damaged said body through the unnatural altering of 'time' would naturally cause all sorts of chaos as the conflicting energies attempted to reconcile.

He would have to use the ability sparingly, in the future.

"..han? Onii-chan!"

His senses immediately picked up the sound of Illya's voice as he cleared the edge of destruction caused by the Lesser Grail, of her worried tone calling out for him.

"I'm over here, Illya!"

A pause...and then the sound of someone fully sprinting towards him began to echo, a bare moment later his sister came rushing around a corner, teary and soot-stained expression lighting up like the sun as she leapt into his waiting arms, sending them scooting back a few centimeters before he found traction.

"S-Shirou, you're ok! I mean, I knew you were, you were still alive, but...ooh!"

Hugging him so fiercely the young Apostle honestly became worried she was going to rip out his impromptu stitches Shirou replied, "It's good to see you too, Illya. What happened, his everyone still alright?"

Wiping away a few tears before they could truly escape-smearing a line of black ash across her pale skin in the process-the Homunculus replied, "Saber, Lancer and Assassin found everyone else intact, they survived...and a few others..."

The last bit was grumbled so quietly that Shirou almost didn't catch it, resolving to ask what had his sister so aggrieved at a later date.

For now he was simply relieved that Sakura and Caren were alright.

Feeling oddly bold and playful Shirou picked up the albino, brought her face close to his-

-and planted a soft but passionate kiss upon her lips, Illya's ruby eyes flying wide at the action.

"E-eh?! Shirou?!"

Appearing mildly apologetic at his actions the Vampire replied, "Sorry, was that unpleasant? I didn't mean to-"

"NO! Kiss me whenever you want!"

A brief silence passed before Illya awkwardly coughed, adding, "What I meant was that you didn't offend me or make it feel bad, Shirou. I _like _it when you do that, you just surprised me is all. In fact..."

Grinning impishly the Homunculus went up on her tiptoes...and scowled as she was _still _too short to reach her brother's height, grudgingly placing a hand on the back of his neck before bringing his head down for yet another kiss.

"_I just got this body and I'm already thinking about switching into the next tallest one! Oh well, at least I don't have to stand on a chair to __reach Shirou's lips anymore, silver linings..."_

Eventually parting from her newly found and acquired lover Illya gazed at him more closely-

-and almost had a heart attack at the clear gash he had across his chest, yelping as she leaned in close to it.

"Onii-chan, what happened to you?!"

"It's fine, Illya. It was just one of the King of Hero's treasures, an immortal-slayer that hit me. I'll be back to normal as soon as I have time to look at it properly."

While she'd almost suffered an aneurysm at the phrase 'immortal-slayer' the simple fact that her brother was still up and moving was enough to calm Illya down. Slightly.

She was still going to drag his stubborn butt to an infirmary as soon as she got the opportunity!

"I'm surprised Herakles isn't nearby, I would have thought he wouldn't let you out of his sight in this kind of environment."

Losing a great deal of her enthusiasm and energy Illya quietly explained, "Berserker...isn't with us anymore, Onii-chan."

"...I see. I'm sorry, Illya, I should have spoken with more tact."

Shaking her head the albino offered a tired yet accepting smile.

"He went out on his own terms and with smile, Onii-chan. It's just me being selfish, that's all."

She looped her arm through his and began leading him to where she sensed Saber and the other Servants were gathering, stating, "Come on, they're waiting for us."

* * *

"Oh my, on the eve of battle, when the city burns and your friends remain in mortal peril you still found time to seduce and lay with Shirou-kun? Midget-chan, your deviancy knows no bounds."

Caren crossed herself before clasping her hands in prayer, intoning, "Lord, please forgive this humble servant of yours for cavorting with such a sinful and lustful dwarf...all was for the sake of carrying out your will."

Illya rolled her eyes at the expected-but still irritating-words of Hortensia as they jogged up to where they were holed up in a destroyed market, a sizable clutch of injured and terrified civilians that they had protected nearby.

"This _lustful dwarf _is the reason you are still alive, creep. You're welcome, by the way."

Smiling beatifically at Illya's dry tone the young woman spread her arms wide in a grand request for an embrace, serenely stating, "You have had a truly trying day, Munchkin-chan. Come, let this faithful woman of the Lord relieve you of your troubles with a heartfelt embrace."

The Homunculus's tone would have beat out a desert in dryness as she retorted, "I'd sooner hug the dog over there."

"Oi!"

Saber smirked at Illya's statement, idly stating, "Lady Illyasviel is correct, embracing Cú Chulainn would carry with it the risk of fleas and rabies, not necessarily in that order."

"What the Hell?! I though you French were all about capitulation and surrender?!"

Saber twitched violently, eyebrow jumping as she growled, "Goodness, that reminds me...I still have an insult to pay back, _Dog."_

"Hah, bring it on, _girlie! _You'll be waving that white flag by the time I'm through with you!"

The pair got right in the other's faces, Jack quietly whispering, "Mommy, are they flirting?" as she clung possessively to Sakura's back.

"I believe they are, Jack."

"_No we are not!"_

Bazett and Luvia simultaneously sighed as they sat down at one of the few standing bits of furniture, next to where Sakura and her Servant had taken up residence.

"And to think I once thought of King Arthur as...well, both a man and someone of greater-"

"Maturity? Funny, I knew Cú Chulainn was a bit of a rough character but this...is more like that of a brazen schoolyard bully."

The two Magus had handled the sudden loss of their Servants amicably enough-especially since a contract that had survived the destruction of the Lesser Grail would have sapped them dry of both prana and life force within seconds-and were simply content to be alive and well.

It wasn't like anybody had any idea what was to become of the Grail War after this, considering it's dismantlement, fallout and subsequent removal from the Fuyuki leylines...at least the physical part, since mana was still being withdrawn.

The simple truth was that no one present had the _slightest _clue what was going to come after this, other than a gargantuan shitstorm of epic proportions as every Supernatural agency tried to pin the blame for this debacle on them.

Luvia and Bazett _might_ be able to get off lightly, since Luvia had a decent array of connections at the Clock Tower and wasn't quite high or low enough on the social totem pole to benefit from being summarily destroyed. And Enforcers tended to look out for each other-at least when it came to sticking it to the Nobles of Clocktower-so she wasn't going to facing an inquiry alone, at least.

Everyone else? Who could say?

Illya, Sella and Shirou (the maid fussing over her protesting charge) were _definitely_ not going to be able to just slip away, never mind that their newfound abilities and positions were going to draw almost every pair of eyes the Moonlit World over.

Illya groaned as yet _another _problem presented itself.

"_And how are we going to explain Saber, __L__ancer and Assassin? It'd be easier if they just decided to return to the Throne or whatever but me and Onii-chan might actually need them as insurance against any threats...except keeping them around might draw even more attention than we already have! Ugh, this is stupid!"_

Letting her head thump against Shirou's chest from where she was perched on his lap Sella was instantly at her side, the faithful maid inquiring, "Milday, do you need anything?"

"A miracle?"

"As a Magician I believe that responsibility now rests with you, Milady."

"Ha ha, Sella..."

Heaving out a sigh the group was startled out of their respective dazes as a pair of individuals passed through the broken entryway, both wearing vestments of the church.

"Gotta say, you two do good work."

Ciel directed her compliment towards Illya and Shirou, smirk adorning her expression as the pair dully stared back, Seventh Sacrament slung over her back like the world's largest and ugliest musical instrument.

"And you two are?"

"Name's Ciel, and this here is the King of Rats. We're from the Burial Agency."

Bowing his head politely the elderly gentleman added, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances, it's not often that one sees both a fledgling Magician and Ancestor in such close proximity without excessive violence breaking out."

"Yeah, try _never, _King."

Striding towards the duo Ciel offered a more genuine smile, remarking, "For anyone who wants to keep their memories of the last twenty-four hours we've got a ride incoming, the church is initiating a clean slate protocol and, considering you all were at ground zero for this mess, there's a lot of interested parties that want to talk to you."

Bazett grunted, muttering, "I'll bet they do..."

Breaking off their argument Saber and Lancer traded surreptitious glances, nodding minutely before they astralized, Assassin following suit as the gathered group of Magi, Apostles, Executors and Exorcists rose to their feet, eager to leave this blasted hellscape of a city behind...even if what awaited them outside wasn't exactly a bed of roses.

"Everyone else stay put, emergency services will be on their way and you'll be taken care of! God be with you!"

Ciel's commanding tone was largely unappreciated by the normal citizens still huddled in close groups, most in a mild state of shock or simply shutting out the outside world until it once again started making sense.

The blue-haired woman sighed, feeling more than a little bit of sympathy for the poor souls.

The Sixth Sacrament couldn't initiate fast enough, turning the nightmare these people had suffered into nothingness.

"So what ride were you referring to? A helicopter?"

Bazett's question caused the King of Rats to smile, replying, "Not quite a helicopter, but an airship of one variety or another."

Clouds of dust and debris suddenly blew upwards, blinding the gathered group as the bruised and smoky night sky was overtaken by a massive winged creature, the same one that had dropped off the King of Earth earlier in the battle.

A subdued _thump _sounded out as it settled onto the broken cityscape, one wing set low so that the group could step onto its body.

"The King of Sky will be our ticket out of Fuyuki, a far easier process than merely walking."

Most of the gathered group gawked at the gargantuan Daemon they were supposed to simply climb aboard with zero hesitation, only Illya and Shirou shrugging off the strangeness as they began the modest trek to the center of the creature's back, where a single individual lay.

Drawing closer the Emiya lineage realized it was none other than a young looking man, dressed casually in a white robe and dark pants, missing a left leg and arm as he affixed the pair of them with a friendly and amicable smile.

"So you're Cato's successor, then?"

Tilting his head Shirou replied, "He named me as such. Merem Solomon, correct?"

"Quite right! I must say, it was rather surprising to have it announced that Flavius had chosen a successor, the fellow was always aloof and dismissive of the rest of us. We had honestly thought that he would simply leave the position vacant until someone else moved in and claimed the spot."

"He surprised me too."

Shifting his curious expression in Illya's direction the twentieth Apostle mused, "And you, miss Homunculus...curious, you feel a bit like the Wizard Marshall and Blue...a new practitioner of True Magic? Given your looks as an Einzbern Homunculus I would go ahead and assume the Third Magic, correct?"

Realizing manners would probably be a good thing to have when facing down a potentially powerful enemy of Shirou Illya curtsied, replying, "A portion of it, Mr. Solomon. And I prefer to go by the name of Illyasviel Emiya, now."

Rather than be put off or disappointed the Apostle merely seemed delighted, happily responding, "Oh, such manners are a delight! But you don't need to stand on ceremony with me right now, Illyasviel Emiya. After all, I would prefer it if we remained as friends rather than enemies."

Both Illya and Shirou blinked, the rest of their friends and allies grudgingly taking up positions nearby on the Daemon's back with obvious reservation.

"You would? I thought all Ancestor's were at each other's throats all the time."

"Oh, most of us are certainly antagonistic and hostile to each other both night and day...but quite frankly I would prefer it if we were all kind and accepting of our fellows, wouldn't that be such a nicer world?"

"Sure. If it existed."

Illya's skeptical tone wasn't missed as Merem simply shrugged, explaining, "Quite so. Thus it falls to us to make those changes despite common sense and past tradition stating otherwise, now doesn't it?"

Unable to refute the point and not particularly in the mood to argue otherwise Illya just nodded, collapsing next to Shirou who had calmly sat facing the other Ancestor, said Ancestor happily stating, "We shall have to talk at length another time, unfortunately. I would much rather remember the events of the past few hours and the Sixth Sacrament will be activating...within the hour, if my keeping track of time isn't too far off the mark."

"Fifty-nine minutes, thirty-seven seconds, Master."

"Oh, thank you! I can always count on you to have my back, King of Rats. See, working together is so much more pleasant and productive, isn't it?"

"I didn't say that it wasn't, only that it was unlikely."

Seeming a bit put off at Illya's grouchy tone the King of Rats bent down to speak into the Apostle's ear, whispering, "I do believe they have been through something of a trying and exhausting time, Master. Perhaps letting them rest for a time would be more conducive to friendlier relations further down the road?"

Sighing as if it was the most inconvenient thing in the world Merem nonetheless acquiesced, stating, "I suppose that would be the intelligent thing to do...is everyone aboard? Good! Then off we go!"

Giving the back of the Daemon beast a cheerful pat the titanic creature lightly shook itself, slowly raising its bulk into the sky before ascending through the smoke clouds, lightly gliding towards one of the many roadblocks keeping traffic from spreading, nothing more unpleasant than a light breeze mussing their hair despite the altitude and speeds they were moving at...probably Daemon magic or something.

"Illya, are you feeling alright?"

Both smiling and rolling her eyes at Shirou's incessant worry the albino responded, "Just tired, Onii-chan...I think a full day of nothing but sleep would do me some good."

Nodding in acceptance the newly turned Apostle returned to his thoughts...mainly, how they were going to navigate the coming interrogations and investigations.

Because that was honestly starting to seem like more a hurdle than fighting the King of Heroes had been.

* * *

**Hey, what happened to ****Run?**

**We find out next chapter...all aboard Apostle Airlines.**


	36. Fourth Night (8)

Fourth Night (8)

Rin awoke from what felt like a very long and very unpleasant nightmare, body stiff and senses haywire as she tried to ascertain just _what _the Hell had happened to her.

She...had been fighting in her house, right? And Archer-

-Archer?!

Frantically casting around with her senses for any sign of the snarking Servant she was met with silence, a wild glance at her hand revealing...nothing. Not even a trace of red lines denoting a Command Seal.

"The war is over, Tohsaka."

Fighting down an instinctive flinch Rin whirled around, hand reaching for one of her concealed gem pouches...and only grasped air, eyes widening as she met the dispassionate gaze of none other than a Church Executor.

What...what _happened?!_

"You look confused."

Regaining control of her wits the Magus forced herself to remain calm, recognizing the obvious danger she had somehow ended up in.

"Which I very much am. My memory seems to be a little spotty, could you perhaps fill it in?"

She had to start somewhere and it seemed that this member of the Church was it...not a pleasant indication of current circumstances but it was all she had, since her Servant was nowhere to be found.

"...Do you recognize me at all, Tohsaka?"

"Should I?"

Rin focused on the individual, a woman with unreadable expression, asian features and oddly colored purple hair-

-wait, purple? No, why would a Matou be working with the Church as an _Executor?_

And...and why had she asked if she recognized her? She didn't know any Church members aside from that fake priest who had thankfully kicked the bucket before the war started.

Her surroundings offered no additional clues either. A small grove of trees, soft grasses and clear, elevated line of sight to a decently sized highway maybe a few hundred meters away, packed tightly with vehicles and frustrated people, held at bay by a cordon of police and military vehicles.

The city beyond the blocked highway was another clue but she couldn't place it, the angle was all wrong and it seemed like it had just recently been through a war, skyscrapers collapsed and roiling smoke rising from its desiccated center.

...Wait.

Feeling an uncomfortable sense of unreality Rin directed her gaze towards a distant traffic sign, reinforcing her eyesight slightly...and felt something cold and slimy settle in her gut.

_Fuyuki – __3__ Km_

Her legs threatened to give out beneath her, breath catching as she realized that the city she had been put in charge of, that she was responsible for...was practically lying in ruins.

"How...how..."

"Tohsaka. _Do you recognize me?"_

Flinching at the icy tone of the Executor Rin once more gazed at her surroundings, desperately hoping for any kind of context as to what strange nightmare this was-

-and felt her jaw drop as she spotted a small group of people she both recognized and didn't.

The Enforcer, that Edelfelt bitch, Saber, Lancer...those were the ones she recognized. Then there was a young teenager and older woman with pale hair and red eyes, reminiscent of Einzbern Homunculus. Another woman with pale hair and hazel eyes, wearing what she would describe as a fetishized nun outfit while a young girl wearing rags and clothing _not _appropriate for one her age stood nearby, watching the church Executor like a hawk.

And lastly there was a young man with steel-grey hair, crimson eyes and tan skin with an odd coloration to it, his facial features oddly familiar, reminding her of someone she used to occasionally interact with in school-

"E-Emiya?! Is that you, Emiya?"

While Rin was left confused as to why the smaller Einzbern Homunculus seemed to respond to the Emiya name she was even more bewildered as to why the boy she had known as a redheaded, emotionless _maybe _Magus looked so..._different. _

Like an Apostle.

Her suspicions were simply confirmed when he met her eyes and simply nodded, turning his attention back to the Executor-

-who gave off a very unhinged, very unsettling giggle.

"Oh, so you recognize Shirou-sama even as a Vampire but not your own flesh and blood?"

Rin's veins turned to ice.

"...No, you _can't _be...you were dead with Zouken, with all of the other Matous..."

The Executor spread her arms wide with a mocking grin.

"So good to see you again, Onee-sama~!"

"...Sakura?"

The Executor-her _sister-_calmly approached her, stating, "Oh, so now you remember? I suppose it can be hard to remember the family you cast aside and haven't seen for, what? Ten years?"

Closing her agape mouth with a sharp _clack _Rin struggled to find her voice, stammering, "How did you, why...why are you with the church?! Why didn't you return home-"

_SHINK!_

Rin slowly glanced downwards, finding her legs neatly perforated through the thigh with a pair of Black Keys, slowly spreading pain causing her limbs to buckle as she forced an agonized hiss to stay where it was.

"Why didn't I return home? Why would I, Onee-sama?"

Quickly moving to roll over and regain some measure of pride instead of laying in a haphazard spread on the ground Rin found her momentum arrested as Sakura quickly straddled her body, arms pinned to her side as shockingly powerful hands dug into her shoulders.

"Why would I _ever _want to return to the Tohsakas? The ones who cast me aside as if I was unwanted trash?"

Gritting her teeth Rin forced herself to meet the gaze of the stranger that proclaimed to be her precious sibling, retorting, "There was no choice! Father knew the family magecraft could only be passed on to a single child and-"

"And gave me to the Matous. Yes, Onee-sama, I am very much aware of that. But, tell me...do you know _how _I was to learn the Matou magics?"

"...No, father never said anything about it."

"Did you ever bother to try and find out?"

"Why would we? The Matous were a founding family who's line was slowly fading, surely they had a wealth of methods to properly instruct you in their craft, given your talent!"

A sick, twisted smile appeared on her sister's features.

"Oh, methods Zouken possessed, that he did...do you know about Crest Worms, Onee-sama?"

Rin tried to recall her studies under that infuriating priest, of the many esoteric and unpleasant rituals he would often assign her to research as some kind of sick game-

-and gaped, mind rejecting the very _idea _that Sakura had been subjected to that kind of fate.

"No...no, father would have never-"

"Oh? Tokiomi Tohsaka would have never let one of his daughters be the nesting bed of creatures such as Crest Worms?"

Sakura bent low, Rin's vision dominated by the sudden and tangible _hatred _emanating from the young woman looming overhead.

"Then isn't it such a _fucking shame _that he never bothered to so much as _check _on the process of one of his daughters? That the sister never tried to visit her _oh so precious sibling_ and compare notes on the grand pursuit of Magecraft they were perfecting?"

One of Sakura's hands traced the curve of Rin's jaw...and with a sudden application of pressure forced the girl's mouth open with a pained cry, Black Key abruptly shoved down her throat as the Tohsaka stilled, fear coursing through her veins as she could _feel _the blade brushing the back of her mouth.

"Do you know what it's like, Onee-sama? To set your eyes on a writhing pit of disgusting creatures for the first time, to suddenly be shoved inside with no warning and be made the plaything of insects while all you can do is scream for someone, _anyone, _to help?"

The blade drew the slightest trickles of blood as Sakura's arm began to tremble, voice quavering as she continued unabated with, "Can you imagine screaming yourself raw in such ecstatic, sexual euphoria when you haven't even had your first period yet? Feeling a worm leap inside your mouth, force itself down your throat, through your stomach and intestines until you painfully shit it out? Only for another to repeat the process in reverse, puking up a writhing freak of nature covered in your body's fluids while it rewrites your soul into something it's _not?"_

The Black Key was abruptly removed, Rin gasping for air-

-and a pained whimper left her as the Key was thrown aside, the same hand suddenly grasping the mound between her legs and _squeezing, _an action that held no affection or lust whatsoever, a grip meant to hurt and violate.

"Or _maybe..._you would like to imagine what it must feel like to have solid carapace and sharp mandibles rip through your hymen, one monster after another until your body is so bloated that you feel like you're going to burst, magic circuits and affinity violated and perverted when all you want is for it to _stop."_

Rin blinked, the hand removing itself from between her legs, warm drops of liquid splattering across her face as she realized Sakura was _crying-_

-and then a pair of hands were clasped around her neck, squeezing with unstoppable strength as she began to struggle for breath.

"MY FAMILY?! WHERE WAS MY FAMILY DURING ALL OF THIS, RIN?!"

The young woman desperately kicked her wounded legs, wildly glancing to the side in a desperate hope for aid.

Saber and Edelfelt wavered for a moment, unsure of what to do...and strode forward before being stopped by Shirou, his face set in a resolute mask of stoicism.

"No...no, it wasn't you, it wasn't mother, it wasn't father...it wasn't even Uncle Kariya who at least _tried_ before failing. The ones who rescued me, when I'd retreated so far inside that I was just living because that's what nature dictated? A twisted and mechanical boy exploited by adults to become a tool, who nonetheless took an interest in me. A cruel and zealous girl who believed I was worth saving, despite being both a heretic and sullied whore."

Rin's vision began to fade, spots dancing across her eyes-

-and just like that the pressure was gone, her abused airway spasming as it greedily sucked down oxygen, eyes only slowly swimming into focus and resolving into the sight of her sister, tears dripping down her face as she stared down at Rin with a million different emotions present on her features, arm raised overhead with Black Key angled to land right between her eyes.

"They were more of a family than any Tohsaka ever was."

The blade descended, Rin shutting her eyes as she fully expected to die-

_THUNK!_

-and could only blink as she realized she still drew breath, the Black Key embedded to the hilt in the soft ground next to her skull.

"...Why?"

Sakura made no reply, staggering to her feet before looking down at her with a dead expression, a wrap of crimson cloth that had been tied around her waist slipping beneath her uniform as the uneasy and malicious aura that had surrounded the girl faded away.

"Do what you want, Onee-sama. Return to the city, run and hide, stay here...I don't care. Letting you live after this disaster and suffer the fallout is a more satisfying punishment than any swift death could ever be."

With that she walked back to her companions and allies, the white-haired girl slowly offering a comforting embrace as the oddly dressed short girl hugged her leg, eyes staring up at Sakura with clear concern.

There wasn't anything else that was passed between them, Sakura slowly walking away with her _family, _Shirou and the two Homunculus following suit.

…

Rin just laid there, sightlessly staring at the sky as the Servants and Magi crouched next to her, concern apparent on Saber's face and even on Edelfelt's, to an extent.

"Tohsaka? Do not simply lay there, a founding family must retain some measure of pride, correct? Tohsaka?"

Luvia's worried tone did nothing to reach Rin, her arm slowly covering her eyes in a vain attempt to hide her tears, the sting of failure, regret and guilt coursing through her.

* * *

"Well that was certainly...emotionally charged?"

Merem's attempt at being polite went largely unappreciated, Sakura still lost in her own world as the Shroud of Martin quelled most of her turbulent emotions brought on by the Grail fragments while Jack and Caren were keeping a close eye on her.

Shirou was as stoic as always and it fell to Illya and Sella to seem annoyed at his words.

"You weren't there, stay out of it."

Appearing miffed at Illya's stiff words the Apostle nonetheless let the matter drop, instead clapping his present limbs together with a pleasant smile on his youthful features.

"Let's get to the heart of the matter then, shall we? All of you are in _very _precocious situations right now. Hortensia, Matou...you're in slightly less danger simply because you don't possess nearly as much imminent threat now that the Grail War is over, although many of our superiors in the church are less than pleased at how poorly you handled the situation. But as for you four..."

Merem's gaze landed on Shirou, Jack, Illya and Sella.

"You all possess an unknown allegiance-"

"We listen to Mommy."

"I am loyal to Milady, now and always."

"I'm here to keep Illya safe. Nothing more, nothing less."

The Ancestor blinked, clearing his throat before amending, _"Some _of you have unknown allegiances and carry a great deal of power...especially the two of you."

Solomon pointed to Shirou with a friendly smile.

"A newly minted Apostle Ancestor, who mere hours after being turned fought one of the strongest Heroic Spirits-arguably _the _strongest-and won singlehandedly."

"I had help."

Rolling his eyes as Shirou pointed to the formations of prana still laced across his body Merem dryly retorted, "Help that is really not that hard to apply. And there is something..._different _about you that tickles my fancy. You mostly feel like an Apostle, yet a bit...purer."

Cocking his head in confusion Shirou neutrally explained, "That might have something to do with Illya, she expedited the process when I was still being turned."

Beaming with excitement Merem turned to the Homunculus, eagerly asking, "Did you now? You will have to explain to me how and what you did, little miss~!"

Eyebrow twitching at being called _little miss _the albino testily retorted, "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. How about you get to the point of whatever it was you were saying?"

"So touchy...very well, the fact of the matter is you yourself are arguably more dangerous than your proclaimed guardian, as lethal as he is. A fledging practitioner of the Third Magic who is able to supply and keep manifested three Servants? That's a rather terrifying prospect and I don't doubt the Mage Association-alongside several other interested parties-have a multitude of Sealing Designations or their equivalent with your names on them."

"...Is that a threat?"

Illya's silky tone of voice didn't even phase Merem, the Apostle cheerily explaining, "Not from me. As a matter of fact, I'm here with a bit of an offer for all of you, one that would go a long way in ensuring the fallout from this disaster goes over smoothly and with little conflict."

The Homunculus looked dubious and was about to ask what that entailed when the blue-haired Burial Agency girl jogged up to them, remarking, "Highways are closed, city is in lockdown and the Sixth Sacrament is prepped to go off in a few minutes. And unless someone screwed up we should be a good hundred meters outside the 'blast' zone."

"Ah, thank you, Ciel. I was just about to explain to our newest friends here the benefits the church is prepared to offer in exchange for a few...concessions, shall we say?"

The Executor slapped a palm over her face at Merem's ominous tone, Caren stating, "Enticing others to accept a proposed deal is not best achieved with an unsettling tone of voice, Vampire. You should make the pros and cons highly evident and do so with a charming cadence. Observe."

Yellow eyes locked onto ones of crimson, the Exorcist stating, "Dwarf-chan, you should accept this most generous offer from the Lord's messengers, else you will live out the rest of your days being chased and hounded by opportunistic Magi, monsters and heretics."

Illya dully glared at the angelic woman, sighing in exasperation as Ciel looked like she was visibly restraining herself from smacking her two companions over the back of the head.

"Ignore those two, Homunculus. The church's offer is this. Full membership and protection from outside organizations that wish to pressure you, as well as full amnesty and relieving of any responsibility the fallout of this mess would have otherwise ended up being attributed to you. And a vacation. Don't ask me about that last part, I didn't even know we _could _get vacations..."

Illya raised an eyebrow as Sella narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Hold up a moment, it's starting."

All the church members turned their attention towards the city, everyone else following suit as the air stilled, noise oddly reduced as distant song began to suffuse their surroundings.

"Ahh, truly a sight gifted only to the Lord's most faithful..."

Caren's oddly genuine tone coincided with countless feathers of white, gold and silver to shimmer into view, dancing and floating on imaginary breeze in a perfectly round arc around the city, stretching across the horizon in an unbroken chain of beauty.

Civilians, emergency response and denizens of the Moonlit World alike gazed upwards, transfixed by the sight as disembodied voices of men, women and children alike begin to sing echoing hymns with perfect cadence and pitch, a soothing and lulling crescendo that faded into blinding light as the uncountable feathers suddenly blazed with holy fire-

-and normal sound returned to the world, distant wail of sirens and murmur of confused conversation quickly picking up steam as the gathered group watched the previously panicked and angry crowds glance around with bewilderment and confusion.

"Well, that's the first step done..._so _glad we don't have to take care of the rest, that level of work would drive me crazy."

Ciel's comment went unopposed as Merem turned to face Illya and Shirou, the albino cooly inquiring, "Those are generous terms...what's the catch?"

"Well it's quite simple, really. Do you two happen to know anything about the Aylesbury Valesti?"

* * *

**Freakin autocorrect...I go through the whole story and then the AN goes ahead and turns 'Rin' into 'Run'.**

**Et tu, Auto Correctu?**

**But yeah, Sakura had some choice issues to work out. Will they reconcile? Only future chapters will tell...**

**And in the meantime the Church is recruiting kids right out of school in order to fight the Dark Six war, with generous prmoises of a paid higher education as long as they don't die.**


	37. Fifth Morning (1)

Fifth Morning (1)

Waver Velvet, more commonly known as Lord El-Melloi II around the Clocktower, was not in the best of moods. Bad enough that he had been called away from his rare opportunity to actually spend some quality time by himself, he had been summoned by the highest echelons of the Magus Association and that _never _bode well for the summoned party.

"Brother, you haven't gone and ruined _another _family of noble lineage, have you? I rather enjoy you being a slave to my whims and desires, your attention being split would be truly distressing."

...The other reason for his less than optimal emotional state was the ever present and ever abrasive form of Reines El-Melloi, tagging along for whatever reason she deemed justifiable and running his nerves ragged with ever increasingly elaborate schemes she had concocted.

He thought he would have gotten used to it by now.

"No, I haven't. And don't you have other matters to attend to?"

"More important than my dear brother potentially inciting yet another social and fiscal crisis?"

"...You need to let that go. I'm making up for it."

"Oh hoh, my dearest apologies for reminding you of the necessity of responsibility, dear brother~!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose and wondering if he could feign illness to get out of this-not likely, he could feign death and they'd _still _somehow manage to drag his soul before the panel-Waver instead straightened his jacket and stood before a simple, unmarked door in a decently busy section of the Clocktower, completely innocuous aside from artful sculptures carved into the heavy wood.

It was probably one of the few bits of architecture in the entirety of the Mage Association that was understated to the point of absurdity, considering the importance of the individuals that resided behind it.

...He _really _hoped the reason he was being called in wasn't for the one he feared it would be. Rumors of the Fifth Holy Grail War flying off the rails in a way that made the Fourth seem like a mere slap on the wrist wasn't the kind of thing a survivor of said Fourth found very comforting or reassuring.

Naturally, Reines had her own spin to add to things.

"Now remember, Brother. No smoking, no cursing and laziness-"

"I know how to act."

"I simply find it prudent to remind you of these things at certain times. You're getting older, Brother. Have you considered the fact that your memory is not as good as it used to be?"

"Now listen here you-"

The door creaked open, Waver instantly snapping to attention as a towering, immediately recognizable figure appeared in the entryway with a crooked smile on his wrinkled but masculine features.

"Well don't just stand out in the hallway, boy. Come on inside, everyone's waiting for you."

Waver stiffly nodded, even Reines losing some of her snark and casual maliciousness in the presence of a Wizard Marshall, one Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

"I expect to hear more from you later, dear Broth-"

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't see you down there, little princess! You may as well accompany Lord El-Melloi II on in."

Blinking at the sudden address the petite blonde replied, "A flattering offer, Wizard Marshall, but I was not-"

"I'm one of the ones who invited him, I can decide who else to bring in just fine. And don't worry, by the end of the week the entire Moonlit World is going to know what happened."

It was a rare glance of shared worry and apprehension that Waver and Reines partook of before they followed the Wizard Marshall in, the aged Vampire collapsing into a nearby chair that rested alongside seven others, only one other bit of furniture occupied by a Human body...the body of one Barthomeloi Lorelei, currently scanning through a sheaf of papers with stony malice, doing her level best to seemingly ignore the presence of Zelretch.

...Waver began to feel _very _small.

Matters weren't helped by the room itself being suffocatingly compact, barely eight meters across and deep while lacking any decoration aside from a polished table where the chairs sat, six magic circles etched on the furniture's surface where voices were clearly emanating from.

_[-etely unacceptable! Not only are we now indebted to the church we will have to invest countless resources into the coverup! The reality is that this was no backwater town but a functioning and popular city! The East may be pathetic in terms of magecraft but in the mundane sense it is every bit as populous and relevant as other larger lands!]_

_[And how would you suggest we fund such an operation, then? Out of our personal coffers? Who foots the lion's share of the cost? How do we decide what __percentage is paid by who? This debacle shouldn't have occurred in the first place!]_

_[Agreed! What was the landowner of Fuyuki _doing _over the course of this disaster?! They should be brought before us and judged properly!]_

Waver resisted the urge to sigh as he recognized a few of the voices of prominent Lords in the Clocktower hierarchy, all arguing vehemently without any real chance of coming to a unified decision, Reines slowly edging behind him so that she was largely hidden out of sight.

It would have been endearing, had he not known perfectly well that she was simply using him as Human shield and nothing else.

_[Enough. Our guest has arrived.]_

The rest quieted immediately, the voice that had spoken flattened to genderless neutrality yet somehow conveying perfect authority.

Waver didn't need to guess who the owner of that specific tone was...only the Director could have so effortlessly quelled so many powerful figures.

Reines casually slipped a bit more directly behind him.

"_If you're going to __come into a meeting you weren't supposed to at least have the decency to be brave about it!"_

Hiding his aggrieved shout Waver bowed his head, neutrally stating, "I've come as instructed. You have need of me?"

_[We do. You have been closely following the events of the Fifth Grail War and are a survivor of the Fourth. As of last night the Fifth concluded and in its wake lies the ruins of a vast swathe of Fuyuki itself.]_

Waver felt a cold chill creep down his spine, eyes widening a fraction at the entirely unexpected and entirely undesirable news. The city...was destroyed?

He felt a surge of morbid relief that Glen and Mackenzie had passed away not more than a year ago...he wouldn't have wanted them to see the city go through yet another disaster they had no concept or understanding of.

"I understand that an Apostle Ancestor appeared but was under the impression the church had moved to neutralize the threat...what happened?"

_[That is why we have called you here today. You and your sponsor will depart for Fuyuki immediately in the company of the Kaleidoscope and ascertain what, precisely, occurred. Our communication and cooperation with the church has been spotty, __what few Enforcers were dispatched being too busy with damage control to provide an in-depth report. All we know is that the Burial Agency was dispatched, the Sixth Sacrament was deployed...and a new 26__th__ Ancestor alongside a Magician have sprung from the ashes.]_

Waver didn't manage to hide his sudden cough of surprise, caught in the middle of breathing while even Reines made a brief hum of shock.

_[I see you properly understand the import of this matter. You and Princess El-Melloi are to ascertain the loyalties, abilities and identities of these individuals and attempt to-if at all possible-entice them to ally with the Mage Association.]_

Waver hesitated, forcing himself to ask, "Understood, but why me? I am a mere lecturer-"

_[A lecturer with experience in matters pertaining to the Grail Wars and a track record for guiding unusual individuals to greatness, 'Master V'.]_

The man's eyebrow twitched at one of his more idiotic titles, Reines quietly snickering behind him.

_[Your qualifications are a perfect fit for this assignment. Any further questions will be answered at a later __date__, time is-]_

"Director, if I may?"

Barthomeloi suddenly interrupted with a stern tone, the rest of the room falling dead silent as the Director replied, _[What do you wish to say, Queen of the Clocktower?]_

"Send me instead of the Kaleidoscope. If this Apostle turns out to be hostile in any manner whatsoever then I shall be the best individual to-"

_[You will remain on standby at the Clocktower, Barthomeloi. You will use the slightest justification to hunt this mystery Ancestor down before you will do anything that would ultimately benefit this institution.]_

"I don't-"

_[Lorelei? That was an order.]_

A chilly silence descended upon the room, broken only by the Queen of the Clocktower smoothly rising from her chair and proudly storming from the room, closing it behind her with a quiet _click _that sounded like a snap of Zeus' fingers.

...This time Waver didn't blame Reines one bit for taking cover behind his back, warily peeking around his side.

_[You are all dismissed, get to work.]_

The magic circles denoting other Lords swiftly faded into nothingness, Zelretch turning to the Magus pair before stating, "I'll be out in a moment, brace yourselves for a quick journey to Japan."

Not wanting to stick around in what was quickly turning out to be a dangerous situation the El-Melloi pair did as the Apostle suggested, leaving only Zelretch and the Director present.

_[I miss the days when a destroyed settlement was only noticed by the ones that traded with it, rather than the entire globe.]_

"Consequences of getting old. On the plus side modern tech means I can upload my pranks to the world and bring joy to countless people in the form of amusing home videos."

A dismissive snort came from the Director

_[Were I of lesser character I would be __endlessly stating__ 'I told you so'. __C__enturies ago I __warned__ you the Grail system was a __terrible__ idea __and now look at what has occurred. Two wars in a row that have come dangerously close to exposing the Moonlit World.]_

"But here we are, with a new Magician born. Besides, if you had really held such reservations you could have put an end to the ritual at any time you wanted."

_[I stayed my hand because you spoke highly of Nagato Tohsaka's character. And in focusing on the positive you seem to have forgotten that Magi with limited lifespans tend to make decisions ones such as ourselves would charitably describe as idiotic and irresponsible.]_

Rolling his eyes the Wizard Marshall grumbled, "You just _cannot _let this go, can you?"

_[You don't make mistakes very often, Kischur. It's only prudent that I remind you of the ones you _do _make, if only to remind you of your 'Humanity'.]_

The ancient man gazed into his reflection, displayed on the surface of the heavily polished table as crimson eyes stood out strongly among the more muted colors.

"I'm well aware of the fault of hubris, Director."

_[The Evil God that resided within an artifact that could reach the Root and wished naught but for Humanity's death and suffering suggests otherwise.]_

Throwing his hands up in defeat the Apostle retorted, "Geez, I get it! Who pissed in your cereal this morning?"

_[A gargantuan and unmitigated fuckup enabled by one of my oldest friends, that's who.]_

"Touchy, aren't we? Whatever, that's why you sent along Waver and Reines, right?"

_[Quite. Those fools no doubt believe our explanation, instead of the simple fact that he's both humble and aware of his limits, making him an ideal negotiator. Meanwhile his sponsor will be looking for weaknesses or advantages to wring out of the situation, they'll make an excellent pair of representatives.]_

"Hmm..."

The Director sighed, neutral voice inquiring, _[You sound doubtful.]_

"Not doubtful, just contemplative. This isn't a reality I've seen in the Kaleidoscope before, it's uncharted territory."

Sarcasm was conveyed perfectly despite the Director's modulated voice.

_[Lovely.]_

"You don't look all that impressive right now, dear Brother. Like a blind or nearsighted old man who never grew up."

Eye twitching at Reines' amused comment Waver did his best to ignore her as she idly strolled alongside him, focusing on the trail of transferred mana despite the growing ache in his back and eyes from focusing so hard for such a long walk.

The Wizard Marshall had dropped them off in front of the site where the Greater Grail had resided, quickly ambling off to take care of his own business and leaving them to conduct the investigation on their own, pausing only long enough to hand them a pair of sack lunches with drinks.

…

Not that the gesture wasn't appreciated-it wasn't like there were any intact restaurants nearby to grab a bite to eat and they hadn't brought their own food-but it was a surreal experience to be treated like a schoolchild leaving on a field trip from one of the oldest living members of the Association.

"Hmm...what was the city like before it burnt to the ground, Brother?"

Straightening his back with an audible crack and allowing his eyes to rest Waver replied, "What brought on that bit of curiosity?"

"You're always so obsessed with the Grail War and events that occur around it, I find myself wondering about the land it took place in."

Taking a moment to give Reines' inquiry decent thought Waver glanced around the city and found himself frowning the more he considered it.

"There's little to tell, it was a fairly average city of modern make and construction...it was the events that took place within said city that I remember, not the landmarks."

He felt his lip curl the more he took in the view of Fuyuki.

The heart of the city was essentially _gone. _Only a twisted and burnt out skeleton remained, square kilometer after square kilometer of once bustling cityscape reduced to ash and cinders, emergency crews and potential looters not even making it this far in so soon after the disaster occurred. It was just him and Reines, wandering among ghosts and phantoms while the vestiges of corrupted evil suffused the very ground they walked upon.

He'd tolerated his sponsor's incessant comments because he knew they were her way of coping with the vestiges of the corruption's malice...he was only handling it because he'd gotten a taste of it at the climax of the Fourth War.

"And to be entirely honest most of those landmarks are now destroyed."

"That's such a boring answer, Brother."

"Then stop asking questions!"

Grumbling to himself in irritation Waver once more donned his glasses, following the trail one slow search at a time.

He was never-and likely never would be-a particularly powerful or talented Magus...his strengths lied in his ingenuity and ability to think of both practical and simple solutions to problems.

Such as the current one.

After a thorough investigation it had been revealed that mana was still being siphoned from the leylines of Fuyuki to an unknown location, prompting the pair to figure out where it was leading. While not a surefire lead to any potential Ancestor or Magician it seemed a safe enough bet, since the Grail had been tied strongly to the Third Magic.

After that Waver had worked his mundane magic, taking inspiration from a pair of 3d glasses Flat had taken to wearing around one day. Sampling the type of mana emanated from the leylines in soil samples, putting it in a chemistry solution that gave it a unique 'color' and then dropping said solution onto pieces of specially made glass allowed him to 'see' where the flows of mana were going.

...It wasn't perfect, the range allowed before the mana trail tapered off was no more than a few dozen meters and considering how deep underground the Greater Grail was he'd had to walk hunched over like an idiot, multi-colored spectacles precariously balanced on his nose.

But the search was finally bearing fruit, the trail beginning to slope upwards towards a hopefully final endpoint that would give them a reason to conclude their search.

And sure enough there it was, off in the distance a pair of figures were moving through a destroyed and burnt out home, too far away for any real detail to be discerned.

"Alright, let's wait here for the Wizard Marshall."

"Haah? Why are we waiting for the old Vampire when our persons of interest are right in front of us? We're not here to fight them."

Waver resisted the urge to smack a palm over his face at Reines' comment. For all of her intelligence, maturity and cool-headed dealings with opportunistic Magi...she was still naive about some key concepts.

Such as the fact that a Magician _might _not automatically be interested in what they have to offer just because they were Magi. He still had nightmares of Caster from the Fourth War, an insane and cruel individual who had seemingly little interest in the war compared to perpetrating the Hell he and Rider had discovered in the sewers of the city.

With that in mind he laid a firm hand on Reines' thin shoulder, pulling her behind a crumbling wall as he retrieved one of the gems the Wizard Marshall had left them to use in an emergency that would bring him to their side at the drop of a hat.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Either way I'm not risking your safety on a _maybe, _Reines. We wait for the Kaleidoscope."

He instantly regretted his words as the young woman gained a sultry smile that would have sent an Incubus running for the hills, the younger Magus gathering his arm in her grasp before stating, "Oh hoh~? That's such a sweet thing for you to say, dear Brother...is this the prelude to where you ask me to bed?"

"No. And stop with the jokes, this is-"

"Not the time or place to let one's guard down, wouldn't you say?"

Both Magi froze as a blade suddenly set itself alongside Waver's neck, not close enough to cut but plenty near to threaten.

"See? I told you there were some badguys sneaking around, Swordlady~!"

"Indeed you did, good work, Jack."

"Heh heh~!"

Waver blinked as his eyes alighted upon a _very _inappropriately dressed girl roughly Reines' age crouching atop a nearby bit of ruins, emerald eyes gazing at them with predatory intent.

How had she so cleanly snuck up on them, never mind the person wielding the sword resting upon his person?

Attempting to defuse the situation Waver quickly stated, "We're not here for a fight, just reconnaissance."

"Nice try, Badguy, but we saw you sneaking around and doing bad things!"

Trying hard not to wince at the sudden accusation Waver glanced in Reines' direction, the younger Magus giving him a small nod.

She would follow his lead.

"May I turn around and see the other individual with whom I'm speaking?"

"You may."

Keeping his movements slow and limbs in plain sight the young man slowly rotated his body-

-and felt his jaw drop, eyes widen and right arm snap upwards to point at the familiar face that he _never _would have thought he would see again.

"K-K-King Arthur?!"

The Saber Servant who's true identity was that of the King of Knights seemed momentarily thrown off kilter by his sputtered words, eyes narrowing at his actions...and then blinking rapidly in open bemusement.

"Are you...Waver Velvet? The Master of Iskandar in the last Grail War?"

The Once and Future King gave him a searching look, wry expression dominating her features.

"You certainly grew taller, you were but a scrawny boy back then."

"That I was..."

"..."

"...Oh fuck."

Waver's palm met his face, several facts rapidly correlating in his brain and none of them particularly reassuring.

The war had ended and the Greater Grail had disappeared. But there was still mana being shuffled around. There were still _Servants. _And, most of all...there was a Magician who had appeared at the climax of the war at the same time the Grail had gone missing, with aforementioned Servants apparently in cahoots with them.

…

"_This...just became a great deal more complicated."_

* * *

**Dangnamit, I was doing so well when it came to editing and uploading this story! One chap every two days and then my seasonal allergies hit with all the subtlety of a strung out crack addict with a barbed wire baseball bat doused in jet fuel.**

**Shitting pure liquid from my nostrils leaves little room left to think and even less room for things like sleep...**

**But we're back in the swing of things now and Waver (with Reines tagging along) have entered the roster! Gotta give some love and shameless favoritism to that particular duo, El-Melloi case files was a surprising and enjoyable little jaunt of a show. **


	38. Fifth Morning (2)

Fifth Morning (2)

"...I really liked this house."

"Milady, we could always rebuild it."

"No, Sella. It just...wouldn't feel right. It's gone and nothing will ever change that. I might as well accept that fact and move on."

The Homunculus maid didn't seem particularly pleased with Illya's tone but accepted it nonetheless, gazing out over the ruined remnants of Kiritsugu's home alongside Shirou and her master.

The Japanese-themed building hadn't fared all that well when a group Servants had conducted a battle on its premises, the fire afterwards finishing what little of the foundation remained along with a sizable chunk of the neighborhood.

All that was left was rotted wood and ashen dirt.

"Do you have any idea of where to live after this, Milady? I imagine there are a number of properties around the world that would be suitable for-"

"We're returning to the Einzbern mansion."

The Homunculus took undue pleasure in how Sella almost tripped over nothing, whirling to face her with a shocked expression while even Shirou gave her a dubious look.

"What?! Milady, I cannot imagine Master Jubstacheit will be pleased with your performance-"

"I imagine he wouldn't. But he lied to me, Sella. He lied for a decade that Papa and Onii-chan didn't care about me. And I'm sort of a reincarnation of the Archmage herself right now, with an ideally growing proficiency in the long coveted Third Magic. Any complaints about 'collateral damage' will be just that...complaints. He wouldn't dare do anything to alienate me, not when I'm in a position to achieve what our family has wanted to reclaim for centuries. And besides..."

A cruel smirk appeared on the albino's lips.

"The Church would be far more interested in a member of the Burial Agency with access to an old line of Magus secrets and contacts than they would just another fighter, don't you agree? They have Onii-chan for that. Oh, and Shirou will be right alongside me when I'm talking to our esteemed Einzbern head."

The cruel smirk showed teeth and became outright malicious.

"I think the second-and very much improved-Magus Killer with a bone to pick with that old fossil will help negotiations proceed smoothly, wouldn't you say so, Sella?"

Not seeming comfortable in the slightest with Illya's intent to easily part with family resources _or _so brutally depose its head...the maid nonetheless resignedly sighed as she wryly replied, "It is as you say, Milady."

"Geez, be a little more excited, Sella! Leysritt isn't here to balance out your stiffness so you have to start relaxing, understood?"

Pouting fiercely the taller Homunculus retorted, "You are whimsical enough as is, Milady! One of us has to remain level-headed!"

"That's Onii-chan's job now that he'll be living with us. So you can take that stock out of your ass, Sella."  
"...I _beg _your pardon?!"

"Err, wait, that's not what the guy at the market said...was it stick out of your ass? Yes, that sounds better-OWIE!"

Glaring malevolently at Illya as she pulled harshly on the young woman's cheeks-causing crocodile tears to form at the edges of the albino's eyes-Shirou decided to leave them be, instead turning his attention to Saber and Assassin as they approached with a pair of individuals he didn't recognize.

"We have visitors."

Not missing a beat Sella released Illya with a neutral and composed expression once more adorning her features as the albino scowled at her caretaker, nonetheless turning to face down the approaching figures with a calm air.

Jack quickly broke formation, bounding towards the three of them with a smile as she eagerly stated, "I found your things, Other People!"

Reaching beneath her tattered cloak the Servant produced a small wrap of cloth and a firearm, Illya's expression lighting up with joy as even Shirou appeared mildly relieved, taking his father's Thompson Contender from the diminutive Servant with a nod.

"Thank you, Assassin. I thought I had lost this."

"Yes, thank you! I was certain Papa's things had been destroyed along with the castle..."

Gingerly unwrapping the covering of both the photograph and journal Kiritsugu had left her Illya couldn't help but smile, glad the Servant had completed her search of the castle they had left in a hurry so quickly.

And said Servant was practically _glowing _with delight at their gratitude, eyes shining as she swayed on the spot, responding with a bashful, "Eh heh heh, it wasn't hard for us! We're pretty good at scavenging for things so it was easy~!"

Hugging the items to her chest Illya felt a great deal of giddiness, telling the Servant, "I think that's all we need you for right now, Assassin. Can you go check on Sakura and the white-haired bitch? They might need someone to keep an eye out for them, if Mage Association people are already showing up. Lancer will make sure the Enforcer is safe for the moment."

"You got it, Other Person!"

The young girl astralized without further comment as the trio turned a collection of gazes towards Saber and the pair of new arrivals, both keeping their cool under the scrutiny.

"So. Who are you two and what does the Mage Association want with us?"

The taller man stepped forward, calmly asking, "My name is Waver El-Melloi II, I am a Lord and instructor of the Clocktower. This is Reynes El-Melloi Archisorte, my younger sister and sponsor. We-"

"Forgive my interruption, but was El-Melloi not the name of the Master of Lancer ten years ago? I thought you went by the name of Velvet."

Saber's sudden inquiry caught Illya and Sella off guard, surprised that Saber seemingly _knew _this individual, who was familiar with her in turn.

"Indeed, King of Knights. My original family name was Velvet but after the conclusion of the war there were...circumstances. Thus, I adopted the name of El-Melloi at Reines' request and am currently in the process of repairing the damage that was done to the family name."

The younger Magus gave a short curtsy and innocent smile, remarking, "And he has done an excellent job of it so far, despite many instances of reluctance."

Illya decided to disregard the editorial in favor of asking, "It sounds as if you were a Master in the Fourth War, Lord El-Melloi. Judging by your familiarity with Saber and vice versa."

"That I was. And unless I am horrifically mistaken you're the Einzbern Master of this war, correct?"

Illya merely nodded, hesitating briefly before asking, "In that case...did you ever run into the Einzbern representative of the last war, one Irisviel von Einzbern?"

Nostalgia crossed Waver's face, tone distant as he replied, "I did. A number of times, actually. Do you-"

"Ahem!"

A brief clearing of Reines' throat interrupted the flow of conversation, Illya glaring at the innocently smiling Magus as Waver sighed, stating, "I was charged with the responsibility of gathering information on the aftermath of this Grail War due to my experience in the Fourth. As much as I wish I had the luxury to indulge in tales of the past, I cannot."

Illya glowered, fully prepared to tell him to take a hike or risk being slaughtered on the spot-

"But an exchange of information seems like a fair enough trade, one that fulfills my mission statement quite nicely. I shall tell you of the Fourth and in exchange you will tell me of the Fifth, is that acceptable?"

Smirking at the offer Illya cheekily remarked, "I could just threaten to delete you off this plane of existence, you know~!"

Saber gave her a warning look, intoning, "Lady Illyasviel..."

"Ahh geez, I was only kidding, Saber! You and Sella have no sense of humor...at least Onii-chan likes my jokes!"

The mildly confused look from said Onii-chan shot a hole in that proclamation alongside his next words.

"That was a joke? I thought we were going to kill them."

"...Never mind."

She turned her attention back to the perplexed looking Waver and Reines, authoritatively stating, "Fine, but you answer my question first!"

Nodding at the request Waver responded, "I did not speak more than a few times with her but ended up on the same battlefield in a number of instances. She was a composed, brave and slightly tragic woman, I would say. Constantly on the front lines of battle alongside the King of Knights while the Magus Killer kept to the shadows."

Illya almost jerked, belatedly remembering that Papa had also been partnered with Mama during the war.

"You also knew the Magus Killer?!"

An amused scoff left the man, tone dry as he explained, "Hardly. Had I ever crossed paths with the man I would no doubt be very dead. Kayneth El-Melloi attempted the feat and you can see how _that _turned out."

Nodding in grudging acceptance of the fact Illya refocused as Waver tilted his head, asking, "My interactions with the Homunculus were limited, why not ask Saber? She spent a great deal of time with the woman and seemingly remembers the Grail War."

Illya blinked before feeling like smacking herself across the face. Of _course _she could just ask, Arturia was going to be sticking around for a while, after all!

"With that said, can you now explain the circumstances of the Fifth War, and all that it entailed?"

Illya briefly considered what to say, what was safe to impart that would ensure she and Shirou weren't hounded endlessly for a series of events they hadn't caused...and decided the truth wasn't that dangerous of a thing to impart with. All she would do is leave out the part of her being a newly formed Magician and Shirou being an Apostle Ancestor.

...She had no idea if that would _work _but it was worth a try, at the least.

"Okay, but this may take a while..."

* * *

"And so here we are, did that inform you of everything you wanted to know?"

The group had moved into the remains of a destroyed furniture shop, a lucky few pieces remaining intact enough that they served reasonably well enough as places to sit.

Illya would have preferred it if things were less dusty, granted...but that was what happened when the city was lit on fire. _Everything _became inundated with ash and cinders.

"My my, it seems both the Magus _and _Church representatives failed rather embarrassingly in their duties. This will no doubt go down in history as the single most disastrous breach in secrecy our association has ever witnessed."

Scowling at Reines' comment Illya shot back, "And had you been a part of it you would have not even survived long enough to fix things. Don't act like you have some kind of natural superiority when you weren't even selected to join this competition."

The blonde's smile became noticeably predatory as Waver quickly attempted to divert the discussion, stating, "You mentioned that Servants came spilling forth from the corrupted Grail, the ones from the previous war...tell me, was there one in particular? An aggravating and boisterous Rider with a voice that could crack granite?"

"You mean Iskandar?"

"That's the one, yes."

Illya was unsure of what to say to the man's inquiry or what he was looking for when Saber intervened, stating, "He inquired after your health, El-Melloi II. He remembered you and lamented that he was unable to see how you have changed over the years...but passed on with a smile nonetheless."

"_Ah, right...that Rider was probably his Servant from the last war."_

A small smile crept over the Magus' features at Saber's reassuring words, murmuring, "I see...the King looks after his subjects, after all..."

Saber seemed a bit put off by that statement but thankfully he focused once more on her and Shirou, remarking, "You said the King of Heroes was killed...who performed such a feat?"

"I did."

Illya resisted the urge to kick Shirou in the leg as both Waver and Reines looked dubious.

She hadn't specified that part because that would lead to a bunch of questions, dammit!

"You did? You don't seem the impressive sort..."

Illya breathed a silent sigh of relief as their dismissive tones-

-and resisted the urge to curse as Waver merely focused more intently on her brother, musing, "You clearly aren't Human...and you are in the company of the newly ascended Third Magician, so I sincerely doubt you're normal in any sense of the word."

The albino jerked, not managing to hide her surprise at the accurate assessment as the Magus raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"I'm not an idiot, Einzbern. I saw the remains of the Greater grail system supplying you with power and your compatriot here is obviously an Apostle...perhaps the newly minted Ancestor? I can think of precious little reason a Vampire would be in the company of a Magician unless they were previously acquaintances..."

"_Dammit, why did this guy have to be smart?! I don't-"_

Illya's train of thought cut itself off as Shirou blinked forward, moving faster than her eye could follow as both Magus abruptly found their views dominated by sharpened metal floating around their bodies and an unyielding hand clasped around their throats.

"Should I kill them, Illya?"

Briefly entertaining the idea the Homunculus quickly discarded it with a sigh. Killing the Mage Association's messengers would _definitely _cause problems as opposed to _maybe _causing problems...not to mention Saber didn't look entirely pleased by the proposed murder, even if she wasn't yet intervening.

She needed the Servant to tell her about Mama, that meant staying on her good side. And judging by her expression whenever her Papa was mentioned Emiyas were no doubt on her short list.

"Leave them alone, Onii-chan...you're right, Lord El-Melloi II. I recently acquired a limited access to the Third Magic and this is my brother, the 26th Dead Apostle Ancestor...and the second Magus Killer."

Illya didn't bother hiding her smirk as both Magi noticeably flinched at that apocalyptic-at least to them-statement, Shirou stepping back while dismissing his traced weapons.

"Oh, and I'm not Einzbern anymore. Onii-chan and I are to be called Illyasviel and Shirou Emiya, is that clear?"

This time the fledgling Magician let loose a small cackle as Waver looked vaguely ill, Reines keeping her expression so neutral that it was a tacit admission of unease.

Well, she could sympathize. Her Papa had been some kind of boogeyman to the Magi, to imagine his chosen successor with the power and abilities of a Dead Apostle Ancestor? _That _was the kind of stuff nightmares were made out of. It would be like giving Herakles back his sanity while retaining the strength and durability of a Berserker class.

The older Magus pulled out a cigarette and shakily lit it, remarking, "To Hell with this, I'll wait for the third negotiator of our group to show up. _He _can deal with you two."

The younger woman released a sigh, adding, "It could be worse, dear brother...imagine if we had brought Gray along?"

Waver suddenly coughed out a puff of smoke, tone bitter as he said, "Don't even _joke _about that, Reines. Like I need another headache to deal with..." while glancing at Saber, who tilted her head in confusion.

Wishing to ask who this 'Gray' person was but deciding the other bit of that conversation was more important Illya asked, "Third negotiator?"

"Yes, he's more suited to dealing with absurd situations like this...in the meantime, I'm going to need a moment to think and come to terms with everything you've told me."

The Homunculus traded a curious glance with Sella and Shirou, wondering who this mystery third individual they had travelled with was.

Probably nobody important, like another haughty noble.

* * *

**Nobody important. Right.**


	39. Fifth Morning (3)

Fifth Morning (3)

Rin listlessly slaved away in the remains of her workshop, insensate to the calls of the outer world.

Food, hygiene, social responsibilities...they all fell to the wayside of her current project and its importance.

Although the social responsibilities part wasn't as pressing as it had once been, if not outright pointless. With so much of the city in ruins school had been closed, the properties her family had owned (the ones Kirei _hadn't _lost to purposeful ineptitude) destroyed, most of her classmates were probably dead or memory wiped so thoroughly that they didn't know _why_ their homes were gone and, quite frankly the Mage Association would only reopen a line of communication if they wanted to crucify her.

...Some owner of Fuyuki she had made. She had been brainwashed by an Apostle mere hours after her official entry to the war, lost her Servant _and _been beaten by her long presumed dead sister during said brainwashing...and then been publicly humiliated in front of people she realized she barely even knew.

…

Public humiliation. As if. She had been dragged over the metaphorical coals of her failures and past demons by a sister who had every right to hate her. What was she supposed to say in the light of Sakura's Hell? That she was _sorry? _That she had always been busy with her own studies, that she had been raised to believe sibling separation was normal, that by the time she could think and act for herself she had thought she was _dead?_

Any attempt at justification or reasoning would have sounded hollow, compared to what had happened to the girl. The girl who hadn't been saved by Rin but by complete strangers, who hadn't even appeared to get anything out of their actions aside from the simple recognition that helping her was the right thing to do.

...She felt sick, sick enough that she couldn't bear to face other people, interact and talk with them as if her entire world hadn't collapsed when she wasn't even around to see it happen.

Arriving home to see it largely destroyed-only her workshop and parts of the basement intact-had just been the icing on the cake.

Now she only had one final project, a desperate attempt at preserving her sanity and sense of self-worth before…

Well, she didn't actually know _what _she was going to do after this. Her financial standing was going to be bad enough that Root only knew how she would afford her gems for research, assuming some friendly Enforcer types simply didn't kick down her door...or maybe she would be killed by looters? Her guard dropped for a split-second only to be killed by some hobo with a knife or gun.

Wouldn't that be a fitting end?

Listlessly returning to her work Rin once again set a priceless ruby on her desk-

-and barely even blinked as the door to her workshop was knocked on by someone, a strong voice shouting, "Hey, open up! I've got something to talk with you about, Rin Tohsaka!"

The Magus cocked her head at the mystery individual's words, considered them...and went back to work, interest lost. She had that door under a bevy of protective spells, anyone trying to break in would need an ample amount of time and effort, time and effort she could use to focus on her project-

_BANG!_

Rin was _mildly _surprised that the mystery person had taken the far more direct path of simply kicking down the door with brute force, rather than disabling its myriad of protections.

...She couldn't really muster the energy or urgency to defend herself, merely watching a broad and tall figure walk through the entryway like it was a morning stroll.

She was again sort of surprised to find none other than the Kaleidoscope himself staring around her reduced workshop with a raised eyebrow and tilt to his head, powerful crimson eyes eventually settling onto her own.

It was a measure of how exhausted Rin was that she didn't even waver when staring down one of the most powerful individuals in the world, only holding the gaze out of idle, morbid interest that her executioner was someone of such importance.

Well, it sort of made sense that it would be him. He'd been one of the members who helped create the Grail system, offered the founding families a means to achieve their wish and famously stated that while the Tohsaka's may never be one of the greatest families to ever exist...they were steadfast and righteous, ultimately people of good character.

And then she had come along, failing to control the ritual that had lead to the deaths of countless innocents, came dangerously close to exposing the Moonlit World and basically undid almost everything her family had done over the centuries all within a few short days.

Say what you wanted to about the Kaleidoscope, but it was _well _known that he took a vindictive sort of pleasure in humiliating and destroying those who exploited the innocent simply for the sake of expediency or base cruelty.

She briefly remembered that mundane saying, that a man shoots his own dog. Yeah, that seemed fitting…she fit the bill for being a bitch on a number of different levels.

"Well you look like shit. Not exactly a good image for a refined young lady such as yourself to display."

Rin blinked, momentarily caught off guard by the comment.

"If you're here to tie up loose ends, at least do me the favor of not dragging it out, Kaleidoscope."

Some distant part of her was having a mental breakdown at the fact she had so rudely insulted someone who could make her life a living Hell...but most of it just didn't give a damn.

But yet again to her surprise the Vampire merely shrugged, stating, "Touchy, aren't we? But very well then. Rin Tohsaka, I want you to be my apprentice. Yes or no?"

…

NOW she was paying full attention, mind screeching to a halt and completely bewildered as to what the words leaving the man's mouth were even supposed to mean.

"I'm...sorry?"

"Sorry for what? For not understanding the question or for having to turn me down? Or are you apologizing for accepting the offer and knowing ahead of time I'll be pulling my hair out over how lousy of a pupil you are?"

"I thought you were here to kill me."

Raising an eyebrow the Apostle gave her form an appraising glance, remarking, "It looks like someone already gave that particular act their best shot. I figure you don't want to experience a second assassination attempt so soon after the first so I'll have to disappoint you in that regard. No, I'm not here to kill you."

Rin looked down at herself, sluggish mind finally taking stock of her appearance.

She...really did look awful. Hair snarled and matted with dirt, face streaked with ash and soot, coat torn and frayed while her leggings looked like several dozen angry cats had rampaged over them. Factor in the various small cuts adorning her skin, the significant bruising around her throat and two puckered scars on her thighs and she probably looked like a victim of domestic abuse.

...When had her legs been fixed? Had somebody healed them? Or had she walked the entire way back home _then _healed them? She couldn't remember…

Turning back to her project Rin emotionlessly replied, "I don't think you want me to be your apprentice."

"Oh? Well it's not often that I'm wrong so I confess to a great deal of curiosity in that statement of yours. Do please attempt to convince me that I am mistaken in recruiting you."

He lazily sat down on one of her workshop's counters, manner polite and irreverent as Rin began to channel her mana.

"I'm the worst possible Tohsaka candidate that would ever fall under your tutelage. It would be a waste of time."

"Time doesn't mean too much to an Apostle, so that argument is kaput. And worst possible Tohsaka candidate? I would wager that being either your father or Nagato."

The Tohsaka heir didn't quite manage to hide her wince at the accusation of her predecessor.

"Tokiomi willingly passed off his daughter to a foul man like Zouken Matou, blithely thinking that it was for his daughter's ultimate benefit. And Nagato...well he was actually a pretty decent individual, with a heart in the right place. Kind of lousy at magecraft though. So there, another argument debunked, continue if you wish."

"I allowed myself to be hypnotized and subsumed by the Ancestor, riding out the entire war in a daze and awoke only to realize I'd fallen short in fulfilling every duty under the sun. I _failed. _In every sense of the word."

"That's technically not an argument, but I'll address it anyway. _All _Magus fail, you know that. All living creatures fail. Failure is what precedes success. Even if by some miracle you get something right the first time I'd wager my Jewel Sword that you'll screw up performing the same action some point in the future. Hell, I've been alive for _centuries _and I still bite my damn tongue every now and again, despite having ample opportunity to practice chewing. We all have our bad days. Now, how about an actual argument that I can debunk in a less roundabout and philosophical manner?"

Rin blinked at the sudden blurriness crossing her vision, of the tightness of her throat as fingers dug harshly into the edge of the table, shoulders beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"I...I...I did something unforgivable. I left my sister to the tender mercies of that _monster, _never tried to contact her after the end of the Fourth War when father died and when I heard she perished along with the rest of the Matous...I just accepted it. I didn't try to find out the details, I didn't try to start an investigation...I just moved on. Because I had _other _things to do."

Once more tears began to leak from her eyes, her fist slamming against the table in a sudden display of helpless anger, breaking the skin as she sobbed, "I'm a cruel, spiteful bitch that didn't even recognize her sister when she was right in front of me! I could tell who fucking _Shirou _was even thought he became a damn _Vampire..._but not Sakura, oh not her! You don't want _me _as your apprentice because I'm exactly what you despise! A cold hearted Magus that cast aside her family without a second thought, all in the pursuit of some worthless damn _research!"_

Rin didn't remember whirling around in self-disgusted fury, screaming out her frustrations directly into the face of a man who was infinitely more powerful and important than she could ever hope to be...only snapping out of her rage as a strong hand set itself on her head, gently massaging her scalp in such an unfairly reassuring sensation that her anger faded as quickly as it had come, leaving her unable to do anything other than stand and tremble, crying like some helpless little girl.

"You've had a rough few days, kiddo...don't be afraid to let loose like that in the future, keeping it bottled up inside just means you'll explode all the more furiously and unpredictably later."

Rin used a shaking hand to wipe away her tears...and winced as only more burning accompanied the action, her dirty and filthy hands making the situation worse-

"Oh dear, best be fixing that."

A blast of icy water impacted Rin right in the face, the young Magus blinking away the liquid and revealing the smirking face of the Kaleidoscope, finger pointed in her direction.

"Better? Good. Now listen up, this is one statement of yours I'm _quite _excited to ruthlessly squash."

Affixing her with a glare that instinctively caused her to straighten her spine the Wizard Marshall explained, "You are not an inherently evil person, Rin Tohsaka. Setting aside that it's rather bold of you to assume you know what I like or dislike I do not see a cruel or uncaring young lady before me...just one that made some truly regrettable and foolish mistakes and is now desperately wishing to make up for them."

His gaze landed on her project, shaking his head before once more nailing the Magus in place with the force of his glare.

"Do you know how rare it is, that a Magus truly feels grief and loss over a failing similar to yours? How many do you think swiftly forget the tragedy or attempt to rationalize it, compared to those who make honest amends? One in ten? A hundred? A _thousand? _This grief of yours is a rare gift that I would not see squandered."

Appearing more contemplative than stern the aged Vampire mused, "But since you seem to be so stubborn about the idea...how about a wager?"

He approached her project, gesturing to it before remarking, "Prove to both yourself and me that you have the talent and desire to right your wrongs, to become greater than your failures so that you can then look your sister in the eye one day and hold your head proud...or at least keep it from bowing down in shame, I wouldn't presume to guess which is more important to you. Do this, and I'll personally fund your apprenticeship and keep you from hanging by the neck. That's probably not the execution method the Association had in mind, but you get the gist."

Staring blankly at the Vampire Rin eventually shrugged, mechanically moving to her desk and once more reaching out with her hands, feeling the twisting pathways of her magic circuits once more spin to life, project again at the forefront of her mind.

This was similar to what her father had showed her so long ago, shaping a jewel into a form that was far and away from its original state, using nothing but memory and intent with carefully applied 'chisels' of prana...but this was undoubtedly the most complicated practice of that art she had ever attempted.

Seconds turned into minutes, sweat beginning to dot her brow as she carefully, _painfully_ brought the desired image within her mind to life, meticulously recreating a scene that would never be but always desired deep within her heart.

An exhausted breath left her as she ceased her work, gazing at the shaped jewel with the faintest tinges of pride and melancholy.

Smooth, glistening surfaces displayed a group of five people gathered together, laughing at some unknown joke as fire made of crimson stone blazed next to them, casting their forms into shifting patterns of light.

Her, Sakura, Father, Mother and even Kariya...all gathered together like they should have been, had the ideas and culture of the Magi not ripped them apart.

She started as a hand clasped her shoulder, the Wizard Marshall nodding in approval.

"Good girl. Pack your things, we're leaving in a couple minutes."

Blinking at the sudden anti-climax and short time frame Rin turned to face the Vampire, confusedly asking, "We...we are? I passed?"

"Of course you did. Although considering the state of your house...nah, we don't need to stick around for something as long and boring as minutes."

And then, to her utter dismay and confusion, the Vampire promptly pulled a bag from inside his cloak, sweeping her workshop benches and tables full of gems and sensitive instrumentation into the container with the care and reverence of a surly cat, all while remarking, "I have some second-hand tools if any of these get broken, so don't worry about it. Here."

Handing her both the bulging knapsack and her most recent creation the Kaleidoscope smirked at her dumbfounded expression, remarking, "Welcome to my tutelage, Rin Tohsaka. You're going to hate it here just as much as all of my other pupils have."

"Wha-"

"Good answer! Off we go now, there's one last stop we have to make."

"Wha-"

A sharp poke of his cane caught her in the stomach, toppling the girl through a manifested hole in reality and Rin couldn't help but wonder if she would survive long enough to one day be proud of who she would become. Or at least stay sane along the way.

* * *

**Eccentric, caring grandpa Zelretch is best Zelretch. Change my mind.**

**Unrelated side not, I posted another chapter of Death's Heroes the other day and the number of followers and favorites for the rest of my stories just EXPLODED. Something like 20-30 for this one alone.**

**I gotta update that shit more often!**


	40. Fifth Morning (4)

Fifth Morning (4)

"Tales of your mother, then? Well..."

A haunted and traumatized expression appeared on Saber's features.

"She drove in a manner that would have left even the most stalwart of knights trembling. It was as if a Berserker had been gifted a riding skill."

Rather than flinch or appear sheepish Illya practically glowed at the admission, eagerly inquiring, "Momma drove a car? That's incredible! Hey, Onii-chan, do you think you could teach me to ride a motorcycle in the future?"

Arturia's violent twitch went unnoticed by all except for Waver and Reines, Sella stating, "Such a simple and barbaric vehicle is ill-befitting of a woman of stature, Milady. You should instead-"

"Sure, I don't mind. You'll have to wait until I can track down and find another one though, since mine was destroyed."

"Oh, dammit...I forgot about that..."

Saber sighed in relief-

"That just means we have an excuse to buy one of the newest and bestest models yet, right?! C'mon, Onii-chan, it'll be fun!"

"Ok, I _am_ fairly skilled with mechanical repairs and enhancements, if we have a good enough base perhaps we can make a motorcycle far beyond the specifications of this era's machines."

"Yay!"

-and promptly felt a harsh conflict of emotion.

On the one hand such a vehicle sounded..._splendid. _She remembered her chase of Iskandar during the Fourth War and while the situation had been dire the motorcycle itself was...well she could admit it to herself. It was _fun._

But on the other gifting Irisviel's progeny with a vehicle of equal or superior make sounded a bit like giving Lancelot unrestricted access to a weapons depot. A situation that only Merlin would have found amusing on any level while everyone else gawked in dismay.

Yet the King of Knights wouldn't deny that Illyasviel seeming so excited and happy at the recollections of her mother brought a small smile to her face. She may not have been able to spare Irisviel from a painful death-whether she had been intended to die or not-but telling her friend's daughter of her more playful actions during the war brought a much needed sense of peace to what was still promising to be a nightmarish set of circumstances on the horizon.

And speaking of…

"Who's presence do we still wait upon, Lord El-Melloi II? You said an individual more qualified for this situation would be along soon to manage negotiations but they have yet to show."

The Magus shrugged, observing Shirou, Illya and Sella debate the benefits of a home motor pool enhanced through magecraft-and perhaps even true magic, somehow-as he replied, "He makes his own schedule. But I wouldn't worry, no doubt he's on his way as we-"

"OW!"

"-speak."

Saber blinked, the sight of none other than Rin Tohsaka picking herself off the ground after she came tumbling out of a tear in reality catching her off guard.

"Damn, now I know how that old asshole got his reputation...where did he-Saber?"

The King of Knights met the gaze of her one time ally of only a few hours, hiding a wince as the Magus, however briefly, scowled at her before deciding cool indifference was the way to handle things.

...The stench of resentment was something Saber well understood and even felt she somewhat deserved. Her inaction when the young woman's sister had been airing her grievances was easy to consider a betrayal of sorts.

But she had decided to follow the example of all others present, sensing that there was a great deal of context to matters. An assumption that had been proven true when Shirou had wordlessly asked her to let matters play out, Saber eventually relaxing somewhat when it became clear that the Matou had no intention of killing her whatsoever, despite her words and posturing.

…

She doubted Rin would see it that way.

"Oh. You're still alive, Tohsaka."

Saber promptly felt like smacking a palm against her face at Shirou's blunt, uncaring words.

"Yes, no thanks to you, _Emiya."_

The oriental Magus' tone carried enough vitriol to burn down a building, clear anger burning in her eyes as she rounded on the impassive Apostle, growling, "How long did we go to the same school, Emiya? And how long did you hide the existence of my sister being alive from me? You would have known _full _well who she was!"

Completely uncaring of the young woman's anger the male calmly responded, "Telling you of Sakura's survival would have defeated the point of faking her death. And I had no reason to think you cared. There was a year's time after the Fourth where you were the heir to your family name, you could have requested to meet with your sister and it would have been within your rights to do so. But it sounds as if you didn't."

Rin's voice was naught but a hiss.

"It wasn't as simple as you're making it out to be. It was _never _that simple. Magus culture-"

"Is quite cruel and destructive of family ties, is it not? We _did _just establish that, oh pupil of mine?"

All eyes turned to the portal as a towering figure stepped forth, all easygoing smile and confidant stride.

Saber raised an eyebrow at the man's abrupt appearance, remarking, "And who might you be?"

"Oh, just an elderly gentlemen looking to acquaint himself with his juniors, nothing particularly special."

Finding that answer more than slightly suspect Arturia glanced behind her to meet Illya's gaze-

-and immediately set herself on guard as the Homunculus had a harsh set to her jaw, crimson eyes narrowed at the towering male as he pleasantly grinned at both her and Shirou.

"Nothing particularly special? I find that statement somewhat dubious, Kaleidoscope. A True Magician is, by definition, something unique."

"Well you would know, wouldn't you? Being something of a newcomer to the scene yourself, young Einzbern-"

"Emiya."

Raising a regal eyebrow the Vampire seemed highly amused as the young woman crossed her arms and glared up at him, firmly stating, "My name is Illyasviel Emiya, not Illyasviel von Einzbern."

Zelretch openly chuckled at her words, remarking, "Decided to take up the name of the Magus Killer, did you?"

"No, I decided to adopt the name of my Papa. What do you want with us, Wizard Marshall?"

Sighing dramatically the Apostle grumbled, "Tough crowd today..." before placing his hands on the top of his cane, digging it into the ground as he announced, "Unless my estimations are far off the mark you've already been spoken to by Merem, correct?"

"And if we have?"

Shirou's first contribution to the conversation was as neutral as ever...but no one missed the minute shift of balance as he maneuvered himself in front of his sister, nor the way his open palms fell to his side, as if to grasp invisible handles.

It certainly wasn't missed by Waver, the Magus calmly but quickly maneuvering Reines behind him as he reached inside his jacket to grasp some unknown manner of Mystic Code, no doubt.

Saber offered an internal nod of approval at the action, even as she also readied herself for a hard fought battle at a moment's notice.

It seemed the Fourth War and the intervening years had given the one time scrawny and timid youngster an impressive backbone.

"Now now, no need to be all defensive. I'm not here to pick a fight."

Idly taking up position on a nearby rock outcropping the Apostle asked, "So how much did the Church's Burial Agency actually impart to you about the Alyesbury Ritual? And what were their terms in return for amnesty from all perceived crimes?"

Saber held her peace, unsure of just how much the Emiya line would be willing to impart to the older Vampire, both of their expressions neutral as they silently glanced at each other, Sella calmly standing by in case of any unforeseen circumstances.

"Before you answer, let me make one thing clear. I'm not here as a member of the Magus Association, I'm here as the Kaleidoscope and Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. A man that very much enjoys being alive and would thus happily welcome any and all aid in stopping this ritual before it comes to fruition."

Shirou and Illya frowned at his words, the Homunculus knowing full well that of his many personality quirks being a liar was _not _one of them in the slightest.

But it was still a statement that would have to be taken on faith, that acquiescence wouldn't lead to further problems down the road...and Illya only trusted a handful of people at this point in time.

"You needn't worry about the Kaleidoscope's trustworthiness, young ones...in this matter-and this matter alone, I should stress-he is trustworthy and may be confided in."

"Ah, King of Rats! Been quite a while since we've last spoken, how have you been?"

Before any others present could speak up Zelretch reached into his coat's pocket, pulling out a sealed bag that he handed off to the 20th Ancestor's favored messenger who had strolled out of the wreckage as if he'd always been there.

"As well as can be, I suppose. It's hard for a Daemon to be 'unwell' and-oh _my. _Pepperoni? With melted cheese stuffed crust? Kaleidoscope, are you perhaps trying to sway my loyalties with such a gift?"

Saber blankly stared as the Left arm of the 20th Ancestor gleefully unzipped the package, pulling from within a warm and steaming slice of pie that the Daemon stared at hungrily.

"Hah! As if. It just never hurts to be in the good graces of one of the best informants in the world, wouldn't you agree?"

Reverently nibbling on the treat much like a rodent would the Daemon's reply was muffled by cheese and bread, _"Urf nawt ave anyting tow wurry bout,"_ while Illya sharply cleared her throat.

"Were you following and spying on us?"

Hastily swallowing a mouthful of pizza the Daemon reassured the irate Homunculus with, "I understand this would be hard for you to accept, young lady, but my presence here was meant only as a deterrent, not a threat or bit of insurance and _certainly _not to invade your privacy. Your areas of expertise and strengths would make many on the other side of the spectrum wary, perhaps wary enough to attempt an early assassination before you can join the inevitable battle during the Aylesbury Ritual. Were I close by perhaps my mere presence would be enough to ease tensions for fear of reprisal that could spiral out of control."

Illya didn't look particularly impressed, growling, "You're right, that _is _hard to accept. Don't we get a break from all of this now that the stupid Grail War is over?!"

Waver snorted and lit up a cigarette, wryly stating, "Trust me on this, Miss Emiya...the Grail War is just the opening chapter, as bizarre of a statement that may seem."

Zelretch nodded in seeming agreement, mentioning, "Those that survived the original series of wars often describe it as a speed bump on the path of life, a sharp and uneven event but ultimately one that faded with time. A base, if you will."

Illya scoffed, casually remarking, "And how many of those participants were basically _born _to participate in the war, hmm? Even the Matou and Tohsaka's had agendas to improve their craft beyond the realm of the Grail conflict...but not me. I was meant to fight, win and die, nothing else."

The King of Rats pointedly cleared his throat, wiping away the small crumbs surrounding his lips with dignified grace as he remarked, "While the young lady has a point, it is not the focus of this conversation. My Master took the initiative and offered full protection from any political or social fallout the aftermath of the Grail War would bring about. In exchange they would aid us during the upcoming Alyesbury ritual and help put a stop to it."

The Wizard Marshall nodded, remarking, "That's a fair deal, one I agree with. In fact, I believe we should conceal the fact that the young lady here is still supplying Servants with mana gained from the Fuyuki leylines, ensure that the source isn't cut off due to some meddling from less intelligent groups."

Sella finally seemed to have enough of the vague and distant conversation, stepping forward and demanding, "You have dodged around the heart of the matter for long enough and kept Milady waiting for an answer that doesn't seem forthcoming. _Why _are you here, Wizard Marshall?"

Zelretch blinked, obviously caught off guard by the maid's bold approach. For that matter, so was Illya.

"_Sella? What are you doing?"_

Waver and Reines blankly stared at the Homunculus, Shirou briefly flicking his eyes between the gathered group-

-and the Kaleidoscope chuckled, remarking, "The lady has a point, to business then. The purpose of my visit is to let you know of the true extent the Alyesbury Ritual has reached."

Illya frowned, replying, "We were told that it's gone beyond just the original Ancestors attending, with most Ancestors along with the Mage Association and Church also sending groups to intervene."

"You're right...but there's another factor that I'm fairly confident your brother will be able to help us with. You've heard of Altrouge Brunestud, correct?"

Illya frowned, remarking, "The Vampire in charge of the ones that wish to revive Dark Six, right? My studies weren't too focused on things the Einzberns figured I wouldn't live long enough to make use of."

Nodding to himself the Vampire added, "There's a bit of an important addition to Altrouge's faction that _heavily _tips the scales in her favor and more or less shuts down the effectiveness of the Humans that will be in attendance. She has the loyalty of the Beast of Gaia."

Illya blinked. And then blinked again.

"More to the point, I think your brother would be the perfect individual to remove the Beast from the battlefield and occupy its attention while we move on to deal with the rest of the other attendees."

Seeming supremely satisfied with his offered plan Zelretch spread his arms, asking, "So? What do you say?"

* * *

**Quick update, in Thanksgiving, eating food, probably typos, see next chap bye**


	41. Fifth Morning (5)

Fifth Morning (5)

"...Sorry, but did you just say you want my Shirou to fight one of the most dangerous creatures on this planet as a _diversion?"_

The Wizard Marshall nodded, Illya offering an entirely false smile-

"You can got to Hell."

-and the sheer spite in her tone caused even the King of Rats to flinch slightly, Zelretch's expression not shifting in the slightest as he met the volcanic gaze of the far shorter Homunculus.

"Why should we care about your problems? My family was made pawns and playthings of the ritual _you _helped propagate and maintain, Shirou's life twisted and molded into something unnatural while _I _was raised on a lie and constant, agonizing experiments so that I could die earning someone else a pointless victory. And you want _our _help, help that will likely kill one or both of us when we _just _fought our way to a measure of freedom and happiness?"

Illya's teeth bared themselves.

"You, _Wizard Marshall, _can fuck. Off."

Dead silence ensued.

Waver's cigarette slipped from numb fingers, Reines and Sella's jaws hung open in shock, Saber's eye twitched rapidly between the gathered crowd, The King of Rats awkwardly shifted his weight and even Shirou warily glanced at Illya, hands slowly relaxing in preparation for battle.

Only Illya and the Kaleidoscope kept their cool, staring the other down with no change in expression.

It was Kischur who eventually broke the stalemate, a tired sigh escaping his lips as all signs of irreverence or humor left his expression.

"The Director would have loved to be here for this...your anger is completely justified, Miss Illyasviel. And the honest truth of the matter is that, yes...however indirectly-or however benevolent my intentions were-a great deal of your suffering and that of your family can be traced back to me."

The albino made no sign of having accepted the Vampire's words, stony countenance still in place.

"But the reality of the situation cares little for past mistakes and current wants. Tell me, what do you know of the Dark Six? The being meant to be revived by the Alyesbury Ritual?"

Deciding to humor the Vampire Illya coldly retorted, "Almost nothing. It's supposed to bring all Dead Apostles together, right?"

"Quite so. But here's something alarming that almost no one really seems to talk about or consider...what _is _the Dark Six?"

"Shouldn't you know? Being an Ancestor and True Magician?"

Humorlessly smiling Zelretch replied, "I don't. Neither does Altrouge. Neither does Solomon or Blackmore, not even the few True Ancestors that remain know of its identity or power, of how it's going to 'bring Vampires together'."

Illya narrowed her eyes, asking, "Even in all of your viewings of parallel worlds you never discerned its composition?"

"No. Not a single time. Granted, the Second Magic can be difficult when attempting to parse out specific details but large scale events can be researched in a broad and general matter with little trouble. But in all my viewings of the Dark Six's successful revival...my perception ends after it awakes."

Both Shirou and Illya glanced at each other, the Homunculus stating, "Explain."

"Normally, I can view parallel worlds without limit. Even a dead world can be observed, albeit such a thing becomes rather boring, for obvious reasons. But in all instances of the Dark Six becoming active? I can no longer view the events of that world, as if my eyes become blind to the events occurring within."

The albino found her gaze narrowing, tone neutral.

"That sounds...ominous. What could disrupt the Second Magic to such an extent?"

"I have a theory, one that both the Director of the Association, Solomon and an old friend of mine, Caubac Alcatraz, agree on. When it is said that Dark Six will bring all Vampires together, it means that literally."

Illya felt her blood run cold at that statement, eyes instantly alighting upon her Shirou, calmly standing nearby.

"...You mean-"

"Yes. There are other explanations but this fits what little evidence we have. The Dark Six can wield absolute dominion over any and all Apostles-perhaps even the True Ancestors, if Crimson Moon's work before I defeated him was thorough enough-to a near perfect degree. The reason I can't view it through the Kaleidoscope is because it desires that I not do so. While its influence may not be able to reach across parallel worlds its dominion _can _prevent me from gleaning details or information about its composition."

Illya's hand automatically grabbed Shirou's, grip tightening almost painfully as she glared at the Apostle.

"So regardless of your feelings on the matter, little lady...you're in this whether you want to be or not. Sure, I _might _be wrong, but in a game with stakes this high can you really afford not to play?"

The Homunculus ground her teeth, replying, "Why not just sit back and let the Counter Force deal with this? A being with complete control over every Vampire in existence? That sounds like an extinction level threat if ever-"

"Relying on Alaya is a mistake."

Kischur's blunt words cut off Illya's train of thought before she could even finish it, his expression grim.

"Think, Miss Illyasviel. The Will of Humanity is comprised of, what, between six or seven billion people now? The Counter Force is rarely even called upon anymore, since who cares if a few million-or an even billion-are wiped out of existence? Technology and numbers will almost certainly guarantee the rest survive. And who's to say the other surviving billions didn't _want _others to perish, so as to free up more resources? Alaya has become inundated with so many conflicting wills that it's own directives are muddled and occasionally contradictory."

The Wizard Marshall's countenance became grim.

"We stopped relying on Alaya the moment it withdrew its Counter Guardians from restraining the Beast of Gaia, simply because it was no longer _actively _trying to murder every Human in existence. Probably why it follows Altrouge now, if she was the one who managed to jump it through that loophole. Besides, who's to say the Dark Six will be an extinction event?"

A humorless smile tilted his lips.

"Apostles need blood and I don't think they'll settle for the odd rabbit here and there to slake their thirst. There will be precious little blood of sufficient quality in the world if Humanity dies out. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if some manner of eugenics program arose to promote Human growth in numbers if Vampires came to rule the world, the exact opposite of an extinction event. Except I imagine there would be little place for ones such as ourselves in this hypothetical future, now would there?"

Illya lapsed into silence, emotions turbulent and thoughts dark as she gripped Shirou's hand all the tighter.

"Thusly, it's in your best interest to help us deal with the Alysebury Ritual. It's completion will affect you along with everybody else."

Silence ensued, Illya shaking with barely suppressed emotion.

"Why? Why us? It's not enough that we go through this damn war, that papa and mama die for it and Shirou has to turn into one of you...now we get dragged into _another _battle that has nothing to do with us, all because we dared to survive this one."

No one had a good answer for that, Shirou slowly and uncertainly setting a hand on his sister's shoulder.

It was only after a few uncomfortable seconds that Zelretch sighed, gaze tilting upwards so that it was facing the still smoky and bruised sky.

"You know, it's not often that I'm reminded of the cost of my poor decisions...a Third Magician once more enters the world and now it feels more tragedy than it does success."

The Wizard Marshall's gaze settled on the distressed Homunculus.

"But there is only so much I can apologize for, when cruel reality makes its presence known. This will sound incredibly hypocritical of me, I know that...but perhaps the greatest mistake we can make as individuals of power is to sit back and do nothing. To tell ourselves that it's someone else's problem, or that things will work out eventually so there's no incentive in becoming involved."

His fingers traced the side of one of his crimson eyes.

"I made that mistake, once. I and a few others had the power to stop Crimson Moon, to destroy it in the many years it walked the Earth...but we didn't. Because there was no _immediate _threat, because it wasn't _our _fault that an Ultimate One walked the planet."

A humorless smirk colored the Apostle's features.

"So when the time came that Brunestud finally began to openly move against Humanity...I had to fight. And in my hubris and haste I challenged an Ultimate One at less than my absolute best, only seizing victory through merit of my foe's reciprocated arrogance."

His gaze once more landed on Illya, the young woman clenching her jaw as his tone become soft, almost grandfatherly in nature.

"You're right, you know. This isn't your fight and it never should have been. We should have taken apart this ritual the moment we learned of its deviation, risks and losses be damned. Yet here we are, yet again on the precipice of disaster because we dug our heads in the sand and refused to take action."

His hands folded themselves over the gem located atop his cane, expression deathly serious.

"And it falls to you to help us right our own wrongs or become swept up in the consequences...to that end, me and a few others are going to personally ensure that you are justly prepared and rewarded."

Taking solace in her lover's strong embrace that pulled her tight against his side Illya dully glared at the Wizard Marshall as he continued with, "Myself and the Blue will instruct you in what we have learned of our own True Magics, Miss Illyasviel. While each of the Five have their own unique twists and conditions there are still a few commonalities that might aid you on your pursuit of total mastery. And as for your brother, well...we'll be doing everything we can to ensure he has the best odds possible to survive against the Beast of Gaia."

"And why _him? _Off all the various Magi, Ancestors and True Magicians why Onii-chan?"

"Because, from what I have gleaned of his posture, internal workings and personal experience...your boyfriend might just be the single greatest combatant we possess when it comes to high-speed, brute force battle."

The Homunculus blinked, Zelretch expanding upon his statement with, "From what little we've gleaned of the Beast of Gaia's abilities it isn't a particularly 'mystic' oriented creature, at least not in the sense we're used to dealing with. It has no special abilities, Reality Marbles or any other brain twist of a puzzle one would have to decipher before they could go about actually killing it...it's simple power and conceptual weight given form."

Illya frowned, already not liking where this was going.

"It can kill Humans in the literal blink of an eye, can withstand most conceptual and mystery-based weapons simply by the weight of its own existence and likely would be just as potent against Apostles. For all of our power and strength, battling a foe that can simply _move _that quickly would be a tall order, if not outright impossible."

The Wizard Marshall smirked.

"But for an Ancestor with control over time-based magic, trained by both one of the most infamous Magus assassins and capable Church Executors in recent memory, topped off by a dash of inexhaustible weaponry of considerable power? You might just be our ticket to remove the Beast of Gaia from the playing field, boy."

Shirou made no outward reply to the Kaleidoscope's words, simply replying, "And what does Illya get when this is all over? A simple thank you?"

"Hardly. We've already gone over what we'll be doing in the meantime, but as for what comes after? Continued tutelage under me and the Blue, if you so desire it, as well as a permanent clean slate that states you have no accountability for the results of the Grail War. And your choice of a select few other favors that we can go over at a later date."

The King of Rats rejoined the conversation, adding, "This too has been approved by the Church. If you two wished to simply disappear from the Moonlit World, never to return and to never be disturbed...we would accommodate that request, only asking a few select insurances as compensation."

Illya scowled, knowing full well that those 'select few insurances' would be a pain...but for the most part she felt herself caving in to their words.

There just wasn't any immediately obvious or possible way for them to sneak out of this crisis heading towards them. It was fight or lose what little she had left…

"Illya? Your decision."

Resisting the urge to sigh at her Shirou's typical lack of care for himself in favor of following her words or orders the Homunculus stared at the gathered group, finally resting on Saber as she resolutely nodded, signifying her complete willingness to fight if that was what she decided.

…

Really, was there any decision to make?

"Alright, Wizard Marshall. We accept."

The Kaleidoscope grinned at her acceptance-

"I hope you realize I'm going to be the biggest _bitch _of a student you've ever had."

-and for some reason burst out into laughter, musing, "Trust me, you wouldn't be the first to say so over the centuries."

* * *

**Seeing as how there's not much in the way of info on Dark Six I just went ahead and took some creative liberties with what it was and what it could do.**

**Given its flavor text there's a lot of leeway in how it can be thought of. Maybe it's the pure body Crimson Moon desired. Maybe it's some kind of uber vampire that all would look up to as an improved type of bloodsucker. Maybe it's a hybrid of Gaia and the Moon.**

**Or maybe it's Actually Satan, who can say?**

**...**

**Random thought that just hit me, if there's an Ultimate One of the moon, doesn't it stand to reason that all moons have a manifestation of its ****consciousness, seeing as how they're a celestial body?**

**Because if so then Jupiter and Saturn are OP as fuck.**

**Or is there a caveat that if a moon doesn't have a strong enough gravitational force it doesn't count? Sorry, you're not fat enough to warrant an Aristoteles.**


	42. Aftermath (1)

Aftermath (1)

The Einzbern family manor was no average estate, not from a designer's perspective nor an invader's.

Two square kilometers in size, comprising of several different buildings and residences with a few small botanical gardens carefully protected from the near perpetual chill of the frostbitten winds, the ancestral lands of the famed Homunculus creators was no simple objective for any prospective attackers to undermine.

Extensive Bounded Fields that could stymie a small army, roving pairs of combat Homunculi that were comparable to the strongest of Magi or Enforcers in sheer battle strength-if not ingenuity-while the Einzbern Magi themselves were often present in no less than a dozen members strong.

Today, none of that had mattered. The Bounded Fields had been broken in under five minutes by what seemed to be a bewildering variety of Mystic Codes and Runecraft, the combat Homunculi swatted aside like they weren't even there while the rest of the family had been too cowed by the blitz to make even a half-hearted stand.

And, as Jubstacheit von Einzbern stared down a small girl with an unnerving smile-midnight knives held to his throat-the ancient golem couldn't help but feel ruefully amused at this turn of events.

Yet again, Emiya's spawn had returned to haunt the Einzbern family.

A collection of footsteps echoed outside his quarters, stopping directly in front of the heavy oak door-

-and a deafening _BANG _of splintering wood heralded said door's destruction, artfully crafted designs hanging askew as the boot-clad foot that had blasted it aside retracted from view, admitting a solitary figure to stroll inside with a pleasant smile tilting her lips, clad in a depressingly plain overcoat, jeans and boots.

"Old Man Acht."

"Illyasviel von Einzbern. Your clothing is inappropriate given your station."

The albino's smile turned predatory.

"I'll take that statement as the _suggestion _that it is. Additionally, it's Illyasviel _Emiya _now."

A noncommittal grunt left the ancient man's throat, tone disinterested as he said, "So you decided to take after the Magus Killer after all, did you?"

"You mean after you lied to me about Papa for almost a decade? Don't sound so disappointed, when you have a brother like mine all sorts of surprising things can happen."

The Einzbern head turned his attention to the entry way as two additional figures walked through, each of them wildly different in appearance and temperament.

The first was a familiar face from more than ten years ago, that of the King of Knights herself, expression set into one of resolute confidence as she offered the Magus a cursory nod.

The second was an individual that, however briefly, caused the golem to lose his cool, finger twitching briefly in a gesture of agitation.

It was Kiritsugu Emiya's adopted child. The eye and hair color alongside skin tone shift wasn't enough to fool the ancient Magus...it was without a doubt Shirou Emiya in the company of the Einzbern family jewel.

The silent obedience the young man displayed as he took up position next to Illya was explanation enough for his loyalties, never mind the way the rest of the Heroic Spirits took up guard duty around the room with calm efficiency.

"I see rumors of the Grail War's end were exaggerated, if two Servants still walk this realm."

"Oh it ended, Onii-chan and I saw to _that. _But Saber, Assassin _and_ Lancer are still very much here to stay. And don't bother checking up on the Grail system...it's gone."

A slight furrowing of his brow was the only visible confusion the older Homunculus displayed, replying, "Then our family dream has come to an end, thanks to your actions...is what I would normally say, yet here you are, with Servants still manifested on this plane."

"Quite right. And that's because, for all intents and purposes..._I _am the new Archmage of the Einzbern family, Old Man Acht."

Yet another minuscule twitch, the golem's eyes narrowing dangerously as he evenly stated, "A bold claim to make, little girl."

"One that's true, _Old Man."_

With a knowing smirk the albino channeled mana through her sprawling magic circuits, the room lighting up with ambient energy as the Einzbern head's jaw dropped, the highway of mystical energy a familiar sight to any Homunculus creator worth their claim to the name.

"...How did you adopt the magic circuits of the Archmage herself? They were intrinsically tied to the leylines of Fuyuki."

"Simple. She gave them to me."

"You _spoke _with Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern?"

A smug smirk crossed Illya's lips, tone blatantly pleased as she said, "Oh, we did more than speak...she imparted to me the ability to pursue the Third Magic. While the Greater Grail system could achieve a limited facsimile of the process it was ultimately static, only able to be used by others and unable to progress on its own. As for me? I can think, I can _experiment."_

A noticeably sour expression crossed the young woman's features.

"You should be proud, I guess. It was only because of your work on my body-and a fair number of other factors-that the Archmage's circuits were able to properly transfer. Congratulations, _Grandfather. _Your desire to one day bring the Third Magic back to the family was a success...even if it wasn't as a result of winning the war."

Jubstacheit sank back into his chair, mind awhirl with the import of what the doll before him had accomplished. Of what he had _designed _her to accomplish, through more than a decade of hard work and constant experimentation.

A satisfied, content smile spread across his face.

"I see the years of our accumulated hopes have not gone to waste. You truly are the accumulation of all that we had hoped to achieve since the days of the lost Third."

"Indeed. And if you wish to continue exulting in that pride of yours you had best listen to my next demands _very _carefully."

Appearing more amused than he did outraged the golem motioned for Illya to continue, seemingly ignorant of the knives that bit into his skin.

"You will immediately abdicate the position of family head and give it to me. Furthermore, you will provide instruction and tutelage so that I may properly lead the Einzberns as my advisor and mentor. In my absence you are to lead the family as I would without complaint."

The albino's lips curled in a grumpy display.

"I will be spending a great deal of my time with Onii-chan under the wing of the Kaleidoscope and Blue, aiming to improve my abilities with the Third Magic."

Obviously finished with her spiel the current Einzbern head calmly sat in his chair, observing the gathered troupe before him with an unreadable expression.

...Almost a minute passed before he grinned, gesturing widely with his arms.

"Very well, the position is yours...Archmage."

Jack removed her knives from the man's throat before taking a step back, Jubstacheit standing upright before striding to stand before Illya, his greater height towering over the girl as they locked gazes.

"Let me make one thing clear, _Grandfather..._I really, _really _want to kill you."

"Do you now?"

Not wavering in the front of the older male's idle amusement the albino continued with, "You made a decade of my life a living Hell, lied to me about Papa, Mama and Onii-chan and expected me to die earning _you _a victory from an artifact that would have likely brought untold destruction to the world. The only reason I'm _not _killing you is because you're resourceful and intelligent, properties that he family would be better off with rather than without."

Ruby eyes began to _glow _with malicious intent.

"So if you _stay _smart then you'll continue to make yourself a useful asset rather than a hindrance...or maybe you won't. Maybe you'll make my day and create a small enough justification so I can have Onii-chan wipe you from the face of the Earth. Your choice."

Still wearing his unconcerned smile of satisfaction Jubstacheit politely nodded, replying, "Your warning is appreciated, Archmage. I will inform the rest of the family of the change in leadership...and perhaps offer a choice few chastisements for allowing intruders in so easily without resistance."

Tone noticeably more disgruntled at the mention of the other Einzbern household members Jubstacheit swept out of the room, leaving the trio alone as Illya stewed in her own thoughts.

"Assassin? Follow him and make sure he _only _tells everybody else of what happened. If he says anything else, inform me."

"Okay, we can do that~!"

Skipping out of the room with a playful grin Jack quickly disappeared from view, the Homunculus turning her attention on Saber.

"Saber, make sure Lancer and Sella are alright, I don't want there to be any chance of someone meddling with the backup Homunculus bodies."

"Understood, Lady Illyasviel."

Nodding a brief farewell the Servant began making her way to where the two other members of their group had taken up position, guarding the dozens of replacement combat and 'domestic' Homunculi models.

Those two tasks taken care of Illya marched her way to where the previous head had taken up residence, gently lowering herself into the ornate chair...and feeling a rush of energy course through her system as the Einzbern defense network identified her circuits as those belonging to Justeaze herself, coding her into the array of Bounded Fields, roving bands of combat patrols and other defenses she hadn't been made aware of that would need to be investigated later.

"In Oto-san's experience, Illya, Magi can't be trusted any further than they can be seen."

Sighing in exasperation Illya nodded at Shirou's blunt words, replying, "I believe it. That old bastard is likely going to 'publicly' support me at every turn possible while keeping the lion's share of real power to himself. The Third Magician doesn't need _all _of the power, now does she?"

Grumbling in annoyance at all the political garbage she was going to have to deal with in the future-as well as her practice with the aforementioned Third Magic-the Homunculus let her head fall onto the table with a dull _thump _of bone on wood.

"I could just kill him now. You don't particularly care about the Einzbern family, correct? It might make things easier if we just eliminate him now, the losses inconsequential."

Illya smiled at her Shirou's blunt offer, briefly entertaining it...before releasing a huff of disappointment.

"No, Onii-chan...for now we'll let him live and try to figure just _what _kind of favors and capital he has locked away. _Then _we can kill him."

"Very well, Illya."

Throwing herself upright the albino stated, "Well, we might as well get this _other _deal over with...come over here, Shirou."

Jumping out of the chair Illya motioned for him to sit down in it, Shirou following her gesture without complaint-

-before tensing slightly as the Homunculus threw herself onto his lap, squirming slightly to make herself more comfortable with a giggle.

"Shirou, can you hold me~?"

Tilting her head backwards and staring up at her lover with an innocent blink of ruby eyes Illya inwardly cackled as Shirou somewhat hesitantly put his arms around her waist before holding tight.

"_Just a few more hours of hard work and then it'll just be me and him, alone in my old bedroom...shoot, I have to tell Sella to make sure it's clean! Eh heh heh~..."_

"Illya?"

Snapping out of her raunchy daydream the Homunculus quickly pulled an enchanted mirror from her pocket, setting it on the table before activating the artifact with a pulse of prana.

A few seconds of inactivity passed-

-and with a brief swirl of muted color none other than Medea appeared within, face neutral as she gazed out at the duo.

"_You're late."_

"We were busy. Besides, you're still here, right? So I must have done _something _right."

A sharp click of the Witch of Betrayal's tongue was her only reply, Illya smirking at the ex-Servant's response.

"That's what I thought. You're welcome, by the way."

"_I have no debt, without me you would have expired during the war, Magician."_

"I bet you don't talk to your boyfriend like that. How does he like having a real girlfriend now, one that's not make believe?"

A faint dusting of pink colored the woman's cheeks, words stammered as she protested, _"T-that's none of your business, Homunculus! There have been no complications with this form thus far, I see no sign of that changing and __I believe we should__ end our relationship here, agreed?"_

"Agreed. Don't draw attention to yourselves and we can keep it that way."

"_Don't tell me what to do."_

"And be sure to wear a condom, Medea. Don't want to have a bunch of little Elf babies running around while you're still so young, do you?"

The Caster's face lit up like a scarlet lamp, fist descending on the mirror she was using with a squeak of embarrassment that ended their connection, hopefully forever.

"It sounds like you did good work, Illya."

"Apparently. I wasn't sure if that would work, to be completely honest..."

After they had spoken to the Kaleidoscope and Burial Agency representatives the group had gone to track down Caster and Kuzuki in order to fulfill their end of the bargain.

...Except Illya, much like with Shirou, didn't really have a clue on how to go about giving Caster what she wanted.

Thus, she had improvised.

While remaking-or retrieving, she _still_ wasn't sure whichshe was doing-a Heroic Spirit's soul was beyond her ability the Homunculus had remembered the makeup of Shirou's soul, of what a normal Human one was supposed to resemble.

Thus she had _only _created the shell that was recorded in Caster's soul, crafting skin, muscle, bone and organs around Caster's current existence and gifting her with a body that would protect her soul and mind from being returned to the Throne of Heroes.

…

A side effect had been that, in only recreating the body and not the legend or mystic weight that accompanied it, she had effectively neutered Caster's power, the woman barely able to channel the strength a run-of-the-mill Magus would have been able to call upon.

A bit of a step down from the woman who had once been heralded as one of the most brilliant practitioners of their art to walk the Earth.

But, as their conversation had proved, it was a _stable _existence, one that only needed a very small influx of energy to anchor the soul to the body. Energy that Caster could easily provide to herself with the occasional dip into wellsprings of mana or the 'assistance' or her lover's dick.

It was a start, allowing a Heroic Spirit to remain in the world...even if they were heavily lessened during the process.

"Are you alright, Illya?"

Snapping out of her thoughts the albino cheerfully planted a kiss on her Shirou's neck, reassuring him as she began rifling through the drawers of her new desk, seeing if there was anything interesting located within.

"I'm fine, Onii-chan. Besides, you and I can finally spend some alone time together later this night~! I _really _want to continue from where we left off during the Grail War..."

While he didn't vocally reply the way his arms briefly tightened around her waist was answer enough, Illya returning to work with gusto in order to give herself as much free time as possible later that day.

She knew _exactly _how she was going to spend it~!

* * *

**All hail Lord Illya, leader of Chateu Einzbern...wait, that's French.**

**Anyway forgot to mention this last chapter but thanks be to those who pointed out I'd accidentally written Shirou as 27th Ancestor when he was supposed to be 26th. Not sure how I mixed that up but it should be fixed now.**


	43. Aftermath (2)

Aftermath (2)

"Ok, pupils of mine, here's a question to start things off with. What, exactly, is a True Magic?"

Illya, Shirou and Rin exchanged perplexed looks.

"Ok, I'll bite. Why am _I _here? I'm not a True Magician and neither is Emiya over here. He's a _Vampire. _Shouldn't you be talking to the Einzbern and _only _the Einzbern?"

While Illya's eye twitched at the usage of her old family name rather than her current one she held her tongue, curious about the Vampire's reasoning as well.

"Well that's an easy answer, baby Tohsaka."

"..._What _did you just call me-"

"You see, young Shirou over here has more or less devoted his existence to the protection of miss Illyasviel. If he were to have a more comprehensive understanding of just what she were capable of he can do said job all the better. Also his additional tutors haven't arrived yet, so I'm just including him for the time being."

The young woman looked ready to blow a gasket, that someone would reveal the inner workings of a True Magic just because they were _ahead of schedule._

"And as for you, baby Tohsaka? Well I'm not going to live forever and the Second Magic would likely die with me, thus there needs to be an inheritor. And I would _much _rather it be one of my students rather than some stranger with less than decent morals."

Rin-along with Illya-blinked at the Apostle's words, the eastern woman blandly stating, "You're a Vampire. If you die before I do you're doing it wrong."

"Oh, you never know. I _am _rather old, my poor elderly heart might just one day give out, leaving me dead where I stand. Preferably standing, lying collapsed in a heap at the bottom of some stairs would be a tad depressing and ignoble. Not to mention Barthomeloi might actually crack a smile at the sight and I shudder to imagine one of my last acts causing that woman to actually feel joy."

The trio continued to blandly stare, Rin eventually stating, "But, but...you're talking about teaching me a _True Magic. _Like, like that's something I can just _do."_

Shrugging with a blatant lack of concern the Kaleidoscope simply responded, "Maybe you can, maybe you can't. If you can't then what does it matter if you know the method behind it? If you can then you'll make an excellent disciple in something beyond jewel magecraft."

The raven-haired Magus could only stand with her jaw agape.

Illya settled for a sigh, glancing around the unused classroom they were occupying in some vacant corner of the Clocktower. She had been expecting something more..._unique _to begin their exploration of True Magics but it seemed that space was at a premium even for Magicians. At least the Apostle had been kind enough to provide them with easy transportation thanks to his usage of the Second Magic, the Homunculus would have thrown a fit if they had to constantly commute between the Clocktower and Einzbern estate...

"Now, with that properly settled, we can-"

_[Yes! Finally! Proper individuals who can make use of my most glorious talents!]_

The Wizard Marshall slapped a palm over his face as the trio stared with bewilderment at a floating stick, the toy-looking wand eagerly swooping over Rin and Illya's heads while speaking in a high-pitched and ecstatic tone of voice.

_[Oh, where are my manners? Ahem! You two may call me Magical Ruby, I'm a Kaleidostick Mystic Code created by this grumpy asshole who insists on not making proper use of my powers! But, at last, salvation has arrived!]_

"...What the Hell is this thing?"

Illya's wary question was answered with a sigh from Zelretch, tone gruff as he explained, "The result of a drunken endeavor to grant a form of sentience to my jewels. Or, if you prefer to use the more scientifically accurate descriptor...a _mistake."_

_[How could you call your greatest creation a mistake, geezer?! Here ye, hear ye! I, Magical Ruby, can bestow any suitably talented individual the ability to turn into a Magical Girl!]_

"But we're already magical, right?"

The floating stick jerked midflight, quickly recovering as if Illya's statement hadn't been posed as it announced, _[I can gift you power greater than you've ever imagined if only you'll sign a contract with me-]_

_WHAM!_

All gathered blinked in confusion at the sight of the self-proclaimed Kaleidostick currently slammed into the ground, form weakly writhing beneath the weight of the warhammer Shirou was wielding, expression wary as he glared down at the Mystic Code.

"Sorry, it began speaking of magical contracts and I reacted on instinct. Oto-san always warned me to be wary of those."

_[F-freakin siscon…]_

Rin looked at the battered tool with an expression of clear bewilderment as she asked, "What was that thing going on about with magical girls?"

"You're Japanese, shouldn't you know?"

"What do you mean, 'I should know'?! Aren't you the one who made these things?!"

"I can't be held responsible for every little accident that just so happens to occur during the process of exploration and discovery. Hey, kid. I'll forgive you for assaulting one of my things if you promise to give me advance warning the next time you smash it with a hammer. I want to get a video recording."

_[S-such a cruel fate, to have a bastard of a geezer wish for my destruction…]_

Lifting up the considerably sized hammer as if it was a hollow stick Shirou took a step backwards, Zelretch lazily picking up the Mystic Code before casually tucking its cracked and battered form inside his overcoat.

"Now, back to what I was saying. The True Magics aren't _really _Magecraft, not in the strictest sense of the word. Yes, they're activated and guided by magic circuits and prana...except the amount needed to perform even the simplest of magecrafts could power a typical usage of True Magic dozens of times over. Observe."

As if to prove his point a multitude of swirling portals snapped to life at his flanks, holding steady in a dizzying display of color and compressed imagery that he dismissed a few seconds later.

"Now, did any of you detect any hints of residual prana or ambient heat from my circuits?"

Rin scowled, sniping, "What, were we supposed to be looking for that?"

"Yes, but I don't particularly feel like duplicating the feat so you'll just have to take my word for it. Although I imagine Miss Illyasviel can confirm what I've been telling you, oh pupil of mine. Tell me, when you were employing your use of the Third, did your circuits feel particularly stressed or overheated?"

Thinking back to the night she had woven together her Shirou's Human and Apostle sides together-giggling at the memory of what had occurred afterwards-the albino responded, "No. My head and body ached but I think that might have just been the strain of employing a sense I'd never used before for the first time. And the body pain was probably because I was tensed for such a long time."

Shirou nodded, adding, "She was locked in a rigid posture for most of the duration of her task."

Zelretch gestured with his hand, explaining, "And there you have it. Employing and subsequently mastering a True Magic is not a matter of power, it is one of the mind. To make use of a Magic not natural to the accepted order, to spit in the face of what the world deems possible and find another way regardless."

His cane hit the ground with a sharp _clank, _visage stern as he focused on Illya.

"Tell me...when you first employed the Third, did you see it? The Gate. The Root. The Red Shadow."

Frowning to herself the Homunculus shook her head, replying, "No, I didn't. Is that a prerequisite to fully mastering a True Magic?"

The Kaleidoscope shrugged, explaining, "Who can say? It's not as if there's a glut of True Magicians to compare notes with...but the Blue and myself did indeed see those three things when we finally walked those last few steps to attaining both the Second and Fifth respectively."

The Homunculus frowned, asking, "When you say 'Gate' and 'Red Shadow'...what are those? The Root I understand but I've never heard of those other two terms."

Sitting himself in a nearby chair the Wizard Marshall said, "A 'Gate' is just a fanciful term for the means a True Magician reaches or comes into view of the Root. It can appear as a variety of different things but passing through this 'Gate' is a final step, of sorts. The point of no return."

The Apostle's expression turned a great deal more serious.

"As for the 'Red Shadow'? Well there's a number of different theories and ideas on just what, exactly, it is. Some have posited that it's a manifestation of the Counter Force, a last line of defense against those that would reach the Akashic Records and bring about the demise of all recorded universes. As for me? Well...I feel fairly certain in my assumption that it's a test of sorts. If that thing had truly desired either myself or the Blue dead...it could have performed the deed in the blink of an eye. The Counter Force-the real one, not the Human manifestation we call Gaia or Alaya-when applied properly, is a foe even an Ultimate One would find itself in an uphill battle against."

A smirk appeared on the Apostle's lips.

"I believe the Red Shadow is a test. An arbiter that decides the worthiness of those that achieve the dream of almost all Magi over the course of history. If they are found wanting...well, I'll leave that to your imagination."

Crimson eyes locked onto Illya's equally ruby orbs, the Wizard Marshall's tone grave.

"If you wish to take the final steps towards true mastery of the Third...you'll have to confront the Red Shadow and prove that you can be trusted with a True Magic that affords us a path to the center of all things."

The Homunculus snorted, wryly remarking, "No pressure."

"Indeed. No pressure whatsoever."

While Shirou looked less than pleased at the prospect of a threat to Illya that he likely wouldn't be able to do anything about he nonetheless held his peace, Rin just shaking her head before wryly remarking, "I never thought I'd be saying something like this...but a True Magic sounds like more trouble than it's worth."

"You say that, but then you remember that I can quite literally watch an infinite number of universes with lots of attractive ladies taking showers, none of them any wiser to my presence."

Rin and Illya stared.

"...You're serious."

"Who knows? You'll just have to hope that I one day kick the bucket so you can master the Kaleidoscope and watch Mr. Emiya over there scrub himself squeaky clean a million different ways."

Illya glowered at the other Magus as she gained a dusting of pink across her cheeks, stammering, "D-don't be absurd, why would I like this blockhead who basically stood aside and let me be humiliated in front of almost a dozen people?!"

For some reason Zelretch found that statement _highly _amusing.

Illya was just mentally fuming at the fact she would have to add _another _girl to the, 'do not leave alone with Shirou' list. Caren was already there and she was worried Sakura wasn't far behind...now this one?!

A knock on the classroom's door interrupted her murderous train of thought, Zelretch widely grinning as he stated, "Ah, perfect! I believe those will be your tutors, Mr. Emiya."

Swinging wide the heavy wooden entryway revealed a pair of figures, one of them Illya didn't recognize at first glance...the other she did, eyes widening and jaw dropping.

The stranger had vibrant red hair, dark blue jeans and a white coat that revealed her toned midriff, scowling at her companion who seemed nothing if not dismissive of the other woman's attention.

...As for the woman Illya _did _know from sight alone?

"Ah, Blue, Queen! So kind of you to join us, I was worried you weren't going to show up."

Barthomeloi Lorelei ignored the Wizard Marshall's words, gaze instead landing on Shirou with lethal intent.

"So. You're the newly minted 26th Ancestor who I am to prepare for the upcoming hunt."

…

Illya made a mental note to kill the Kaleidoscope slowly and _painfully._

* * *

**And we yet again find ourselves tackling subject matter where I'm having to come up with most of the specifics based off of very vague explanations...actually that's what a great number of these following chapters are like, so bucle in for some CM bullshitting like never before!**

**And as for the reader who asked if they can take my ideas about Alaya or the Fate universe for their own stories?**

**Well firstly I'm not even really sure how I would stop you...but yeah, this story is fair game. It'd be kinda hypocritical to say 'no you cannot take inspiration or ideas from this story' when I'm basically writing this thing on the back of an already existing media.**

**Be inspired or boldly lift, all I really ask is that there's a mention here or there that it was originally mine and even that I'm pretty 'meh' about the whole credit deal. I'd be willing to put good money down on my takes not being the first out there.**

**...**

**And Shirou now has Lorelei's attention. RIP my boy.**


	44. Aftermath (3)

Aftermath (3)

"Allow me to make one thing perfectly clear. If you are not up to par with my level of ability, then you will die. I do not intend to lower myself to accommodate the likes of a Vampire, regardless of what either the Kaleidoscope or Director dictates. Is that understood, Apostle?"

"Perfectly."

Shirou's bland reply seemed to placate the Queen of the Clocktower, the Magus calmly striding to the opposite end of the arena she had lead him to, located at some unknown depth of the institution.

"You do realize she's being 100% serious, right? Barthomeloi wouldn't know the meaning of restraint if it came up and smacked her in the face. If you don't bring anything less than your best she's absolutely going to slaughter you."

Placidly meeting the gaze of none other than Aoko Aozaki Shirou mildly replied, "I'm aware of her reputation, Blue. And I don't intend to underestimate her either."

"Well, if you say so...just remember that the Queen has hunted Ancestors solo before and come out on top, I don't want to be the one to tell your little girlfriend that you died while on my watch, she looked ready to rip the Kaleidoscope's head off and eat it when she saw that he'd called in Barthomeloi to practice with you."

Feeling an unusual surge of curiosity the Apostle asked, "How _did _the Wizard Marshall manage to convince his counterpart to do this? I was under the impression she despised him."

"Oh make no mistake, she _hates _the Old Man of Jewels a great deal more than she hates your run of the mill Ancestor...but knowing Zelretch it's probably for the best that we don't ask those kinds of questions. He probably took a picture of her while in the shower and threatened to spread it to the rest of the Clocktower if she didn't do this."

Shirou blinked, tilting his head in a motion the redheaded Magician found positively adorable as he remarked, "I was under the impression that he was merely joking when he said he did those kinds of things."

"Never assume what Zelretch is or is not joking about. Heads up, kiddo. I think you're about to start the most recent fight for your life."

Shirou turned his attention to Barthomeloi, the woman taking up position at the opposite end of the arena with a stoic expression, Aozaki patting him on the back as she muttered, "I'll try to intervene if things get out of hand."

"And just how will you do that? I doubt she'll appreciate any interruptions."

"Simple. I'll blow you up, you reform and in the meantime I try to talk down a homicidal Magus with enough personal strength to rip apart a Vampire coven all on her own."

"...That doesn't sound like a very good plan."

Shirou's neutral response had the Blue rolling her eyes, tone dry as she retorted, "Well if you have a better idea I'm all ears."

Ignoring her request Shirou instead asked, "Not that I don't appreciate your presence here, but shouldn't you be helping Illya master her True Magic?"

"I'll get to that once Zelretch has finished his long-winded seminar, don't worry. Besides..."

A smirk adorned the confidant woman's features, tone playful as she stated, "I'm _very _curious about the strength of the man who, according to rumor, was able to defeat none other than one of Humanity's oldest and strongest Heroic Spirits."

Shirou was about to inquire further when Barthomeloi called out, "Begin!" and Aozaki quickly cleared out.

For Shirou he simply turned to face the Queen of the Clocktower, a distance of almost thirty meters separating them as the duo stared the other down, neither making so much as a single move-

-and Shirou threw himself to the side with a smooth and controlled motion, the spot he had been standing upon a moment prior exploding into a storm of rubble and dust.

Wind magecraft, and a simple application of it as well. Compressing a portion of the atmosphere and then forcing it in a direction at dangerous levels of force, enough to crack the reinforced floor of the dueling arena they were in. No doubt if he'd been caught in the assault he would resemble something along the lines of mulched meat.

She had done it chantless, too.

Even as he'd dodged instinct had flung a deluge of Traced broadswords at the opposing Magus with the force of fired arrows, lethal points aimed to pierce both limbs and organs alike.

Not that they had any appreciable success, a haze of wind surrounding Barthomeloi and causing the swords to slide around her body before impacting the floor behind her.

Both combatants took a moment to size each other up, a small smile pulling at Shirou's lips, the display of emotion surprising him. He had figured such reactions were a thing of his past, only common when around Caren, Sakura and most recently Illya.

This time it was an invisible scythe of slicing air, only discernible through its whistling howl as the Ancestor leapt high into the air, avoiding the strike that would have no doubt left him in two pieces.

Yet again chantless.

"_Ah. That's why."_

He knew the reason for his smile.

What Barthomeloi had done was very much in the same vein as his own brand of magecraft. Taking a simple concept or art and near perfecting it to the point where it became all but unique in application.

He with his Origin and Alignment of 'Sword', allowing the ability to Trace weaponry of all makes and abilities.

And her, with simple Wind Magecraft that had become so intrinsic and powerful that chantless invocations of the ability resulted in attacks that could crush an assailant in the blink of an eye.

And Shirou had no doubt he was going to see a great deal more abilities as their bout progressed.

...He believed he was actually feeling a bit _excited._

A clutch of Black Keys manifested in his fingers, arms whirling downwards at speeds he would have only been able to match as a Human with excessive Reinforcement, air whistling as the steel flew towards Barthomeloi at speeds he calculated sufficient enough to pierce her protective wall of wind, based off of what happened with his previous swords.

Except instead of striking true they were swung in a tight arc before rocketing back in his direction at even swifter speeds, Barthomeloi not moving an inch the entire time.

Shirou was already in motion.

The Keys were dismissed a hairsbreadth before they pierced his skull, legs pumping in powerful strides that closed on the Queen with blinding swiftness.

Except he found himself rebuffed by a powerful tidal wave of kinetic force that caused a percussive _BOOM _to echo across the arena, Lorelei holding out an arm as Shirou spat out a glob of blood that had resulted from the attack, his lip bitten through during the surprise attack.

"_Interesting. She can manifest a natural barrier of wind that nullifies projectiles and also create a far more obvious shield that can force even an Apostle backwards."_

It was a simple yet brilliant strategy, considering the natural limitations of a Human. While there were many methods for them to match the reaction speed and strength of Moonlit World denizens, they were artificial and at a baseline level Humans were simply far more fragile than the Supernatural and nothing would ever change that fact.

Thus, she had devised a method that did a great deal in nullifying most of those advantages. A shield that automatically countered fast-moving projectiles and a chantless spell that kept close combatants at an arm's length.

...And this was all during their warmup.

"_Time Alter: Double Accel."_

Shirou's perception of outside time slowed by half, Barthomeloi moving at a reduced pace as he yet again formed a collection of swords...but these ones were by no means standard blades, being _Hava ka Jhonka_ Mystic Codes that were surrounded by their own rotating currents of air that would ideally nullify Lorelei's own.

Except the Magus seemed to immediately recognize the threat posed by the weapons, a volley of compressed air blades impacting the volley of Traced swords and diverting their course enough that they missed their initial target, biting deeply into the floors and walls surrounding the Queen of the Clocktower.

Shirou's eyes narrowed as more of those very same air projectiles manifested at Lorelei's side in wavers of force similar to the King of Knight's Invisible Air, a technique mirroring his own method of sword manifestation.

An equal number of _Hava ka Jhonka _swords met the onslaught of compressed air projectiles, sparks flying and metal shattering as the opposing forces tore themselves apart.

Shirou was already moving to close the distance between them, his legs pushing his body at a breakneck pace towards the Queen, wave of crushing force being prepped to yet again push him back-

"_Time Alter: Triple Accel."_

-and this time he outstripped the defensive wall, disrupting Barthomeloi's timing and thrusting a Traced épée at her throat.

There was nothing wrong with the woman's reflexes, however. A hasty whirl to the side moved her body out of the path of the blade and only suffered a superficial scratch that slowly bled, Shirou slamming his feet into the ground and bringing his forward momentum to a halt as he spun on a dime, eager to take advantage of the brief window he had bought himself with the use of Time Alter magecraft.

Except all he found was the austere looking woman swinging a riding crop at the ground with impressive force, the end of the tool striking the floor-

-and his head promptly exploded, body impacting the far side of the room hard enough that his innards burst, crushed remains falling to the ground in a bloody pulp.

It took a second for that level of damage to be repaired, Shirou marveling at the destructive power the woman wielded as his form reknit itself from scratch.

Yet another inspired strategy, taking the noise produced by her 'weapon' and increasing its potency by magnitudes through the use of her magecraft, creating a shockwave of noise and pressure sufficient enough to pulverize a Dead Apostle.

He regained his feet and nodded appreciatively at the destruction the woman had caused, meters of arena surrounding her in a perfect circle looking as if it had suffered a direct hit from an artillery strike, the ceiling and walls obviously stressed if the occasional fracture in their structure was any indication.

"Hey, you want to give a girl some warning next time?!"

Both combatants ignored the Blue's annoyed shout as she tried in vain to slap the dust out of her hair.

"You're quite the dangerous fighter."

Lorelei didn't make any outward comment to Shirou's observation, instead lightly racing the dripping injury on her skin with a gloved hand, staring at the dollop of blood coating the material as if it was some foreign alien species.

The next words that came out of her mouth sounded as if they were causing the Magus physical agony.

"As are you. The Kaleidoscope was correct in his assessment of your skill."

The pair relaxed a fraction, wordlessly agreeing that their current match was at a standstill as Shirou observed, "I find it interesting that you and I perform similar mystery with our respective crafts. Taking a seemingly innocuous or specific aspect and perfecting it to a level that borders on Magic."

…

Whatever the Apostle expected the reaction to his words to be, it wasn't a deafening silence, the Blue quietly muttering, "Oh you _really _should not have said that..."

Confused as to what sort of social transgression he might have made Shirou looked to Barthomeloi for answers-

-and was suddenly very, _very _afraid as a girlish giggle that spoke of both humor and infuriated insanity graced his ears.

The Queen of the Clocktower slowly reached within one of her pockets, pulling out a gleaming gauntlet that she pulled tight over her right hand, Shirou instinctively observing the Mystic Code...and felt his blood freeze as the history and purpose of the gleaming artifact was made clear to him. It wasn't a weapon...it was a _shield._

"My family's craft is being compared to that of a filthy Vampire's? Oh dear, is this what the commoner's refer to as humor? It seems there's a great deal of truth to the statement 'comedy is subjective'."

Her laughter was instantly quelled, madness and lust to kill dancing within her eyes as perfect teeth were bared.

"Because_ I'm not laughing."_

Her arm was flung wide, armored fingers curling as if to grasp an invisible sword.

"_Rip and burn, __S__tarblade."_

The simple Aria barely had time to leave Lorelei's lips before Shirou's teeth began to ache, a deep and irritating buzz rattling his bones as the air around the Queen began to shiver, gathering at the base of her gauntlet before the buzz seamlessly worked itself up towards a shriek, sparks flying from the continuously compressed wind.

Shirou could only watch with morbid fascination as flames began to lick the edge of the Mystic Code, ambient temperature sharply rising within the arena as a shriek turned into a roar, the air itself _burning _as the writhing mass of unstoppable energy finished coalescing within her grasp, a meter and a half long and blazing with blue flame, the ground melting or bursting into ash and sparks as the chaotic magecraft came too close to it.

And through it all the Queen of the Clocktower glowered at him with a predatory grin, magic circuits glowing almost as brightly as her blade, completely unaffected by a spell that absolutely would have turned her into a charred mess within an eyeblink, if not a fast expanding cloud of dust or gas.

Shirou would label it incredibly impressive, were he not on the receiving end of what was no doubt going to be a lethal assault.

To compress and rotate winds so perfectly that they heated the air to several hundred degrees centigrade, all while ensuring that she herself remained untouched...she really did deserve her title of Queen of the Clocktower.

Precious few forms of mystery could stand up to an assault like that for more than a few seconds before expiring.

"Die, you filthy Vampire!"

Leaping forward with athletic agility the Magus swung the blade in a wide arc that would incinerate Shirou where he stood, the Apostle hesitating as his mind sped through what options were available to him.

Time Alter would be useless, unless he was planning on using it to run away. And he couldn't just stand there and allow himself to be hit, otherwise he would be stuck in a constant loop of regenerating only to be burnt away...and he wasn't prepared to test his durability against an assault of this caliber.

Really, there was only one defensive option he had that could feasibly stand up to this manner of assault without failing.

"_Avalon!"_

The golden scabbard burst into existence, its gleaming radiance meeting the leading edge of Barthomeloi's swing-

-and her eyes bulged as she found her assault stopped dead in its tracks, annihilating heat frozen in place by Avalon's perfect defense, Shirou holding aloft the Noble Phantasm with narrowed eyes.

Lorelei wasn't deterred in the slightest, snarling as she leaned into the blow, trying her damndest to breach into the land of the Fae through sheer persistence and Shirou belatedly realized he might have shot himself in the foot.

While Lorelei's technique was obviously mana intensive, if her pulsating magic circuits were any indication, so was Avalon...and despite being an Apostle he still only had his circuits that he was born with and the ones available from Kiritsugu's family crest, nowhere near enough output to keep up with the demands of Avalon for long.

And he had annulled his contract with Illya so that she could spare all of her energy for keeping the three Servants manifested, he was on his own with this one.

…

Against a Magus who was famed for having utterly absurd levels of prana and circuits of the highest quality.

"_This...may be an issue."_

Seconds turned into almost a minute, the pair glaring as they stove against the other, sweat slowly beading their forms as the room burned around them, bits of ceiling collapsing into contrails of flame and smoke as Avalon's radiance began to wane, a victorious grin spreading across Barthomeloi's face-

-that turned into a scream of thwarted rage as Shirou repurposed a collection of nerves into temporary magic circuits, ignoring the pain in order to keep up with the increased demand of holding the Noble Phantasm in place.

Yet another minute passed, their respective opponent barely visible through the roiling smoke, embers and glow of clashing techniques before finally giving way with a flash of light, the conclusion to the duel coinciding with the roof overhead collapsing with a titanic roar, buying the pair beneath a storm of rubble.

* * *

Aoko Aozaki wasn't a woman given to fretting over things. She knew what she wanted to do and would then go to do it if she decided it was worth doing.

But as she stood outside the entrance to the arena, hearing the thunder of conflicting mystery that seemed a hairsbreadth away from bringing down the whole Clocktower on their heads she had to wonder if _maybe _Kischur had really thought this one through.

Sure, she knew better than most that the majority of his actions only _looked _insane on the outside-there was always an undercurrent of wizened logic to his madness-but this time she was starting to wonder if he'd spent a bit too long in the Kaleidoscope.

Putting an Ancestor and Barthomeloi in the same room with instructions to beat the shit out of each other had been a bit of a head turner, but Aoko had figured that's why she was chaperoning them, to make sure things didn't get _too _out of hand.

What the old bastard had _neglected _to mention was that the Emiya kid was cut from the same cloth as Barthomeloi, a Magus who's talents were almost exclusively geared towards direct combat and unstoppable destruction.

…

The redhead had tapped out right around the time the Queen of the Clocktower had whipped out the Starblade, tapping her foot impatiently against the outside wall as more and more of the room beyond sounded like it was being thrashed to pieces by an angry Dragon.

"_Honestly, if they keep this up the whole institution is going to need a remodel."_

She was just thankful that, so far, no other Magi had been curious enough to start asking questions she didn't feel like answering.

One look at a True Magician leaning up against the entrance to a room that was leaking smoke and undergoing what resembled a miniature war and they did the smart thing, walking away as swiftly as pride allowed without a backwards glance.

"_I'm going to count to ten and if they're not done by then I-"_

_BOOM!_

The floor beneath Aoko bucked upwards, momentarily throwing her off balance before she managed to catch herself, eyes widening as she both felt and heard the arena collapse on itself, uncountable tons of material and masonry crashing downwards.

"Ahhhhhhhh crap."

Yanking the heavy doors open the Blue promptly wheezed, fanning a hand in front of her face as a tidal wave of smoke, dust and other molten debris introduced themselves to her lungs without so much as a first date, the commotion finally settling down as whatever collapse the two had caused finished its work.

Grimacing in annoyance she raised a hand towards the choked entryway, preparing to blast a hole through the rubble-

-and blinked as a foot smashed through the pile with a loud crash of pulverized building material, two figures staggering through the impromptu tunnel, one being carried by the other.

...They looked like they had seen better days.

Both Emiya and Lorelei were caked in ash and soot, the material clumping in damp balls across their skin and clothes since they had been caked in sweat from the excessive use of their magic circuits, a shirt hastily tied over the Queen's face to protect from smoke inhalation while the Apostle was currently in the process of coughing out copious amounts of filthy air that was more solid than it was gas.

"...So who won?"

"Draw," Shirou rasped, "Our abilities failed at the same time. And then the ceiling collapsed. Barely managed to get us out of the epicenter."

Lorelei's hand shakily ripped the shirt off of her head-Aoko amusedly noting that it was none other than the Ancestor's article of clothing, leaving him bare chested-before her eyes bored into the back of Shirou's head.

"This is _not _over, Vampire."

"...You're welcome."

Whether it was intentional or not the male's bland words seemed to cause the Magus a minor aneurysm, at the blatant and undeniable fact that she may very well have had her life saved by an Apostle.

Her. _Lorelei Barthomeloi._

Aoko wished she had a camera handy.

"So are we going to keep going or is the training over?"

Aoko snickered, slapping the young man on the shoulder-knocking loose a cloud of crap that vaguely resembled a Human body-before cheerfully announcing, "Nope, I think you're all set~! Head on back to the others and get cleaned up, I'll take care of things here."

Nodding in acquiescence Shirou jolted slightly as Barthomeloi all but pushed off of him, shakily regaining her feet before straightening her spine with an imperious motion...that was somewhat undercut by the coating of dust and ash.

"Here, Vampire. Consider your life spared at the moment, a token of my gratitude, however brief it may be."

Holding out his shirt for him to take Shirou stared at Lorelei with an inscrutable expression, eventually shrugging before accepting the article, using it to clear off his face and chest of the worst bits of offending filth.

Aoko smirked, noticing that he had a _very _sculpted figure that clearly saw quite a bit of action...and felt her eyes widen as she wasn't the only one ogling the Apostle.

So was Lorelei.

"_Oh HELL no. Nooooo way is the Queen of the Clocktower finally seeing a guy she might like and it's a VAMPIRE. Kischur is going to have a field day with this..."_

"I'll see the both of you later. Thank you for the spar, Lady Barthomeloi. And for not killing me."

"Yes, it's a masseter of pecs. A matter of pride, I mean!"

The Blue doubled over in a vain attempt at controlling her laughter, Shirou giving the woman a strange look before striding away, the few Magus that had gathered to watch the commotion stepping aside with wary expressions.

The sound of frantic chewing managed to catch Aoko's attention, Barthomeloi obsessively gnawing at her fingernails with furious mutters of, "Impossible, a _Vampire _as a husband?! Ridiculous! But his genes and abilities...the gestation of a child in my womb formed from two such bloodlines would be the pinnacle of what a Barthomeloi could be! But I would have to accept a Vampire as part of the clan and that will _not _stand! Perhaps I could deceive him into laying with me, slaughter him and then raise the child as a proper Barthomeloi? Hmm...well perhaps I would keep him as a slave, just to make sure...yes, that would be an acceptable compromise without risking the family's honor-"

Aoko rolled her eyes, grabbing the back of the woman's collar before dragging her off, remarking, "Keep those fantasies under control, crazy. Let's get you checked out in case you ingested something toxic or molten."

The Blue shook her head, silently wishing her newest associate luck.

A Lorelei Barthomeloi out on a different kind of 'Apostle Hunt' was quite the mental image.

* * *

**And yet again we find ourselves with me spitballing at what, exactly, Barthomeloi can do.**

**Thankfully I have decades of movie, anime, book and comic inspiration to draw from and can create bullshit out of thin air, lol.**


	45. Aftermath (4)

Aftermath (4)

_Cling-smack!_

Illya focused on the chimpanzee and bisected arm before her, the monkey placed under a mild application of her Mystic Eyes of Binding that had the creature calmly sitting on a padded cushion, lazily gazing around the room with detached interest.

_Cling-smack!_

Working with Heaven's Feel was _not _an easy process by any stretch of the imagination, even less so when trying to test its extents to any meaningful degree. Messing with the soul was kind of a dangerous die to cast when one didn't have a...a…

"_Dammit, what was the name of that thing_ _the weird guy in that one shop said? __Saving toss? Saving throw? Yeah, that was it!"_

To that end the Kaleidoscope had provided a bevy of severed limbs with ingrained magic circuits to practice with, her raised eyebrow met with a simple explanation that they were gathered from sources and 'volunteers' who had less than pure intentions towards the world.

_Cling-smack!_

There weren't any family crests among the gathered pile so Illya was content to leave things as they were, instead focusing on implanting the magic circuit located in the arm inside of the monkey with as few complications as possible.

...How she was going to do that? Well, frankly, the Homunculus didn't have a clue. Trying to mesh together a circuit from a Human Magus onto the soul of a different animal, all while preserving the integrity of said circuit was like trying to mix red and green while somehow not making brown.

_Clink-smack!_

"CAN YOU NOT?!"

"Hmm? Sorry, did you happen to say something?"

The Homunculus shot her _esteemed _teacher a malevolent glare, the Vampire supremely unconcerned with her ire as he continued to idly flick a coin of clearly ancient design-being composed of electrum, of all materials-into the air before catching it in his palm.

"I'm performing an _extraordinarily _difficult and complicated task here, hearing your rhythmic and distracting habits means that my process is almost certainly going to be zero!"

Kicking his legs up on the table with a pointed gesture of supreme indifference Zelretch replied, "If you can't work a True Magic while someone is busy _flipping a coin, _then we have bigger concerns on our hands. I managed to work a multitude of parallel worlds while I was fighting an Ultimate One, I expect you to do no less."

"_After _you already mastered it! I don't even know enough of the Third to know if what I'm doing is right or wrong!"

"If you lack the prerequisite knowledge to ascertain whether a method is correct or incorrect would it not make more sense to assume you're doing it incorrect?"

Illya briefly considered blowing away the old bastard with a prana cannon before giving it up as a bad job, returning to her experiments.

_Clink-smack!_

"So what's the deal with the coin?"

"I think it's shiny-"

"Besides your bullshit."

Clicking his tongue in an admonishing manner the Ancestor stated, "Now now, Little Emiya, that's no way for a nice young lady like yourself to be speaking."

Smirking as she thought off _the _most nasty insult she had heard when wandering Fuyuki the albino shot back, "Suck my cock, fucker."

…

It didn't have the desired effect, Zelretch simply snickering before amusedly wiping a tear from his eye, replying, "I'll pay you whatever lump sum of cash you desire if you go up to Barthomeloi and say that to her face."

Glowering at the reminder of the newest addition of hussies trying to get into her Shirou's pants the albino let loose a small growl, the monkey seemingly recognizing the imminent danger even through its drugged state as it scooted backwards on the cushion with hasty motions.

The past few days of tutelage at the Magus Association had revealed a number of uncomfortable facts...such as the one that _apparently _her brother had attracted the lethal affections of none other than the Queen of the Clocktower.

SOMEHOW.

"_Grrrr...go figure it's another crazy bitch like Caren that likes Onii-chan. Am I the only normal one that likes him?!"_

The irony of that statement eluded the Homunculus.

"You're really curious about this coin, aren't you?"

"Well obviously. The Blue keeps saying that even though you're an old fogey prick almost everything you do has some logic or meaning behind it. I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Absolutely no filter on that girl, I swear..."

Grumbling to himself the Wizard Marshall continued to idly flip his trinket, eventually explaining, "This little doohickey right here is how I mastered the Second Magic."

"...You're joking."

"Not at all. Tell me, do you remember how I stated that a True Magic is much more a mental and conceptual exercise than it is a research one?"

"I do, what's your point?"

_Clink-smack!_

"When first studying the Second I hit roadblocks. _Lots _of them. And for many years I was unable to properly advance along the path of mastery, of truly harnessing and comprehending the simple fact that there exist countless realities both outside and alongside our own."

_Clink-smack!_

"I was attending a cafe one day, when I came across a stranger, flipping this very same coin. Naturally, with an eye as discerning as my own I recognized it as a bit of monetary history predating the Son of God. He turned out to be a rather interesting fellow and we chatted for most of the morning, swapping tales and some of our current troubles in life. It was he who passed off the coin to me, stating that it was a bit of a lucky charm that he had been given some time ago by a rather charitable lady. Not one to turn down someone's generosity I accepted it and we went our separate ways."

_Clink-smack!_

"It was as I strolled down the road, idly flipping the coin and observing its motions that I had what could be called an epiphany."

Turning to face Illya the man smirked, explaining, "I had been trying to achieve the Second Magic by pondering the myriad ways and iterations another world could exist, tricking myself into believing that there was an infinite variety of realities by thinking of an infinite possible of histories. It was at that moment, as I let the coin fall once more onto my waiting palm, that a miracle occurred. It landed on neither heads or tails...but on its side."

The Ancestor shook his head.

"In defiance of gravity, of air friction, of momentum, weight distribution and a thousand other factors this coin landed on its _side, _staying upright despite the simple fact that such a happening was impossible_."_

Illya met the Vampire's enlightened gaze-

-and deadpanned, "It's not impossible for a coin to land on its side and stay there, just unlikely."

"Yes, you little party pooper, I'm well aware of that. But at the time it was nothing short of cosmic inspiration. I had been going about things the complete wrong way!"

Smiling widely the Apostle announced, "You see, accounting for all the factors in something as simple as a coin toss is-and I'm talking _all _of the factors, right down to the gravity Jupiter exerts on the coin millions and millions of kilometers away-is impossible for all but save Akasha and the Moon Cell."

Illya raised an eyebrow.

"Moon Cell?"

"Different world, forget it. Like I was saying, something as 'relatively' simple as understanding a coin toss was impossible. Yet here I was, attempting to account for all factors in an infinite number of worlds."

He heartily chuckled.

"What arrogance, what hubris! As if a single mind could ever hope to fully understand something so vast and unending. But, funnily enough, in accepting that my aspiration was impossible it became possible. I admitted to myself that the goal was unattainable...but it was _real. _So what if I could never fathom the depths of the Second Magic? I just had to accept that it existed and the rest took care of itself."

The Kaleidoscope pointed directly at the Homunculus with a confident movement.

"You'll never _understand _a person's soul, not in its entirety. But you can accept that it does indeed exist, is vastly more complex than you'll ever comprehend...and you'll do as you please regardless _because _you're a True Magician. Now, again. And this time surrender control. Stop _trying_ to hit the monkey and just hit it."

"You're doing that thing again. Making references to things I don't know about."

"Doesn't make me any less correct, now does it?"

Quietly grumbling under her breath Illya nonetheless followed the Wizard Marshall's advice, closing her eyes and once more reaching out with her enhanced perceptions, focusing on the arm and the monkey.

…

Except this time she threw caution to the winds, _forcing _herself to believe that the souls of the two beings were one yet separate, that she could _change _them because the Third Magic was her providence.

After all, why wouldn't it be? She was the living manifestation of the Holy Grail and the Archmage, if anyone could achieve this feat since the original Einzbern Magician...it was her.

Gritting her teeth the albino gradually drew together the different fabrics of the souls, ever so _slowly _picking the singular magic circuit from its original owner and intertwining it with the chimp...and breathing out a sigh of exhaustion, rubbing her temples as a headache assailed her skull with a vengeance.

Yet she had done it, perfectly meshed a foreign bit of soul matter into a completely different container, completing a very small but very potent aspect of the Third Magic.

"Ha, I knew I could-eh?"

The Homunculus halted in her excitement as before her eyes the implanted magic circuit shriveled up and outright disappeared with no trace of it ever existing.

"Oh my. Judging by your expression things didn't work out very well. You didn't think it would be that easy, would you?"

Illya rounded on the smirking Vampire, snarling, "You said the key to performing a True Magic was believing that it could be done and _knowing _it could be done! Why didn't it work?!"

Idly picking his ear with a pinky the Kaleidoscope disinterestedly responded, "Who told you such a thing? It still took me several years of research after that epiphany to truly understand and employ the Second. You probably just didn't let me finish my story."

The Homunculus sucked down a deep breath to reply in a _most _eloquent manner-

"And was I not just warning of the dangers of hubris? Perhaps this little experiment will keep that big head of yours from growing any larger, after all you didn't let me finish my cautionary tale."

-and instead let loose a sound a bit like an enraged cat, Zelretch chuckling merrily.

"Ah, the impotent rage of the youthful. Truly, a sight that never grows old. Also you may want to take a step to the left, Little Emiya."

Resisting the urge to blow away the Vampire's head with a prana cannon the Homunculus turned her attention to the monkey as it gave a long, relaxed chitter of contentment...and then its little monkey penis popped out, launching a stream of piss that splattered all over Illya's boots, the albino numbly staring at the display as the chimp gormlessly grinned, still under the influence of her Mystic Eyes.

"Oh my, it seems soul alteration brings about a bit of relaxation in the subject. Best keep that in mind during future endeavors. Unless you enjoy smelling like monkey urine, I'm not one to judge."

* * *

When Shirou and Aoko walked in on the room a minute later it was to find a feral and vicious albino doing her best to physically throttle a much taller and older man, pleasant smile still gracing his lips as he used his cane to hold the frothing young woman at bay, a stream of highly inventive curses leaving her lips in an unbroken stream.

Shirou turned to the Fifth Magician with a rare look of perplexion on his features.

"Is this sort of thing normal among aspiring True magicians?"

The Blue's expression was completely neutral and devoid of emotion.

"I stopped asking questions like that years ago."

* * *

**"I'M COVERED IN URINE!"**

**"Your own urine?"**

**(Realization that there's no right answer to that)**

**"Yes."**

**...**

**Reference to the batshit insanity that was CODE Ment, just in case anyone was wondering what the bloody hell I was talking about there.**

**And yet another chapter in which I bemoan having to create my own lore, namely the method Zelretch went about earning the power of infinite Isekai.**


	46. Aftermath (5)

Aftermath (5)

Sella sighed, going about her usual duties with a resigned and slightly despairing air.

It seemed that her charge had yet again dragged her step-sibling off to bed for a night of 'fun'..._again._

Clothes and undergarments lay scattered about the room—from both involved parties—some of them sporting clear signs of arousal as damp spots dotted the fabric, Sella gingerly handling those as she quickly moved to pile them into the washbasket.

She knew Illyasviel was under a great deal of stress, in both trying to act as a proper head of the family _and _survive her tutelage under other True Magicians. Every night she came back at incredibly late hours, exhausted and more often than not sporting a massive headache or other aches and pains...it was only her time spent with Shirou that kept her from likely murdering someone out of aggravation and for that Sella was grateful.

…

If only they weren't so _loud!_

A blush colored the Homunculus's pale skin as she picked up a set of racy lingerie laying in the center of a small dent in the bed, mind easily recalling the shouts that had echoed throughout the estate, of her charge calling for her lover to pound her into the mattress.

"_Milady could stand to be a bit more reserved with her wants, at this rate she'll turn into some kind of easy nymphomaniac that any man will be able to lay with!"_

…

The maid knew that was the opposite of the truth—her lady was far too proud to ever lower herself to such a state—and that it was just her irritation and frustration showing through.

As glad as she was that Illyasviel finally had someone who genuinely cared for her in that way...hearing their romantic trysts each and every night had left her more aware than ever that she herself didn't really have anybody she was close to.

…

As inadequate as she had been at the more domestic side of their duties it was at times like this Sella truly did miss Leysritt. She could always count on her sister to distract her from the constant stream of work, whether it was for the better or the worse...

"_How silly of me. An artificial doll, thinking of being a Human and wishing for something approaching normality. Milady has been a bad influence. There is no need for a tool to-EEP?!"_

"Yo, gorgeous."

Sella leapt high into the air, dropping her basket full of clothing as her hands flew to her bottom, the playful slap on sensitive skin snapping her out of her thoughts like a lightning strike.

"Lancer, have you absolutely _no _sense of common decency and manners?"

"Of course I do, I just find them to be a massive waste of time and energy in almost every scenario. Simple and honest is best."

"Your idea of simple and honest equates to what my people would label 'stupid and hedonistic'."

"That's what I love about you, Saber. So kingly, noble, stately and a way with words. Or maybe that's just the cultural differences speaking."

"AHEM!"

Both Arturia and Cú Chulainn turned to look at the maid as she regained her composure, glaring at the blue-haired man with a narrowed gaze.

"Do you two perhaps need anything? Or is there another reason you decided to so brazenly attract my attention?"

"Actually I just slapped you on the ass because you looked miserable and I figured you would appreciate the distraction-"

_SMACK!_

"-and assailing the common man isn't a very kingly thing to do, Arturia."

Lightly rubbing his bicep where the King of Knights had landed a solid hit the smaller blonde idly stated, "When standards of respect are violated it matters not whether the perpetrator is a farmer or noble, the law and justice must be upheld."

Lancer turned to face the other Servant, remarking, "You know ever since you decked your favorite knight across the face you've been pretty free with the physical discipline."

A proud smile crossed Saber's features, tone confidant as she stated, "Indeed! Had I known the respect and loyalty a simple punch across the cheek can enforce I would have employed this technique far more often during the course of my reign. It's remarkably effective in quelling an overconfident and irritating mutt-OWIE!"

Eye twitching in irritation Cú Chulainn promptly pinched the ahoge on Saber's skull, yanking on it as the Servant vainly tried to dislodge his fingers.

"Oh look, I caught a lion by the scruff. Guess it doesn't matter how big the cat, at the end of the day if you know how to handle them right they're just a bunch of pussy-OW, FUCK!"

Hopping on one leg the crimson-eyed lancer held his shin with both hands, glaring at the teary-eyed Saber as she desperately massaged her single strand of hair, leg still outstretched where she had kicked him.

"H-have you no shame?! Manhandling a King's person in such a brazenly disrespectful manner?!"

"Interesting that you talk about shame, when you went for the underhanded blow to my frickin' leg! Some chivalry junky _you _are!"

Sella blankly stared at the arguing pair and briefly wondered if this was how her ladyship and Shirou would grow to be in their later years.

...Likely not. She had a difficult time imagining the newly turned Apostle to be anything other than stoic and reserved.

"May I ask why the two of you are here?"

Both Servants turned to face the maid, continuing to massage their respective 'injuries' as Lancer shrugged, stating, "Well we kinda noticed that you just sorta took care of a bunch of mundane shit all day, never really going anywhere or doing anything or talking to anyone."

Saber nodded as Sella felt her brow twitch at the blatant observation.

"So we elected to see if you desired our company. There are not many among the Einzberns here who view us with anything short of wary suspicion and speaking with this overly aggressive mutt all the time is a trying experience by any standard."

"Oi."

Sella cocked her head, asking, "Is Assassin not also with you?"

"Eh, she's fun to talk to in small bursts. Long term-conversation inevitably turns into discussions about the best way to turn someone into a meat sleeping bag. She means well, but creepy. Besides, she prefers to use her free time to meet up with those two Church reps, the Sakura and Caren hotties."

The Homunculus felt herself shift uncomfortably for a moment.

Two Heroic Spirits, great warriors of ancient past and significant power...wanted to spend time with _her? _An artificial construction with a timed shelf life?

"Well, if you insist. But I have duties that must be carried out, I can't imagine they would be of much interest to Heroes of the olden age."

To the albino's surprise both merely shrugged, Lancer stating, "Eh, I'm pretty numb to domestic and repetitive tasks. Breaking camp each day when traveling the lands became the most relaxing part of the jouney, to be honest."

Saber nodded, adding, "Were it not for the maids, cooks and stable boys my knights would not have been able to fight, whether from hunger pains, frayed clothing or weak horses."

A shiver wracked the small woman's frame.

"_Especially _the hunger pains..."

Humbled by their words the maid quietly replied, "Oh, well...if you wish to come along then I have no objections."

"Course you don't, here, let me get those."

Before Sella could say otherwise Lancer manifested his spear and began expertly flipping the scattered clothing into the waiting basket with perfect accuracy, chortling as he noted, "Damn, those two have been getting busy a lot, haven't they?"

"You haven't heard them?"

The maid's disbelieving tone caused Lancer to smirk as he flipped a final set of panties into the waiting basket, tone playful as he asked, "No, why? You been listening in?"

Blushing at the implication the albino retorted, "Of course not! But Milady is, well...she's rather vocal about things, when in the heat of, err...passion."

Quickly gathering the laundry she made her way out of the room, the two Servants following in her wake, Lancer snickering before stating in a singsong tone, "Sounds like someone is repressed~!"

"D-do not be so crude, Servant! My purpose is only to serve Milady!"

"Can do that with something other than domestic chores, if you know what I mean. There was this one time my master did this thing with her fingers to another lass that-"

_WHAP!_

Sella felt a brief rush of air ruffle her clothing, glancing backwards only to find Lancer's arm blocking what had looked to be a strike to the ribs from Saber, both Servants glaring at the other.

"Oh look, an unwanted advance from the King of Knights. I wonder how that got there? Too bad it was a weak strike and completely blockable."

"It seems my arm seeks out incessant and unnecessary barking from undesirable mutts. Apologies, next time I shall not miss."

The pair continued their staredown, bodies not so much as twitching-

-and three more swift strikes each ended with a small gust of air and intertwined limbs, emerald eyes glowering at smug crimson.

Saber broke the impromptu competition with a huff, stating, "There is a time and a place for such abrasive and demeaning comments, Lancer. To save you the trouble, the time is 'never' and the place is 'around respectable persons'."

"Well it seems I can say whatever I want around you then, ain't nothing respectable about you, Saber."

Sella resisted the urge to sigh as the sound of yet more irritated strikes echoed through the Einzbern home...and felt her lips curving in a small smile as the two heroes of old followed in her wake, arguing all the while.

Perhaps the coming days wouldn't be so boring after all.

* * *

"Oh, oh! And then Swordlady bashed Spearguy over the head, he got mad at that and they started fighting! Heh heh, all the white-haired people were worried and arguing over who would go to stop them. None of them did, it was Maidlady who had to tell them to stop destroying things."

"Oh? And how are the midget and Shirou doing?"

The Servant answered Caren's question with an idle kick of her legs, hot water covering her up to her chest as Sakura lightly scrubbed her pale locks, a purr of enjoyment leaving the girl as she replied, "We hear her complaining about her teachers all the time, saying things like they're a bunch of assholes and that they suck. Swordguy and Other Other Mommy spend almost every night in their bedroom making loud noises...it sounds like they're fighting but always show up the next morning really happy and relaxed."

Jack turned innocent eyes towards Sakura, the young woman lightly towling off her former Servant as she leapt out of the tub with a slight smile, asking, "Mommy? What are they doing?"

It was Caren who replied, closing the bible she had been reading before offering an angelic smile, explaining, "They are engaging in sinful and decadent acts, Assassin. You should not seek to emulate their actions unless you find another individual who will wed you before the Lord."

"Hypocrite..."

Sakura's whispered comment went ignored by both other individuals, Jack sagely nodding as she stated, "Ohh...ok, thanks, Other Mommy."

Finally being dried off to her satisfaction the Servant leapt into Sakura's lap, asking, "Anything else you want to ask, Mommy?"

"No, Jack. You have been doing good work in keeping us informed."

The Servant squirmed in delight, snuggling into Sakura's chest with a pleased, "Eh heh heh~!"

The Executor and Exorcist shared a glance, quietly returning to their respective hobbies without further comment, Caren exchanging the Bible for a report from the Vatican.

Much of the Moonlit World had fallen quiet, with barely a fraction of the normal activity occurring all across the globe, as if the Supernatural were preparing for the Aylesbury Ritual approximately one year, three months and five days away.

This left much of the Church with a surprising amount of downtime, Sakura and Caren mostly just keeping up to date on the activities of their Magus allies and reporting things to their superiors.

"Should we perhaps visit them?"

Caren blinked in surprise at Sakura's question, inquiring, "It would be rather odd for a pair of Church members to meet with such unusual members of the Magus Association."

"We have been granted a great deal of leeway in how we acquire our information. And I would like to see Illya-sama and Shirou-sama again."

A bit caught off guard by Sakura's unusually proactive and blatant desire for something Caren shrugged, replying, "Well, there do seem to be a lack of unscrupulous individuals currently preying upon the Lord's children. I believe our absence would not be missed."

Turning back to her report as Sakura and Jack left to clear the action with their superiors the Exorcist calmly flipped a page...and smirked, feeling a great deal of giddiness at the prospect of teasing the munchkin about her harlot ways.

She offered up a prayer for the Lord to forgive her evil ways...and began to plot.

* * *

**Sorry bout the sudden lack of updates, final's week kept me busy...but on the plus side there's only one more semester to go before I get that sweet sweet Bachelors (Thankfully I have enough work opportunities due to internships that I don't have to pitch in for a master's yet)**

**On a far different note me and roomate saw Rise of Skywalker while totally shitfaced last night and...oof.**

**As a Star Wars fan that's been all over the EU since he could first read with book series like Heir to the Empire or standalone's like Shadows of the Empire the Disney Trilogy is just _painful_. We weren't nearly drunk enough.**

**Tagline should have been _The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many plot contrivances some consider to be unnatural._**

**Anyway should be back to normal updating. I am dead inside.**


	47. Aftermath (6)

Aftermath (6)

"How about this one?"

Shirou wordlessly accepted the tree branch from Rin, closing his eyes as he began to examine it, following its life and purpose in a backwards path that lead him to the base of its existence...and subsequent attempts to Trace it were met with failure, the outline of a similar branch showing up in a haze of blue before dissipating like so many broken panes of glass.

"Are you _kidding _me?! How are you able to replicate Noble-damned-Phantasms of all kinds of rank, even if they contain traces of divinity, but _not_ a stupid sapling?! You make no sense!"

The closest sign of irritation Shirou would probably ever come to—a slight furrowing of his brows—accompanied a mildly frustrated toss of the branch onto their research table, hand rubbing one of his temples as he replied, "I grew up with one of those aforementioned Noble Phantasms residing within my soul. I didn't grow up with a piece of wood residing in my soul."

Not mollified in the slightest the dark-haired Magus scowled at the innocent shard of wood as if it had personally affronted her, remarking, "Well that doesn't change the fact that we need to come up with some kind of solution to this problem of ours. My apprenticeship relies upon fixing _your _shortcomings, so we're not leaving this room until we figure it out!"

A low groan echoed across the room, Illya muttering, "Stop being so loud, Tohsaka...and stop being mean to Onii-chan."

Setting her hands on her hips the other young woman glared at the Homunculus, retorting, "Well instead of just laying there how about you lend a helping hand, huh?"

A single ruby eye glared at Rin before once more disappearing beneath a damp towel, Shirou rising to his feet and replacing the cloth with a fresh, cooler one.

"Thank you, Onii-chan. You're much nicer than Tohsaka."

The other young woman rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to the collection of objects they had been working with, a mishmash of mundane and innocuous objects that looked like they belonged at a garage sale, not a Magus' workshop.

Rocks, sticks, picture frames, old shoes and record players...their attempt at completing the latest task set upon them by their Magician tutors.

Rin felt her gaze drift back towards the duo she was currently being held up by, expression souring as Shirou once more took a seat before the table, Illya settled on his lap as she possessively wrapped her arms around his neck, damp towel still covering the albino's eyes and scalp.

"Well aren't _you _two just so relaxed and at ease? Must be nice, not being worried about your future education."

"We're the ones that have to fight during the Aylesbury, not you. Stop making noise, I still have a headache."

Rin fought down the urge to 'accidentally' knock a collection of rocks onto the floor, instead mentally grumbling as she too collapsed before the table, sullenly glaring at the inanimate objects as if they were personally responsible for her predicament.

Not more than two days ago both Zelretch and the Blue had given the three of them a 'group project', that being to expand Shirou's breadth of ability to include the many esoteric and powerful Phantasms or Mystic Codes he had stored in his Reality Marble.

...It had taken her awhile to get over the fact that the slightly distant and aloof maybe-Magus that had gone around repairing equipment in the school for free was _also _an Incarnation that possessed a Reality Marble, trained by two of the most notorious killers in recent history.

But she had managed without suffering an aneurysm, only to repeat the process all over again when it had been revealed that within said Reality Marble he contained the blueprints of weapons and tools that had once been wielded by both God and Hero alike.

And therewithin laid an opportunity. If Shirou's unique nature could be advanced to the point where he could actually manifest and wield such power, well...he'd need it, if what Rin had been able to discern from random snippets of conversation.

Fighting the Beast of Gaia? Yeah, she was happy to sit _that _one out, thank you very much.

But her cantankerous and willful Vampire of a tutor had made it a point to refuse her further instruction until she helped the other Apostle get past this hurdle, stating that it would 'help her understand True Magic'.

...Rin _still _wasn't convinced that Zelretch was being serious when he named her a successor to the art.

But with that particular Sword of Damocles hanging overhead she had dragged the two of them to her room after hours, demanding that they get started sooner rather than later.

Neither had argued much but quite frankly the albino had seemed to be in a daze when she returned after a day of normal tutelage, unsteady on her feet and complaining of a migraine thanks to 'that geriatric asshole'.

One wet rag, a few painkillers—Magus weren't adverse to _all _forms of modern invention, simple pharmaceuticals being a rather popular item—and a soft couch had led to a brainstorming session, their method of advancement quickly becoming clear.

According to Shirou, in order to fully manifest a weapon or similar enough tool, he had to be able to understand both the composition and mystical 'weight and history' of the object in question. It was thanks to his status as an Incarnation that he was able to sympathize with objects most Humans wouldn't be able to understand, recreating them to such an extent that they were nearly indistinguishable from their originals, flaws or degradations only becoming apparent when dealing with things like Noble Phantasms or high-end Mystic Codes, thanks to their incredibly complicated and often extensive history.

And yet some objects remained out of his ability to fully manifest, despite them being recorded in his Reality Marble. Divine Weapons or Noble Phantasms of such unique usage or construction that Human understanding eluded them.

…

Rin had immediately picked up on a few key hints in listening to his description of his abilities that could potentially lead to a quick and rapid increase in the Ancestor's breadth of ability.

"Emiya-"

Both Homunculus and vampire turned to look at her, prompting an eye roll from the Magus.

"The Vampire one. Look, the sooner you pick this up the sooner we can all go home."

"We can go home now. _You're _the one keeping us here with your pushy demands."

Ignoring the absolutely true statement from Illya Rin pushed on with, "You say you can't Trace these divine or unique objects, but you absolutely _can. _With both the Gema de Kukulkan and Avalon you've proven you can do just that. One's a pretty tame level of divinity while the other was made from the ground up by the damned _Fae. _If that isn't construction beyond mortal hands then I don't know what is."

"But Avalon was-"

"Shoved inside of your soul for years, yes, I _know. _But you have all of these _other _constructs of equal, greater or lesser complexity within a Reality Marble, an _expression _of who you are as a person. If that doesn't count as being inside of your soul then I don't know _what _does. Thus, the only explanation is that the problem is on your end, not theirs."

She pointed a finger at the expressionless Vampire.

"You're right, a Human could never hope to understand and comprehend the sheer weight of these Phantasms without suffering an aneurysm, a stroke, a heart attack or any other kind of stress-related organ failure before falling over dead. But you're not Human anymore. Hell, you don't even have a _brain."_

"That's mean, Tohsaka."

Growling at the albino's teasing tone the Magus finished her statement with, "You know what I mean. And face the facts, Emiya. You're _not _Human anymore. Hell, I wouldn't even really call you an Apostle, at least not a proper one. How much blood have you drank since turning?"

"Not enough..."

Ignoring the Homunculus's petulant grumble Shirou thought about Rin's inquiry for a moment, eventually replying, "I might be off by a drop or two...but I think two fluid ounces is as much as I've had thus far."

Rin pinched the bridge of her nose, huffing out an aggrieved sigh before stating, "According to the Kaliedoscope most newly turned Apostles, over the time you've been one, need at _least _twenty times that amount. Whatever your sister did to your soul it changed your needs and requirements on a fundamental level, if anyone can break free of their 'constraints' then it's going to be you, Emiya."

The young woman pointed to the random collection of items on the table, finishing her spiel with, "So keep at it. That old bastard keeps going on and on about how the secret to the True Magics is based on belief and certainty, I'm willing to bet my education that's the secret to unlocking your abilities as well. Since a Reality Marble is already pretty close in application to a True Magic _anyway..."_

Shirou doubtfully stared at the rounded and mundane rock, stating, "While I don't think you're wrong, I find it difficult to believe that I'll ever be able to replicate something like a simple stone. It's just a rock. The only reason I can trace Archer's clothing is because it was such an integral part of his being for so long, an expression of the man that was a weapon-"

Her temper finally snapping in the face of the male's stubborn insistence Rin picked up the aforementioned rock, chucking it as hard as she could at the Vampire's chest, the improvised projectile bouncing off his muscles with a dull _thump _before falling onto Illya's lap.

"Ow?"

Violently pointing at the rounded object Rin hissed, "There, it's a weapon! I threw it like an arrow and it hit like a dull bullet, are you happy?! Now get to comprehending, dammit!"

To her consternation the Ancestor merely seemed perplexed by her rage instead of cowed, gently picking up the stone in question, staring at it with an unreadable expression.

...The Tohsaka was confidant in her assessment of things. The only trick was in seeing if the male could pull things off according to her specifications.

Because if there was a hitch in this experiment of theirs...it was that the young man was-according to both himself and Illyasviel-quite the literal and pragmatic individual. Forcing himself to _not _be those things would have been like asking Kirei to not be a reprehensible piece of Human filth.

But he stuck at it regardless, Rin letting her mind wander as the minutes dragged on-

"Why didn't you go see Sakura before Onii-chan, Papa and that creepy priest ended up rescuing her?"

The Magus flinched at Illya's sudden question, averting her eyes as she neutrally replied, "What's it to you?"

"Because the Matou is sort of my friend now. And if not a friend then an ally, at the very least."

A humorless snort left the Japanese woman, tone apathetic as she responded, "Bet you got a kick out of her publicly tearing away whatever pride I had, huh?"

"It _was _pretty crazy, I'll admit that...but that's between you and her. I'm curious why you never tried to at least _talk _to her. If I've got my dates right there was about a year where you could have asked to speak-"

"Because I didn't, alright?!"

Frustration and regret warred for dominance, Rin's tone filled to the brim with venom as she spat, "I didn't do that because I'm a heartless bitch of a Magus, okay?! I _could _have asked to see her, to tell her our father was dead or mother was crippled...but I didn't. I _could _have inquired about her general progress in the Matou magics, but I didn't. I could have even asked to see her not as a sister, not as a friend but just as a distant associate, if that's what it took...but I didn't."

Regret won out.

"If I'd just asked to see her once, just _one _time...I might have been able to see what was happening to her. I could have helped, or gotten someone else to do it for me. Hell, it sounds like Kirei was _happy _to put Zouken out of his unnatural misery."

Rin blinked rapidly as her vision began to blur, furiously forcing back tears that she didn't have any right to shed.

"So...do you want to get back at Sakura? She _was _pretty harsh and us Magi handle insults about as gracefully as Berserker did the fine china."

Illya's neutral question caused Rin to dismally shake her head.

"Half of me wants to return the favor. The other half feels like I didn't suffer a fraction of what I should have. What my sister went through..."

A tremor raced through Rin's body, darkness clawing at the fringes of her mind before she shoved it away through force of will.

"It doesn't bear repeating."

"But you relive it ever night, don't you?"

The girl jerked, staring at Shirou as he continued to focus on the rock with closed eyes, Illya taking over with, "Onii-chan heard you having a nightmare last night. About the Crest Worms."

Rin had to avert her gaze, unable to meet the eyes of the other two at such a blatant sign of weakness.

She hadn't gotten much in the way of sleep the past few days. She knew enough of Magecraft to know what a horrific process Crest Worm alteration was and Sakura's violent reaction had been the final nail in the coffin. Now?

Now the night was plagued by fantasies of what _her _life would have been like, had she been the one tossed into that writhing, festering pit, of screaming herself senseless as every facet of herself was raped by monsters-

"Hey, Tohsaka. Snap out of it, that's not the kind of pride a Magus of the founding families should be showcasing."

Rin jerked as a slim hand placed itself on her shoulder, squeezing lightly as her sky blue eyes focused on Illya's ruby own, the Magus hastily stating, "I...I wasn't-"

Tohsaka violently shook her head, dark hair waving wildly in its unbound state as she bitterly asked, "Why do you even care? Isn't my sister the one who's side you should be on? And you're always going on about how you don't care about your family name!"

The albino huffed, removing her hand and crossing her arms, one of the damp rags slipping down her skull until she irritably threw it aside.

"Siblings shouldn't hate each other! And incase you forgot me and Onii-chan are going to be spending a lot of time with you over the course of the coming months. So I'd rather you be stable and friendly instead of crazy and spiteful. And, you know..."

Illya blushed suddenly, averting her eyes.

"...I like having friends. Even if every single one of the friends I've made so far are mentally insane, leaving me as the only normal one."

Rin found herself wanting to comment on that last bit but was a bit too bewildered by the blatant and _very _un-Magus like request, as well as more than a little bit touched by the offer.

"Oh...uh. Umm..."

"_Come on, Rin! You're more verbose than that!"_

Clearing her throat the Japanese woman eventually forced out, "W-well I don't think that such an arrangement is entirely necessary, but if you insist then I guess I have no choice but to acquiesce, out of our shared interest in mutual advancement."

Illya blinked at Rin's words...and promptly placed her rag back over her eyes, letting her head fall into a _very _startled Rin's lap.

"She's a tsundere, Onii-chan."

"I suppose she is, Illya."

Squawking in indignation the Tohsaka tried to find a good rebuttal for the _blatantly _untrue statement...and found her protests dying as she saw the slight smile tugging at Shirou's lips as he continued to examine the rock, Illya commenting, "Stop moving so much, Rin. While Onii-chan is really comfortable your legs are much softer."

…

That pretty much sealed it for the jewel Magus, resigning herself to being in the company of the two weirdos until they finally managed to break past whatever barrier Shirou was working on.

And as she stared down at the pretty teen resting on her thighs with a peaceful expression on flawless features, attractive white hair enticingly flowing across her face in shimmering waves...Rin almost burst out laughing at the out-of-nowhere realization that hit her, fingers hesitantly running through the albino's tresses.

"_Yeah, that settles it. I'm_ definitely _bi."_

* * *

**Everybody be talking about the Shirou harem...yet no one talks about the Illya harem.**

**Never underestimate the appeal of white hair, red eyes, mildly homicidal personality and absurd levels of power.**

**Also, going by the number of events in which Rin is going to town on basically everybody and anybody with genitalia of pleasure organs I just kinda assumed she was shades of gay.**


	48. Aftermath (7)

Aftermath (7)

"What the Hell happened to _you?"_

Zelretch raised an eyebrow at Illya's bewildered tone, asking, "Going to have be a bit more specific than that, Little Emiya. Are you referring to my personality or the slight bulge of my gut? Because the character was a direct result of my long life and many experiences while the gut is last night's lasagna. Cheese is my one true weakness."

Pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation the Homunculus clarified, "I'm talking about your soul, Vampire. Why is it such a broken mess?"

The pair held a challenging gaze for almost a minute-

-and Zelretch rolled his eyes, reclining in his chair before responding, "Oh very well, I suppose this question would arise sooner or later, given your expanding talents."

Illya crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow, the Vampire motioning for her to speak.

"Well? What do you see?"

"A right mess. Your circuits are atrophied and so haphazardly placed across your soul that it's a miracle you can use magecraft to any meaningful extent whatsoever. And don't even get me _started_ on how your Apostle side interacts with your Human one. Compared to Onii-chan's solid tapestry yours is some frayed and pissed-on carpet."

A snort left the Apostle, tone amused as he stated, "Well you certainly don't mince words when it comes to pointing out the flaws in your great and esteemed teacher, now don't you?"

"Remove the words 'great' and 'esteemed' and I would agree with that statement."

"Cheeky, aren't you? Also that prior sentence wouldn't make sense if you only removed great and esteemed...you would still have an oddly placed 'and', thus negating the purpose and gravity of your attempt at scathing humor."

Illya tapped her foot and arched an eyebrow, the Apostle motioning for her to take a seat alongside him.

"You know of my battle against Crimson Moon?"

"You've mentioned it in passing. Something dumb like you stopped the moon with a laser beam?"

"Nice to know you consider the event that crippled me as 'something dumb'. Really makes all the sacrifice and pain worth it."

Setting his hands over the top of his cane with a nostalgic gesture the Vampire recounted, "Like I told you before, my engagement of the moon's Ultimate One was a hasty and spur of the moment decision, born of both necessity and overconfidence. I truly underestimated the strength and power of a being arguably greater than any mere God. And I paid the price."

The Apostle's ruby eyes met the Homunculus's, tone grave as he stated, "It was no exaggeration, when I said I repelled the moon. Crimson Moon held more power than I could ever imagine and brought forth the celestial body that was its core. I had to make use of the Jewel Sword and channel unimaginable amounts of mana through my circuits, all while fighting off the effects of vampirization."

The older man made an idle gesture with his hand.

"The reason why my soul and circuits, to your eyes, no doubt seem so utterly destroyed and atrophied is because I essentially burned them out in a battle for the fate of the planet. If you say my vampirization facet is also ruined and haywire then it was likely damaged during that process as well. Haven't exactly had the opportunity for someone to sit down and perform a thorough scan before."

"Well I can assure you, it looks _bad."_

Zelretch grunted before silence fell between the pair, Illya lost in thought for a time before abruptly stating, "I might be able to fix you, if I'm given time to get better at the Third Magic."

The Homunculus felt an entirely unnatural amount of satisfaction in seeing the great Kaleidoscope, for the first time in recent memory, look _surprised._

"Sorry, care to repeat that statement for me?"

"I guess hearing is one of the first things to go when you get older, isn't it?"

"Har har. Explain."

Illya thought back to the night she had attempted to fix her brother's early onset of vampirization, of how she had binded the two natures of Human and Apostle together around the skeletal structure of his base soul. Compared to Zelretch's tattered and disconnected threads of existence Shirou's soul was a bonafide masterpiece...but if she advanced along her studies far enough, well...True Magics were capable of incredible feats, after all.

"When fixing Onii-chan's vampirization before he could turn all the way, I sort of, well..._accidentally _made him some kind of perfect Vampire. Or at least one that barely even needs to drink blood, isn't bothered all that much by sunlight and doesn't need to be invited into the room first."

She pointed at the Wizard Marshall's chest.

"I think I can replicate the feat with you, turning what looks to be shoddy work in terms of Vampire changes into something that's actually complete and worth a damn. Right now you suck."

The Apostle matched Illya's gaze with a contemplative air, the Homunculus inquiring, "So? Feel like actually attaining a worthwhile level of your former power, Kaleidoscope? I'll do it if you say pretty please~!"

Instead of the scathing remark, disinterested rebuttal or any other response she had come to expect of the ancient Vampire he instead fell into silent contemplation, eyes narrowed as the albino began to wonder if she'd perhaps said something strange or weird.

"...What? You don't think I can actually do something like that?"

"It's not a matter of believing in your abilities or their limits, Miss Emiya. And while I feel quite confidant that I will sooner or later accept your offer...I am a prideful person, Illyasviel. My power was gained and subsequently lost by my own hand and decisions. To just be gifted it back by another's goodwill? It feels cheap."

Cocking her head the Homunculus blandly replied, "I can understand that. I wouldn't like to owe anyone or feel like I was given aid out of pity...but if you'll be all the stronger when it comes time to engage our foes during the Aylesbury Ritual?"

Illya's eyes narrowed.

"My brother's life and freedom is on the line, in case you've forgotten. Lower our chances of success because your ego was too overinflated to accept my help? I tell you now, Kaleidoscope...you won't like the outcome of such a decision."

Teacher and student matched gazes-

-and Zelretch burst out laughing, fiercely grinning as he stated, "You need to work on your threats, Little Emiya."

"That was no threat, just a statement of fact."

"Hmph. Semantics. Very well, I'll make you a wager, Miss Emiya. Master this proclaimed ability of yours within six months and I'll put my soul in your hands to do as you wish with. Exceed that time limit and the deal is off."

Illya glowered, snarling, "Is that what this is to you? A game?"

"Oh relax, would you? What is life but a game, and what else is the purpose of a game but to enjoy and smile during its tenure? And I would not issue such a challenge if I believed it beyond your ability. Continue to surprise me, Illyasviel. Witnessing unique twists and turns in fate is a rather novel experience for one such as I."

Turning back to the snoring chimp that had pissed on her boots and latest dismembered limb Illya growled, "_One such as I...y_ou mean an old prick of a Vampire?"

"Such childish insults! I see moving to a new body has not done away with all of your holdovers from such a tiny form."

The Homunculus resisted the urge to break something, like the neck bones of a certain Apostle she admired some of the time and despised most of the time.

* * *

"I can't wait for the day I work the Third Magic and _not _earn a splitting headache..."

Illya grumbled as she and Shirou trudged through deep snow, approaching the boundary of the Einzbern bounded fields as the invisible protections reached out and engulfed her being, identifying her as their master before returning to their passive states.

"Have you determined why it is that using the True magic causes you so much stress?"

"If I _had _I would be taking steps to _not _have my head feel like someone is smacking it with a hammer, Onii-chan."

"Right, sorry."

Scooping up a handful of icy slush before holding it to her forehead the Homunculus gave an irritated wave of dismissal to the patrolling Homunculus teams, the combat models bowing shortly before returning to their watchful patterns without further comment.

"My ever-increasing headache aside how are your studies going, Onii-chan?"

The Apostle's eyes closed for a moment before a plain, unmarked stone appeared in his palm with a burst of prana, the albino's eyes widening in excitement as she made to congratulate her lover-

-and the construct shattered into panes of drifting energy, the Apostle sighing tiredly.

"I've made progress—enough for Rin to stop becoming stressed out—but it's slow going. Creating such an unfamiliar and foreign object takes most of my concentration."

"You'll get it eventually, Onii-chan. But enough about work, what do you want to do tonight? I don't have any stupid Einzbern family stuff to learn, it's still fairly early in the day and we can end whatever fun things we decide to do by having sex before falling asleep, it'll be a perfect date~!"

Nodding to himself Shirou replied, "I'm fine with whatever you want, Illya-"

He cut himself off as a foot softly collided with his shin, the albino scowling as she pointedly stated, "You're making the same mistake, Onii-chan. Not doing or thinking about what _you _want. Try again."

The Ancestor fell silent for a while, lost in thought-

"You don't actually know what you want to do, do you?"

"Sorry, Illya. I'm still not used to considering what leisure activities I would perform for simple enjoyment, aside from the ones we perform every night."

Not sure whether to blush in pleasure at how her Shirou liked indulging in her body or scowling at how clinical he still was with his words and thoughts Illya settle for shrugging, stating, "Well why don't we do something with Saber, Lancer and Sella? They haven't had much to do for the past month and I doubt people as willful as two past heroes are content with just standing around."

"True. I imagine the Hound of Ireland will begin acting restless sooner or...later..."

"Onii-chan?"

Putting a finger to his lips Shirou motioned for Illya to stay behind him, quietly sidling up to a nearby door as they entered the main building before swiftly unholstering his father's gun, the Homunculus cluing in to his unease and whispering, "What is it?"

"I think Sella is being attacked. On three."

Instantly feeling a flash of rage at the brazenness of her family—no doubt they had cornered her loyal companion in order to force answers out of her, maybe even use her as a hostage—Illya gathered her strength, formed drifting butterflies of raw prana that could fire annihilating bolts of energy at her discretion and promptly forgot about her headache.

She had a friend to save.

The Homunculus's teeth grit as Sella released a cry of unidentified emotion, Shirou's fingers curled inward with the final digit meeting his fist as a pair of swords were Traced over his shoulder, the door kicked in as he cleared the room-

"Oh."

-and awkwardness ensured.

"Oi, ever heard of knocking?"

Clad in nothing but his birthday suit Cú Chulainn was positioned behind an equally nude Sella, the Homunculus sporting a rapturous expression that was swiftly turning to one of horror as she met Illya's perplexed gaze.

The pair had clearly been well into 'rough' play since the albino's ponytail was firmly clasped in one of the male's fists, the other mauling a slight breast as bite marks littered the woman's pale skin.

Illya blinked a few times before turning to Shirou, dispelling her familiars as she asked, "Shirou, do I make that kind of face?"

"Sometimes. Sorry, should we come back later?"

The blunt question caused Lancer to roll his eyes, replying, "Unless you want to join in, _yeah."_

"Right. Sorry."

A noise somewhat resembling a whimper left Sella as she protested, "M-Milady, I swear I wasn't shirking my duties, it was just, just-"

"Ah, Lady Illyasviel, there you are. I heard you and Shirou arrive and was meaning to inform you that some guests...have..."

Saber abruptly rounded the corner, entered the room and laid eyes on the tableau unfolding before them, emerald orbs widening comically before fair skin began to flush red.

"Not that I have any problems with exhibitionism but I think the fair lass here does. Do you all mind?"

Cú Chulainn's amused comment coincided with his hand lightly smacking the maid's ass, the Homunculus yelping in pleasure before blushing scarlet at the blatant display of eroticism.

"W-w-what is this indecency?! H-h-have you no shame, Lancer?!"

Arturia looked torn between embarrassed fury and schoolgirl panic, eyes darting all over the room to avoid the sight before her but returning to it nonetheless.

Not that the blue-haired man seemed perturbed by Saber's reaction in the slightest, merely pulling Sella into a tight embrace as he smirked at the flushed King of Knights, pointedly wriggling his hips as the Homunculus whimpered at the motion.

"Shame~? You're the one who's all hot and bothered by this, Saber...feel like jumping in? I bet you could use a bit of relaxation, always being so uptight, prim and proper."

Illya was fairly certain she saw steam leak out of the Servant's ears, tone stuttering worse than a broken turntable as she retorted, "N-n-never will I stoop to such, such, such wanton l-lust! You and Lancelot would have gotten along splendidly!"

With that the Once and Future King whirled on her heel, stomping away at a frantic pace while the remaining four watched her go.

"...Milady, I didn't-Mmm~!"

Remembering a few gestures she had witnessed during her wanderings of Fuyuki Illya offered her maid a thumbs-up, stating, "He's rough around the edges, but I approve of your choice, Sella. Don't worry about making dinner tonight, Onii-chan will handle that."

She and Shirou quickly left the room, Lancer stating, "What a glowing review, thanks."

The door clicked shut, whatever protests Sella might have had quickly being replaced with a whimpered mewl of excitement.

"We should probably go find Saber and make sure she's not doing something silly, like crying in a corner or beating up some poor idiot who thought he could boss her around."

Shirou nodded amicably and followed her closely, the Homunculus tapping her lip before asking, "Speaking of Saber, didn't she say something about guests or-"

"Ah, Midget-chan. Has our brief time apart removed the concept of hospitality from you? Truly, a shame. Just when you were starting to become worthy of the Lord's admiration as one of his flock."

Illya once more became aware of the headache that was still raging throughout her skull, slowly turning to meet the smirking face of one Caren Hortensia and placid features of Sakura Matou.

"...So much for tonight being one of relaxation and fun..."

* * *

**Did you hear about the chef who got his hand stuck in the dishwasher?**

**They both got fired.**

**...**

**That exact joke came to mind when Sella and Lancer began doing the dirty. Poor Saber, if it's not one abnormally horny subordinate/ally she has to deal with then it's another.**


	49. Aftermath (8)

Aftermath (8)

"And just how have you been, Midget-chan? Enjoying a life of sinful debauchery and hedonism within a fortress none but yourself and Shirou may be admitted too? It is almost impressive how well you exemplify the sins of pride, lust, greed and envy. Well, at least envy for tall people who are well endowed."

Adjusting the normally modest and concealing robes in a way that highlighted her chest—Sakura naturally displaying a more ample cleavage just by existing—Illya gave Caren a glowering stare that indicated she had been treading on thin ice _before _highlighting the Homunculus's current lack of top-heavy assets.

"Hmph! That just goes to show how unaware you are of my true potential. My older bodies put even _hers _to shame, would you care to view them~?"

Sakura offered up a mildly confused glance at Illya's singling out of her as Caren smoothly accepted Illya's challenge, demurely responding, "I will have to acquiesce to your purported horde of ready-made bodies, being the insecure and prideful sinner that you are. Alas, you're such a greedy child, Munchkin-chan...here I shall grow old and wrinkled while you revel in the eternal youth your heretical witchcraft will grant you. Oh Lord, please, allow your grace and mercy to spare the midget a life of damnation after her unnatural lifespan finally comes to an end. Amen."

The albino pinched the bridge of her nose in a spectacularly failed attempt to alleviate the headache that had been painful _before _the Exorcist and Executor made their appearance.

"How did you two even get in?"

"We let them in, Other Other Mommy!"

Jack's innocent explanation and expression turned mildly worried as Illya dully glared at her, the Servant shifting on her feet before quickly hiding behind Sakura.

"Were, were we not supposed to?"

Heaving out a pained sigh the albino calmly stated, "No, Jack...you did what you should have."

Clearly relieved the Assassin enthusiastically climbed up the ex-Matou's back, Shirou moving in to de-escalate matters as he stated, "Illya, you've had a long day. Why don't I settle you in for the night and then hear what Sakura and Caren want?"

The young man was left entirely out of sorts as Illya, instead of listening to his suggestion, offered a scathing remark of, "Oh, of _course _you only show any initiative when those two show up, or when you're making sure I'm safe in a nice, restrictive blanket. I'll see myself out, _Onii-chan."_

Stalking out the room with an icy expression Shirou was left blinking in a rare showing of open distress, Caren and Sakura turning to the Apostle with curious gazes.

"...Did you perchance say something earlier to her, Shirou-sama? Something upsetting?"

Now with a dour mood the Ancestor replied, "I don't think I did...she mentioned something about me needing to show more initiative but we've had that conversation before. And we were planning to spend tonight doing something out of the usual, but-"

"Shirou, you are something of an idiot most of the time."

Caren's blunt tone caused the young man to scowl at her, the Exorcist shaking her head before clasping her hands together in prayer.

"Lord, please forgive this heathen monster of his foolish decisions and blockheadedness. There is only so much room within the grey matter of his skull and most of it is made up of weapons and ways to use them."

"Caren-sama, in her usual biting way, has a point, Shirou-sama. Nobody enjoys being told to go do something else when it was implied an otherwise pleasurable activity would have taken place."

"I understand that, it's just...I'm tired of being told to be more normal. To have initiative of my own desire rather than for someone else's sake."

Sakura placed a hand on Shirou's arm, understanding etched across her features as she nodded for Jack to take her leave, the Servant skipping off to entertain herself elsewhere.

"You devoted many years of your life to the singular goal of ensuring your one remaining family member's safety, throwing aside many other mundane activities and behaviors in order to do so. But that one achievement is no longer—or at least it shouldn't be—the focus it once was."

Caren nodded at the unusually verbose statement of Sakura's, adding, "The time to set aside your more Human—yes, I admit that is an ironic statement considering you are a Vampire, do not show me such an unsightly glare—nature has passed. Midget-chan is not some damsel you need to rescue and bundle up in an unbreakable blanket, she is admittedly powerful and cares for you just as much as you do for her."

The Exorcist tilted her head, yellow eyes piercing into Shirou's own orbs of crimson.

"Or have I misinterpreted the basis of your infatuation with Albino-chan? Do you not actually have true feelings of affection and romance, just a misplaced and skewed desire to protect and nothing else?"

Shirou was surprised at the instinctive vehemence he felt at Hortensia's words, of how _wrong _they sounded.

He...was he in denial because she was incorrect or because he honestly didn't feel that way? Why did the image of Illya smiling at him as they embraced at the climax of the war, of her expression as he entered her lithe body, of how she would laugh when he did something foolish seem to scream in opposition to Caren's conclusion?

…

Maybe...he really was feeling more Human than he had long thought himself to be.

"No. I _know _what I feel is real. But...I don't know how to _show _it. To take initiative like everyone keeps telling me to. I can fulfill her desires but I don't know how to do the opposite, to achieve my own. All I feel is contentment when doing as Illya asks but that causes her discontent."

Sakura tilted her head, suggesting, "Then perhaps there is a shared activity or interest you share? Aside from sex, that is. Some past event where you found common ground, or wished to know more of a situation? Rather than attempt to be something you find yourself incapable or struggling with, perchance there is already common ground?"

Shirou frowned, agreeing with Sakura's statement but finding absolutely nothing that both he and Illya could both engage in aside from Magecraft studies...and those were the reason for her headaches, that was an inadvisable course of action-

It came to the Vampire in a flash of inspiration, small smile tugging at his lips.

"I think I know exactly what I should do. Thank you, Sakura."

The purple-haired girl bowed her head in contrite acceptance, responding, "It was no difficulty at all, Shirou-sama."

"Oh, and I had no part to play in this sordid affair? How demeaning, that I am reduced to mere window dressing when my contributions were of great importance..."

The Apostle leveled a dull glare at the pouting Caren, replying, "You do a fine job of complimenting yourself, Caren. You didn't need my words as well."

The white-haired young woman sent the 26th Ancestor a knowing smirk, dragging Sakura alongside her as she said over her shoulder, "Then do ensure Midget-chan is in a far more pleasant mood come tomorrow morning, we wish to discuss both business and more idle matters. It will be hard to converse to any meaningful extent if she wishes to bite off all heads that are present. I shall recite a prayer for your success, Shirou."

With that the pair were gone, leaving the Vampire on his own with nothing but a quiet sigh on his lips.

"Nothing seems to be easy these days..."

* * *

"Illya? Can I come in?"

No response reached the young man's ears, his quiet knock going unheeded.

Taking that as tacit acceptance of his right to enter Shirou swung open the door, crossing the threshold of their shared bedroom with a small frown at the sight that greeted him...mainly that of Illya, still fully clothed and curled up in a ball on top of their bed, not so much as twitching as he approached.

"Are you awake?"

"...No."

Briefly unsure of what to make of the Homunculus's utterly neutral tone Shirou nonetheless approached, sitting down next to his step-sibling with infinitesimal care, as if defusing an unknown manner of bomb.

...He found the comparison to be an apt one.

"Can we talk? I-"

"Sorry about earlier, Onii-chan."

Blinking at the sudden moroseness of his sister's tone he was treated to a brief glance from a single ruby eye before it was once more hidden by a curtain of snowy hair, Illya's voice depressed as she continued with, "I didn't mean to be so rude, especially not to you. But my head was hurting, Caren was being annoying and I was _really _annoyed that what had looked to be like a night between just you and me was out the window."

Shirou hesitantly brushed his fingers through her soft strands of hair, the albino miserably finishing with, "And insulting how Papa and that creepy priest made you when it's not your fault was just too mean. Are...are you mad?"

Instantly opening his mouth to tell her no, he wasn't mad...Shirou instead smiled slightly, stating, "I'm not mad but I _am _a bit upset."

The girl beneath his hand flinched slightly at his statement, the Apostle finishing his statement with, "So can you perhaps explain to me some of the things Oto-san wrote in here? He always told me it was only meant for you but I find myself curious, now that he's gone."

Illya blinked, quickly glancing in Shirou's direction only to find him holding Kiritsugu's journal with a small grin on his usually neutral features, the albino pouting with relief as she growled, "That wasn't funny, Onii-chan."

"I'm often told that I'm _too _stoic most of the time. I thought perhaps trying out a misdirection or two would be a nice change of pace."

Puffing out a cheek at the Apostle's words Illya snatched the booklet out of his hands, patting the bed next to her as she snuggled herself into his side, opening up the former Magus Killer's memoir as she stated, "So what do you want to know about what Papa wrote in here, Onii-chan?"

"How about what he wrote in regards to what he wanted for you after the Fourth War ended? If that's in there."

Smiling uncontrollably at the arm that wound its way across her shoulders the Homunculus replied, "I'll see what I can find...Shirou."

* * *

**Sorry bout the short length of the chapter, been a busy week. Work before winter break is over, house sitting and helping my brother move out of Daly City (3000 a month for a small closet of an appartment? FUCK ME) has been running my free time into the ground.**

**...**

**Ok, next section is just a free advertisement for a mobile game I started playing, because I like to report on quality or things I enjoy when possible. Skip if not interested.**

**RAID SHADOW LEGENDS!**

**...**

**Jk, those ads drive me fucking insane. Actually I started playing _Iron Saga_ a while back and I've been having a blast. I'm a bit of a mecha nerd so the sheer variety and breadth of different Robits (pronounced a-la Zoidberg) available has been keeping me busy. And monetization is pretty tame (Definitely no FGO, that shitty gacha Hell with horrific monetization. I already ranted about FGO in _Death's Heroes, _check the AN of that story if you want the details), I signed up for monthly plan of 7.99 and honestly didn't even need to do that. Best part is that you can freely upgrade the different mechs and regain all resources spent if you want to upgrade something else for a cheap fee (no real world money involved, fingers crossed that doesn't change) and boom! All mats regained.**

**But the part about the game that legit caught me off guard was the story and characters. Now let me be clear about one thing...the translation is shit. The text formatting is shit. And _despite _that I still got sucked into that crazy world and drama even though I typically have high standards for this kind of thing. Seriously, I even teared up a bit during chapter 17 if anyone decides to give the game a shot. It hurts.**

**Ok, advertising over. See y'all next chapter.**


	50. Aftermath (9)

Aftermath (9)

"You seem pretty excited today, Shirou-kun."

"I do?"

Nodding confidently before placing a contemplative finger on her chin Aoko explained, "Yeah, normally you're _completely _stoic and totally unresponsive to basically everything. Today you've got this spring in your step and a glint in your eye. Also you're smiling."

"I am?"

Instantly focusing on the present instead of the past Shirou focused on his own facial features—which was a bit of a strange action to partake of—and confusedly asked, "But I'm not smiling."

"Of course you aren't, Apostle. Now that you are once more focusing on present events, as you _should _have been, you returned to your base state of stoicism."

Accepting Lorelei's frosty observation—because that was quite honestly the easiest way to handle the eternally high strung woman—Emiya merely nodded, turning back to Aoko as she idly waved her hand, asking, "Well? What happened? Something that makes _you _grin like a normal person must be pretty wild, right?"

"Bah. The only events that would cause an Apostle any measure of pleasure are circumstances best not considered by any sensible Magus."

Both Apostle and Magician ignored the Queen of the Clocktower's predictable comment, Shirou instead pulling a pebble from the inside of his coat and setting it on the bench located close to where they were conversing.

Crimson eyes closed tight in concentration, a quiet whisper of, _"Trace on," _reaching the ears of the two other women present as with a brief flare of muted light an identical rock appeared alongside the original.

A copy that _stayed _a copy as the Apostle, while seeming somewhat drained, felt his lips curl upwards in a nearly imperceptible smile.

"Oh ho~! So you managed to complete the Kaleidoscope's little homework assignment, then? Tohsaka is going to be pretty relieved about that_, _she was pulling her hair out over whether you would be able to manage such an unconventional usage of your talents before she began to lose her mind over having nothing new to learn."

"Rin is certainly a..._driven _individual," replied Shirou with a certain air of dry humor.

"_Not to mention she seemed oddly..._handsy _with Illya whenever the two spent time together. I should keep a closer eye on her."_

Eyes narrowing as he recalled the oddly shy and lustful gazes his fellow Japanese Magus had given his step-sister whenever she thought no one was looking—or how she sometimes wanted the girl to sit on her lap—Shirou shook his head, returning to the current situation as Lorelei aloofly inquired, "You may perform your Gradation Air mimicry on a stone. I assume there is some trick to this act that eludes me, unless you are merely attempting to be humorous and failing miserably."

"You wouldn't recognize a joke if it grabbed your boob and danced dirty from sundown to sunup..."

Only able to hear the Blue's mumbled complaint due to his improved hearing—and not wishing to however inadvertently risk the other woman's ire should she somehow hear it as well—the 26th Ancestor hurriedly explained, "It's not so much the rock as it is what it convinced me I could do."

"And that is?"

Without any fanfare the Vampire raised his hand, once more closed his eyes-

-and this time there was a detectable flow of mana throughout his circuits, mild glow illuminating the room as ambient power gathered in the Magus' hand.

Both Aoko and Barthomeloi felt their gazes go wide as an ornate golden chain sprang to life in the young man's grasp, flawless links of divine metal coiling around his arm and bicep before the pointed tip came to a rest next to his neck, wavering in a manner resembling a serpent as it awaited some manner of command.

"...Is that a-"

"Divine artifact? It is. The Chain of Enkidu, once the prized treasure of King Gilgamesh and said to have restrained the Bull of Heaven. I became rather well acquainted with it during my battle with him."

Silence met the Apostle's claim and he eventually glanced around the room, confusion evident in his expression.

"Was it something I said?"

Aoko had her head in her hands, pained groan slipping past her lips as the Apostle's gaze met Barthomeloi's, the Queen practically smoldering where she sat, no doubt trying to restrain herself from attacking the Vampire on the spot.

"Shirou-kun?"

"Yes, Aoko-san?"

"Just _why _did you openly admit to someone of considerable influence and who hates your kind simply on principal that you can do something that would earn you a Sealing Designation faster than you can say, 'oh crap'?"

Appearing honestly bewildered by the Blue's observation Shirou replied, "But she already knows about my ability to Trace, I used Avalon during our first battle-"

*THWACK*

"I know you did! What Zelretch and I told her was that it was such a hyper-specialized situation that allowed you to do so and studying you would be pointless because it could never be recreated! I thought he told you this!"

Looking for all the world like a bewildered puppy the Apostle responded, "But...he didn't."

…

Aoko let her head drop to the table with a dull _thump, _muttering, "I'm going to kill him. Except he can't die so I'll probably just sort of kill him a few times and call it a day."

Feeling a tad nervous—Barthomeloi struck him as a person to not take lightly under any circumstances whatsoever—Shirou turned to the malevolently glaring Queen of the Clocktower, one immaculate nail rhythmically tapping the tabletop they had commandeered near one of the practice arenas.

"So it is not _just _a singular Noble Phantasm you can recreate...it is many. Even ones that can trace their origins back to divine hands."

"...Yes?"

The Ancestor didn't even attempt to lie, knowing he would likely be terrible at it.

"The Blue is quite right. Forgo any thoughts of a Sealing Designation, a Vampire with such overwhelmingly powerful combat capabilities would best be put down as soon as possible, without any second thoughts or hesitations."

The tension rose, both individuals staring at the other with no hint of backing down, only Aoko showing any sings of relaxation.

Mostly because she could see underneath the table, see that Lorelei's feet were nervously digging circles into the floor even as her upper half may as well have been carved from ice.

"_Wow. Guess there's some truth to the old hat about love being the strongest force in the universe, if it's keeping Barthomeloi from attacking a Vampire on sight. Or maybe I should say 'forbidden lust disguising itself as love'."_

The Magician's idle thoughts were interrupted as Barthomeloi boldly stated, "Perform for me a small task, Apostle, and I will overlook these circumstances of yours."

"What manner of favor?"

Aoko half expected the Queen to make some insane request, something along the lines of 'come to my bedchambers later tonight' or something equally ridiculous. Instead, she got a statement halfway sensible.

"Instruct my Brigade. Show them the manner of battle a Vampire such as yourself would use to overcome a foe. Ancestors are a varied and a perverse lot, using magics and mystery often beyond the ken of more contemporary Magi."

A final tap of her rounded nail marked the end of her statement.

"One such as yourself offers an opportunity to experience such an event without the threat of permanent maiming or death to color the experience. Should you desire to keep the level of freedom you currently enjoy—at least until this infuriating alliance of ours is complete—I would advise doing this task for me."

Shirou neutrally met Lorelei's unwavering glare, lightly asking, "Is that a threat?"

"It is an offering of a deal that you would be wise in taking, Apostle."

Aoko leaned backwards out of the line of fire, morbidly amused by the fact that Lorelei's method of dealing with unexpected interest in the opposite sex was that of a teenager's, annoying the focal point of their affections in a twisted way of displaying their interest.

Thankfully the situation deescalated relatively quickly, Shirou shrugging as he stated, "Very well, I accept. When should I expect to do this for you?"

"In a manner of minutes, actually. I took the liberty of expecting you would acquiesce to my offer, regardless of recent light about your abilities being brought to fore."

A supremely satisfied and proud expression appeared on the woman's features as the agreement concluded, arms folded confidently as she stared expectantly at the Ancestor-

-who stood up without another word, heading towards his bag of spare equipment off to the side of the training arena as Lorelei, for a brief moment, seemed crestfallen at his dismissal of her 'genius' plan.

"Just a bit of advice, Barthomeloi. People typically don't praise you when you force them into doing something they didn't want to do."

Smirking at the now irate and flustered Magus Aoko strolled after her temporary apprentice, catching up to him with her energetic stride before asking, "So what's your plan for dealing with the Brigade? Not to doubt your abilities or anything but they _are _a collection of professional and driven Apostle hunters. The Chelon Canticle have a reputation for a reason."

Shirou shrugged, responding, "I can't kill any of them—I doubt that go over well with anyone that objects to my existence—so that leaves disabling and demoralizing. Except, as you said, demoralizing won't work on experienced Magi. So non-lethal takedowns it will be. To that end-"

The Vampire's explanation was cut off as the doors to the arena were flung open, several men and women of varying ages and nationalities marching through the entryway in lockstep, expressions locked into dourness and professionalism.

"Huh. Guess she wasn't kidding about the few minutes part."

Snapping to a halt in front of the Queen with hands perfectly clasped behind their backs one of the Brigade's number stepped forward, an elderly gentlemen with what looked like claw marks etched across his face.

"Chelon Canticle! _Atten-shun!"_

A snap of booted heels echoed throughout the room, Barthomeloi standing before the assembled ranks as she calmly drew in a breath, raised a single hand-

-and extended a solitary finger in Shirou's direction, calmly announcing, "An Apostle has graciously volunteered its presence for our betterment. Do take it up on the offer."

"YES MA'AM!"

Another round of clicked boot heels and Shirou found himself staring down fifty _very _intense gazes.

The young man resisted the urge to sigh as Aoko quickly cleared out of the area, Lorelei smirking in his direction from behind her soldiers.

"_Was it something I said?"_

* * *

**No, Shirou. It wasn't something you did. It's more along the lines of you existing and having nice abs. And retaining harem protag EX powers.**


	51. Aftermath (10)

Aftermath (10)

"BRIGADE! VOLLEY! LEFT!"

A wave of compressed air that managed to simultaneously hit like a truck and eviscerate like the keenest razor took Shirou's left arm, the Apostle frowning at the result even as the limb rewound itself to an undamaged state.

"BRIGADE! IMPAIR! FIRE WALL!"

A shriek of frozen air assailed the Vampire's ears as his feet were promptly encased in ice, the young man not hesitating for even a moment as he Traced a sword and cut his limbs off at the ankle, throwing his freed upper body into a spin that slipped past a volley of raw prana bolts that would have turned him into a cloud of fine ash.

"_I can see why this group is considered such a threat."_

While none of the Brigade were individually powerful to an abnormal degree their cohesion more than made up for it.

Tracing a variety of mundane swords Shirou launched them at the line of Magi, idly observing the blades as they were abruptly course-corrected, flying back in his face at roughly twice the speed they had been fired at.

Dispelling them before he could be taken out by his own weapons the Apostle began hatching a plan, running through the facts he knew about how the Brigade fought.

First was that they were masters of coordination and teamwork. Within the first few seconds of the mock battle most of the fifty Magi had sped through a Bounded Field construction process that normally would have taken hours, completing it within seconds as a few of their number distracted him with more outwardly powerful spells.

Impressive enough on its own, but the field was _also_ rather versatile. Able to redirect physical projectiles, turn aside effects that passed a certain energy threshold and, most importantly, blocked most forms of magical perception from passing through the outer layers. Visual observation was unobstructed but his ability to see the history of various weapons or artifacts was nullified to an uncomfortable degree, Shirou's main method of countering an opponent's strategies cleverly done away with.

...Never mind that they had an annoying habit of calling out instructions that were blatantly false in order to confuse the opponent. The 'volley left' had instead arched upwards before striking his right. The 'fire wall' had been a wave of ice that spread across the ground...things like that.

Most importantly of all, he couldn't kill any of them. So making use of Archer's more destructive techniques such as Broken Phantasms or Incarnation Rounds was out of the question.

…

"_More direct methods it is then."_

Shirou let his gaze settle on the man who had been shouting orders, marking him as his first target. Not only was he the obvious leader—or at least first in line for that position—he was the one setting the parameters for the Bounded Field, eyes always keeping a close watch on whatever the Vampire threw the Brigade's way whereas the rest watched Shirou himself.

"_Trace on."_

A golden spear flashed to life in Shirou's hand, the Vampire swiftly throwing it full force at the intended recipient.

Without so much as a whisper of resistance the Gae Dearg tore through the bounded field and impacted the Magi's gut, sending him sprawling with all the air knocked out of his lungs.

Shirou had already been moving before the man even hit the ground, firing off a barrage of swords that exploded against the ground and kicked up a cloud of dust and debris, channeling a torrent of mana through his circuits in order to manifest one of the newest additions to his arsenal.

A short-handled hammer, dull metal intricately carved with various designs and runes that seemed to arc with lines of power.

Mjölnir, the mountain crushing hammer that would eventually be reforged by dwarven smiths for the personal use of Thor. While he may not have been the deity himself and therefore incapable of making full use of its abilities—as well as some quality of the weapon being lost due to his imperfect replication—a divine hammer was a divine hammer.

Less than a second after the first Magus had hit the ground Shirou raised aloft the divine construct, hidden behind the concealing cloud-

-and brought it down on the floor with all of his enhanced strength.

A deafening _BANG _loud enough to leave ears ringing sounded out, followed shortly afterward by every present individual being thrown off their feet as the surface beneath their assigned location developed a mind of its own, bucking and twisting like some kind of agitated beast.

"_Perfect."_

Having kept his own balance the Apostle swiftly murmured, _"Time Alter: Double Accel," _and leapt into action, leaving the confines of the concealing smokescreen in a blur of accelerated motion.

He would freely admit to being impressed by the Brigade's response to his actions. Even though the ground had split in some parts and formed twisted trenches in others thanks to the force of the divine hammer's strike barely any of them had fallen into panic, swiftly pulling themselves back into formation barely two seconds after the initial blow while one of their number called out another bevy of instructions, obviously taking over for the fellow still dealing with a cursed spear embedded in his stomach.

Exemplary discipline and bravery even while under fire.

...Not that it would help them.

The second commander had time to blink before a roundhouse kick caught her in the temple, wet _crunch_ signifying a fractured skull as she bounced limply off the ground, weakly groaning in disorientation.

"_Concussion, perhaps moderate bleeding in brain. Not immediately lethal if treated in a timely manner."_

A quick skip and full-body rotation brought a reinforced fist into the gut of the next individual in line, rune-inscribed overcoat not providing the slightest bit of protection as its wearer went careening off a wall, gaping like a fish out of water as they tried to force air into their lungs.

"_Likely internal bruising and bleeding. Not lethal, but certainly disabling."_

A hasty bolt of lightning flashed by, Shirou whirling like a demented scythe as he brought the flat end of a traced claymore onto the offender's head, the Magi crumpling like a deck of cards.

"_Again, concussion and perhaps skull fracture, definitely out of the fight."_

The next few seconds were a frenzy of ferocious blows and instinctive attempts at putting him down, magecraft flying wide in the face of his accelerated Vampire instincts while thaumatergic protections proved remarkably ineffective, the Brigade of fifty quickly being whittled down to thirty.

But at last a proper response finally seemed underway, a group of eight Magi leaping at him from multiple directions, signs of reinforcement and other perception-enhancing magecraft allowing them to respond to his actions in a somewhat coherent manner.

"_Time Alter: Triple Accel."_

At least until he ramped up his speed once more, the eight swiftly dissolving into confused chaos as he rapidly dispatched them with little difficulty.

Really, the battle had been over the moment he had broken past their Bounded Field and gotten into close range. He had been trained by one of the most martially talented Executors in recent decades, had the overclocked perceptions of a Dead Apostle and a bevy of other strength and speed enhancing tools at his disposal.

Regular Humans, heavily organized or not, with no prior knowledge of his abilities hadn't stood a chance.

Less than thirty seconds later, amid the broken and destroyed floor of the training arena, stood a single man looking no worse for wear while fifty other bodies groaned, bled, cursed or even puked as a result of the injuries received.

Shirou felt an odd sense of satisfaction as Lorelei gave the scene an ugly look, jaw clenched so hard he was honestly surprised she hadn't broken it.

"Does that fulfill my end of the agreement, Lady Barthomeloi?"

* * *

"Now, would any among you care to explain _why _you were so easily dispatched of? I would have expected better of my own personal Brigade, not the dismal showing that was displayed. You barely so much as managed to _inconvenience _this Apostle with a few limbs in need of regeneration and nothing else!"

Aoko and Shirou watched from the relative safety of the sidelines as Barthomeloi strode back-and-forth in front of her subordinates with relentless fury, expression cold as the fifty recently healed Magi stood at rigid attention, expressions shameful as they tried their level best not to meet their leader's piercing gaze.

…

Well, healed enough that they weren't in immediate danger of dying, at least. More than a few lacerations and bruises remained behind to mark the beating Shirou had laid down.

"Well? Speak up! Or am I meant to simply enjoy the sound of my own voice and nothing else?"

Flinching at the ominous warning in the Queen's tone the elderly gentleman Shirou had impaled with the Gae Daerg stepped forward, stating, "We underestimated the creature, Ma'am. Had we known of his abilities-"

"You are only _partially _correct. Your mistake was in assuming this Vampire was simply to act as all others we have hunted have...sitting behind their protections, hiding like skulking rats or relying on misdirection, traps or slaves to do their battles for them."

Lorelei sharply snapped her booted heel on the broken floor, the Brigade straightening at the noise.

"You did not anticipate this Vampire acting as an individual, engaging you directly with merely its own talents and laughing in the face of stratagems more akin to that of a siege than a swift melee. Once it eliminated distance you were but mice in the grasp of a prowling feline. Remember this, the coming hunt will be against all manner of Apostle and creature of the night, fought on an open ground with little time to form complicated plans. We shall be as a mailed fist, breaking through the center lines and I expect all of you to exemplify that mindset!"

A snap of her crop caused the Brigade to stand even prouder...and opened more than a few hastily bound wounds, not that the Magi seemed to notice.

"YES MA'AM!"

"Dismissed!"

The fifty began to file out with varying levels of stiffness and hitched steps...as well as no shortage of malevolent glares sent in Shirou's direction.

"I'm fairly certain I just made a great deal of enemies today."

"True. You _did _just kick a great number of prestigious family members square in the balls, in one memorable case quite literally. I'd watch your back around them if I were you."

Grinning as she laced her hands behind her head Aoko stated, "Nice job keeping the extent of your abilities secret, by the way. The smokescreen, the dematerialized spear...things were moving fast enough that I bet most of them barely even had time to wonder if those were Mystic Codes or just mundane weapons, never mind high-ranking Noble Phantasms."

"I suppose I should thank Lady Barthomeloi for not revealing that bit of information. She had every opportunity to do so."

Grinning like a lunatic at the prospect of potential chaos the Blue cheerfully suggested, "Yeah, you should totally do that!"

The last Magus marched out of the room, pausing only long enough to spit on the floor in the Ancestor's direction as the redhead chuckled.

"Welcome to the club, Shirou-kun. I think you might be well on your way for tying with the Kaleidoscope in terms of number of people that would like nothing better than to see you brought low in the most humiliating way possible."

Appearing mildly alarmed Shirou turned to Aoko, asking, "Am I?"

"Eh, not _really..._but you're getting there."

Leaving that train of thought for another time Shirou turned to the approaching Lorelei, standing up before bowing his head slightly.

"Thank you for not revealing the nature of my abilities, Lady Barthomeloi."

The Blue luxuriated in the brief expression of joy and horror that twisted the Queen of the Clocktower's features, mind no doubt screeching to a halt-

_SMACK!_

-and almost doubled over laughing as Shirou lightly touched the handprint left upon his cheek, facial features in a bewildered state at the out of nowhere slap, Lorelei blushing red as she stammered, "D-do not speak so familiarly with me, you perverse demon! If you desire my noble blood you will have to take it from my lifeless corpse! I bid you good day, monster! I shall be in my office if you need me! Do not disturb me!"

Power walking away at a furious pace before slamming the doors shut behind her hard enough to rattle the ceiling Shirou turned to Aoko, the Magician doubled over in her seat and vainly trying to conceal her hysterics.

"Is she insane?"

"Only for you, Shirou-kun. Only for you."


	52. Aftermath (11)

Aftermath (11)

**{The rules in this place are quite simple. You answer our queries, you proceed onwards. You fail to respond satisfactorily, we take your soul and subject it to an early cycle of reincarnation.}**

Illya blinked, gazing around what seemed to be a misty, swirling mass of chaos that stretched endlessly in all directions but one, a narrow corridor that seemed to open into a star field with a gently rotating construct of light at its center.

She'd have a better view of it, were it not for the red-cloaked figure standing directly in her path.

"...I was just trying to successfully graft a magic circuit on that damn monkey's soul, not get sucked into this life-or-death situation!"

**{Then congratulations, you have graduated early.}**

The Homunculus swallowed, very much aware that her life now hung in the balance when she hadn't been ready for this scenario at _all._

All she had been doing was carrying out experiments as always! The only alteration she had made to standard procedure was trying to attach parts of her soul to the leftover magic circuits of the cadavers, 'tagging along' for the ride to the monkey so that she could more accurately get a sense of what was happening after _months _of failures with little progress to show.

"Umm...can I go back for another semester?"

**{No.}**

"Oh."

Shifting her weight on her foot the albino shakily asked, "Can...can I ask what it is about what I did that landed me here? I didn't really succeed at making use of the Heaven's Feel, did I?"

**{Perhaps we truly are making an inquiry too early, if you remain unaware of what it is you have accomplished. Tell us, Emiya, what is the ultimate g****oal of the Third Magic?}**

Giving the Guardian of the Akashic Records her complete attention Illya quickly replied, "To ascend the soul beyond the physical plane, achieving true immortality while not losing its...cohesiveness?"

**{A prospective True Magician, explaining her potential abilities in a tone that suggests she herself is unsure? The quality of Magi seems to have declined in this reality.}**

Eye twitching in annoyance Illya opened her mouth to retort-

-and decided bad mouthing a universal force of nature probably wasn't the best of ideas. It was welcome to its snark, as long as that meant she wasn't being erased from existence.

"Was I wrong?"

**{No. But the fact that you still do not recognize what you have done is of worrying significance.}**

"Look, all I did was remove a bit of my soul and attach it-oh."

Ruby eyes widened in sudden comprehension.

"Ohhhhhh..."

**{Indeed. Oh. The act of removing one's soul from the body to a higher plane of existence—all while keeping it intact—is the hallmark of the Third. You accomplished a very important milestone in that process.}**

Illya felt like she had to sit down for a moment, except she was in a strange plane of being where furniture was unlikely to be found and collapsing was _probably _a bad idea.

"_I...I hadn't even thought about what I was doing. I just cut off a piece of my soul with the absolute certainty that I could retrieve it later, put it back into my body. How did I manage to do that?"_

Lost in thought the red-cloaked guardian allowed the Homunculus a moment of reflection before stating, **{What follows now is ascertaining whether you are deserving of your position as master of ****the**** Third. Of all the True Magics, it is what you refer to as the Heaven's Feel that is most potent.}**

Illya blinked, replying, "It...it is? But they all seem pretty equal in-"

**{The First denies the void, breaking the universal law 'matter cannot be created or destroyed'. But the First cannot deny its own mortality. The Second affords a true understanding of reality, of the many facets of the Akashic Records...but there is only one individual that possesses the Second, no ****variant ****of them to be found in all their searches ****for the universe forbids an operator of parallel worlds to encounter another****. The Fourth**** denies the First, possessing the ability to erase on such a fundamental level that the very record of an object's existence is rendered meaningless. The Fifth alone is the key, the artifact that turns back the clock when the heat death of the universe inevitably comes, restoring what was once lost and starting the world anew.}**

Illya blinked, more than a _little _flabbergasted that this being was freely imparting details of such esoteric practices to her...as well as revealing the nature of the Fourth Magic, which had been thought long lost to the world.

Because, you know, _that _wasn't important or anything!

**{The True Magics, as you refer to them, could also be aptly described as the ****progenitor of the**** Ouroboros Cycle.****}**

One finger—or whatever was beneath that crimson robe—poked the fabric upwards.

**{The First creates. The Second observes it. The Fourth destroys it. The Fifth renews it. All repeating in an infinite cycle.}**

Illya froze as she felt the being's 'gaze' land solidly upon her.

**{Now...can you perhaps tell us why we did not make mention of the Third? Seeing as how you are—should you answer satisfactorily—the newest wielder of it?}**

Taking a deep, calming breath the albino gave the question honest thought, trying to suss out just what the crimson figure was looking for. Could she maybe answer in vague terms and-

"_Yeah, let me try _lying _to the primordial Counter Force. _THAT _will go great."_

Resigned to telling the truth and hoping for the best Illya faced the hooded being head on, stating, "At first I didn't have the slightest interest in learning. My family's legacy meant nothing and I just wanted to have my revenge on those that doomed me to a painful and loveless upbringing...but that quickly fell by the wayside."

Taking a deep breath she continued with, "I would have died were it not for the intervention of Justeaze herself, I owe her my life and the _least _I can do is achieve the Third in her memory. And that very same ability is what managed to keep my Shirou mostly intact when he was being turned into an Apostle. If I can keep learning more about it, keep amassing power...then I'll be able to help him, keep him safe just like I did before. And, finally..."

The Homunculus filled her tone with confidence and desire, boldly proclaiming, "Both of us were kept from having normal lives during our childhoods...if I can discover the method to ensuring the soul retains its cohesiveness even after the body dies, well...we'll have eternity to make up for lost time."

**{And could you elaborate on why that may be a cause for concern?}**

The Homunculus carefully replied, "The way you speak of the Third...it transcends this 'Ouroboros Cycle', doesn't it?"

**{Correct. To remove the soul from the physical plane, to ensure it remains outside the grasp of the Akashic Records is a providence not granted even to the other True Magics...a Magic that is beyond the Counter Force's ability to directly interfere with. Its wielders must necessarily ****be vetted for any potential signs of causing difficulties for the Akashic Records.}**

Illya clasped her hands behind her back, hiding her nervousness as she asked, "So...where do I stand? Because I _really _don't care about the Swirl of the Root just behind you?"

The silence grew, the Homunculus desperately trying to hide her apprehension...and almost jumped as a raspy chuckle reached her ears.

**{We have heard worse ****responses****. ****Your time is appreciated, Illyasviel Emiya.****}**

The jolt of adrenaline that accompanied suddenly falling backwards struck the albino-

* * *

-and she awoke to the concerned face of Shirou, staring down at her as—somewhat surprisingly—Tohsaka wasn't too far behind him, both breathing easier as her ruby orbs flickered between them.

"I feel like death. How long was I out?"

"About two days, little Emiya."

Bolting upright—a poor decision, as fuzziness raced through her head—Illya turned to Zelretch as he perused a book, shouting, "Two days?! It only felt like two minutes!"

"Well who's to say time doesn't fly when you're speaking to the guardian of all things?"

While Shirou seemed far more interested in making sure the Homunculus was in no immediate danger Rin did a double-take, stammering, "W-wait, when you say 'guardian of all things' do you mean..."

Rubbing the side of her head as a minor headache pounded within her skull Illya nodded, grumbling, "A red-clad jerkface? Yes, that's the one. Who would have guessed the Counter Force is such a prick?"

The Kaleidoscope chuckled, remarking, "It certainly isn't what one would expect of the supernatural bodyguard of reality itself. Although I suppose a little bit of brusqueness and irreverence is to be expected and forgiven in an all-knowing sentience."

"Irreverence?! It basically revealed all of the secrets and purpose of each Sorcery like it was no big deal!"

The Apostle's eyes met her own with a bored expression, blandly replying, "It did the same to me, yet the only True Magic I've ever been proficient with is the Second. The safeguard of the Akashic Records wouldn't so glibly pass out information such as this if it wasn't confident or assured that further destruction and chaos wouldn't be an end result. And what do you have to complain about? You're here hale and healthy, with two strapping young folk worrying over you while you slept the whole time. Wish I could pull that off. Ahh, the days when I was still a swashbuckling young lad the envy of fine ladies the world over..."

The albino merely settled onto her back with a huff of irritation, said irritation swiftly mellowing out into bemusement as she asked, "So two days straight, hmm? I get why you were here, Shirou, but didn't that disrupt your whole schedule, Tohsaka?"

The Asian Magus gained a healthy tinge of pink on her cheeks as she swiftly responded, "D-don't read too much into my actions, I just didn't want one of my research partners to fall behind in our experiments and calculations!"

Highly dubious of Rin's proclamation—the girl had trouble being honest with herself in all but the most emotionally charged of states—Illya was more surprised at how quickly Shirou was to state, "She's right, you shouldn't put too much stock in what leaves her mouth. She only cares about you in an academic sense."

"W-w-what did you say?!"

Turning to meet Tohasaka's indignant sputtering with an oddly possessive glare the Ancestor retorted, "You heard quite clearly what I said. Or were you lying about your previous words?"

"I-I'll have you know I care about Illya-chan a perfectly healthy amount and I won't have you questioning that!"

"I'm her lover, I have every right to question your intentions."

"Hah! Those are the words of a possessive or abusive partner, not a significant other!"

Illya held back a sigh at the strange behavior exhibited by the two and instead reflected on the fact that, for the time being...she was well on her way to mastering the Third Magic, if only by small steps and minor advances.

A sideways glance to Zelretch as her Shirou and Rin continued to bicker revealed him watching the exchange with great amusement, muttering, "Well this is quite the reversal of roles...and yet an Emiya still remains the prize for all sorts of bachelors and bachelorettes. How curious..."

* * *

**I suppose it's a universal rule that the Emiya name draws in three things. Waifus, Husbandos and misery. All good things come in threes, after all.**


	53. Aftermath (Finale)

Aftermath (Finale)

"Any luck in sensing them, Saber?"

"None, lady Illyasviel. I take it your familiars have had similar success?"

"Yup, no sightings whatsoever."

"Hmm...to be expected. Inbetween your lover's myriad weapons and tools as well as the dog's natural instincts we likely won't spot them until they are upon us."

Illya huffed out a breath of steam, snowflakes lightly falling upon the pale and uneven landscape as she kept her eyes peeled, scanning the treeline as Saber warily walked a few paces ahead of her.

They had agreed to have a mock battle between her, Shirou, Saber and Lancer in preparation for the inevitable Alyesbury Ritual at Shirou's insistence, stating that any practice they could gain in battling against fellow mystery would be a boon when the final battle came.

It had been a convincing argument and while the Homunculus would have _much _rather preferred to cuddle with her boyfriend in front of a fire, maybe have him go down on her or pound her senseless a few times...survival and preparation took precedence over immediate gratification.

Some of the time.

"Hmm hmm hmmm~..."

Blinking at the sudden and entirely unexpected happy tune from her Servant the albino curiously asked, "Erm, Saber? Are you alright?"

The King of Knights merrily nodded, responding, "Indeed I am, Lady Illyasviel~! I have long desired to engage Lancer in battle after having to abide his presence in such a domestic setting where conflict would have been frowned upon. At last, a chance to battle that mutt without distraction or diversion!"

Blinking in surprise at the eagerness of Saber's tone Illya felt mildly bashful, realizing that the Servant's restlessness was her fault.

"Sorry you've been cooped up in my castle for so long, Saber. That's probably not something you're used to as a King and Heroic Spirit, is it?"

Quickly reigning in her mildly unhinged glee the woman bowed her head, reassuring Illya with, "Pay my eagerness no heed, Lady Illyasviel. I perhaps _have _come down with a case of 'cabin fever' but I assure you I bear no ill will towards current circumstances, they are borne of necessity and rational decision making. Besides, today's exercise should prove marvelously therapeutic-"

_SHINK!_

The albino blinked once, a plain and unassuming sword a hairsbreadth from her throat as Saber's gauntlet held it firm, sparks still drifting to the snow from where metal had impacted metal.

"Oh. I guess they found us."

"Indeed they did, Lady Illyasviel. Be on your guard."

True to Saber's words a deluge of steel started flying at the pair in an almost solid wave, a blue-suited spearman charging a pace behind the fusillade, wild grin adorning his features.

"_Angel's Web!"_

At Illya's command alongside a swift yank of a few strands of hair the air in front of them become a snarled and impenetrable weave of glowing prana, the mundane swords uselessly bouncing off the improvised shield with a great deal of clanging and ringing.

It didn't do so well against Lancer, crimson spear tearing through the web with barely so much as a whisper of resistance.

That was fine, she hadn't been trying to stop a Servant. That was Saber's job.

With a lion's roar the King of Britain met Ireland's Child of Light in a frenzied melee, the ensuring blast of kinetic force almost blowing the Homunculus off her feet before she managed to right herself, taking a moment to observe the battle with a discerning eye.

For the purpose of this mock battle Lancer had made a temporary contract with her Shirou, pretending that it was a Master-Servant battle with all of the minutiae that entailed. And while her Onii-chan was by no means crippled in terms of mana supply his energy potential paled in comparison to Illya's, something that was plain to see as Saber made liberal use of her Prana Burst and Invisible Air abilities to ruthlessly hound Lancer—in an amusing twist of roles—that the male barely managed to keep up with.

…

There was more to the battle than simple Servants abilities, however.

In the blink of an eye a second crimson spear landed in Lancer's outstretched hand, an overzealous swing from Saber leaving her in a poor position to defend against the Traced weapon...and a bladed tip effortlessly slipped past her armor as if it didn't exist, gouging a deep injury into the King's side before she managed to disengage, Illya swiftly making use of her overbearing prana capacity to brute force a healing spell that restored the woman to perfect health within a second, Saber not wasting time with spoken thanks before leaping back into the melee, fighting a fair bit more cautiously as the albino took stock of the situation.

While she may have far more energy than her Onii-chan could ever hope to acquire her abilities were relatively heavy handed. On the opposite side of the coin his mana reserves were vastly inferior but he could make Mystic Codes and Noble Phantasms of near limitless diversity.

While Saber and Lancer each had their own individual levels of expertise and skill that were superhuman the battle between her and Shirou was like a hammer versus a scalpel.

"_...__Oh well, a single good strike from the hammer can totally bust the scalpel."_

With that thought in mind she tossed a few more strands of hair skyward-

-and a flaring of her magic circuits had the familiar spiral formation of her prana cannons form high overhead, aiming towards the treeline where she could vaguely sense her lover was residing.

"Good thing you're hard to kill, Onii-chan~."

Several _CRACKS _and shrieks followed by bone-rattling _BOOMS _coincided with several dozen meters of forestry being turned to ashen splinters as the Homunculus began to work over the local greenery like a gardener would an overgrown lawn, trusting that her assault would _eventually _cause Shirou injury, allowing Saber time enough to press her advantage and win the battle-

_CLANG!_

No sooner did the thought cross Illya's mind did Lancer's spears get launched heavenward, Saber exulting in her advantage as she pressed forward, Excalibur aiming to pierce her opponent through the gut...and yet another Traced sword appeared in the Servant's hands, expert twirl of the blade this time divesting Arturia of her weapon, a ferocious scowl adorning her features as Lancer visibly smirked, twirling the unassuming sword through a blindingly fast display.

"Well what do you know, _Saber..._I can beat you with a sword just fine, who needs a spear?"

Illya _swore _she heard the distant roar of a lion, emerald eyes filled with hellfire as she shouted, "Lady Illyasviel! A lance, now!"

Not even trying to convince the woman otherwise the albino simply yanked a few more strands of hair free, channeling prana through them as they snapped into the gleaming shape of a plain spear, Saber eagerly grasping the weapon as she matched Lancer's display with a flourish of her own, retorting, "And the Servant Saber need only a lance to defeat the Lancer! Have at you!"

Two snarls of challenge left the pair as they clashed with ferocious exuberance...the Lancer wielding a sword while the Saber deftly handled a lance.

"I don't even know what those two are trying to prove anymore."

Not that Illya had time to contemplate the bizarre scenario as another wave of swords flew towards her at killing velocities, the Homunculus redirecting her _Angel's Web _to protect her from the deluge of blades in a prismatic display of conflicting energies.

"There you are, Onii-chan!"

Finally managing to home in on her brother's location thanks to his assault the albino redirected her prana cannons, strafing the assumed location with annihilating blasts of power-

-and her ruby eyes widened as she realized what she had just done.

One of the blades that had been knocked aside by _Angel's Note _suddenly underwent a swift metamorphosis, shifting into the body of her Shirou as he leapt at her from a few scant meters away, the pair of swords she recognized as being his alternate self's favored weapons slicing towards her arms.

"_DAMMIT, ME!"_

Without pause the girl leapt backwards, allowing her strands of glowing prana to form makeshift wings on her back and carry her into the air out of the reach of Shirou as she once more took aim with her cannons-

-and the Apostle rapidly Traced plain and unassuming swords into thin air, the weapons floating without assistance as he leapt atop them as improvised footing, gaining on his sister all while chucking copies of Kanshou and Bakuya at the albino without pause.

Illya didn't allow the swords to exist a second longer than strictly necessary, lashing out with overcharged strands of prana string that shattered the Noble Phantasms in showers of heated metal and sparks, the Homunculus well aware of the weapons ability to fly towards the opposite at frightening velocity.

Their midair dance continued for a frantic few seconds as Illya tried to dismantle all of the flying metal while also searching for a chance to properly blow her brother to smithereens, an act that would hopefully buy her a few seconds to think of a strategy that would actually net her a win.

With that thought in mind the albino allowed one of the wheeling scimitars to cut a crimson line across her arm, wincing at the sting of parted flesh as she instead swung one of her scintillating threads at the sword her Shirou had designated as his next platform, destroying it and causing the Apostle to tumble briefly through the air, Illya swiftly repeating the action with the next series of swords he created as she aimed her prana cannons-

-and felt her jaw fall open in plain shock as an unmarked sword adorned in bloody runes flew upwards into the Vampire's waiting grasp, the very same sword he'd gifted to Cú Chulainn less than a minute ago.

Runescript flared to life as wind ensconced her Shirou's body, flying towards her like an arrow as she frantically tried to orient herself to fight him properly in a midair battle as a few concentrated prana blasts removed his legs...and it wasn't even close to enough to stop the Ancestor, his shoulder ramming into her gut before orienting their bodies downwards, streaking toward the ground at killing velocities.

"_Dammit."_

A split-second before they would have hit the Earth and turned the Homunculus into jelly Shirou arrested their momentum, legs already regrown as he made sure Illya was held steady in his arms, the mock battle coming to a swift conclusion as a jarring blow rattled her teeth, the force of their landing anything but gentle.

Ruby eyes spotted Lancer and Saber also approaching their impact zone, the Irish hero sporting a victorious grin despite the lacerations adorning his body while Saber looked as if she'd just sucked on a whole tree's worth of lemons despite the pristine condition of her body.

They all knew that if Illya had died right then and there the battle would have gone Shirou and Cú Chulainn's way.

"Are you unharmed, Ilya?"

Huffing out a frustrated breath at her brother's inquisitive tone the albino regained her feet, pouting at his placid expression as she responded, "Fine, Onii-chan...but it's still frustrating to lose so cleanly!"

Lancer snickered, affixing Saber with a smug look as he stated, "Yeah, what tiny over there said. Didn't think the King of Knights one to overlook the value of teamwork in the midst of battle...kinda sloppy, don't you think?"

Looking as if she'd rather forgo eating for a whole week than abide by her fellow Heroic Spirit's teasing for another second the King of Knights cooly replied, "Allow us another match, Lancer, and I shall endeavor to show you just how well I fare in a more..._tactical _scenario."

The scary look she sent Illya had the Homunculus wondering if maybe the Servant had, despite her words to the contrary, actually gone off the deep end a bit while staying at the Einzbern castle.

...Or maybe Lancer was just that aggravating. She knew her Shirou was perfectly capable of giving her headaches and he barely even talked all that much. Someone that ran their mouth as much as Cú Chulainn would probably drive her insane if she had to deal with him on a daily basis.

"So did you learn from this match, Illya?"

Shirou's words snapped the albino out of her meandering thoughts as she rose to her feet, puffing out a cheek in chastisement.

"Don't neglect others you're working with, I know...but it's not fair having to fight against you, Onii-chan!"

"Neither will it be fair during the Aylesbury ritual, that's what I'm hoping to prepare you for."

Huffing out yet another sigh Illya settled for a sullen nod, kicking aside a patch of snow as she bemoaned the facts of life.

While she may have nearly unlimited prana reserves—even while powering a single Servant engaged in their own battle—her combat experience was...lacking. She was by no means unprepared or a novice but her time among the Einzbern clan and the tutelage involved in such arts such as fighting had been formulaic and geared towards beating down other Magi in a reasonably structured engagement.

_Nothing _her brother did was formulaic or reasonably structured. She could understand why most Magi bothered to keep Enforcers around, having been on the receiving end of one who prescribed to their methodology.

It was one thing to study an aspect of mystery and appropriate it into something that could be used for battle...it was another thing entirely to take that mystery and use it _exclusively _for fighting and killing, as her brother and papa had done.

"Well it looks like the little lion over here is still rarin' to go. How about it, anyone feel up for another round?"

Illya smacked her cheeks to stave off some of the chill as Lancer posed the question of the day, ruby eyes resolute as she nodded—suspecting Saber would probably have a fit if she decided to back out—before stating, "Okay...but this time I'll work with Lancer and Saber can work with Onii-chan. We'll keep switching teams until we can't go any further, deal?"

The group nodded, Illya delving deep into the depths of the Third Magic as she rearranged the connection between Servants, Shirou now supporting Arturia and her with Cú Chulainn as she allowed a fair bit of competitiveness to color her tone.

"Get ready, Onii-chan...by today's end I'm going to get at least _one _win over you!"

* * *

She hadn't.

"Gah! It's so unfair!"

"Milady, please do hold still."

She hadn't managed to get a single win over him and now had to suffer through the dignity-shattering process of Sella slowly and carefully bandaging and healing the variety of cuts and bruises she wore, soothing bath water stinging and smarting like a thousand little ants.

"How on Earth did you receive _this _level of injury, milady? I would have thought that your lover would have attempted to mitigate this amount of harm to your person, given his usual protectiveness..."

"He was the cause of most of this, Sella. Onii-chan can be really merciless when he wants to be and making sure I know how to handle myself in a fight apparently brings that out-owie!"

Sella ran a bar of soap over a shallow but significantly sized cut that stretched from Illya's left shoulder to right hip, the handmaiden incredulously muttering, "What in the name of Archmage brought about _this _level of harm? It could have sliced you in twain were it but a bit deeper."

"I...may have tried to take advantage of the battle between Saber and Lancer at one point."

"One of them did this?"

The albino wryly smiled, remarking, "Don't come between a lion and its prey, Sella. Or else you'll get clawed."

Sure, Saber had been nothing but apologetic after the fact...but the Homunculus wasn't going to be forgetting the ferocity of her two Servants anytime soon, nor would she be attempting to interrupt any bouts in a surprise attack.

"If you say so, milady. I've done all that I can to repair the damage inflicted upon you and would only recommend a hearty meal and a good night's sleep."

Illya grumbled deep within her chest as she sank beneath the calming waters, complaining, "Dammit again...I'm going to be hurting too much to have sex with Onii-chan tonight. Hey, Sella, is there any kind of stuff you and Lancer do that's low energy but can still make you cum really hard?"

The handmaiden almost slipped on the tile floor before whirling around to face her charge with a scandalized and flushed expression, hastily stating, "M-milady, that's not a question a girl of your pedigree should be asking!"

"...Well?"

Still blushing atomic red the other artificial Human weakly protested, "Milady, surely you know more about this sort of thing than-"

"Onii-chan and I have only gone at it hard before, all I'm asking is if you know something that doesn't take much effort on my part. Geez, Sella, aren't we friends?"

"...I tell you this only under the condition that you understand that Lancer and I are by no means or method in a romantic relationship, our trysts are purely for physical pleasure and release and nothing else."

Illya tilted her head.

"Ok, but what does that have to do with-"

"Anyway! There _is _a position that requires little effort on the woman's part...Lancer called it the 'spoon', if memory recalls."

"Ooh, tell me how it works!"

The handmaiden hid her face behind her hands, shame and embarrassment overwhelming the Homunculus as she whimpered at her lady's incessant desire for information that was humiliating beyond belief.

* * *

"Lady Illyasviel, I cannot even _begin _to apologize for my earlier actions!"

"Yeah, what blondie said. Guess I never really got over my battle lust, even in death."

The Homunculus waved her hand in idle forgiveness as the pair of Heroic Spirits sheepishly faced her lounging form, lazily stating, "It's fine, Sella already fixed most of my wounds and other stuff. Besides, the main culprit is already making up for his heinous transgressions~."

The albino smirked as she allowed one of her legs to lightly brush across her Shirou's chin, the other currently being massaged by aforementioned Shirou as she hummed in contentment.

"Ahh...having a Dead Apostle Ancestor being my personal foot masseuse...nothing is better than this..."

Sella walked into the living room with a tray of steaming mugs handy, sighing as she affixed her charge with a reproachful stare.

"Rampant hedonism is a terrible vice to fall into, milady."

"And it was well earned, if I do say so myself."

Lancer shrugged, throwing his proverbial hat into the ring with, "Yeah, shorty put up a surprisingly good showing today and deserves a bit of downtime."

Saber seemed to relent in her fervent apologies long enough to add, "Lady Illyasviel did indeed impress me today in how dogged and brave she was in attempting to amend her mistakes and habits during the crucible of battle...even if she paid in blood for it."

All eyes turned to Shirou as he calmly worked his fingers into his sister's calf, tone contrite as he replied, "She did quite well, considering her combat training before this seems to have been rather abysmal."

"More like yours was just kinda crazy. And I say that having been trained by one _mean _bitch of a teacher."

Lancer's comment coincided with Sella finishing passing out of a collection of teas and hard drink-

-and he promptly hooked a leg behind hers, unbalancing the Homunculus and causing her to yelp as she neatly landed next to the Servant, an arm being laced over her shoulders as the Heroic Spirit crowed, "And take a load off already, lady! Life's too short to spend it all working and no playing!"

"B-but I-"

"You heard him, Sella...just relax and take the night off, okay?"

Appearing to be at war with herself the other Homunculus protested, "Such an act is-"

"Completely justified if it is one's lord giving out the order, is it not?"

Saber's easygoing comment coincided with her dispelling her armor, calmly sipping on the tea provided as she regally perched on the edge of an armchair.

"_I guess she got all of her frustration out earlier when she __and__ Lancer got to fight. Good to know, I can just tell them to beat each other up and everything will be fine for...well, at least a couple hours so far."_

The albino released a truly satisfied sigh as her lover went to work on her thigh, allowing her eyes to drift closed as she let the peace of the moment suffuse her very being.

Amidst all the chaos and rushing of everyday life...times like these made it all worth it.

* * *

"...What."

"It is exactly as I said, milady. The twenty-sixth Ancestor and the newly emergent Third Magician have allied with the Association and seem to have amicable ties to the Church, if Solomon's words—what little was heard of them—are to be believed."

Altrouge Brunestud fought down the rare flash of fury—and slightest pangs of fear—that threatened to color her expression at the latest news to reach her ears, instead inclining her head a fraction before stating, "Very well, this information is appreciated. You may go."

The nameless servant who attended to her needs scurried away, the self-proclaimed princess of Vampires waiting until they had well and truly vanished from sight and sense-

-before hissing in displeasure, smashing aside a decanter of perfectly preserved Human blood as she paced back-and-forth in front of her throne, the steady gaze of Primate Murder never once leaving her form.

"Dammit...what horrific twist of fate is this newest development?"

The youthful seeming Ancestor tried to keep her cool but failed, the most recent set of rumors and hearsay about the latest addition to their ranks and emerging Third Magician—never mind their allegiances—leaving her feeling more stressed and apprehensive than she could remember in recent centuries.

While solid information and eye-witness reports were exceedingly hard to come by in regards to the pair just the few concrete parts her faction's vast network of informants _could _find was damning enough...and now this.

The twenty-sixth Ancestor was some kind of Magus...a Magus that carried the name of none other than the damned _Magus Killer, _a notorious figure even among Apostles due to his unconventional style of craft. And they evidently were just as skilled, surviving the fifth Grail War that had necessitated the intervention of the Church's Burial Agency,Merem Solomon _and _the Sixth Sacrament.

And as for the Third Magician? That was news aplenty all on its own...but to think that they were none other than an Einzbern Homunculus, that old family obviously meeting some kind of success with their efforts to revive the Third.

…

And yet it seemed, against all odds, _somehow..._that the emergent Third and newest Ancestor were close. Romantically involved, even. It seemed a safe assumption that the actions of one of them would naturally carry the added benefit of including the other.

And that was merely the concrete knowledge...rumors abounded of Heroic Spirits surviving well after the war had ended, of the Kaleidoscope and Blue taking the Third under their direct tutelage and the twenty-sixth battling Barthomeloi Lorelei to a standstill among other stories.

…

But this? The two of them having joined hands with the Association? And having close ties to the Church?

"...That is a force multiplier that cannot be allowed to stand."

Mind made up Altrouge whistled sharply, Primate Murder smoothly rising to its feet and matching her pace, ever loyal since she had instructed it on how to avoid the gaze of the Counter Force.

It seemed a meeting among her faction was required...one that would ideally do away with this newest threat before the ritual commenced in earnest.

* * *

**Oof. Apologies about the long absence, the reasons for that are in the latest chapter of my _Last Lion _story. Suffice to say it was what we'll call a 'teachable moment'.**

**But with that delay and other stuff coming up on the horizon I've decided to make this story two distinct parts, this one that works as a sort of introductory and Grail War arc while the next will feature the Aylesbury and everything that comes afterwards. Basically giving me time to properly begin writing the next chapters while not leaving this one in limbo or with an unclear ending.**

**So on that note thanks to all who favorited and followed, this became my first story to crest a thousand followers which is 'whoo' level so awesome and I'll see you all in Fourth Route Part 2: Electric Boogaloo!**

**...**

**Still working on a title for it.**


End file.
